Time Changes Us All
by Fyreheart
Summary: Years have passed since Sarah defeated Jareth. How are they doing? Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

After the Labyrinth, Sarah worked to improve her relationship with her father and stepmother and built a loving relationship with her little brother. Although she acted throughout high school and into college, she developed a love of art and found she had the ability to transfer her dreams to canvas. She won a scholarship to Cooper Union in the East Village, downtown Manhattan. The school had an interesting mix of architecture and engineering students, along with their fine arts program participants. She participated in every art show, winning several awards and developing an impressive portfolio while she earned her degree.

Upon her graduation, she painted for her own pleasure, but paid the bills through illustrating book covers, creating maps and some advertising work for those same books and their authors. Her experiences in the Labyrinth offered a good basis for much of her artwork.

She stayed in NYC, investing a good portion of her income with a financial investor and made a good enough return that she could afford to purchase a condo that was laughingly called a "fixer upper", but was actually in desperate need of improvement. The difference in price between what she had planned to spend versus what she bought left her with enough funds to renovate the space.

Finding a contractor through recommendations of friends, they redesigned the space, gutting it and starting over. She stayed in her studio apartment for the four months of renovations, watching the changes occur day by day. By the end, she had a beautiful home with new hardwood floors, a gas fireplace with hardwood surround, a wall of windows with a set of French doors leading to a balcony, a contemporary kitchen with granite countertops and new appliances. At the contractor's recommendation, she had recessed lighting installed throughout, added a wine refrigerator to the kitchen and a few other items increasing the resell value.

She moved in once the condo was livable, using her old bedroom set until she could purchase something new and adult. Her first night in her new albeit empty home was relatively quiet, but when she came home the next day after meeting with an author about a proposed book cover, she found her bath powder spilled in the bath room. She looked around, but saw nothing that could have caused it, so shrugged and cleaned it up. Another day, her trash can in the kitchen was knocked over and she looked at it with a raised eyebrow, shook her head and cleaned it up.

The following evening, she opened her sewing kit and took out a spool of nylon thread. Starting at one end of her bathroom and working her way out, she laid a diamond pattern starting a few inches above the floor and continuing up to the countertop. She grinned and headed to bed.

She awoke to a small thud followed by what sounded like cursing coming from her bathroom. She quickly and quietly got up from the bed, slipped on the robe at the foot of her bed and strode to the bathroom door. Flipping on the light, she crossed her arms across her chest, leaned on the bathroom door frame and tried not to laugh at the sight of the back side of a small goblin caught in the complex web of nylon thread, getting more entangled the more it tried to escape.

It finally froze as it realized the lights were on and looked over its shoulder, eyes widening as it caught sight of her.

"Um, hi Lady" it squeaked. "Oh boy, I'm in trouble, huh?"

"It depends, what are you up to?" she asked with a small smile at seeing fantasy come to life again. She hadn't seen anything from the Underground in nearly a decade.

It tried to duck its head and not meet her eyes. "Just lookin…"

She chuckled and it looked at her, eyes widening in surprise. "You're not mad at me, Lady?"

"Not particularly. Hold still and I'll cut you loose." She reached into the drawer and pulled out the scissors, quickly snipping through the tangle of thread she had spread throughout the bathroom. The nylon thread had been nearly invisible to see and worked well to trip and tangle whatever ventured into the room.

"There you go. I just wanted to see who was visiting me." She knelt down and helped untangle the threads from around the goblin's legs and torso. "My name is Sarah, what's yours?"

"Um…Squeeker, Lady. I'm Squeeker. I'm not in trouble?" He seemed stunned that she was smiling at him rather than drop-kicking him out of her home.

"I don't object to visitors, Squeeker. I would ask that you clean up after yourself though if you make a mess." She waited until it hesitantly nodded before adding "Are you hungry?"

Squeeker's eyes widened further. The Lady was offering to share food? That was unexpected. Was she going to poison him as punishment? But if not, food was food. "Umm…I'm always happy to eat, Lady" he gulped.

"Well, come on then, let's see what we have". She smiled and led the way to the kitchen. He trailed after wondering why she was being so nice. Few humans actually saw goblins and those that did were usually frightened. But she was the Lady, the champion of the Labyrinth, and she was being nice to him!

After looking through everything she had in the big cold box and then the Really cold box below it, Squeeker was in heaven. So much food! So many different things! He couldn't decide with so many options and the Lady just chuckled, took something out of the Really cold box, used what she called a "toaster" and soon presented him with waffles with syrup. He had never tasted anything so good.

"Waffles are Squeeker's new favorite food" he groaned in ecstasy.

"So do you live here or are you from the Underground" Sarah asked casually keeping a smile on her face.

He licked the last of the syrup from the plate. "Underground, Lady. I just wanted to see where the Champion lived." He suddenly widened his eyes again. "You…won't tell the Boss I was bad or got caught, will you Lady?"

"Doesn't the Boss know you're here, Squeeker?"

"Umm, I don't think so?"

Sarah chuckled. "No worries. You're welcome to stop by and say hello. But if I have other humans over, you'll need you to stay out of sight and out of trouble. Deal?"

"Deal!" Squeeker had permission to come here! He wiggled in excitement and pride.


	2. Waffles!

"And then she gave me WAFFLES, the very best food ever and I had my own plate and fork. And SYRUP! The waffles had Syrup! And then she said I was welcome." He eyed his friends and puffed his chest in pride.

Breang, Klunin, Squelch and Drid looked at him in amazement. The Champion, she who must not be named had welcomed him?

"Think you could ask her if I could come by" said Drid. "Me too! Me too!" the others hurriedly shouted.

"SHH!" Squeeker looked around. "She's special you know. I don't know if she wants just anyone visiting." They begged until he relented. "I'll ask, but don't expect a yes."

The next morning, Sarah was making entering to scramble some eggs when Squeeker showed up again. "Hey Squeeker, are you here for breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

He couldn't believe his luck. She would feed him again! "Sure Lady! Umm..please and thank you?"

She grinned and cracked two more eggs into the bowl, added some milk, and then added some shredded cheese. In minutes, they each had a large plate of scrambled eggs and orange juice.

"Lady, I hope you won't be angry, but I told my friends about how nice you were." Sarah looked at him as he ducked his head in embarrassment. "umm…"

She suddenly laughed in understanding. "And they wondered if they could come and get a meal?"

"Well, maybe…" he said, looking up quickly when she laughed rather than getting mad.

Sarah couldn't resist. He was the most adorable goblin she had ever seen. She had seen stupid ones and what seemed like mean ones, but he was just a little sweetheart. "If they are friends of yours and you can vouch for them, then they can come over." She paused. "Do you know what I mean by vouch for them?"

He shook his head quickly and looked nervous.

"It means that you promise that they will behave and treat my home and things with respect while they're here. And no more than five or six at a time, please"

"And I can smack them if they don't behave?" He could agree to that!

He popped out instantly and she realized she was about to meet his friends. Laughing, she started filling breaking more eggs. Sure enough, Squeeker came back with four others. Breang seemed like a round butterball, while Klunin looked lean and a bit wiry, Squelch was wore a purple vest and Drid had tusks that gave him a bit of a lisp. They were a bit awed to be in the presence of the Lady, the Champion of the Labyrinth, but quickly warmed up as she started giving them each their own plate of scrambled eggs.

Over the next week, at least one of them showed up every day, although Squeeker seemed to be an almost permanent resident. He also decided he was the boss and would send anyone home without food if they did anything that upset the Lady.

Besides waffles and scrambled eggs, she found they were fond of anything with sugar, so kept a supply of cookies on hand. Cheese also seemed to be a favorite, so she made sure to buy assortment packs. She found their antics entertaining once they understood the "house rules". Well, until she tried unpacking some boxes.

When she had first started unpacking some of her boxes one evening, several goblins had been over happily watching television after enjoying the macaroni and cheese dinners she had made them. She found they were happy with whatever they were given, although anything sweet was a treat. Once she starting unpacking boxes, they had curiously crawled into the boxes to check things out and found it necessary to touch everything. However, after they broke a vase (which she didn't care about) followed by wine goblets (that she did care about as they were an extravagance she had indulged in several years ago), she sent them back to the Underground until her unpacking was completed.

She then emptied the other boxes ending by filling her bookshelves on either side of the fireplace. She had a large section of books on world history and politics, which she enjoyed for the strategies they portrayed as well as the interactions between cultures. Another section was on architecture, as several of her friends at Cooper Union had interested her in styles of architecture over the centuries. Science and nature took two shelves, collections by authors she had loved over the years (like Jane Austen) and mysteries or historical fiction novels filled the remainder of the shelves. In her studio loft, she kept more bookshelves filled with both art and fantasy books, which she used as reference books as needed.

Now, she felt she was mostly unpacked and her new home was really taking shape. She would have liked to have hung the pictures, but she wasn't willing to start pounding nails and bother neighbors. She would wait for Saturday.

She heard a pop behind her and turned to see Squeeker holding a box and folded papers. "Lady, is it OK for me to come back now" he said hopefully. She hadn't seen any of them for several days after they broke the goblets.

She gave him a warm smile. "Of course, Squeeker! I just wanted a little peace to unpack boxes and put things away. You're always welcome."

He gave her a wide grin and then looked down at the things in his hands and back to her, showing some nervousness. Coming over, he shoved both the box and paper in her lap and scampered back in case it upset her. "The Boss said this is for you, Lady".

She looked at the parchment paper in surprise and her heart raced a bit. The Boss? The goblins only had one boss, the Goblin King. Turning the paper over, she saw it had been secured with a wax seal. She looked at Squeeker, but he just looked at her beseechingly. She slid her finger under the seal and unfolded the parchment. In elegant script she found:

_Dear Miss Williams, _

_I understand that you have been kind enough to permit some of my_

_subjects access to your home. Unfortunately, I comprehend that some _

_wine glasses were damaged due to their actions and hope you will accept_

_these in replacement._

_Sincerely, _

_Jareth, King of the Goblins_

In stunned amazement, she opened the box, finding a beautiful set of eight crystal wine goblets. They were delicate yet strong, beautiful without being ostentatious and fit for a king's dinner table. She beamed a smile at Squeeker, and he sighed in evident relief. The king hadn't known whether she would accept the gift or throw it at him in anger or disgust.

"Just a minute, Squeeker. Let me write a quick note." She went up to her loft and pulled out a blank card from the supply she kept on hand for birthdays and special occasions. She quickly penned a note and returned to the living room. Giving it to Squeeker, she asked that he return it to his Majesty when he left for the night. He popped out immediately before she could even ask if he was hungry,


	3. Will Wonders Never Cease

My apologies for the sloppiness in the first two chapters. I'll be sure to proof-read more carefully from now on.

**********

**Chapter 3 – Will Wonders Never Cease**

Jareth paced nervously waiting for Squeeker to return. With as many goblins as lived in the castle, he hadn't realized that some were occasionally absent. It was a whispered conversation that had gotten his attention. Noticing that five goblins were huddled in a circle muttering, he called up a crystal and listened in.

"But how long, Squeeker" Breang whined. "Boring food here and no teevee without visiting the Lady."

"You bums should have thought of that before busting her glasses" Squeeker growled. He really missed spending most of the day at her home. But she had said they should leave until she was "unpacked" whatever that meant.

"But…waffles…" Squelch mourned. "I misses waffles…"

"And cheese" nodded Klunin. "She always has lots of cheese."

"And she thmileth and playth gameth with uth" said Drid around his tusks. He really liked how she was always pleased to see them. "How long Thqueaker?"

"Don't know" Squeeker growled. "Maybe I can see her tonight and ask if it's OK for us to come back."

"Ask _who_ if you can come back" said a soft and dangerously lazy voice.

The five goblins froze, then looked up at their king in horror. They didn't have his permission to visit her, and he had given orders that they weren't even to talk about her after she beat the Labyrinth. The other four turned to Squeeker, causing Jareth to pin him with a glance and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting" he said with quiet menace.

Squeeker felt his heart thud in his chest. This was going to get him bogged for sure and then the Lady would never let him back. But the king's glare demanded an answer.

"The Lady aboveground" he whispered pointing up.

"_Which_ lady?" Jareth growled.

"The lady we can't mention" Squeeker gulped, his eyes begging not to lose the Lady.

"Explain. Now." Jareth snapped. Were they talking about HER?

"I went Aboveground just because I was curious about what had happened to the one who beat the Layrinth. And she caught me. Then she freed me and fed me and she talks to me and lets me stay there and lets me watch teevee and she's so nice _and please don't bog me_!!!" He ended with a bawl.

"She _allows_ you into her home? And she _feeds_ you?" All five of them nodded. "And talks to you?" Again they all nodded vigorously.

"Why?" he asked in confusion. Didn't she hate everything about the Underground? Hadn't he been so diabolical meeting her expectations that she loathed and despised everything about them?

"She's really nice, Boss…err, yer majesty. First she gave me waffles…" Here all five goblins paused with dreamy expressions to consider the wonders of waffles. "Then scrambled eggs and then pancakes and then tuna salad and then grilled cheese sandwiches and then macaroni and cheese and then pork chops and rice and then.."

"Enough. I don't need to hear everything you've eaten." Squeeker was immediately quiet.

"When did this start?" he asked thinking furiously, trying to grasp the concept that Sarah Williams, the champion of the Labyrinth welcomed _his goblins_ into her home and fed them. It was inconceivable…wasn't it?

"Just a couple of weeks ago, when she moved into her new place" Squeeker began. "She caught me exploring and I was tied up in a trap she set, but she cut me loose and then fed me and talked to me and lets me stay there…." Jareth stopped the litany with a wave of his hand.

"And why are you no longer welcome there?" he asked with a frown. How had his goblins embarrassed him now, he wondered.

"Umm, she had all sorts of things in boxes and was taking them out of boxes and we were just looking and we didn't mean to…but we broke them." Squeeker said with a trembling lip.

"It wasn't in the house RULES" Breang whimpered.

"What exactly did you break" Jareth demanded.

"Glasses, yer majesty. She said they were wine glasses. And she said we needed to come back Underground until she was done unpacking and then we could come back. But we don't know how long that's supposed to be."

Jareth rocked back and forth on his heels considering while the five goblins watched him in fear. He hadn't bogged them yet. Was it possible that maybe he wouldn't?

"What are the 'house rules'?" Jareth asked.

Squeeker drew himself up and looked at the other four. "House Rules" he said forcefully.

Jareth listened in amusement as the five chanted simultaneously.

"House Rule #1 – You make a mess, you clean it up.

House Rule #2 – If other humans are over, you stay out of sight and remain quiet.

House Rule #3 – No wearing or playing with the lady's underwear and bras are not slingshots

House Rule #4 – Toilets are not for bathing, use the sink or tub.

House Rule #5 – Nothing living goes in the microwave, oven or dishwasher.

House Rule #6 – You don't go in the bathroom when the Lady has the door shut and the shower running."

He smirked as the list got longer, trying to imagine what caused each item to get added to the list. Finally he waved them away ordering them to tell him before returning Aboveground. Several hours later when Squeeker hesitantly requested permission to see if the Lady would permit him to return, he presented the little goblin with a box and letter, and told him to deliver it "the Lady".

Jerath was now pacing restlessly wondering what her response would be. He wanted to watch in a crystal, but as he had no power over her, he couldn't call her image up.

Squeeker reappeared in the throne room, running over to give Jareth an envelope. He saw that it was addressed in gracefull handwriting to "_HM The King_". He took a deep breath and said "Well, what was her reaction?"

"She smiled yer Majesty. She opened the box and smiled really pretty. And then she went and wrote this and gave it to me and I came back right away!"

Jareth hesitated, then opened the envelope.

_Your Majesty, _

_Your subjects are welcome guests in my home, especially as they respect the house rules. _

_Thank you for the lovely wine goblets. It was not necessary, but your thoughtfulness is very much appreciated._

_Sincerely, _

_Sarah Williams_

He sat back, stunned. She accepted the replacements and thanked him for his thoughtfulness. Would wonders never cease?


	4. A Chair for a King

**Chapter 4 – A Chair for a King**

"Lady, are you going to get more things to sit on" Squeeker asked several days later looking around the empty living room. "Or is this a big play room, like King's throne room?"

"I work on my art during the week days, Squeeker" she said absently from the loft as she mixed new colors for the picture she was working on. "I'm planning on spending all day Saturday furniture shopping. With any luck, I'll find items in stock and won't have to order them."

"When's Saturday, Lady" he asked.

"Tomorrow. I just need to finish this up today and then I'll spend all day tomorrow trying to fill this empty space."

"Can I go? Please Lady?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I'll be good. No messes, and the humans won't see me, promise!"

She looked down at her resident goblin and considered. "If you're sure the other humans won't see you, you're welcome to come along." That would be interesting. She might even get some art ideas from a goblin going shopping. Or perhaps she would try to write and illustrate her own story. That could be fun.

During the week, Sarah kept to a strict schedule. She was up at 7:00 every morning, dressed and working by 8:00 and worked all day until 4:00 or 5:00 PM. She broke for lunch mid day if she remembered, and with Squeeker's now constant presence, he reminded her if she forgot. He was especially fond of grilled cheese sandwiches and potato chips for lunch. Usually other goblins only came after she cleaned up her painting supplies for the day, but there always seemed to be at least one or two joining her for dinner.

On Saturdays, she liked to sleep in an extra hour or two, but the following morning Squeeker was excited about going out with her and she woke up to him chattering to himself about "shopping with the Lady, don't be seen, don't get caught, so much fun!"

She groaned "Good morning Squeeker. I should have mentioned the stores don't open until 9:00 AM, shouldn't I? Oh well." She reluctantly stretched, got up, put on her robe and grabbed some clothes. "OK, I'm up. Let me shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Waffles? You'll make waffles? With syrup?" he bounced in excitement.

"Maybe pancakes today. They're like waffles, but softer."

"Cakes? Cakes like waffles for breakfast? OK Lady! You're the BEST!"

Sarah chuckled and decided an explanation could wait until after she was showered. After a long hot shower, she blew her hair dry, put it in a quick chignon and put on a minimum of makeup before heading to the kitchen. Squeeker was jumping in excitement at the thought of cake for breakfast. She mixed up the pancake batter and let him lick the whisk.

"Ooh, good!" He licked it clean and gave it back "More?"

"I need to cook it now, Squeeker" she grinned. He dragged the stepping stool she kept for him over and climbed up on the counter watching her with interest as she poured circles of batter onto a griddle, flipping them expertly when the top was nicely bubbled. She put three on a plate for him and poured syrup over it. He took a cautious bite, then beamed in delight and proceeded to gobble them down.

She ate two pancakes herself and then left Squeeker lick the mixing bowl clean. After the dishes were rinsed and put in the dishwasher, she gathered up her wall paint chips for color references, a list of the room sizes, furniture needed and probable sizes, tucked a measuring tape in her purse and they headed out. She was pleased that no one seemed to notice him beside her and whispered that he was doing a good job when no one was near. He gave her a wide smile, pleased that she had noticed.

The day started well with finding round end tables with hammered brass tops and oiled bronze legs. She was especially fond of including not only a mix of colors, but of textures in her rooms. She knew she should get the sofa and chairs first, but couldn't resist the tables, and since they only had two in stock, she put them on hold while she kept looking. She found a cream colored sofa that was comfortable without being too soft and made a note on the size and price. Squeeker had disappeared, but reappeared as she looked at a selection of chairs.

"Here Lady! You need this one" he whispered loudly.

She looked over and he was standing on the back of a rich burgundy leather wing back chair. She raised an eyebrow at the piece. It was definitely masculine in design and didn't match her vision of what the room would be.

"Why that one, Squeeker" she asked after making sure no other customers or salespeople were around.

"Um….it's a good chair, Lady. You need this." He nodded excitedly.

"Well, I'll keep it in mind. I'm looking more for something a bit overstuffed and comfortable rather than quite so formal" she explained.

He looked crestfallen and kept looking back at the chair and at her, but didn't argue. However, at several times during the day, he pointed out comparable chairs, insisting she needed one of them. Each was leather, dark in color and practically screamed testosterone.

Over lunch, she requested a corner booth in the back, and had him sit beside her on the inside. Ordering a sampler plate, she kept it between them, so that he could help himself. While they ate, she asked whether it was the color or the style that he thought was important. He looked surprised and then ducked his head. "Umm…don't know Lady. But they were good chairs" and nodded to emphasize the choice. She chuckled at him and offered him a deep-fried mozzarella stick which he loved.

Deciding on the cream sofa she had found at the first store and two large chairs with rounded arms and relatively high backs, she grudgingly decided not to go with light blue as she originally planned, but a light chestnut color that they had in stock. While not as masculine as the chairs Squeeker kept pointing out, it kept her from going too feminine with the design. She quickly picked out complementary pillows for the sofa and two throws, and then was delighted to find a large rug to ground the seating area. Table lamps were easy to select, as she had already had recessed lighting installed in all rooms before moving in and didn't need much additional lighting. She selected another loveseat and two occasional chairs for a second seating area with a small coffee table.

At the third store, she found a dining table with two extension leaves and eight chairs that would bring the warm chestnut color into side of the room and selected another rug to anchor that area. As she shopped the bedroom area, she found a queen size platform bed with storage below and selected it for the guest bedroom. Two end tables and a dresser that complemented without being an exact match completed that room. She finally found a contemporary queen-size bed and mattress to replace the second hand set she had used since college, along with a nightstand and a transitional dresser that would set off a contemporary or traditional style.

Planning her trip to coordinate with advertized sales and using a spirited negotiating style, she was able to stay well within her budget for the furniture. She still had pieces to pick up, but that could come over time. Every store had agreed to deliver within the next three business days and she was excited to realize that her new condo would soon be looking more like a real home.

Deciding to splurge, she headed to a linen shop and indulged in silk sheets for herself and soft cotton sateen for the guest room, followed with new blankets and comforter sets. She finished off the day with new towels for both bathrooms and left with her arms filled with bags. Squeeker ducked under one of the heavier bags and helped hold it, earning him a warm smile. Fortunately, she was able to flag a cab so that they could make it back to her condo with minimal effort.

Over the next three days, the furniture was delivered and set in place. In front of the fireplace, a large beige rug with dark brown accents was under the cream sofa and darker end tables. This area was flanked by the two large chestnut-colored leather chairs. To the left, were French doors to a balcony, while a second seating area with a love seat and two chairs was by the other wall. The dark wood dining room table had four chairs around it, while two of the others were in the guest bedroom beside a small table with a reading light. The remaining two dining room chairs were out of sight in her walk-in bedroom closet.

Both bedrooms were set up with the new but freshly laundered sheets making up the beds. She had already filled the guest bedroom closet with hangers and placed unopened toiletries in the guest bath. Her own bedroom had gone from mismatched second-hand pieces to contemporary and sophisticated. One of her few non-fantasy paintings of a man and woman engaged in an intimate tango leaned against the wall waiting to be hung. She unwrapped a small statue that her friend Michael had given her as "inspiration" and placed it on her dresser. She looked around her bedroom and nodded in satisfaction as she viewed the results.

She had selected some of her own art for the walls around the condo, but hadn't put them up yet, so they were leaning against the walls that would soon be their homes. She smiled at the large open area, pleased with how it was developing. Looking at the dining room table, she said suddenly "Flowers. I should keep a vase of fresh flowers on the table."

Squeeker was sitting on a chair at that table and looked up from his bowl of popcorn. She wanted food eaten at the table, snack bar or in the kitchen. "Why flowers Lady? Do you eat flowers?"

She chuckled and rubbed his head as she walked by. "No, they're just pretty to look at" she replied. "I'm making tea. Do you want something to drink?" He didn't like tea, but usually took a fruit drink.

"Squeeker?" She looked back, but his seat was empty and his bowl of popcorn was missing. "Hmm, if I don't get that bowl back, a new house rule might be needed" she muttered.

Squeeker popped back into the throne room. The king had said he was to let him know if she said she wanted or needed something. Immediately upon arriving, he said "Flowers yer majesty. She said she should put fresh flowers on her table. Says they're pretty even though she doesn't eat them." He realized he was holding his bowl and put the last handful of popcorn in his mouth emptying the bowl.

Jareth looked at the bowl and the goblin, then waved him away. Squeeker popped out of sight and the empty bowl clattered to the floor.


	5. Tea for Two

Sarah sat on one of the leather chairs by the fireplace with Squeeker cuddled beside her. She looked at the other chair and murmured "I hope you're happy with that chair, Jareth. Sorry, but the others just didn't fit with my decor." Immediately, Squeeker disappeared from beside her only to reappear within a minute.

"Umm…Lady?" he began hesitantly "the Boss can't come without an invite. Was that an invite?"

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"You named the Boss, but was that an invite for him to come? He can't come without an invite. Says you would know the words if you wanted him to come."

Sarah felt her heart jump and felt slightly dizzy. The Goblin King would come with an invitation? Was he waiting for one? He had sent the crystal goblets and the note, but did he really want to come visit? She looked at Squeeker with slightly bewildered eyes.

"The Boss would come if you asked him, Lady" he whispered conspiratorially. "He can't even check on you with a crystal 'cuz of what was said back then. He has to wait for you."

"Wait for me?" Squeeker nodded. "Oh grow up, Sarah", she thought to herself. "You're a grown woman, not an immature adolescent. He said that you would know the words, making it appear he would respond. Besides, you can always kick him out if the situation is unpleasant."

She took a deep breath and acted before she regretted the decision. "I…I wish the Goblin King would come visit..if he wants..right now?" she said weakly.

The lights flickered once, then a louder pop than normal was heard to her left. "Hello Sarah" the voice she remembered so well said. "It's been a long time."

As she turned towards him, Jareth held the empty bowl out to Squeeker. "You left this behind, Squeeker. I doubt the Lady wants her dishes to go missing. Do you know what to do with it?"

Squeeker ran up to take it and went off to the kitchen, sliding his stool up to the sink, turning on the water to rinse it out, then climbing back down and putting it in the dishwasher while Jareth watched in amusement. "Good job" he said approvingly conscious of Sarah's wide eyes on him the entire time.

She remembered thinking him sexy when she was 15, but damn, the man was stop traffic gorgeous. Tall, lean with blonde hair that was still spiky, but shorter than she remembered. He wore black pants, black boots, a white poet shirt and a black velvet vest with silver embroidery. She gave herself a mental shake and offered him a tentative smile.

He turned back to her slowly, not certain of his reception and was stunned when she looked at him with a soft smile and said quietly "You are welcome here, Your Majesty. Please sit down" while waving to the seat across from her. He moved to the seat across from her and sat in the leather chair. "May I get you some tea or anything else? I can't offer you wine yet, I need to wait for one of my connoisseur friends to identify what's palatable first." She smiled again, this time showing amusement at herself.

"Tea would be welcome" he said carefully trying to comprehend that she had invited him to her home and was offering him tea as if they were old friends.

She rose gracefully, noticing that he rose politely as she did, and turned to the kitchen, but stopped with a surprised gasp. There was a large bouquet of fresh cut flowers in a clear crystal vase on the dining room table. She stared at the beautiful and exotic flowers in stunned amazement, vaguely aware that Jareth had moved up behind her.

"I hope you don't mind" he said diffidently. "Squeeker mentioned that you wanted flowers for your table, and it seemed an appropriate gift for a new home."

"Mind?" She looked over her shoulder at him in shock. "They're exquisite! I just didn't expect them." She moved over to inhale the fragrance, realizing these were Underground blossoms. "Thank you!" She beamed a warm smile at him.

He inclined his head "You are very welcome, Sarah."

She cupped her hands over some of the blossoms, inhaling their perfume, then smiled at him again and headed in to the kitchen to get his tea. "A mug" she thought. "He needs something less feminine than a tea cup. And maybe something to eat."

While she busied herself making a tray, he perused her living area. It was tastefully decorated, very comfortable and welcoming; the type of room one could relax in after a long day or would equally be suited to small gatherings. Noticing the bookcases, he looked at the titles and was surprised at what he found. Political commentaries? World history? Architecture? That didn't quite fit with the fantasy dreamer he had known a decade ago. But humans grow up quickly and perhaps she had changed quite a bit.

Looking at some of the paintings leaning up against the wall on the other side of the room, he reconsidered the thought. One was a painting of the Labyrinth as it was ten years ago when she ran it. A very good rendering, he thought. Another painting was of a formal garden leading up to a large manor house, similar to but not quite a castle. He could almost see the wind moving the flowers in the garden. She was quite a good artist, he realized.

He turned back as she brought a tray in and laid it down on a small table near them, taking a seat after she did. "Do you take milk or sugar" she asked. He shook his head no with some amusement at their politeness and accepted the mug she offered him. "I didn't know if you've had a chance to eat anything tonight, so brought some snacks. Or I can always fix something if you like."

"I did not come expecting you to feed me, Sarah" he said bemusedly but took a napkin and picked up one of the cookies on the plate.

She grinned at him and said "I thought you might want to make sure I wasn't poisoning your subjects" and looked for Squeeker to share a smile. Turning further she realized he wasn't there. "Oh, he's gone again."

"I think Squeeker was not sure how our meeting would go and decided to play it safe and head back to the Underground" he said guardedly, keeping his face impassive.

She tipped her head at him. "How do you want our meeting to go, Your Majesty?" she asked with a slight twitch to her lips.

"I do not know what to expect, actually. I am surprised that you accept my subject's intrusions into your privacy. I am amazed that you invited me as you did and offered tea as if we were old friends."

She chuckled, a warm velvety sound that surprised him. "I think you were expecting the same ill-tempered and bratty 15 year old that you met nearly a decade ago. I have grown up a little since then I hope. I've learned to value what's important in life and not take it for granted, that life isn't always fair and that not everything is what it seems to be." She raised her mug in a salute to him. Then she chuckled again. "Although I can usually control it, my temper _has_ been compared to a rabid dog that needs to be kept on a choke chain. Of course, that was by someone on the receiving end of it, so perhaps he was prejudiced."

Jareth felt his own lips twitch. "So perhaps we can meet as old acquaintances without any unpleasant history between us?" He looked at her curiously.

"Your Majesty.." she began.

"Jareth" he interrupted, surprising himself but letting it stand.

She smiled at him, nodding her appreciation. "Jareth, the Labyrinth was a magical experience. I got to be part of a wonderful fantasy. You were obligingly villainous and frightening when I wanted to play a heroine. You helped me grow up and become a better person. I am not proud of my behavior during that adventure, but I have no regrets other than the damage that I may have caused to you and your kingdom."

Her doorbell rang immediately after that startling declaration and she lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Excuse me a moment, please" she murmured rising gracefully. He rose as she stood, then sat again to contemplate her words. She called him "obligingly villainous". Did she realize that he played the part she wanted him to play then?

"Oh god Sarah, my back. Work your magic _please_ love!" he heard a man's strained voice say coming from the door.

"Michael! Oh poor baby, come on in and lie down!"

"What would I do without you?" the man replied, coming into the room, bent at an odd angle. Jareth stood as they came in and looked at Sarah.

"Perhaps I should leave" he suggested.

"No need" said the other man waving a hand at him. "Michael. Just need her to walk on me" he said with a pained smile.

Jareth looked at Sarah in puzzlement.

"Michael's back has gone out, and I can put it back in" she said with a laugh. "Lie down, sweetie" she said to the other man, helping him to lie down on the floor on his stomach. Jareth stiffened. The man called her "love" and she called him "sweetie"? It sounded like an intimate relationship and he felt decidedly uncomfortable.

He watched in amazement as she stepped out of her shoes and stepped on the man's back. "Lower love" the other man gasped. She lightly tread on his back until there was an audible pop and she stepped off.

"Oh my god, thank you love. You have no idea how glad I am that you bought this condo and that we're finally neighbors!" He got up gingerly with her assistance and then straightened fully. "You worked your magic again." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning towards Jareth and saying "Sorry for interrupting. Glad to see our Sarah doing something other than reading. Have fun you two."

She laughed and escorted him to the door. "Oh Michael, tell Brian that I need a list of wines and instructions, would you please?" The other man laughed, nodded and left. Sarah shut the door, then came back and settled back into the chair, tucking her now bare feet under her.

"Sorry about that. Michael has a bad back that goes out every couple of weeks. We learned a couple of years ago that I could slip it back in. He's the one that let me know the condo was becoming available." She looked at his stiff posture and added "He and his partner live just down the hall."

"His partner?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded and sipped her tea again. "He and Brian have been together for nearly five years now." She tried to hide a smile as he considered the implications of that statement.

"Their partnership is romantic in nature?" he asked carefully.

She nodded again, saying "They're both sweethearts. Michael blows in and out with few words, but great compassion and thoughtfulness. Brian is quite gregarious and the expert I trust to choose wines for me. He's a sous chef at a well-known restaurant and has helped me learn to enjoy cooking. They are probably my best friends in New York."

"Good friends are a treasure to be valued" he commented. "You are fortunate to have two close at hand." She smiled at his words, nodding her agreement.

He took a sip of his tea and watched her covertly from under his eyelashes pretending to contemplate the tea. She had grown into a beautiful woman with rich dark hair, a porcelain complexion and beautiful full lips. She was wearing an emerald green sweater and black silk pants that showed an hourglass figure when she stood. He met her eyes and saw her studying him as well, and couldn't refrain from giving her a smirk.

"It's a bit surreal, isn't it?" she said without embarrassment. "Here you are, a king and master of the Labyrinth who had to deal with a spoiled brat for a handful of hours nearly a decade ago. Here I am, the spoiled brat who got to live the adventure of a lifetime looking at His Royal Majesty having tea in her living room." She smiled warmly at him, inviting him to share her amusement. "Where do we go from here?"

"A very good question. What do you suggest?" He thought about retreating until he could figure it out himself, but was curious about her and what she thought.

Sarah met his eyes thoughtfully. The adversary she battled so long ago, the man she had seen in occasional dreams over the years which likely confirmed her young crush on him, the attractive man he was today, knowing he was not a normal man, but was also a king…how does one become friends with a king, she wondered.

"I suggest that you consider my invitation to your subjects to extend to you as well, and consider yourself a welcome guest in my home" she offered and waited for his reaction.

"It would be pleasant to be friends with someone who does not have a political agenda" he admitted cautiously.

She smiled at him and leaned over to the teapot, offering him more. He held out the mug, which she filled before filling her own mug. Then she tipped her mug to him. "To new friends, then" she said.

**********


	6. Chapter 6 Definitely Dangerous

**Chapter 6 – Definitely Dangerous**

As Sarah began cleaning her paintbrushes at the end of Friday afternoon, she tried to decide what to make for dinner. She felt like making something different, but wasn't sure what. For that matter, she wasn't sure how many goblins to expect. She grinned, glad that she wasn't on such a tight budget that going from feeding only herself to feeding half a dozen at the spur of the moment was a problem.

"Squeeker?" she hadn't seen him for a while, but he had learned not to bother her when painting. He tried to wait until she shut off her music and cleaned up the paint brushes before chattering. Of course, the variety of toys and puzzles she had picked up kept him occupied in the guest bedroom most of the time.

"Yes Lady? I'm here! Are you done, can we play? Or maybe eat?" he added the last hopefully.

"Well, do you know how many are coming tonight so I know how much to make?"

"I'll ask, be right back" he said before popping out.

Back at the castle, he appeared in the throne room looking around for the other four that visited the Lady. He waved them over to learn that all wanted to have dinner with the Lady. Of course. Who wouldn't?

Jareth entered the throne room to see the five huddled and strolled over to investigate. "Plotting another Aboveground excursion?" he asked with mock disdain.

Squeeker grinned and said "Are you coming to dinner yer Majesty? The Lady wants to know how many are coming."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "When is this dinner?" he asked.

"Whenever the Lady makes it." Squeeker shrugged. "She just finished her painting and needs to make it yet. We gets to watch the teevee while she does. It's a Friday and she always makes more food on a Friday." He grinned in anticipation and the other goblins licked their lips wondering what marvelous treat she would make for them today.

Curious at what she fed his goblins, he stated he might be available. Squeeker nodded and counted on his fingers. "OK Bo..yer Majesty. Come whenever."

Squeeker popped back out and the others followed him. Jareth shook his head, wondering what he was getting into and decided to wait a little before presenting himself.

Back at the condo, Sarah was looking at what she had on hand. She had a large bag of peeled and deveined shrimp in the freezer. Checking the pantry for noodles, she pulled out a box of fettuccini pasta, and then began gathering items from the refrigerator, including butter, garlic cloves, parmesan cheese and cream.

All five goblins suddenly appeared in the living room and they spent a few minutes chattering. She was surprised when Squeeker said "the Boss might be coming" but just nodded absently trying to make sure the five goblins were occupied and settled. She gave them a platter of fruit, with bananas, apples and grapes to tide them over, reminding them not to throw the food and to put any peels or cores on the plate if they didn't want to eat them.

The goblins argued about a movie, but it was Drid's turn to choose and he wanted something with singing he decided. She looked through her newly acquired DVD library and started up The Muppet Movie, figuring that would keep them entertained and returned to the kitchen.

After turning the oven on to preheat it, Sarah took a large pot, filled it with water, added a sprinkle of salt and set it to boil. While the water heated, she rinsed the shrimp and then minced several garlic cloves. Putting a large skillet on the burner next to the heating water, she melted butter, then added the shrimp and garlic, allow it to sauté. Once the water started to boil, she added the pasta and set the timer for 10 minutes. She stirred the skillet and added the cream and cheese, allowing it to simmer before whisking it. She turned the temperature down and turned to the crescent rolls. She opened several of the tube-like packages and then decided to try something new. She swiftly melted a little more butter and crushed a garlic clove in it, then lightly brushed each triangle with the mix before rolling it and putting it on the cooking sheet and into the oven.

She had been absently listening to the goblins and the movie in the background, but realized she should check on them to make sure they weren't making a mess on her new furniture. To her surprise, when she turned around she found Jareth leaning on the kitchen wall with his arms crossed casually watching her.

After a second of startled hesitation, she offered him a welcoming smile. "Good evening. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. May I offer you something to drink?"

"You seemed to have your hands full" he replied with a slow smile at her slight embarrassment. He had enjoyed watching her unobserved. She was dressed in black jeans and a ruby red knit sweater, both fitted to her slender frame, showing her curves. She had been so focused on what she was doing, moving so quickly and surely through the meal preparation that it was like watching a choreographed play. "I will wait until you're done."

She nodded, but he didn't move. She flushed, realizing he was going to watch her. "You can sit at the snack bar if you would like" and then tried to dismiss his watching eyes from her mind. The timer went off on the oven and his eyes flicked to it and then back to her. She reset it for several more minutes for the rolls.

Taking a colander from the cupboard, she set it in the sink and emptied the pasta into it and let it drain. She checked the shrimp and alfredo sauce, stirring it to keep it from congealing or getting lumpy, then turned to the dishes. She pulled out one large serving bowl and spaghetti serving spoon and set it on the counter, then began getting plates and bowls down.

The timer went off again and she pulled out the rolls, setting them on a trivet to cool. She brushed past Jareth who was still leaning against the wall with a murmured "excuse me" and went to the closet for the table leaves. She smiled at him and asked him to hold one end of the table steady and pulled it apart, setting in the leaves to extend it. He chuckled at the ingenuity of humans that changed table sizes without magic. She pulled a table cloth from a pantry shelf and quickly shook it out over the table. Returning to the kitchen, she stirred the sauce again, then grabbed the plates, bowls and flatware. Quickly laying out the seven place settings, she returned with napkins, wondering what a king would think of paper rather than linen napkins.

Said king was continuing to watch her with both amusement and surprise. She appeared quite competent and focused in the kitchen, handling multiple tasks efficiently. For some reason, it wasn't something he had expected.

Opening a pre-mixed salad she filled a large glass salad bowl, then rapidly cut several tomatoes to add to it. Pouring in some Italian dressing, she tossed it lightly, getting salad tongs out for serving it.

"Almost ready" she called to the goblins. Squeeker expertly paused the movie; he was the only one allowed to touch the controls and was quite proud of his importance. In the kitchen, Sarah poured the pasta in the serving dish and mixed in the shrimp alfredo sauce. Placing the rolls in a basket, she handed it to an expectant Squeeker who liked to put the food on the table. She gave him a warm smile in thanks and he preened with at his importance.

She met Jareth's eye and saw him smirking in amusement and waved at him to sit down. Bringing the pasta and rolls to the table, she made sure everyone was seated. "We have ice water with lemon, grape juice, coffee or tea for drinks. Who wants what?"

All of the goblins agreed on grape juice. She pulled it out and then grinned and pulled down the wine goblets that Jareth had given her, filling them with grape juice. Looking at the king, she asked what he wanted. "Whatever you are having is fine" he said, entertained that his goblins were being treated to crystal goblets. He surreptitiously waved a hand under the table, magically making the goblets goblin-proof. She pulled a pitcher of ice water which had several lemon slices in it from the refrigerator. Before filling their goblets, she pulled another container from the refrigerator and speared a lemon slice for each of their goblets, then filled them. After making sure everyone had drinks, she finally sat down hiding a chuckle as she realized she and Jareth were at the head and foot with the goblins in between as if they were one big family.

Looking around, she was surprised the goblins hadn't already half devoured their dinner, unaware that their king had slapped their hands telling them to wait for their hostess. They sat abashed until she sat down. She raised an eyebrow at Jareth, who just smirked in response so she offered him the pasta first, hiding a smile as he figured out how to serve himself. Unwilling to let the goblins pass the bowl, she had them pass her their plates to fill before finally filling her own.

Jareth was pleasantly surprised by the flavors the meal offered. He really hadn't expected to enjoy a human meal, but this was quite good. He watched Sarah use a spoon and fork to twirl the noodles before eating it and tried it himself. That was easier than cutting it and he nodded approvingly.

Sarah chuckled at the goblins who took each pasta noodle and sucked it into their mouths until it was gone. They rarely used the flatware unless she insisted, but she always had them available. She had made it Squeeker's job to make sure everyone used their napkin before leaving the table so that any mess was cleaned up before they moved on to other parts of the house. After passing the rolls, she tasted her own and decided the light butter and garlic flavor was compatible with the pasta dish.

"Mmm, good bread Lady" Squeeker's eyes closed in bliss as he tasted it and the other goblins quickly tried them as well. After the first bite, Squeeker grabbed another and the others immediately followed suit so that they had one in each hand, taking a bite from one hand and then another.

"As good as waffles?" she teased.

"Different, but really good!" The other goblins nodded in agreement with full mouths.

The goblins gobbled down their meals in several minutes and with her permission wandered back to the movie, while Jareth and she finished their dinner more leisurely.

"I am impressed that you can keep them in their seats and have them use a napkin" he remarked eyeing the goblins as they returned to their movie.

"They're actually quite well behaved most of the time. My younger brother can easily be more rambunctious than they are on his more hyper days."

"How is young Toby" he asked, wondering whether mentioning him would open up old wounds.

"He's a typical ten year old. Into video games, football, soccer and anything noisy, smelly or physical" she answered with a quick grin. "Of course, I think he's above average, but then I'm prejudiced."

He smiled that she was willing to talk about her brother and then changed the subject to ask whether she always fed his goblins so well.

She smiled at the implied compliment to the meal, saying lightly "It depends what I'm in the mood for, actually. They are remarkably easy to please. One night it was just macaroni and cheese, a packaged meal that I only added milk to and heated and they were just as happy. So if I want to spend a couple of hours cooking, it's more for my pleasure than theirs."

"You seem to be able to keep them quite entertained" nodding at how intently they were watching the movie.

She chuckled and he nearly shivered at the delightfully warm velvety sound. "Once Squeeker discovered the TV and movies, I stopped at a local video store and purchased a couple of dozen of pre-owned movies at only a dollar each to make a library. It does keep them out of trouble." She smiled at them fondly.

As he finished the last of his meal and refused more, she asked whether he would like dessert now or would he prefer to let dinner settle and wait until later. He blinked in surprise at the implied invitation to stay beyond the meal.

Taking his hesitation to mean he was looking for a polite way to leave, she quickly said "You are not obligated to stay, of course. I only meant that you are welcome to, but your duties and other activities come first, of course."

He smiled slowly at her and drawled "I have nothing else I would prefer to do this evening, Sarah."

She flushed slightly. Was he flirting with her now? Her stomach certainly felt like he was. She nodded in acceptance. "Would you like some coffee or tea while I clean up?"

"I'm fine for now, Sarah" watching her intently and letting the syllables of her name drip from his tongue like honey.

"Oh he's good" she thought, hiding a smirk of her own. "And definitely flirting." She just gave him a smile, stood and began gathering the plates. He rose when she did and stood watching her graceful movements, enjoying the fact that she was very conscious of his gaze.

Once she had all the dishes in the kitchen, he moved in to it with her, leaning on the counter while she cleaned up, rinsing each dish and glass before placing it in the dishwasher, then filling it with soap and turning it on. She had deliberately purchased the quietest dishwasher she could and took pleasure in it not interrupting any conversation.

While she cleaned, he asked about her art work and learned about her role as an illustrator. When asked, she admitted that all the canvases leaning against the walls were her own that she was planning to hang the following day. Finally the counters and stove were cleaned, the table was restored to its original position and the extra chairs were returned to their storage locations.

"May I see other areas of your home, Sarah" he asked curiously. He wondered how much she was willing to show him. Fae rarely permitted others to see beyond the most public rooms of their homes. To his surprise, she responded calmly "My pleasure, it's a short tour though. Don't expect too much."

They stepped back in to the living room and she moved over to the wall of windows. "I haven't purchased any furniture for the balcony yet, but I think it might be pleasant to sit out there on summer evenings and the view of the city lights is spectacular."

She moved over to the stairs to the balcony and headed up to the loft. It was quite large, as it was over both bedrooms and baths. Her easel was set up to take advantage of the light from the windows, but as she flipped on the lights, the recessed lighting in the ceiling illuminated the space fully. A large cabinet of paint supplies was on one wall, while a custom-made table had dividers to hold canvases with a sliding top. A counter with a sink for cleaning and a few cupboards completed one half of the room.

The other side had a computer desk and several book cases. He moved over to check the titles and smiled as he saw the number of fantasy books it contained as well as art books. So not just political commentaries and world history for her; she had retained her dreams and creativity. He found great pleasure in knowing that. Looking at the canvases again, he asked her permission to look at them and with her hesitant nod of approval, pulled out each of the assorted images. Most of them were fantastic creatures, landscapes and people. He was fascinated with the amount of detail and depth of colors they contained.

Looking up at her, he was surprised to see she had a tablet out and was rapidly sketching in it. He raised an eyebrow at her when she looked up, but she just smirked in response, closing it and setting it down. He knew she had sketched him and wondered what she would do with it.

Descending the staircase, they found the movie ending. "Dessert in a few minutes" Sarah promised the goblins, getting their immediate attention. Apparently "dessert" was a favorite part of the evening.

She stopped and flipped on the light at the first bathroom, stepping aside to let him see, implying it open for use as needed. The guest bedroom was beyond it down the hall, a room without a specific personality, but warm and inviting nevertheless.

To his immense surprise, she opened the door to her own bedroom, simply calling it the "master bedroom" and opening a door to point out another bathroom. He paused in her bedroom, trying to determine who she was from it. The colors were soothing with a mix of cool blues, cream and shades of brown, the textures soft and luxurious. He could see silk sheets and thick pillows on the bed, as the comforter was neatly folded at the base of the bed leaving the silk bedding exposed.

On the dresser rested a small sculpture of a man and woman entwined in a kiss. A painting leaning against the wall waiting to be hung showed the back of a woman with a man facing her whose face was hidden by her own head. One of his hands was on her nearly bare back, the other holding her own as they danced closely in each other's arms. The lighting in the room was soft and there was the barest hint of vanilla and almonds in the air. It was a room that was not only soothing, but held definite romantic overtones to appeal to all of the senses. He controlled his breathing carefully trying not to consider the use of the room in an amorous interlude.

He glanced over at her where she stood watching him from her private bathroom and then felt a slow smile form as he looked within. Moving closer he realized that not only did hit have a standing shower, which humans liked, but it also had a large tub that could easily accommodate two people. He looked at it and back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Easy Sarah, down girl" she thought in response to that slow and oh-so-sexy smile of his as he contemplated the large tub and looked at her with that knowing smirk. She did her best to give him a sweetly innocent smile, but beat a hasty retreat saying "As I said, it's a short tour. Only two bedrooms, two baths, the kitchen, living area and the loft."

Once safely in the hallway again, she called out "Who wants dessert" and the goblins all eagerly scrambled to the kitchen. He followed her more slowly, smiling as he saw the deliberate focus she was putting on the food. He was thoroughly intrigued with the levels and facets she showed. Warm and companionable, playful with the goblins, artistic, a wide variety of reading materials and then that definitely sensual private boudoir. She was most definitely a fascinating woman.

She had a large rectangular pan out and was putting a slice of some dessert on small plates. "Lemon bars" she said giving him a plate, napkin and fork as he came up. He accepted it with a slow smile and nod of thanks, keeping his eyes on her, enjoying the hint of a blush she had on her cheeks. She knew her cheeks were warm, but looked at him squarely and asked in a steady and friendly tone whether he would like coffee or tea with his dessert. He agreed to whatever she was having, so she poured them each a mug of tea and they went out to the living room to eat their dessert.

The goblins chattered about the movie, apparently liking all of the characters and especially one song called "It's Not Easy Being Green". When they wanted to watch it again, she said they would need to wait for another day, but pulled out some children's books for them to look at. He realized the artwork had her touch on them and looked at them with the goblins. She truly was an accomplished artist he thought again.

Finally, the goblins started stretching out and getting sleepy and Jareth decided it was time to depart for the evening. He hadn't known what to expect from an evening in the company of a handful of goblins and a human woman, but had to admit that he had actually enjoyed himself. He gathered up the goblins, reminded them to thank their hostess, and with a wave of his hand, they all returned to the Underground.

Sarah sighed as the condo quieted down. Taking her tea out to the balcony, she leaned on the wall looking out over the city lights. She had to be careful with him, she realized. He was much too attractive and appealed to her on too many levels. He had been exuding sensuality in her bedroom, causing her to rein in her imagination firmly. Her imagination threw a hissy fit at being curbed. A friendship was fine, anything more would be dangerous.

She jumped as a hand gently touched her shoulder, spinning in surprise and widening her eyes at seeing the subject of her thoughts next to her. "I forgot something" he said softly taking her mug from her unresisting hand and putting it on the balcony wall. He met her eyes and then lifted her hand, caressing it gently. Lifting her hand to his lips, he brushed her fingers softly. She controlled a tremor at the intimate yet chaste touch. "Thank you for the evening, Sarah" he murmured, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"My pleasure" she said equally softly.

"Jareth" he insisted. She hadn't called him by name all evening.

"My pleasure, Jareth" she responded softly and it was his turn to control a shiver as her lips caressed his name. Perhaps it was better that she hadn't been using his name. He resolutely kept his mind from her boudoir with its sensual fabrics and artwork. "Good night then Sarah" he murmured tracing the curve of her cheek with one gloved finger.

"Good night Jareth." She allowed herself a warm gaze into his intense eyes, smiling with just a hint of mischief adding "Sweet dreams." He disappeared leaving her alone on the balcony. "Definitely dangerous" she thought and drew a shaky breath trying to slow her racing pulse. Her imagination snickered and conjured images of silk, candles and oils.

**********


	7. A Fashion Show and a Bargain

**A Fashion Show and a Bargain**

"Marty" Sarah tried to speak calmly and avoid whining, "you know how much I dislike cocktail parties. I thought we had agreed I could skip this one." She cradled her cell phone between her ear and shoulder as she cut the celery for the chicken salad.

Squeeker watched her make lunch and listened to her half of the conversation, wondering who was annoying the Lady.

"I'm only the illustrator, not the author" Sarah tried again. She added some almonds to the bowl. "Oh all right, but you owe me, Marty." She grumbled and set the phone down.

Putting a large scoop on a plate for Squeekers, she added some string cheese, a current favorite of his and then to his delight, added an apple cinnamon muffin as well. He bounced on the stool exclaiming "I loves the apple muffins, Lady!"

Sarah smiled at him. "Yes, sweetie, I know. You also love almost anything you're given. You're very easy to please."

"That's because everything you make is good" he said stuffing half the muffin in his mouth.

She chuckled, giving herself a scoop of the chicken salad, spooning some cantaloupe onto her plate as well. "I won't be able to have everyone over for dinner this Friday" she commented.

Squeeker's eyes widened in horror. "No dinner and movie, Lady? Did I do something? Did anyone break the House Rules? I will make them fix it Lady!"

"No, it's that phone call. I have to attend a party on Friday. I thought I had gotten out of it, but no such luck."

"Oh, a party! That's not usually a bad thing though, is it? Lots of food and drinks and music and dancing?"

"Well, I don't always enjoy dancing with strangers, especially if they've been enjoying the drinks, Squeeker. I'm not a big schmoozer. But I avoided the last two parties, and need to put in an appearance. Bleh, now I have to get an escort. If wonder if Brian and Michael are both working or if I could sweet talk one of them into it." She muttered the last two comments mostly to herself.

"What's an s-kort, Lady?" Squeeker hadn't been able to follow her last statements.

"A gentleman who accompanies me to the party, sweetie. One isn't necessary, but it can cut down on the unwanted dances with strangers." She watched him take his empty plate to the sink, drag his stool over, rinse the plate and put it in the dishwasher and smiled fondly at him.

"I'll tell you what, Squeeker. Since we can't have dinner and a movie on Friday, you tell the rest of the bunch that I'll make you all a new treat on Saturday afternoon. It's an extra special dessert that I'll make just for you."

Squeeker's eyes lit up at the mention of an extra special dessert. The Lady already made the very BEST things and if _she_ considered it extra special…" He drooled in anticipation.

The doorbell rang and she shooed Squeeker out of sight before opening it, smiling a warm welcome to her neighbor Brian.

"I come bearing gifts, Sarah!" He was pushing a two-wheeled cart containing what appeared to be two cases of wine.

"Brian, you didn't have to shop for me! I just needed a list of what to get and when to serve it."

"Hon, I know you. You would have stared at bottle after bottle, matching up what I wrote and unless I gave you the brand and year, you would have stayed in the shop for a good three hours." She blushed because he was absolutely correct.

"Now the top case has the wines that should be kept chilled and I'm glad you sensibly added the wine refrigerator during your renovations. The lower case contains the wines you'll store at room temperature in the built in wine rack. And each case has a list of when you would serve the particular wine hon, so you don't need to worry."

"Brian, you are my new best friend" she grinned at him. "Let me write you a check. Oh, and do you and Michael both work this Friday?"

"Yes, hon. You know I rarely get Thursday through Saturday off. And Michael is singing at the club Friday. Why?"

"Drat. I was hoping I could sweet talk one of you into escorting me to a publishing cocktail party." She grinned mischievously adding "You both make such fine eye candy!"

He laughed at her. "Thinking of eye candy, Michael said you had a fine specimen of man candy over last week when his back was out. Something you want to tell Uncle Brian?" He wiggled his eyebrows and leered at her and she laughed.

"He is not man candy. He's an old acquaintance from my teenage years. That was the first time I had seen him in nearly a decade." She firmly told her blush to stay away. The blush didn't listen.

"Do you happen to have a few minutes to help me pick out a dress for Friday? I have three in the closet, but I suppose they may be out of style and I might need to buy something new."

While they were talking, Squeeker popped back to the Underground. The king was in the throne room, having just finished afternoon court, where he spent four hours listening to petitions and complaints. Squeeker appeared and asked "Yer majesty, did you still want to know if the Lady needs anything?"

Jareth looked at the little goblin and rubbed his hand over tired eyes. "Yes, I suppose. What does the Lady need now?"

"She needs an s-kort to a party, and she needs help picking out a pretty dress. Although the other human man may be helping her do that now. She was asking him when I left. He said she should ask the man candy, but I don't know how a man made out of candy would help with the party."

Jareth stopped rubbing his eyes and stared at Squeeker. His lips twitched in amusement. "This might be worth investigating."

Sarah pulled the first dress on, a red silk halter dress with a plunging deep V neckline and an empire waist. She always felt like Marilyn Monroe in it, as it looked a great deal like the white dress made famous over a subway vent in "The Seven Year Itch". She barely noticed when the doorbell rang, knowing Brian would answer it. She searched in her closet until she found the box marked "silver sandals", then slipped on the nearly three-inch heels. Looking in the mirror she thought it would do, but strolled out to get Brian's opinion.

She stopped at the end of the hall in surprise as two men turned to look at her as she approached. Brian was giving her a knowing look, while to her amazement she recognized the second man as the Goblin King, who was gazing at her appraisingly followed by a very definite smirk.

Trying to hide her embarrassment, especially when Brian eyed Jareth and then gave her a thumbs up behind his back, she swallowed and said "Good afternoon Jareth. I didn't realize you were stopping by this afternoon."

"I hope I am not intruding" he said courteously, but obviously enjoying her surprise at his appearance. He was in black pants, and a midnight blue silk shirt that had several buttons open, his pendant clearly displayed against his smooth chest.

"Come on, Sarah, come out and give us a turn" said Brian, watching Sarah's reaction to her guest and his evident enjoyment of her apparel. He grinned at the palpable interest between the two.

She chuckled and accepted the challenge, changing her walk to a saunter, letting her hips sway. She twirled around several times, allowing the skirt to billow out as she turned. It was her turn to smile as Jareth realized the dress was backless. Brian reached out to her and pulled her into the beginning of a tango, executing the steps flawlessly.

"I'm thinking this is probably the best, but show us what else you have, hon" Brian said. She chuckled as he spun her towards the hall, and she headed back to her room to try on the next dress.

Jareth controlled a wave of irritation when the other man placed his hand on Sarah's bare back while they performed their dance steps. He mentally scowled at the idea of other men touching her that intimately at this party.

Back in her bedroom, Sarah quickly slipped into what she called her little black dress. Her step-mother had insisted that every woman needed one little black dress for social occasions. Hers was sleeveless with spaghetti straps and a square neckline showing minimal cleavage and princess seaming. The skirt came just to her knees. She changed to black dress sandals and returned to the living room, wondering what they were talking about.

Whatever it was, they both stopped as she came in. The skirt on this dress was straight, and didn't move as she twirled. To her surprise, Jareth stepped forward this time and executed several steps of a waltz with her.

"No, I don't think so. That one's doesn't have enough oomph, hon" Brian said watching them with a smile. "If you put a suit jacket over it, you could wear it to a business meeting. That's not good enough for your party. You said you have one more?"

Sarah reluctantly pulled herself out of Jareth's arms and turned back to the bedroom. "Yes, but I think it's more suited to New Year's Eve. Be right back."

She stepped into the last dress, tugging it up over her hips and up over her bust. It was a royal blue strapless silk charmeuse that hugged her form tightly, with ruching beginning below the bust and moving down the hem which ended mid-thigh. The men were facing away looking at one of the bottles of wine that Brian had brought as she entered. They turned at her approach and Brian gave a low whistle saying "Baby girl, you could almost turn me straight in that dress."

He hid a smile at Jareth's response, whose eyes had widened as he inhaled quickly upon seeing her, before his eyes narrowed. Brian could almost hear him grind his teeth at the idea of her being seen publicly in that dress. He continued "But I agree that it may overwhelm the publishing community. Perhaps you should keep it for New Years Eve."

Sarah chuckled warmly at Brian's compliment. "I would prefer to wear the red dress and avoid having to buy anything new. You know me and shopping."

"Hon, you are the only woman I know that I have to drag kicking and screaming to get new clothes. At least you're willing to shop on the 'net. You would probably be naked by now if you didn't." Brian made the last comment deliberately, deciding to place a few images in the new man's head. He liked this one. "I've got to run, hon. Enjoy the wine!" He gave her a hug, kissed her noisily on the forehead and turning to Jareth he offered him a hand said "A pleasure to meet you. I hope we see you again soon."

Jareth shook his hand, inclining his head slightly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." He watched Sarah escort him to the door, trying to avert his eyes from her figure. He had had lovers who wore less in bed. He tried to still those images.

She came back in, and smiled at him. "I'm pleased to see you again, Jareth. May I get you something to drink?"

"Perhaps you would like to change first" he suggested.

Sarah tried to keep her eyes from widening as she realized he was actually embarrassed by her dress. She considered deliberately flaunting it, enjoying the power that just being a woman could provide, but her natural courtesy towards a guest exerted itself. "Thank you, I'll be right back."

She changed back into her jeans and t-shirt, putting her painter's smock over the shirt and rejoined him.

"Sorry for the fashion show; I was asking Brian's opinion on whether I could get away with one of my existing dresses for a party this Friday or whether I needed to pick up something new. As you heard, shopping isn't one of my favorite activities. I think I'm missing an "X" chromosome." She gave him a warm smile. "May I offer you something to drink?" Looking at him, she realized that his eyes appeared rather tired and his face seem drawn. "Perhaps some camomille tea?"

He looked at her with a little surprise. "Why camomille?"

Sarah smiled at him again. "You seem a bit fatigued and camomille is good for reducing stress, promoting relaxation and helping one to sleep." She wondered why he was looking at her as if confused and whether she had committed a faux pas in mentioning his exhaustion.

"Camomille tea would be very welcome, thank you Sarah." Jareth was bemused that not only did she notice that he was weary but was going out of her way to ease his weariness. But then she did apparently have a very warm heart towards everyone, even his goblins.

"Take a seat and I'll put the water on to boil. Have you eaten lunch?"

He chuckled as he sat down. "Yes I have, thank you. Do you always attempt to feed everyone you see?"

She returned his smile as she came in and sat down herself. "Only guests and friends. Has it been a rough day?"

He rubbed his eyes again. "Just the normal assortment of petitions and complaints I hear the first day of every week." She nodded encouragingly and he continued "A complaint over where the boundary of a farm is that was previously set as the edge of a river, but the river changed its course. Another because the leather workers were getting inferior leather from the tanners, but the tanners are missing a critical ingredient due to the same river causing transportation problems. A third because of a broken engagement between two families due to the infidelity of one of the parties." He gave an elegant shrug.

Sarah rose as the tea kettle whistled, waving him to remain seated as he began to rise. She returned quickly with two mugs of tea. He thanked her and took a sip, twisting his shoulders against a knot in the muscles. To his surprise, she stood, waving him again to remain seated and moved behind him. He turned to look at her and she simply said "Give me thirty seconds". Reaching out, she began massaging his shoulders. Within seconds, her hands found the knotted muscle and gently worked it out. He sighed and leaned into her ministrations, rolling his head slightly forward as she kneaded the base of his neck.

"Are you sure you should be an illustrator, Sarah" he asked softly, thoroughly enjoying the relaxing motions. "Perhaps you should have been a healer." She chuckled and patted his shoulder before returning to her chair and he looked at her with mild reproach for stopping her gentle manipulations.

"So what brings you to see me this fine afternoon, other than a desire to get away from the castle" she asked with a smile.

He remembered Squeeker's comment about the party and instead countered. "What is the party you are attending that requires such intriguing attire?"

It was her turn to be puzzled, but she responded obligingly "A cocktail party by the publishing company for the newly published and soon-to-be published books. I usually try to get out of them as I'm only an illustrator, not an author, but I'm due to make an appearance."

"And these parties are not formal in nature?" he inquired.

She looked at him in confusion and then realized what he meant. "Oh no, this isn't formal or black tie, so a floor length ball gown isn't appropriate. Semi-formal or cocktail attire usually means a dark suit for men and knee-length or shorter dresses for women. A formal event requires a tuxedo for the man and a long dress for the woman. I do have several long dresses, but they wouldn't be appropriate for this type of event."

He listened comparing it to the Underground. If a gathering was in the evening, it was a formal event, but apparently that was different Aboveground.

"Who has the honor of escorting you to this event" he asked carefully.

She tipped her head and sipped her tea before answering. "Usually I sweet-talk Brian or Michael into escorting me, but they're both working this Friday, so I will attend alone. It's not inappropriate to do so, although they usually keep the gropers at bay."

He raised an eyebrow. "The gropers?"

She grimaced slightly. "The men who have too much to drink and think any single woman and half the married ones are there simply to provide them an excuse to exercise their testosterone laden fantasies by placing their hands where they don't belong during dancing or even while standing and talking."

She paused as his face darkened and a scowl began to form. "No worries, I've got my Ice Queen stare perfected by now." She raised her head, stiffened her spine and assumed a haughty and regal demeanor. Looking down her noise at an invisible man her voice became icy and scornful as she clipped "Tell me Mr. Inappropriate, what gave you the impression that I welcomed such crude and vulgar behavior?"

He stared in amazement at her transformation. He had seen her polite, cheerful, focused, friendly, even embarrassed, but this was another and new facet to her personality. That stately attitude would have caused even a High Court noble to step back and offer an apology for offending her.

She dissolved into her rich and warm chuckle at his started face, and the regal persona disappeared again.

"Perhaps you would consider permitting me the honor of escorting you" he offered casually. "No lady should be forced to spend an evening having to avoid the..err..gropers."

She blinked in surprise. "Your Majesty, I.."

"Jareth" he said firmly, then smiled at her. "I thought we had agreed upon Jareth."

"Jareth " she said softly, "I would not subject a Fae _King_ to a human cocktail party. Even _I_ don't enjoy them. It would probably be even worse for you."

"Then perhaps we could negotiate an arrangement" he said mildly, sipping his tea. "The next time I am required to attend an exceedingly boring ball Underground where the unmarried ladies will be attempting to entice and entrap me, you will be my escort, protecting me and keeping them at bay." He grinned a challenge to her.

**********


	8. Refreshing the Spirit

**Chapter 8 – Refreshing the Spirit**

As Sarah worked on her newest sketch, she wondered again how she had allowed Jareth to talk her into their bargain. She appreciated having an escort to the cocktail party, but she wasn't at all certain about attending a ball Underground. What did she know about Fae court etiquette, politics, and polite conversation? What if she committed a serious breach of conduct and horribly embarrassed him? She sighed and tried to decide how to back out of arrangement.

When he appeared in her apartment two nights later announcing his presence with a polite "I hope I am not intruding Sarah?" she looked up from her book with a welcoming smile.

"Not at all, Jareth, please sit down and join me. May I offer you a refreshment?" She noticed he seemed weary again. "Perhaps a glass of wine or a cognac?"

"Cognac? Actually, that would be most welcome. Thank you Sarah, you are ever the kind hostess." He settled back in the chair across from her seat and sighed. He was finding that it always seemed restful in her home; she made no demands on him and allowed him to simply relax.

She returned handing him a tulip-shaped glass before resuming her seat. He swirled the dark amber liquid slowly, inhaling the aroma. He watched it, allowing it to breathe as he allowed his tense muscles to relax.

"Would you like to discuss it?" Sarah asked softly.

He realized how discourteous he was being as a guest in her home. She permitted him that freedom, but he had certainly been raised better than that. He released the last of his tension and smiled at her.

"I am like a hound worrying a bone" he said. "But the bone is well worn and chewing it provides no benefit." He shook his head at permitting the High Court politics to affect him.

"I actually wanted to ask you about our engagement in three nights. How is a 'cocktail party' organized and what is our strategy for the evening?"

Sarah chuckled warmly at forming a strategy for a party as if it were a military encounter and then looked at him seriously saying "Jareth, I would like to talk to you about that. I really don't think you will enjoy the evening…"

He interrupted, wagging a finger at her. "Now Sarah, what is said is said. Our bargain is made. I doubt you will enjoy a High Court ball either, but you _have_ agreed to protect me at the next one."

She sighed, and admitted defeat. "A cocktail party a largely informal social gathering generally featuring alcohol beverages, light refreshments and a limited guest list, usually 30-50 people would be large for this type of gathering. The primary focus is generally on socializing, making contacts, conversation and music. The publishing company parties also include dancing."

"I am not very familiar with Aboveground dances" he admitted. "I know a score of Underground dances, but perhaps only the waltz is common to both our people."

"If you know how to waltz, that will be sufficient", she said smiling at him.

"What other types of dancing do you expect?" he pressed.

"Typically, they have waltzes, the standard ballroom style. A foxtrot is similar to a waltz in that it's basically stepping in a box and moving around the dance floor, but is in a slow, slow, quick quick pattern. I've also seen them play a number of salsa numbers." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "That is where the dancers step on three consecutive beats of music, then pause for one beat and repeat. So it's step, step, step, pause; step, step, step, pause, where the first two steps are quick and the last is slow."

"Another dance they may play is one of my favorites, the tango. In that dance, walking movements dominate, but the walks are unlike other ballroom dances. They can be slow and graceful, but at times are sharp and staccato with a quick kick or sharp head snap."

"If you like, I will pull up some visual "how to" lessons on the computer and send it to the TV screen over the fireplace. We can push the furniture back and run through the dances another night if you are free."

"Another night? Would you not like to do so tonight?" he asked.

"No, you are weary this evening, Jareth" and seeing him ready to protest she added "As am I. I would rather we relax and not have any obligations; other than enjoying the cognac, of course. In fact, my recommendation would be that we simply light a fire in the fireplace and just let our spirits rest and refresh themselves this evening."

He looked at her carefully, and shook his head. "You are a very unusual person, Sarah Williams" he finally said.

To his surprise, she gave a gurgle of laughter. "Friends take care of one another, Jareth. You would likely offer me a safe haven if I needed it, so think no more of it." She got up and turned on the gas for the fireplace and lit it, then moved to a DVD player and began a Mozart symphony, turning it down so that it was barely audible in the background.

"A safe haven" he thought. "Is that what she offers? A refuge away from politics and demands? What type of guest treats his hostess that way?" He knew he should protest, but he had to admit that it was restful and he appreciated the tranquility if only for an evening.

After a while, Sarah noticed him twitch his shoulders. Several minutes later, he did so again. The second time she grinned broadly and said "you only have to ask if you want me to work the knots out of your shoulders".

He tried to hide his embarrassment. "It's not necessary" he managed and took a sip of his cognac, enjoying the warm sensation down his throat.

Her warm and velvety chuckle sounded and she gracefully rose, moving around behind him. "Men, what is it about that "Y" chromosome that prevents them from asking for things?" She began kneading his shoulders, continuing an amused litany under her breath. "Won't ask for directions when lost, won't ask about feelings, won't ask for a massage." She spent several minutes working out the tension in his shoulders and neck, feeling his muscles relax. She often did the same for other friends, both male and female when stress was high or muscles were knotted.

At some point, her imagination noticed that his silk shirt was rather thin and his vest not very heavy either, allowing her to feel his sculpted muscles quite well. "Down Sarah" she thought. "That's enough of that." She patted his shoulders to indicate she was finished and moved around his chair back towards her own. He reached for her hand as she passed him, stopping her movement and raised it to his lips. "Thank you, Sarah. You do indeed refresh my spirit and soul."

She felt her color rising, but made a slight curtsey saying with good humor "You are very welcome, good sir." Gently reclaiming her hand, she sat down and smiled at him.

The telephone rang a while later, startling both of them from their quiet and companionable contemplation of the fire. Sarah rose, waving Jareth to remain seated as he began to stand, moving to the kitchen to answer the call. Jareth contentedly watched her movements, unconsciously admiring her grace and figure.

"Hello?" He enjoyed how her voice was always so warm and welcoming, and was surprised when it cooled to an indifferent tone after listening to whoever was speaking to her.

"Good evening Adam. I'm fine. What can I do for you?" A man, he realized. He had wondered why someone as lovely as she was didn't have suitors seeking her attention. Was this one? She listened for several minutes in silence.

"You thought I wasn't attending to avoid _you_? Adam, you know that I never enjoyed these particular events and rarely attended them long before we ever dated." Jareth frowned as Sarah's voice and posture began showing her irritation with the conversation.

"No thank you, Adam. I have an escort for the party." He smiled in satisfaction as her voice softened slightly when she said "an escort".

"Whether it's Michael, Brian or someone else isn't your concern." Whatever the other man said in response caused her to inhale sharply, her head came up and her back stiffened. Jareth realized that she was moving beyond annoyance into anger; this was the first time he had seen her temper flare since her journey through his Labyrinth.

"That will be _enough_, Adam. I will not tolerate you insulting my friends. I have neither need of nor desire for your escort on Friday. Good night." She carefully replaced the receiver, although Jareth could hear the man continuing to speak as she did so. She took a very deep breath, releasing it slowly, keeping her back to him.

Jareth quietly walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders, causing her to spin around to face him in surprise. He was startled by the rage that smoldered in her eyes, but realized that it wasn't directed at him as her eyes slowed focused on him.

"I thought it might be my turn to unknot some of your muscles" he commented gently, lightly squeezing her shoulders. Fury was practically radiating from her in waves and he found himself irritated with whoever had upset her.

Finally focusing on him totally, she deliberately relaxed her posture and shoulders, exhaling deeply and slowly offered him a rueful smile. "My apologies, Jareth. My anger was not directed at you." She reached up and lightly squeezed one of his gloved hands before turning back towards the living room. He reluctantly released her and followed, waiting for her to sit down before reseating himself.

"I find myself already disliking whoever it was" he said with a wink attempting to lighten the mood. "Will I have the opportunity to meet him this Friday?"

Sarah exhaled an unladylike snort. "Unfortunately, you will." Looking at him she grimaced and explained.

"His name is Adam Kirkland, and his is a vice-president of the publishing company; the second-in-command so to speak. We dated for several months. I broke it off a few months ago, but he doesn't always choose to remember that."

"Courtships are likely different Aboveground than those Underground. Were there promises made and a contract written?" Jareth tried to understand the extent of Sarah's relationship with this unknown man.

"We weren't engaged to be married, if that is what you mean. Courtships are less formal Aboveground, at least for non-Royals. It is simply two people choosing to enjoy one another's company, attending events together, spending time in one another's company. It was as I learned more about him that I realized we were simply not compatible. The day I broke it off was unfortunately also the day he decided to ask me to marry him; well announced that we should be married actually. I was amazed that he failed to realize how incompatible we really were." She shook her head remembering his stunned disbelief as she gently turned him down and explained why.

"Might I ask what he did that so infuriated you this evening? If only for my own protection to avoid becoming a target at a later date?" He asked it gently with a slight smile.

Her face lost its warmth, becoming glacial although her eyes snapped in anger again. "Michael and Brian are two of my dearest friends. I would honestly and gladly give my life for either of them. They are thoughtful, considerate, and go out of their way to be helpful to and supportive of me. While I don't demand that my other friends approve their lifestyle, I do expect all of my friends to treat one another with courtesy and respect. Adam chose to express his contempt of them, which is when I ended the conversation." She narrowed her eyes at the memory of his comments.

When she looked at him, it was still with anger at Adam's behavior, but she now evaluated him with her gaze. Suddenly a gentle smile eliminated the icy disdain she had for the other man and warmth filled her face as she considered him. "You treated Brian with courtesy while he was here the other day, even though you already knew that he was in a romantic relationship with Michael. Thank you for that."

He looked at her in surprise. "How could I treat a friend of yours with anything less than courtesy? If someone has gained your trust and respect, that is all I need to know." He blinked at the warmth and gratitude in her eyes.

He finished the last of his brandy and stood. "If you are available, may I return tomorrow evening to learn the dances that you mentioned, Sarah?"

She stood and smiled at him. "I have an early dinner engagement, but should return no later than 8:00 PM if that is convenient for you."

He felt a slight annoyance at whoever had claimed her for a dinner engagement and forced it down. "Then with your permission, I will return tomorrow at 8:00 PM." He took her hand and brushed his lips across her fingers. "Thank you for allowing me an evening to do nothing but rest and refresh my spirit, Sarah. It was sincerely appreciated."

He hid his reaction at her soft "Good night Jareth" as her lips always seemed to caress his name, instead disappearing abruptly. She had enough with this Adam's behavior. He would not impose himself on her the same evening.

Sarah sighed as he faded from sight. What a difference between the two men, she thought. They were both tall, well-built, good looking with slightly superior attitudes, but Adam only thought of himself and his own desires, while Jareth demonstrated an innate courtesy she sincerely appreciated and found attractive. "Whoa, back up Sarah" she thought to herself. "He is a freaking _King_ besides being an immortal Fae. You are going to be old, wrinkled and gray before long while he will continue to be young and handsome. Be content with his friendship and don't let your imagination run wild."

"Even though he is stop-traffic gorgeous with a sensuous smile and toned muscled body?" her imagination whispered. "Toned muscles that you easily felt through his silk shirt and lightweight vest?"

She groaned. Stupid imagination, she thought, unaware she was gently rubbing her fingers where his lips had brushed them.

**********


	9. Dance Lessons

**Chapter 9 – Dance Lessons**

Sarah cleaned her brushes early the following afternoon, and made Squeeker a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chips for dinner before changing for her dinner engagement. It was his first experience with PB&J, and he smacked his lips around the flavors and sticky peanut butter.

She made an effort to always set time aside for staying in touch with friends. There was a monthly "ladies night out", when she joined a group of female friends for dinner and a show. Once a month, she had dinner with a high school friend who had moved to New York. Every three to four months, both men and women from Cooper Union visited a selected home, brought dishes to pass, and enjoyed conversation, debates and the occasional music night. Michael had a Yamaha Grand Digital Piano that they used when the evening was at his and Brian's condo or at Sarah's.

This evening, she was meeting Melissa, her best female friend from high school. Melissa was getting married soon, and Sarah knew the evening would be spent going over the wedding plans. Once she was married, Sarah expected the monthly meetings to decline, but planned to enjoy them while they continued. Melissa had a vivacious personality that never failed to energize Sarah.

When she returned to her condo about a quarter of an hour before 8:00 PM, she was still smiling at Melissa's ideas and conversation. They had begun a debate about boxers vs. briefs, with Sarah insisting that silk boxers were sexy on men while Melissa held that a man needed the support of briefs. She chuckled as she unlocked the door to her condo, saying out loud as she entered and turned to close the door "I think I'll have to purchase silk boxers for Daniel and send them in her name. She'll never know what she's missing if he doesn't at least try them."

She was stunned to hear Jareth's voice drawl lazily behind her "Are you sending silk undergarments to men, Sarah? Tell me precious, what does it take to get on the recipients list?"

Sarah felt her face blush furiously and hit her forehead noisily against the door she had just closed. "You do pop in at the most inopportune times, don't you?" She laughed at her own embarrassment, finally turning around to face him.

He was leaning with one arm on the fireplace mantle, smirking at her obvious discomfiture. Dressed in charcoal gray leather pants, a white silk poet's shirt and black vest, she caught her breath at how attractive she found him.

Jareth continued smirking, but was riveted in turn with her appearance. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder green peasant blouse, a silver chain belt slung low over her hips and a black pencil skirt that ended at her knees, leaving her calves bare. A jade green and silver necklace was around her neck, dipping down to the beginning of her cleavage, which was mostly hidden by the blouse.

"You're early" she said with a smile. "Why don't you pour yourself a glass of wine, and I'll start up the computer." She headed up to the loft and powered up her system, sending the signal to the TV screen. Without looking away from the screen, she called out "I'm assuming a waltz is the same, but do you want to run through one to see how we dance together?"

"That would be fine, Sarah." She jumped when she heard his voice almost immediately behind her.

"You move too much like a cat" she scolded. "Much too quietly."

He smirked but watched what she was doing with interest.

She considered, and then Googled "how to foxtrot" and selected a video series. "I'll set this one up ready for us to go, but I can put in a DvD with waltz music. No need for the computer for that. Let's go down and move the furniture, and then I'll change from these flats to heels, so that I'm at the same height as I will be on Friday."

As she moved down the stairs, he waved a hand over the living room, and the furniture slid gracefully to the walls, leaving a large open area of the hardwood floors open. She grinned back at him, saying "A girl could get used to having you around for heavy labor. I'll be right back."

She changed into the silver high heeled sandals she planned to wear with the red dress, pretending not to observe him noticing her legs as she returned. Looking through her DvD's, she found one that had been a gift that she had never used. "Oh good, a chance to use this" she said to Jareth. "It's called "The Ballroom Practice Music Collection. I've only listened to it once, I'm sorry to say. This should be interesting."

She started it on the first track and smiled as waltz music began. She moved to where Jareth stood, who bowed and held his right hand out to her. She dropped a small curtsey and accepted his hand, placing her left hand on his right shoulder, as his right hand settled gently on her waist. He stepped forward and began leading her in long sweeping movements around her floor.

He was surprised at the added height her shoes offered and how gracefully she moved in his arms. She responded to the slightest pressure and he began adding some flourishes into the movement, pleased as she followed each with ease. He was smiling down at her as the music wound to a close and she returned it warmly. As the notes died down, she stepped back and gave him a slight curtsey and he bowed as well.

"I don't think the waltz will be a problem, Jareth" she said chuckling up at him with her rich velvet voice. "Shall we try a foxtrot?"

"By all means, precious. I look forward to it."

She blushed as she went upstairs to start up the learning video. That was the second time he had called her "precious" this evening. She remembered he had called her that back in the Labyrinth and wondered why he had suddenly resurrected the epithet.

The instructors came on the large TV and he stood watching it for a moment, listening to the instructions. He learned the dance was a smooth progressive dance characterized by long, continuous flowing movements across the dance floor.

They followed the instructors positioning, and stood in front of one another, with her slightly offset to the left. He held out his left and she clasped it with her right at her eye level. He placed his hand on her shoulder blade, just below the edge of the fabric. She rested her left arm on his right. The steps were easy to follow; slow, slow, quick quick and he mastered it swiftly, especially as it was similar to a waltz.

As they moved around the floor mimicking the video instructors, he asked why it was called a "foxtrot". There was nothing reminiscent about a fox nor trotting in their movements. She laughed, tipping her head back as he easily moved her around the floor. "I honestly never thought about it" she admitted.

After two dances, they agreed that this dance would not be a problem. "Are you ready to try a salsa" she asked raising an eyebrow. I would be surprised if there is a comparable dance Underground, but you might surprise me."

"Let us try it, my lady" he said good-naturedly. Regardless of what the dance was, he found himself enjoying holding her petite frame and gliding around the floor in time to the music. Perhaps if she hadn't been as graceful, it might be different, but this was thoroughly enjoyable.

He couldn't help but admire her legs as she came back down from the loft. He was used to seeing her in slacks and had to remind himself that bared legs was an acceptable style Aboveground. Even so, it felt somewhat…suggestive to him.

Again, instructors came on the large screen above the fireplace and he turned to watch. They explained that the salsa is danced by stepping on 3 consecutive beats of music and then pausing for 1 beat, then repeating. The step timing can be thought of as step, step, step, pause; step, step, step, pause. Dance teachers count the step timing as quick, quick, slow; quick, quick, slow. Each quick consumes one beat of music, each slow consumes two beats of music.

This one did look more interesting, he thought. He faced Sarah, placing his right hand on her waist, slightly around the back. He extended his left arm with his elbow bent and accepted her hand. She placed her left on his shoulder and he immediately began stepping forward on the next beat. Step, step, pause, step, step, pause. The beat of the music was intriguing, with various horns and percussion instruments. As the lessons progressed in difficulty, small flourishes and more complicated moves were added until they reached the tenth and final lesson.

"Jareth, I think you missed your calling" Sarah said at one point, shaking her head. He looked at her questioningly, raising an eyebrow. "I think you should have been a professional dancer" and smiled up at him.

"One can do much with such a skilled partner" he murmured, smiling down at her.

As the salsa lessons ended, he took a sip of wine as she went upstairs for the next dance. He hadn't expected the evening to be as stimulating as it was. Her pleasure in and skill at dancing did make it satisfying, he realized.

Coming back downstairs, she warned "This dance will be more difficult. We're up to the tango, one of my favorite dances, but it can take years to learn to do it well. There are several styles, but this will be ballroom tango although we could try the Buenos Aires version after this. That's the version I find most beguiling."

As the instructors came on, he was amazed at their introduction. "He guides her in a walk. So simple, yet the excitement grows; the prelude to three minutes of exquisite communication between the sexes. The passionate song unfolds. You don't need to know your partner or even want to know them. The dance seems different with each partner. This is the Tango experience. It takes your breath away. So breathe. Relax."

The couple began moving in a complex series of movements, him stalking, her retreating. It was a sultry and sensuous movement. "Definitely a lover's dance", he thought watching them.

The introduction ended, and the instructions began. He hid a grin as they were told to stand closer than most ballroom dances with torsos touching. He placed his right hand on the middle of her back, left hand clasping her right, her left hand on his right shoulder. He mimicked the couple on the video, stepping forward slowly on the each of the first two beats. He smirked when they described that it should feel as if you are slinking forward, thinking of a cat stalking its prey.

On the third beat, he stepped forward quickly with the left, then immediately slid his right foot to the right side and shifted weight to that foot as the instructors demonstrated. He followed the lead of the couple, bending as they bent, turning as they turned, Sarah's torso touching his, their hips at times touching, then legs occasionally intertwined. It was a provocative and passionate dance, and he was intimately aware of her body touching his.

They spent a full hour on the tango and he agreed that he could see that it could take quite some time to master it fully. He wouldn't mind spending that time if he could always have such an alluring partner. They were both flushed and she had a slight sheen of perspiration from their exertions. He found her beautiful.

When they finally ended, he surprised her by asking "Sarah, is this the dance you painted the couple performing on the canvas in your boudoir?"

She hadn't expected him to remember that painting, but admitted it was.

"You are an extraordinary woman, Sarah Williams" he said softly. "Will you save all your tangos for me this Friday?"

Sarah looked at him in surprise. "If you would like me to", she agreed.

Taking her hand and holding it to his chest he murmured, "Yes, I most certainly would like you to. And now it is late and I should let you rest. Good night, Sarah." He kissed fingers of the hand he held captive and disappeared as she said softly "Sweet dreams, Jareth".

She smiled as she saw the furniture slide back into position. "A girl could definitely get used to having him around" she thought, lightly rubbing the fingers still tingling from his kiss.

**********


	10. A Human Party with a Fae King

**Chapter 10 – A Human Party With a Fae King**

Sarah cleaned up her painting supplies early on the afternoon of the cocktail party and then popped a large pan of popcorn to Squeeker's joy. Then she took five brown paper bags and sketched the face of one of "her" goblins on each bag while Squeeker watched in amazement.

"That's ME! That's Squeeker!" he exclaimed in excitement and hugged the first bag tightly, watching as she drew the other four goblin faces on their respective bags.

She grinned at him and filled each bag with popcorn, folded them over, and then put all five in one larger bag. "I thought I would give you an extra treat since we aren't having dinner and movie night tonight" she explained.

He wiggled in pleasure, but then tipped his head at her. "But we still get the extra special treat tomorrow, don't we Lady?"

She chuckled at him. "Yes, we'll have the extra special treat tomorrow and maybe a few other things as well." The little goblin's eyes widened even further with pleasure and he jumped from foot to foot in anticipation. "You go ahead and take these back to the others and I'll start getting ready for the party."

After he disappeared, she began her preparations for the party, beginning with a long hot shower, relaxing with the scent of the vanilla scented body wash she used. After blowing her hair dry, she applied light make-up, outlining her eyes with mossy green eyeliner and creating a smoky look with shades of bronzed brown. A rose-tinted lip gloss completed her look.

Slipping on the red silk dress, she added ruby and diamond earrings and a matching bracelet. Taking two silver hair combs, she pulled the hair away from her face, and then used her curling iron to create a tumble of curls down the back. Finally satisfied, she went into the living room just as Jareth arrived.

He looked at her in admiration, bowed and took her hand. "You look lovely tonight, Sarah" he murmured, brushing her fingers with his lips.

She smiled, ignoring the flutter in her stomach at the huskiness in his voice, instead dropping a slight curtsey saying "Thank you kind sir." He seemed loathe to relinquish her hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

Noticing the diamond and ruby jewelry he commented "You have beautiful jewelry, Sarah. Are they a gift from an admirer?" He realized he did not care for the idea that other men could be have so close a relationship with her as to give her gifts.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't accept costly gifts from men, Jareth. I've been successful enough in both business and my financial investments that I can afford to acquire the luxury items that appeal to me." She was mildly annoyed at him for his comment.

Realizing that he might have upset her, he hastily said "Please forgive my assumption, Sarah. My ignorance of Aboveground customs is a poor excuse for offending you. I did not mean to do so."

Sarah's irritation immediately dissolved at the sincerity in his voice. She realized he was right in that there were many differences between their cultures. Smiling at him ruefully she said "I understand, thank you Jareth. I should remember the differences between the Underground and Aboveground, myself."

"Michael dropped off a GQ magazine for you to select your own attire." She nodded at the dining room table and the magazine. I marked two pages you might like." They had agreed that he would use a magazine as a reference for appropriate human clothing.

He reluctantly released her hand, turning to the magazine. He looked at the two pages she had marked and waved his hand over his torso, transforming his normal attire into a charcoal gray Armani suit with a fitted black silk shirt. Looking at her, he winked and changed the white pocket handkerchief to match the color of her dress. She smiled and moved to the still fresh flowers he had given her for her table, selecting a ruby red bud, snipped the stem and slipped it into his lapel buttonhole.

Jareth closed his eyes and breathed in her scent as she added the boutonniere. She was exceptionally alluring tonight, he thought. Her eyes were extraordinary, her figure exceptional. The tousled curls made him want to run his hands through her hair. His eyes snapped open when she said his name.

"Jareth, you don't have your gloves."

He inclined his head. "I wanted to be sure my attire was appropriate for a human gathering."

"I don't think I've ever seen you without them. Is it a cultural preference or is there another reason you typically wear them?" She was curious as he had beautiful hands; strong with long fingers. "A pianist's hands" she thought.

"It is both cultural and a courtesy among Fae", he explained. "My people are somewhat sensitive to touch, acutely sensitive actually, and gloves help to avoid inadvertent exchanges or discharges of magic, which could be uncomfortable. Removing one's gloves among other Fae is a mark of extreme trust, but I am happy to adapt to Aboveground culture for our evening." He smiled at her.

"You will likely be expected to shake hands with strangers during the evening, Jareth. I think you should wear them. It will not be all that unusual, especially if you forego leather for something more compatible with your suit."

"Are you certain, Sarah? I would not want to embarrass you this evening."

She smiled up at him. "I insist. It will make me more relaxed knowing that you are comfortable."

"In that case, I cannot refuse, Precious" he remarked with a soft smile and gloves matching his suit appeared on his hands. He was actually relieved, especially if he would be expected to shake hands during the evening.

A 30-minute cab ride later, they arrived at the high rise building of the event. He wondered at how humans could live with their tight buildings, crowded roads and insane drivers. He was certain they were going to be hit several times during the journey, and was relieved to finally arrive at their destination. Once inside, they took an elevator up.

The cocktail party was in a large corner conference area, with windows covering two walls. A series of round linen-covered tables with candles were placed in the back and along one side. Two bartenders were stationed at a refreshment center creating and serving drinks. A large hardwood floor was in the center, set apart for dancing. A table was set up to one side with some form of equipment, and he caught Sarah's eye and questioned it with a lift of his eyebrow.

Glancing over, she recognized a DJ and let Jareth know that person would be playing the music for any dancing, versus a live band. He was curious, but accepted it.

They were barely into the room when they heard "Sarah! I'm so glad you made it."

Turning, they saw a middle-aged man and woman come towards them, him with his arms outstretched. He gave her a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. "You remember Carolyn of course?"

"Good evening, Marty, Carolyn. It's good to see you both." She hugged Carolyn after Marty. "Jareth, this is my agent Marty Robinson and his wife Carolyn. Marty, Carolyn, this is my friend Jareth."

He smiled and shook Marty's hand. "Jareth King" he said smoothly and watched as Sarah hid a chuckle. He leaned over Carolyn's head and brushed a kiss above it. "My pleasure to make your acquaintance, madam."

Carolyn blushed, then eyed Sarah with a "where have you been hiding him" look. "Sarah, why do your dates always make me look bad" Marty complained.

"Forgive my ignorance, but what does an illustrator's agent do?" Jareth asked Marty.

"I handle the business contracts and negotiations, review requests for her services and forward those I think will most interest her. It's getting to where she's getting more requests that she will be able to handle. She's already the favorite artist for half a dozen authors, and more requests are coming in all the time."

Marty laughed and then added "Don't tell her, but I don't think Sarah really needs me. She's caught some things in contracts that I missed and has added points I hadn't considered, but are now part of the basics I demand. She's one of the best clients I've ever had."

"Don't need you? Don't be silly Marty. I couldn't make do without you!" He beamed as Sarah smiled at him.

"Uh oh, Adam Kirkland's coming up behind you Sarah. Want me to head him off?"

She sighed. "No, but thank you Marty."

Jareth stepped closer to her and turned as a cultured voice said smoothly "Good evening Sarah. Good evening Marty, Carolyn". Adam Kirkland moved with the self-assurance of the wealthy and powerful. He was tall, with dark curly hair, deep brown eyes and broad shoulders, dressed in a well-cut black suit that fit his frame perfectly.

"Good evening, Adam" Sarah said politely. "Jareth, this is Adam Kirkland, Executive Vice-President for Jansom House Publishing. Adam, this is Jareth King."

Jareth eyed the newcomer. This man had insulted Sarah's friends and thought he had a courtship claim on her? With an impassive face he bowed slightly, but did not offer his hand. Adam dropped the hand he had begun raising, a sneer appearing on his otherwise handsome face.

"You'll save me a dance or two for me this evening, Sarah? Perhaps a tango. I know how much you enjoy a tango."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland, but Sarah already promised all tangos to me this evening. It is our favorite dance." Jareth smiled down at Sarah, putting an arm loosely around her waist.

"Another dance then, Sarah. I will come find you." Nodding at the four of them, Adam moved off to greet a new couple arriving, only the stiffness of his shoulders showing his irritation at being denied.

Jareth and Sarah walked around the room, stopping to speak with several authors and publishing house officials with whom she worked. She maintained an amiable manner with everyone they joined, introducing Jareth easily, initiating topics that facilitated conversation. He realized that while she may not enjoy these types of gatherings, her friendly banter helped everyone enjoy one another's company.

Eventually, the music started and Jareth escorted her to the dance floor for the first waltz, surreptitiously removing his gloves and putting them in his pocket. Hel settled his right hand on her hand, holding his left for her. She accepted it, placing her left hand on his right shoulder, looking first at his ungloved hand, and then up at his face. He smiled down at her moving her in a spin and then began moving counter clockwise around the room.

"Is there much of a difference between this and Underground waltzing" she asked, enjoying their gliding movements.

"It depends on who is hosting the ball, actually. At times it is quite sedate and disarming, yet on other evenings it can be quite insidious and seductive. Of course, it might depend on the partner in one's arms." He moved her into another graceful spin.

"Based on the other night, I know you are quite good at dancing, but do you enjoy it, or is it just something that royalty needs to do?"

"When I'm dancing with a giggling chit who can't string five words together, it can be a nuisance. However, when the partner is as lovely and graceful as you, it is quite addictive."

Sarah chuckled, enjoying the compliments and trying not to blush in pleasure.

Jareth noticed Adam Kirkland watching them from across the floor, and leaned down to mention it, asking quietly whether she wanted to dance with her former suitor that evening, As they completed another spin, she looked over Jareth's shoulder, noting that Adam was indeed watching them closely.

Sighing softly, Sarah commented that she was willing to behave in a mature manner as long as Adam was a gentleman.

"I can always send the goblins after him if he doesn't behave", Jareth remarked lightly, pleased when she responded with her rich velvety laugh.

From the side of the room, Adam Kirkland frowned at the pair as they laughed and twirled around the room.

Marty claimed Sarah for the next dance, a foxtrot, and Jareth requested the pleasure of his wife's company on the floor, putting his gloves on without anyone noticing. He noticed she was competent at the dance, but didn't have the lightness or elegance that Sarah radiated. Without appearing to watch Marty and Sarah, he still ended the dance next to the other couple. They chatted for a moment until the strains of the next dance began.

Adam Kirkland approached and looking only at Sarah said "May I have the honor, Sarah", although his tone implied it wasn't a request. Sighing and deciding to get it over with, she smiled apologetically at Jareth and accepted.

He didn't recognize the dance they began and leaned against a column watching. Kirkland put his right hand just below Sarah's shoulder blade, his left hand clasping her right, their elbows touching. She placed her right hand on his arm. It had a slightly familiar rhythm, but he noticed their steps followed one slow, two quick and one slow as they danced with smooth and flowing movements, He kept his face impassive as he watched their hips move from side to side.

Looking at their faces and then watching Sarah's form more closely, he realized that her back appeared stiff, her face carefully indifferent, while Kirkland was speaking with quiet intensity. Jareth began moving around the room to be close when the dance ended.

As the last notes were played, Kirkland pulled Sarah a little off the floor towards the wall. As Jareth approached them, he heard the other man say passionately "We are made for one another, Sarah. I don't understand why you fail to see that."

"Adam, we've gone through this. You proclaimed your love for me without knowing me as a person at all and showed no inclination to actually learn about me."

"I know you very well, Sarah. My connections would only help your career while your grace and beauty would help mine. You can keep those gay friends of yours if they mean so much to you and I won't say another word about it."

Sarah took a deep breath; she would not allow him to infuriate her again. "Adam, what is my favorite color?" He looked at her with a surprised frown. "You don't know, do you? Who are my favorite authors? What is my favorite food?"

"What possible relevance does that have with this discussion?" he demanded.

"It has everything to do with this discussion. Please, prove me wrong. Name just one of my life goals, whether it's spiritual, career, family, financial, physical or public service oriented, whether tangible or intangible."

He glared at her in frustration. "Don't play games with me, Sarah" he snapped.

She shook her head and said softly "I'm not playing games Adam and this is what you don't understand. You don't know anything about me. How then can you say that you love me when it never even occurred to you to ask a single question about what I want in life? You have your goals and assume mine are the same. They aren't."

She sighed at him. "I don't love you Adam. I never will. And I won't enter into a loveless marriage. You will make someone an excellent husband I'm sure, but it won't be me. Please don't ask me again."

She turned aside, but he reached for her arm to detain her. Jareth immediately started forward, but Sarah turned icy eyes on the hand on her arm and stared until he removed it. "Good bye, Adam" she said with absolute finality.

Turning, she saw Jareth coming up and gave him a warm smile. He returned it and offered her his arm, saying "I'm hoping the next dance will be a tango. Would you care for something to drink while we wait?" and led her to the bar, leaving Kirkland behind in the shadows.

When they reached the bar, Sarah suddenly grinned mischievously at Jareth and requested two "fuzzy navels" from the bartender. He tried not to look appalled, but couldn't help saying "Sarah, that sounds like something the goblins would drink…"

The bartender laughed and gave them each a drink. He cautiously lifted the glass and inhaled tentatively, laughing with her as he smelled the peach scent. She sipped her own drink as they moved to the side and found an empty table. "It's peach schnapps and orange juice" she explained. "My guess is that peaches are fuzzy and oranges have navels, so it's a fuzzy navel, but trying to understand how drinks are named will only give you a headache."

He chuckled and sipped the drink. "I might have to bring some of this to the Underground" he admitted, tipping his head at her. "I'm surprised you don't object to peaches after our last encounter involving peaches and dancing."

"Well, I did avoid them for a year, but by the time I was old enough to drink alcohol, I had overcome it. Schnapps has less alcohol than most liquor, and I prefer that."

She frowned slightly over his shoulder and turning his head he saw Kirkland taking an older woman out on the dance floor.

Touching her hand lightly, he asked "Are you all right, Sarah? Do you want to leave?"

Smiling at him, she said "I'm fine, but thank you Jareth. Adam only cared about the fact that _he_ enjoyed _my_ company; he never thought about me as a person. I don't know how one could build a long-term relationship on such inconsequential knowledge of a person, do you?"

"Not unless it was an arranged marriage" he agreed, surprised and thoughtful at her comments. "By the way, what was the dance you and Kirkland were executing? I didn't recognize it."

"It was a rumba, another Latin inspired dance. It can be quite enjoyable with the right partner. I would be happy to teach you if you would like."

"That would be a great pleasure, Sarah" he said, and then smiled as he recognized the music that was starting. "May I have the honor of this dance, Precious?" he said standing and extending his hand to her as a tango started. She smiled and took his hand, noticing that his gloves suddenly disappeared.

Moving to the floor, he placed his hand on the middle of her bare back, feeling her shiver as a brief but intense current passed between them when their skin met. Their torsos touched and he inhaled her scent deeply and then began moving forward smoothly. As they moved together in a consuming impassioned dance, they weren't aware that they were gaining more and more of the dance floor to themselves.

Spinning her away with the hand on her waist, he pulled her back to him with the hand holding hers. Their legs intertwined, their hips touched in tantalizing movements, he dipped her deeply supporting her only with the strength of one arm, pulling her back. His eyes smoldered as she slid a leg up his leg to his hip, then spun and kicked it back out. He left her go and twisted away, feeling her come up behind him pressing her hands on his shoulders and whirled around, taking her in his arms, pulling her backwards letting her stalk him, then immediately reversing and stalking her.

As the music reached the end, he pulled her a series of spins then dipped her deeply again, just as it ended and they paused for several seconds, breathing deeply totally engrossed in one another's eyes. He pulled her back up as they heard applause around them, and he brought her hand to his lips. "Definitely a dance you need to reserve exclusively for me, Precious" he smirked.

She chuckled and curtseyed to those applauding them while he gave an elegant bow, before escorting her off the floor.

"We never practiced some of those moves" she murmured to him. "We only watched them on the video. Are you sure you haven't been doing this for years? Heaven help me, I'll never be able to keep up once you become experienced" she smiled up at him still breathing deeply from their exertions.

Although her senses were still tingling after that impassioned dance, she turned as someone called her name.

"Miss Williams, Tyler Richardson" he said shaking her hand. She introduced Jareth and waited. She was aware he was an author, but she had never worked with him before.

"I was hoping you would be here tonight, Miss Williams. I've seen your work. I would to talk to you about possible creating the cover for my next novel."

"You write sci-fi, if I remember correctly Mr. Richardson?" At his nod she asked "Have you thought about what feeling you want people to think the book will provide as well as how you want them to feel upon completing the book?"

"Why do I feel as if this is a question that may decide whether we can work together or not?" he said with a smile.

Sarah chuckled. "It's not a deciding factor, but it helps me understand what you are looking for, what your vision is." She chuckled again as he took a small notepad out of his pocket.

"What other questions do you ask when you first talk to an artist?"

"What is your focus? Is it on the technology, on new cultures, the relationships of your characters or how the main protagonists handle their encounters? Do you have an image in your mind of what your characters look like, how they walk, how they stand, how they sit, how they sleep?"

"Actually, I do, although I'm willing to negotiate some points. I like the feeling I get when I look at your work, Miss Williams. It draws the viewer in; it makes them want to pick up the book, to like the story and the characters. Even when the subject isn't as friendly, your artwork grips the viewer. The cover for "Burning Crescendo" was riveting, even though it was disturbing. That's what I want."

Sarah smiled at the intense author. "If you would send a story synopsis and your comments to Marty Robinson, I would be happy to consider working with you Mr. Richardson."

"Excellent! You are my first and best choice. I would be sorry if I had to work with a lesser artist or professional."

"Flattery doesn't always work, but it doesn't hurt either" she laughed at him. "I look forward to hearing from you through Marty."

"You have an interesting way of gathering information and making decisions, Sarah. And yet people are pleased to share their thoughts with you." He smiled approvingly at her, continually intrigued by the many aspects of her personality.

Sarah was claimed by several authors and publishing officials for dances during the evening, usually more sedate waltzes and foxtrots. If the man requesting her hand had a female companion, Jareth invited her to the floor, always ending their dance next to Sarah's partner. If Sarah's partner was alone, he leaned against a column or wall and enjoyed watching her float elegantly around the floor. Even with poor partners, she moved with grace and style.

When they finally left the party, they turned down a hallway with no one else in it. "Hold tight, Sarah and close your eyes" he said taking her waist. She felt the world shift and tilt, then it settled and she cautiously opened her eyes to find them back in her condo.

Smiling up at him, she said "that's an excellent way to avoid long cab rides".

"Especially on crowded streets with insane drivers" he said with an elegant shudder.

"May I offer you a nightcap?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that means a cap to wear to bed, but do enlighten me." He smirked as she blushed.

"Would you like a glass of wine or perhaps a cognac?"

"Ah, now I understand. A drink to end the evening. Yes, thank you, a cognac would be pleasant." He removed the jacket he was wearing and laid it over the arm of the sofa, then removed his gloves, laying them on the jacket before sitting in the chair that was rapidly becoming "his".

Giving him a glass with cognac, he inhaled the scent, but waited to let it breath before drinking it.

"Thank you for escorting me this evening, Jareth. I am sincerely impressed with how easily you mingled and made small talk with people you didn't know, roles you aren't used to and unfamiliar customs. Was that part of your training as a young royal, how to adapt to all situations?"

He laughed in easy good humor. "I found it an enlightening evening and am glad to have had the experience. Do not forget, Sarah, you will be in the same position soon. The High King will likely be scheduling a ball soon, and I will look to you to protect me from the unmarried ladies and their marriage-minded mothers."

She chuckled warmly. They chatted companionably about upcoming events in the Underground, the reasons for different balls, the nobility that might be invited and his relationship to the different kingdoms and their rulers.

He finally finished his cognac, and waving his hand over his torso, his clothes changed back to his normal Underground attire, including the jacket on the sofa.

"I will bid you good night, Sarah. Thank you for saving your tangos for me" he murmured with a smile.

"My pleasure, Jareth. Oh, before I forget, I'm making ice cream treats for the goblins tomorrow…well, actually this afternoon since it's 3:00 AM…and of course you're always welcome."

"Ice cream? That must be a dessert if it's a treat. I'm not familiar with it. But thank you for the offer."

He took her hand, again brushing her fingers with his lips, then to her surprise, turned her hand over and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"Sweet dreams, Sarah" and he was gone, leaving her feeling slightly bereft at his absence, realizing she would very much have liked a good night kiss or three from her extremely handsome escort.

***************


	11. An Extra Special Treat

**Chapter 11 - An Extra Special Treat**

Sarah groaned as she heard the door to her room nudged open. Groggily opening one eye, she saw Squeeker's inquisitive head peering in. "Morning Squeeker" she said drowsily. "Let me guess. You're hoping for breakfast?"

"Didn't mean to wake you Lady" he said skipping in "but if you're up, I'm always ready to eat!"

Rubbing tired eyes and covering a yawn, she focused on the clock and saw it was just after nine o'clock. "That's fine sweetie. Who needs more than six hours sleep?" She stretched and yawned again. "I'll be right out."

She decided to shower after making breakfast, so just put on her robe and slippers, running fingers through her hair to put it in some semblance of order.

"Can we has waffles, Lady?" he asked from his place on a stool as she came into the kitchen. She was about to agree when she thought about the sugar he would have in the afternoon. "How about a flavored oatmeal" she countered.

"OK Lady!"

She turned on her one-minute coffee maker, blessing the designers at Bunn for the invention. Opening the pantry, she took out the instant oatmeal variety pack, hoping the one gram of sugar in the Maple & Brown Sugar pack was less than he would have gotten from actual syrup.

Leaving him to eat his oatmeal, she took her coffee mug into the bathroom and took a hot shower, finally waking up more fully. Dressing in a turquoise silk knit scoop tank and matching shawl collar cardigan and dark wash denim jeans, she finally felt ready for the day.

She first made her Saturday morning call back home while Squeeker cuddled next to her, chatting with her step-mother and father for several minutes, and then Toby. She invited them all to come visit at their convenience now that the condo was habitable, and they spent some time discussing possible appropriate weeks, agreeing they would decide on a specific date before she called again. She smiled as she hung up, looking forward to having them visit. She would just have to make sure the goblins knew not to come that weekend.

Finally sending Squeeker back to the Underground saying he and the others could return in the afternoon, she set out shopping. She first stopped at a novelty and game store, and picked up a "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" game, making sure it used suction cups rather than a real pin. Looking around the shop, she grinned and picked up half a dozen cans of silly strings. With an even wider and mischievous grin, she added half a dozen plastic kazoos to her purchases.

Heading back to her building, she stopped at the first floor grocery and picked up disposable banana boat bowls, plastic flatware and several disposable tablecloths. In the frozen section, she bought half gallon containers of vanilla, strawberry and chocolate ice cream, before moving on to maraschino cherries, chopped nuts, whipping cream, and premade jars of fudge, caramel and strawberry sauces, along with several bunches of ripe bananas. Passing by the baby food aisle, she noticed some bibs on an end cap and picked up five of those as well.

Returning to her condo, she put the ice cream in the freezer, then began arranging the rest of the toppings in bowls. Taking out the "pin the tail on the donkey" game, she decided the windowed wall leading to the balcony would be the easiest to clean, and adhered the donkey to one floor length window.

Removing the flowers that were just now beginning to wilt that Jareth had given her as his house-warming present, she pressed one bloom in a book and discarded the remainder. Unfolding two of the plastic tablecloths, she spread them under and around the dining room table, then laid the third on top of it, not noticing when Jareth appeared until he said "Good afternoon, Sarah. I hope I am not intruding?"

"Good afternoon Jareth. Of course not! Although I'm surprised to see you alone."

"I wanted to speak with you before permitting any of the goblins to arrive. You will be pleased to know that the individualized bags of popcorn you made were quite a success."

She smiled and then tipped her head at his expression. "Why do I suddenly think that's a bad thing?"

"Because they were such a success, that all the other goblins in the castle saw them. In fact, your friends apparently treasure the bags that have their faces on them so much that they nailed them to the wall in the castle portrait gallery."

She gave a gurgle of laughter. "Oh no! I'm sorry Jareth."

He waved away her apology. "That is not an issue. What is a potential problem is that every other goblin in the castle now wants to visit you. I have had to issue an order banning anyone else from coming to your home without your express permission except the five you already welcomed. Otherwise, you would likely have had at least 30 additional 'guests' this afternoon."

"Oh dear." She could only imagine the havoc 30 goblins could cause. "Well, I'll think of something so that jealousy issues don't arise. It will likely take the others some time to learn the House Rules any way and that's a prerequisite for coming. I've always said that Squeeker has to vouch for anyone who comes, but I don't want him bullied by 30 different goblins."

She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for warning me. The others can come now with your permission, unless they're being punished for damaging your portrait gallery?"

"No, actually, I was thinking of framing their bags and starting a goblin section" he grinned. Waving a hand, "her" five goblins appeared.

She was rushed and hugged by the goblins, causing Jareth to shake his head in amusement at their devotion to her. "What extra special treat did you make for us, Lady?!?" they clamored.

"We're going to have something called "banana splits". But before that, I have a little game for you to play as I finish preparations."

Bringing them to the window, she explained the game to them. "Me first, Lady!" Squeeker jumped up and down to get her attention. Laughing, she tied the blindfold from the game around his eyes, and spun him until he was slightly dizzy and told him to attach the suction cup tail where he thought it should go. Turning to the others she said "Once Squeeker attaches his tail, he'll take off the blindfold and the next goblin puts it on and plays. When everyone has a turn, the winner is the one who was closest to correct, and they get the first treat."

With that incentive, the goblins focused on the game while she returned to the kitchen. She put two sauce pans on the stove and poured out the fudge sauce in one and the caramel in the other, setting them to simmer. Then pouring the whipping cream in a bowl, she pulled out the mixer, whipping it until it peaked.

Getting out a cutting board, she peeled seven bananas and cut them lengthwise, laying them in the banana boats while Jareth alternated watching the goblins to make sure they didn't cause any harm and watching her. He was fascinated with her preparations and wondered about this special treat.

Getting out the ice cream containers, she put a scoop of each flavor in between the banana slices, just as the goblins finished their game. "I was closest!" called Breang jumping in excitement. "Then you get the first treat" Sarah smiled at him.

She ladled hot fudge over the chocolate, strawberry sauce over the strawberry and caramel over the vanilla scoops, and then topped each scoop with whipped cream, nuts and a cherry. Carrying it to the table, she presented it to the wide-eyed Breang while the others stared. She gave him a spoon and tied one of the bibs around him. "Enjoy!" she said.

He shoveled a mix of ice cream and toppings in his mouth and his eyes widened so large, Sarah was afraid they were going to pop out of his head. "COLD!" he said. "And sweet! And GOOD!!" He began attacking and devouring the dessert.

The others began begging for their special treat as well, so she quickly returned to the kitchen, making the banana splits as quickly as she could while Jareth tied the bibs on.

"I can see why you covered them" he murmured as they shoveled the treat in their mouths.

Once all the goblins had their desserts, she made one for Jareth, curious about his response. He tasted it tentatively. First the whipped cream, then pushing down into the dish for the ice cream. He let it melt in his mouth, savoring the flavors. "Sarah, this is brilliant" he murmured in delight as the tastes flooded his system.

She made herself a smaller version with only one scoop of vanilla, hot fudge and one half banana and enjoyed watching his face as he tasted each flavor of ice cream, and then the banana and sauces.

"You must tell me how this is made" he demanded.

She chuckled and promised to get a recipe for his chef and makes a mental note to look for a non-electric ice-cream maker.

After the goblins finished devouring their treat, agreeing that it was "extra special", she sent them out to the balcony to play with the silly string. Fortunately, the walls hide the balconies from the view of the condo next to it. This game proved as popular as the ice cream and they begged her to let them take it home with them. As they prepared to leave, she mischievously gave each goblin a kazoo to take home, but relented enough to tell them it's an outside toy and not to play them in the castle without the King's consent.

Sarah was pleasantly surprised to see how little damage there actually was to the condo after Jareth took the goblins back Underground. While there were plenty of little fingerprints and smudges on the windowed wall, it was easily cleaned with a little glass cleaner.

The plastic under the table captured most of the mess, although she did wonder about the caramel sauce on the other side of the room. Fortunately, it cleaned up with a little sudsy hot water. She filled a trash bag with the plastic products, taking it down to the appropriate recycling closet in the basement. The building kept separate bins for plastic, paper, glass and aluminum, and she made sure to separate her recyclables from her regular trash.

Returning to her condo, she was about to head up to the loft to work on a sketch when Jareth reappeared, quickly focusing on her. "Sarah, have I done something to make you hate me?" he said plaintively.

She looked at him in shock and then her lips twitched as she came back down the stairs. "I told them they had to play them outside".

"But I can hear them _inside_. And they are playing them non-stop. Now every other goblin is pestering me for one of those miserable things." He looked at her reproachfully. "They want to form a _band_ to entertain me. I thought we were friends, Sarah."

Laughter bubbled out of her and as she reached him, and she wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug, as she would have Michael or Brian. Turning her face up to him she couldn't help but visualize 30 goblins with kazoos serenading the king, and erupted with laughter against his chest.

After a moment of surprise, Jareth loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, savoring the warmth of her laughter, the feel of her frame shaking with merriment.

"Perhaps if you told them to practice on the far side of the Labyrinth?" Sarah suggested, "out of hearing of the castle?"

"Perhaps" he mock growled. "However, I think I will tell them that their first focus should be on playing for their Lady" and smirked down at her.

"Ooh, revenge thy name is Jareth!" she laughed up at him. She suddenly realized how close their heads were, how close his lips were to hers as she looked up him and he bent down smiling at her. Abruptly embarrassed, she kept the smile on her face, but pulled away saying "Well, at least it will keep them out of trouble, unless they infuriate all the inhabitants of the Labyrinth."

Jareth mentally shook his head. She would dance a tango with him but became embarrassed at a friendly embrace _she_ had initiated? While he had been surprised at it, he certainly hadn't objected to it. She was a web of contradictions, a and complex woman who continually fascinated him.

"I had better return and ensure that the goblins remember not to invade your privacy without permission. Simply call for me if you need me, Sarah. I will always hear you." He smiled, inclined his head to her and disappeared.

***************


	12. Dreams and an Invitation

**Chapter 12 – Dreams and an Invitation to a Ball**

_Sarah found herself standing outside the Labyrinth on the same hill top that the Goblin King had once brought her at the start of her adventure to regain Toby. Unlike her original journey though, she had no concern, but found the Labyrinth welcoming her; she felt drawn to it as though she was a cherished and long-awaited friend come to visit._

_A beautiful carved wooden gateway appeared and opened for her as she approached. She lightly ran her fingers across the carvings and felt a tender warmth pour through her fingers. As she wandered through the twisting pathways, she was amazed at how beautiful it all was. The paths seemed to open before her; there were no dead ends, no traps._

_As she explored, she began to feel that she was not alone, as if there were two other presences nearby. She called out curiously, but without any fear. She knew that there would never be anything for her to fear in the Labyrinth. To her surprise, Jareth answered her call, appearing before her in his comfortable gray leather pants and black silk poet shirt._

"_I did not expect to see you here, Sarah" he said but with a smile of welcome. "I could feel two presences" she replied. "If one is you, who is the other?"_

"_I believe you are sensing the Labyrinth itself, precious thing. It is pleased to see you."_

_She felt a warm sensation around her neck, and looking down, she found a pendant lying against her skin that was vaguely similar to the medallion that always lay on Jareth's chest. Touching it, she felt a surge of both power and affection course through her. She looked at Jareth and was surprised at the look of intense satisfaction on his face._

__________

Sarah woke up to the alarm going off. Sighing she shut it off, then reached towards her neck, surprised to find there was no pendant lying against her skin and missing the feel of it. She rarely remembered her dreams, but this one remained clearly in her mind, filling her with an unexpected sense of longing.

Throughout the day, she paused to reflect on the dream, the feelings and sensations. Why did this one dream cause her to brood, she wondered. Finally, she picked up her sketch book and began sketching her impressions. The carved wooden gate, the pathways and the pendant soon graced the pages of her sketch book. She continued drawing and Jareth's form took shape, looking out with the same look of intense satisfaction she had seen him wearing in her dream.

Squeeker seemed to sense her disquiet and didn't say anything about dinner as the afternoon neared its end. Worried about his Lady's anxiety, he returned to the Underground and stood waiting for the King to notice him as the day's court session concluded.

Jareth observed the little goblin standing at the back of the throne room, moving from foot to foot, his little eyes never leaving Jareth's face. When he finally finished hearing petitions and disputes, he called the goblin over.

"Yes Squeeker, what is it? Does the Lady need something?"

"The Lady is upset, yer Majesty. Well, maybe not upset, but not happy. All day she's been making pictures of the Labyrinth. Pretty pictures. She made one of you too. But she's not _happy_."

Jareth looked at the little goblin with surprise. He was a perceptive little fellow, he thought. He had dreamt of Sarah in the Labyrinth last night himself. Had the Labyrinth initiated a shared dream?

"Thank you, Squeeker. I will talk to the Lady" he decided. Besides, after the invitation he had received that morning, he had intended to visit her soon.

The little goblin beamed at him. "Thanks Boss! I mean, yer Majesty!"

Arriving after the dinner hour so that Sarah would not feel obligated to provide a meal for him, he appeared in her living room and looking around found her out on the balcony, gazing pensively out over the city. Stepping out on the balcony he said quietly "Good evening Sarah. I hope I am not intruding?"

Turning to him with a slightly distracted air, she smiled and said "Of course not, Jareth. May I offer you some wine or tea? Have you had dinner yet?"

He chuckled at the inevitable offer of a meal. "I have eaten, thank you, but a glass of wine would be pleasant."

She headed inside to the kitchen and poured a glass of pinot noir for him and then refilled her tea. Handing him his wine, she indicated the living room and sat down, noting and appreciating the fact that he always waited for her to be seated before seating himself.

"I'm relieved to see you this evening, Jareth" she admitted looking up at him over her tea. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"I am at your disposal, Sarah" he smiled, sipping his wine and enjoying its full-bodied scent and soft velvety texture. "My compliments to Brian on his selection of this wine, by the way. It is like liquid silk." He closed his eyes momentarily enjoying it caressing his palate. Looking at her again, he tipped his glass, indicating she should proceed.

"I want to talk to you about the Labyrinth." She paused trying to phrase her query appropriately. "This may seem like an odd question, but is the Labyrinth…sentient?"

"Not an odd inquiry, precious, but a perceptive one. The Labyrinth does indeed have its own personality. It is likely more aware than most people realize. As its Master, it communicates to me with images, sensations and emotions. Why do you ask?"

"I had an unusual dream last evening and the details preoccupied me all day today. I remember everything, colors, scents, feelings. It was as if the Labyrinth was calling to me and welcoming me."

He chuckled. "And you wondered if the Labyrinth had sent you the dream? Yes, I believe it did. It sent me one as well. Of course, it has been sending me images of you regularly since we became re-acquainted."

"What does it want with me?"

He was pleased that her voice held no trepidation but only curiosity. "I believe that it made a connection with you when you successfully completed it all those years ago. But since I had no power over you, it had no way to contact you. I believe it is inviting you back, but whether because it misses you or because it wants your assistance or support, I do not know."

He smirked at her slightly. "Perhaps my reason for coming to see you tonight is fortuitous."

She looked at his mischievous smirk and felt a premonition tingling a warning.

"I received an invitation from the High King and Queen for a ball to be held in two weeks, Sarah. This is the first ball of the season. Are you ready to fulfill our bargain and be my escort and protection from the unmarried maidens for the evening?" He smirked broadly at her grimace.

"If you are absolutely certain that you are willing to risk me embarrassing you before your friends and the entire Fae nobility, then I am willing to try to protect you from the machinations of mothers and their daughters" she said with a resigned laugh, shaking her head.

"I have every confidence in you, Sarah. Remember, I have now seen you in a social setting. If I may offer a suggestion, perhaps you might consider staying for the weekend. You could arrive on Friday and perhaps visit the Labyrinth. During the day on Saturday, you could visit your friends from your first visit. The Ball is Saturday night. On Sunday, you could see your friends again, explore the Labyrinth, investigate the castle and gardens, or just relax until you are ready to return."

She was surprised at the thoughtful invitation and the suggestion she see her old friends. "Thank you, Jareth that is very kind of you! I would appreciate having time to see my friends, the Labyrinth and the castle again."

She paused and tried to decide how to ask the next question. Noticing a slight hesitation and discomfort on her face, he asked "Does something concern you, Sarah? You are welcome to spend as much or as little time Underground as you choose."

Smiling at him for his concern she forced herself to ask the question that had been bothering her for a long time. "No, it's just something I am curious about. The day I originally returned from my adventure Underground, I was able to use my mirror to speak with and summon my friends from the Labyrinth. But after that, they never responded. It was as if they couldn't hear me at all. Why did no one respond?" Her voice was wistful as she asked the question.

He leaned forward toward her, his face reflecting his heartfelt regret. "I am sincerely sorry, Sarah. Once I had no power over you, I was unable to maintain the portal to your mirror. I was able to hold it long enough for your party, but with the rising of the sun, I had no ability to contact you. Your friends did not have the power to create their own gateways. I am genuinely grieved if you felt abandoned, but I had no way of letting you know what had happened."

Her eyes widened at the implication. Her own actions had prevented the communication to her Underground friends. She shook her head sadly. "If only I had understood all the implications and consequences of my actions." She smiled ruefully at him. "Did they know why I couldn't call on them?" He nodded slowly. "Then at least they understood. That's good." She waved aside her own pain and feeling of abandonment from all those years ago.

"Sarah, there is no reason you have to wait until the ball to visit your friends. I would be happy to bring you for a day or an evening at any time of your choosing. And if you grant me your consent, I will create a portal from any mirror you select so that you may speak with them. I regret not having thought of it sooner."

Sarah was touched at his conscious-stricken expression and leaned over to touch his hand. "That is very kind of you Jareth and I would sincerely appreciate having a way to communicate with Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo again. I had thought of asking Squeeker to try to carry a note, but didn't want to ask that of one of your goblins without your approval."

"Let me set a portal now then, precious, before more time goes by. What mirror would you prefer to use?"

Standing, she led him to her bedroom and indicated the full-length cheval mirror standing in the corner. He summoned a crystal, and gathering his power he waved his hand over it with his eyes shut, then tossed it at the mirror. The crystal sunk into the mirror, illuminating it from within briefly.

He stepped back and leaned against the dresser, trying not to let her see the effort it had taken. "Just call out one of their names, Sarah."

"Hoggle? Hoggle, are you there? Hoggle, it's Sarah."

Within a few minutes, the reflection changed from her own eagerly peering gaze into a lined face with a bulbous nose with small but bright blue eyes nearly hidden under bushy eyebrows, looking out at her in shock.

"Sarah? Sarah?" His rough voice was raised in amazement. " I never thought t'see you again! How did ya make the mirror work? Oh Sarah, I've missed ya so much!"

Tears overflowed and she smiled lovingly at the little dwarf. "One of the goblins came to visit me, and that brought a visit from His Majesty, and he just set the mirror up for me. He's offered to bring me to come and see all of you soon."

"His Majesty did that? Well I'll be a snog-nosed fiery. That's pretty durned nice of him. Settin' up a mirror ain't no easy feat Sarah, it takes a heap o'power."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jareth partially slumped against the dresser, although he tried to straighten and smile indifferently when he saw her looking at him in concern.

"Heh," chuckled the dwarf looking beyond her at the exhausted king. "Ya might wan' ta give His Majesty some wine 'n somethin' with sugar ta rebuild his strength, Sarah. Now that this is open, we can talk any time."

Ignoring Jareth's protestation, Sarah and Hoggle spoke only long enough for him to promise to let Sir Didymus and Ludo know that she was looking forward to speaking with and seeing them all again soon. Then blowing him a kiss, she said goodbye and the mirror returned to its normal reflection.

Tuning to Jareth, she slipped both arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "That was such an unexpected but wonderful gift, thank you Jareth!"

He lifted a tired hand to her head and stroked her soft tresses lightly. It was worth a bit of exhaustion and a headache to have brought her such pleasure he decided.

Leaving one arm around his waist, she turned a bit and urged him out to the living room. He allowed her to help support him, both for the pleasure of the continued contact as well as the wave of weariness he felt from the use of so much power. It would have taken much less energy to create the portal from the Underground, but he had been feeling guilty at not having thought of it before and had acted hastily.

Once he was in seated in the living room again with his glass of wine, Sarah returned to the kitchen and prepared a small plate with brownies she had made the previous day for the goblins, as well as a few cookies. She peeled and sliced an apple, then cut some cheddar cheese for him as well.

He was rubbing his eyes as she returned, and she quickly offered him the plate. "Eat up" she admonished him. "Hoggle wouldn't have mentioned needing wine or sugar if there wasn't a reason."

Jareth selected the brown bar on the plate and took a small bite, his eyes widening at her as the rich chocolate flavor flooded his taste buds, followed by a rush of sugar in his system. He chewed it slowly, savoring the flavor. Eyeing her suspiciously he asked "Would these delectable squares be the reason several goblins were literally bouncing off the walls of my castle last night?"

She grinned at him. "Maybe…"

"Hmph. I think you owe me a plate of these in compensation then" he announced with a haughty glare that belied the laugh lurking behind his eyes.

Pleased with how fast he appeared to be recovering with the influx of sugar into his system, she readily agreed. "The cookies are chocolate chip, by the way. Not quite as much chocolate, but tasty."

After finishing the brownie, he ate a soft cookie, smiling in pleasure at the pieces of chocolate hidden within the cookie. He raised an eyebrow at her when she chuckled at him.

"I'm just enjoying seeing the regal and menacing Goblin King as a secret chocolate lover" she grinned.

"Chocolate is something we typically have to import from Aboveground, so it is a rare treat" he admitted.

"Well, you now have your own supplier. Just ask and ye shall receive. I rarely bake just for myself, but since the goblins started coming around, I usually make a batch of treats once a week."

She looked at him critically. "Are you feeling better, Jareth? While I am more grateful than words can possibly express for the mirror, you shouldn't cause yourself harm for me like that."

"The chocolate more than made up for it" he replied dismissively. "Besides, if I now have my own supplier, that is worth it."

He looked at her and shook a finger at her. "Do not think that I will forget about the ball over something so trivial, Sarah. You are still welcome to come for the weekend of the ball or any other time for a visit."

"What's said is said" she smiled at him. "Thinking of the ball, I have a handful of long gowns, but I am not certain whether they are appropriate for an Underground event. Would you like me to bring them out and perhaps give me your opinion?"

"What? You will not provide a...what did you call it…a fashion show? I think you should try them on for me so that I can truly see how they appear. Besides, we may need to see whether you can dance in them." He looked at her blandly, but she saw a laugh hiding in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll try them on."

Leaving him to his wine and snacks, she returned to her bedroom and pulled out the garment bags from her walk-in closet, then returned for the shoe boxes that were labeled to match.

The first dress was a strapless black gown with beading and crystal embellishments causing it to shimmer as she moved. A wide black empire waistband and a sparkling mermaid skirt highlighted her hourglass figure. The skirt was in an asymmetrical cut that pointed out the solid black underskirt below the mermaid detailing.

Sarah donned the black dyed satin pumps and black opera length gloves and gave herself a critical review in the mirror. She felt elegant in this gown, although with the way the crystal and beading caught and reflected the light as she walked, it might be more suited to a more modern gala than an Underground ball.

Returning to the living room, she felt Jareth's eyes appraising her as she entered the room. She gave one twirl, allowing the mermaid skirt to billow slightly, showing the black underskirt.

Jareth was stunned at her transformation. He had thought her beautiful in her red silk dress, but this elegant vision was stunning. Her bare shoulders were seductive without being immodest and the cut of the dress drew his eye to her hourglass figure. Perhaps the style was a touch too bold for a first appearance at the High Court, he thought. Still, he would happily dance a night away with her in that dress.

"Truly exquisite, Sarah" he breathed.

"But perhaps too modern for the Underground" she commented. "Let me try the next dress."

Returning to her room, she restored the black dress to its garment bag, and the shoes and black gloves to their box, then took out the next dress.

This was a champagne silk dress with a surprising illusion see-through back with embroidery over it. The bodice was a deep-V ruched wrap style, with beaded straps. The skirt dropped elegantly from an empire waistline, creating a slim fitting silhouette with a small train. She pulled on the gloves and pumps, specially dyed to match and returned to the living room.

"I think this one may be the least appropriate style. While an acceptable design Aboveground, I am afraid it may resemble a negligee too closely to be appropriate for the Underground." She twirled to show him the illusion back. From a distance, it appeared backless, but up close it was obviously covered with a sheer material delicately embroidered with a swirl of flowers.

"You are truly lovely in it Sarah, but I do agree that it is more appropriate attire for a bride to show her bridegroom than for a woman to show to a room full of strangers".

"Right, no lingerie-like gowns" she grinned and returned to her bedroom.

The third dress was a strapless ombra chiffon gown with a sweetheart neckline and a fully ruched bodice of diagonal panels of alternating strips of bronze and cream. A striking beaded waistband graced the natural waist. Loose panels of chiffon were connected in the back at the waist, so that they trailed lightly behind as she walked. While not a full ball gown skirt, it swirled from her waist down in subtle graduated colors starting with a blush and becoming bronze at the hem.

Her opera length gloves and shoes were dyed to complement the bronze tones on the bodice and at the hem.

Watching her enter the room, Jareth caught his breath. While this was not an Underground style, her appearance was nothing short of spectacular. She appeared both ethereal in the flowing chiffon and incredibly exotic in the unusual style and colors.

"You are magnificent Sarah" he managed. Standing, he offered bowed and offered her a hand. She smiled, curtseyed and he pulled her into a waltz, flowing easily around the furniture and across the hardwood floors.

"Beautiful and easy to dance in" he murmured finally returning her to where they started.

"Is this the one or shall I try on the last one" she smiled.

"Oh by all means, show me the last one, Precious" he chuckled.

After several minutes, she came back down the hall, this type dressed in a black and white dress. From afar, it looked quite appropriate. It had a crystal embellished round scoop neckline and a sleeveless black chiffon overdress that covered the bodice, and then split at the crystal embellished waistband to reveal a white satin skirt.

However, as she reached him, he suddenly realized that it had a barely visible split between the breasts, definitely not something seen Underground. She twirled once, and he realized that the back had a very large and deep cut-out on the back, ending in a V-shape embellished with the same crystals around the scoop neck.

"Precious, while that is an eye-catching dress and you are superb in it, I would not be able to protect you if you wore it before a roomful of Fae men. A bare back would be seen as extremely provocative. As I mentioned, Fae are sensitive to touch, and that much bare flesh, even touched through gloves, could cause…issues."

"But you danced with me in the red dress and that was mostly backless." She suddenly remembered that he took his gloves _off_ to dance with her.

He smiled slowly at her and she felt her face warm.

"OK then, no backless dresses."

She escaped back to the bedroom, leaning against the closed door. "Oh my god. Was he _aroused_ dancing with me at the cocktail party? And deliberately enhanced the feeling by removing his gloves? But he didn't step out of line the entire night." She lifted her hands to her flaming cheeks before intentionally pushed it out of her mind.

Changing back into her black jeans and white silk blouse, she returned to the living room. "What do you think? Are any of them suitable? If not, I can find some regular ball gowns with full skirts online and have you take a look before ordering anything."

"Actually, it would be my pleasure and obligation to provide something if you needed a new gown, Sarah, but I think your third gown might be a good choice. While different from Underground styles, it is still formal enough to be appropriate and will be exotic as something unfamiliar."

"Do you think I will be the only human in attendance at the Ball, Jareth?"

"It is probable, but if you are uncomfortable, remember that you are attending not only as my guest but as the Champion of the Labyrinth. You have a standing in your own right. A Champion has a social status comparable to a courtier, just under the nobility."

Taking a sip of his wine, he thought and continued "However, what I should explain is that we in the Underground have very long lives; we have seen so much that there is rarely anything new. Anything original and different is valued and welcomed. You will be a sought after dance partner and conversationalist simply because you may provide new thoughts, new comments and new insights. The fact that you are also lovely and will be attired in a charmingly exotic dress means you will additionally be sought after simply because of your beauty. "

He smiled at her. "Just remember though, you still have to protect _me_ throughout the evening."

***************


	13. Tipsy Delight and Etiquette Lessons

**Chapter 13 – Tipsy Delight and Etiquette Lessons**

The following evening, Jareth arrived at her condo to find it empty with only a few recessed lights providing dim illumination. He was surprised to find himself slightly irritated at her absence, even though they had made no plans. Or perhaps he was annoyed because he had looked forward to her soothing away the exasperation he felt over the latest court politics.

He rubbed his hand over his tired eyes, and thought he would wait just a few minutes to see if she would return. Sitting down on the large sofa rather than the chair he usually used, he noted how comfortable it was. Without giving it much thought, he swung his feet up and laid back, planning on just resting his eyes for a few moments.

When Sarah returned much later from her monthly "Ladies Night Out", she was startled and then amused to find a sleeping Goblin King on her sofa. She silently laid down her purse and wrap and then quietly moved over next to him. His features were softer in sleep, she noticed. She sighed. No man should be permitted to be so handsome. It was unfair to women everywhere and she felt she had a reasonable basis for comparison.

She knelt down next to his slumbering form, reaching out to lightly push a strand of hair away from his face, letting her fingers lightly stroke his forehead as she did.

"Jareth" she murmured. "It's time to wake up, sweetie. You'll have a sore neck if you sleep there all night." She gently brushed another strand of hair away from his face.

Waking up from a pleasant dream to a gentle caress on his face, Jareth was loath to open his eyes until he heard Sarah's quiet voice and realized it was her touch he felt. He leaned into her hand, enjoying the warmth and softness of the contact.

"Oh my, no man should be allowed to look that endearing and appealing" she thought as he nuzzled her hand. "Jareth…" she used a sing-song voice. "It's time to wake up, sweetie."

When no more caresses were forthcoming, Jareth reluctantly opened his eyes, looking into Sarah's softly smiling face close to his own. He drowsily lifted his hand to pull her down for a kiss, and then abruptly realized what he was about to do and snapped fully awake.

He had fallen asleep in her home he realized with embarrassment. He looked at her with an apology forming, but paused at her gently tipped head and soft smile. He sat up and she leaned back to give him room. She was dressed in the black dress she had modeled for the cocktail party, her hair piled up on her head with soft tendrils coming down to frame her face.

"My apologies Sarah…" he began only to have her wave his apology away.

"Jareth, if you need to get away and rest, don't forget there is a guest bedroom. I think you would find it more comfortable than the sofa. I keep unopened toiletries and even pajamas for friends to use." She tipped her head at him again. "Midnight blue silk" she decided out loud and nodding her head. "I'll pick some up."

He looked at her confused. "I did not mean to fall asleep, Sarah. I only meant to wait a few minutes to see if you would return home, but apparently was more tired than I realized" he said stiffly with embarrassment.

"There's no need for an apology. My friends are always welcome" she said with another smile. "Back in college, I rented a townhouse with friends. We always seemed to have a guest on the sofa. It felt quite natural seeing you when I came in." She smiled and pushed the errant strand of hair out of his face again.

"Did you have a nice evening, Sarah" he asked politely, changing the subject and trying not to shiver at her intimate gesture.

"Yes, it was our monthly Ladies Night Out. We went to a dinner theatre tonight." She stood gracefully and then chuckled as she stumbled, and his hand shot out to steady her. "Val was drinking something called an Emerald Voodoo and insisted I try it. It tasted like a lemon-lime drink and was quite good. Only after I had two did I learn it had three different alcohols in it."

He pushed down his pleasure that she had been out with other women and not a suitor before her words registered. "Sarah, are you implying that you are intoxicated?"

She grinned at him. "Maybe…"

He smirked slightly. "Hmm. What were you saying about midnight blue silk?"

She smiled at him and said patiently. "You should wear midnight blue silk pajamas, of course. I think I have unopened black silk in the guest room, but you would look better in midnight blue."

"And what else do you think, precious" he purred.

"I think you are trying to see how much you can tease me while I am slightly inebriated, oh mighty Goblin King" she laughed at him. "But I stand by my words. I call most of my friends sweetie, and will offer any friend a safe haven to sleep _in the guest room_. And midnight blue _is_ a good color for you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He began to snicker then broke into an open carefree and fully amused laugh. "Sarah, you are such a delight."

She chuckled "A Tipsy Delight…that sounds like it should be the name of a new drink. Better than Fuzzy Navel, don't you think?" Chuckling again, she said down in her chair by the fireplace, crossing her long legs and looking particularly fetching he thought. "What brought you to my humble abode this evening oh pulchritudinous Goblin King?"

He blinked and bit back another laugh. "With the Ball coming up, I wondered if you would like to spend some evenings learning Underground dances."

"Oh yes, but I will need to know more than the dances. Be prepared that I'm going to inundate you with questions about etiquette, the kingdoms and their rulers until you regret our bargain."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Sarah. When would you like to start?"

"Considering the hour, I would suggest tomorrow, if you are available Jareth."

"I will stop by after supper then, with your permission Sarah." He bowed over her hand before bidding her good night.

She lifted a hand to cover a yawn. "Mother Nature was way too kind to him" she thought. "No one man should be good looking and interesting and powerful and have a seductive laugh that sends tingles through a woman.

She covered her mouth as she yawned again, and rose to shut off the lights in the living room. "Midnight blue silk." She nodded to herself. "Only the bottoms though."

She stopped mid-step and shook her head, wondering where that thought came from. "Definitely time for bed..err…sleep" she decided.

___________________________________________

The following evening, as they discussed the various dances she might need to learn, Sarah surprised him by asking "Jareth, do you happen to have a map of the Underground with the kingdoms identified that I could borrow?"

"Yes, I have several maps available. Are you planning to study Underground geography?"

"Actually, I would like to know the different kingdoms, where they are situated and their immediate neighbors. In fact, what would be ideal is if I could document the King and Queen of each kingdom, the names of any children they may have, and if you could identify what the kingdom is best known for, or their primary exports or imports, that would be very helpful. That will allow me to converse intelligently with those in attendance at the ball."

He looked at her in surprised but pleased admiration. "I had not expected you to prepare yourself so thoroughly, Sarah, but would be delighted to provide you with that information. In fact, if you would like to do so now, we can go through the material together."

With her agreement, he summoned a crystal which shimmered and dissolved, depositing a scroll in his hands. Moving to her dining room table, he unrolled it. It was a hand-drawn map with the boundaries clearly showing approximately a score of countries. The Labyrinth and the rest of his demesne was near the center of the overall map.

"If I may keep this map through tomorrow, I'll draw a copy and return the original to your safe-keeping."

"That would be fine, Sarah. Shall we start at the north and work our way south?"

Sarah found a writing tablet and began documenting his comments, as he pointed to each territory and named their ruling family and items of interest about the kingdom. She asked questions about trade and commerce, transportation and alliances. He hadn't anticipated that she would ask such insightful questions and enjoyed the discussion.

Over the course of the next week, Jareth arrived every evening she did not have previously scheduled activities, teaching her the various Underground dances as well as discussing the countries, politics and people. As he discussed topics of contention between different demesnes, he was fascinated with her perceptive questions regarding key issues and concerns as well as what outcomes would make a fully acceptable solution.

He also provided a basic understanding of general court practices, such as the depth of a bow or curtsey would need to give. "For all but the High King and Queen, only a slight bow or curtsey is needed, even to other royalty. For the High King and Queen, you will need to give a deep curtsey, almost to the floor."

He showed her the depth of bow he would give to the High King and Queen and she dropped in to a full court curtsey, locking her left knee behind her right, turning out her foot like a ballerina, and then descended deeply in a fluid movement.

"Incline your head at the lowest point, while keeping your back straight" he instructed.

"This is different than the curtsey given on the stage" she laughed as she wobbled slightly upon rising. "I will have to practice it to be sure I don't embarrass you or myself."

"Tell me about the actual ball. Where will we enter, what will happen first, second, third. Help me understand and visualize what to expect, would you please" she requested.

"We will be among the last to arrive, as befits my rank. We will be introduced at the head of the stairs leading into the ballroom. I will give a slight bow to the assembly and you will give a slight curtsey, which those in attendance will return. We will then proceed to meet the High King and Queen."

"Who are the High King and Queen" she asked.

"Oberon and Titania" he tilted his head showing a smirk as her eyes widened.

"William Shakespeare apparently didn't have the entire story when he penned his plays" she murmured. "He thought they were only over the fairies."

"They rule the entire Underground. All other kings and queens have pledged their fealty to them. They rarely interfere with how the ruler reigns his or her own demesne, but they could if they so chose. Their power is absolute over the Court."

"After you have been introduced to the High King and Queen, we will move to the side of the ballroom and begin to introduce you to the members of the court. When the music begins, I will partner you in the first dance, which is typically a simple promenade. Once I have danced with you, that permits other men to approach you and permits you to accept other dance partners. I think that I can guarantee that you will have no lack of those seeking your hand."

"Each dance typically lasts at least a quarter of an hour followed by another quarter hour break to permit the assembly to rest, obtain refreshments and converse. You should not dance with anyone other than your escort more than once, and even I should only have the honor twice. I will be expected to lead other ladies out, but I will attempt to return to you after every dance. However, I have no doubt there will be plenty of men ready to attend to your needs between dances."

"Rather than the music being provided by musicians, the High Court is magically designed to mentally solicit the next dance music from someone in attendance before the current song ends. The High King selects the first, then the High Queen, proceeding down through the ranks. If you are contacted, you may want to have a waltz in mind. You only need to think of a few bars."

"How many balls does the High Court usually hold in a year?"

"There is one each season hosted by the High King and Queen. Each kingdom also usually hosts one large ball per year, so a total of two dozen with smaller gatherings also occurring throughout the year."

"My word…how many are you obligated to attend? Surely not all of them?"

Jareth smiled regretfully. "I attend all hosted by the High King and Queen. I try to attend the balls of my peers at least every other year, as they do themselves. So I typically attend over a dozen during any given year."

Sarah tried to consider this. "No wonder you wanted protection if over a dozen times a year, the unmarried ladies are being paraded before you." She had a visual image of him with a target on his back while ladies in camouflage ball gowns tracking him down and laughed, a rich velvety sound that encouraged him to smile with her.

"I'll do my best to protect you" she chuckled. "Promise."

***************


	14. Surprise!

**Chapter 14 – Surprise!**

Mid-week, Michael stopped by while Jareth and Sarah were practicing some of the dances she might need for the ball.

"Sarah love, I've mislaid Kevin and Stacey's address and phone number. You have it, don't you?"

"No problem Michael. Let me get my address book." She headed down the hall to her bedroom.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Michael turned to Jareth and whispered "I'm glad you're here; I've been hoping to see you. We're holding a surprise birthday party for Sarah this coming Sunday night at our condo and would like to invite you to attend if you're free. We're the door on the right immediately before her unit."

"I am honored to be included" Jareth responded, slightly nonplussed at not knowing her birthday was imminent. "Will everyone be brining gifts?"

"No, no gifts are the general rule mate, but what you do privately is up to you. 7:00 PM. We told her 7:30." He whispered the time just as Sarah walked back down the hallway. Writing down the address and telephone number, she gave it to Michael.

He kissed her forehead, and then winked at Jareth as she turned to open the door.

Sunday had been scheduled as the regular quarterly meeting of her Cooper Union friends and the location this time was Michael and Brian's condo. Sarah offered to arrive early to help set up, but Michael and Brian assured her they were on top of everything and wouldn't need the extra help.

Jareth arrived shortly after seven o'clock, dressed in charcoal gray slacks, a black turtleneck sweater and black leather blazer. Brian was busy with the food, but Michael made sure to introduce him to those present, simply calling him "Sarah's friend, Jareth". He was pleased and somewhat relieved to recognize several people from the cocktail party, and chatted pleasantly with her agent and his wife.

Their condominium had a very large living room with a wall of windows similar to Sarah's, but faced in a different direction than her condo. Where Sarah had a second seating area, Michael and Brian had a baby grand piano. A long table was laid out with serving dishes near the kitchen.

Sarah dressed in a sea green sleeveless knee-length wrap dress with a belted waist, wearing a jade necklace to complement the pleated V-neckline. She knocked on the door to her friend's condo at 7:30, and when the door was flung open to a loud "SURPRISE!" she was stunned to find not only her Cooper Union friends, but Marty and Carolyn, her friend Melissa and fiancé Daniel, as well as several of her regular authors and their significant others.

They laughed at her shocked expression, and she was hugged or kissed by most of those present. Jareth had positioned himself close to the door but slightly out of her line of sight, to watch her reaction to the surprise, smiling slightly at the evident esteem with which she was held. Once she had been greeted by most there, he stepped up and murmured "Happy Birthday, Sarah."

She spun around in surprise at seeing him there, and then beamed at him with such obvious pleasure he was thankful he had decided to attend. Although most given her a hug and kiss on the cheek, he took her hand and gently kissed her fingers, causing most of the women in the room to sigh in envy. She was startled with how quietly elegant he looked in his human attire and how naturally he wore it.

Brian announced the buffet was ready and briefly described each dish and contents in case there were any allergies. "We have Chicken Cordon Bleu, stuffed with Swiss cheese and Prosciutto ham, lightly breaded and topped with white wine sauce" he said indicated one entrée. "We also have Beef Wellington, tenderloin of beef wrapped in a puff pastry and topped with Béarnaise sauce. For the seafood lovers, we have Orange Roughy stuffed with bay shrimp and mushrooms topped with white wine sauce." Indicating the other dishes, he pointed out broccoli almond rice, green beans almandine, and fruit ambrosia, as well as the champagne punch and a non-alcoholic punch on the sideboard.

They insisted Sarah go first and urged Jareth to follow her. He realized that they believed him to be her partner for the evening, and gladly accepted the role.

Once they were seated, he was astonished at the succulent flavors in the dishes and Sarah smiled at his expression. "I think I mentioned that Brian was a chef at a five-star restaurant". She smiled and closed her eyes at in pleasure at the orange roughy. "Everything he makes is always incredible."

After everyone finished their meal, Brian cleaned up refusing all help, while Michael began playing the piano. "Sarah, why don't you sing for us" a dark-haired woman smiled at Sarah. Her request was quickly picked by the others present.

"Ah, now it's time to pay the piper, is it?" she responded good-naturedly. "What do you want to hear?"

Marty called out "Something from Phantom of the Opera", which then began a string of requests for other show tunes.

After a murmured consultation with Michael, they agreed on "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from Phantom of the Opera, "Without You" from Rent, and "Only He" from Starlight Express, while Melissa's fiancé took out his small video camera to capture the singing.

Jareth set his expression into polite attention when Sarah stood by the piano. He had experience with sitting through entertainments where a female of the hosting family would entertain the guests, usually with only mediocre talent. However, with the first few notes that Sarah sung, Jareth was amazed at her luxurious and polished voice, with its velvety texture and immaculately rounded tones. She moved easily through each song, sometimes swaying with the music, sometimes flirting with her friends as she moved around the room. She was obviously professionally trained and he was spellbound by her performance.

At the end of the third song, Sarah was going to sit down when Carolyn said "I've always loved 'Unchained Melodies' my dear, especially the way you sing it. Would you?"

Michael immediately began the opening notes and Sarah chuckled and acquiesced. Everyone that knew her well knew it was her favorite love song. However, she no more than sang "Oh my love, my darling" when Michael abruptly stopped playing. In a teasing voice he asked "How how many think she's singing it with a sultry enough voice?"

To Jareth's surprise and slight irritation, several people laughing booed her performance. He was more shocked when she only shook her head good-naturedly and laughed at her friends, not at all insulted.

"Sarah love, sing it to Jareth there if you need inspiration for that come-hither voice." Sarah felt her cheeks warm and tried to avoid glancing at Jareth. Before she could protest, he stepped forward intrigued and gave her a challenging smirk.

"Yes Sarah, let us hear that 'come-hither' voice" he purred.

"Oh is that the way he wants to play it" she thought, promptly ignoring her earlier embarrassment. "Let's see how he reacts then." She smirked back at him and nodded at Michael to begin again.

In a deliberately sensuous and somewhat breathless voice she began:

_Oh my love, my darling, _

_I've __**hungered**__ for your touch_

_A long, lonely time._

Her lovely voice was pitched to send a shiver down his spine and he had to smile in appreciation of her response to his amused challenge. The provocative lyrics were unlike any sung publicly in the Underground, but it wasn't as much the words as the way she sung them with her smoldering half lidded eyes, looking at him through her lashes.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can change so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I __**need **__your love_

_God speed your love to me._

"Is this just meeting my challenge" he wondered. "Can anyone sing with such sensuality and invitation and have no feeling behind it?"

Sarah was enjoying the seduction, feeling safe with a public challenge. She would never have acted so deliberately erotic if it were just the two of them, but in a group setting where she was being teased by her friends, she decided to have fun with it. Jareth's appreciative gaze emboldened her actions. Turning away from him, she began slowly wandering around the room for the next few lines, ending on the opposite wall from him.

_Lonely rives flow to the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"_

"_I'm coming home, wait for me."_

When that verse was finished, she began stalking slowly and enticingly back to Jareth with the repeat of the first verse.

_Oh my love, my darling_

_I've __**hungered**__ for your touch_

_A long, lonely time._

When she reached him, she moved one hand on his chest seductively, and then slowly walked her fingers up to the base of his throat while he watched her face with an admiring smirk.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can change so much_

_Are you still mine?_

To the others in the room, the intensity between them was obvious. Their Sarah never sang like this to any man she had ever dated before and it was evident that he found her equally captivating.

_I need your love_

_I __**need **__your love_

_God speed your love to me._

She ended the song on a silky lingering note, leaning her forehead against his chest. His arms came up automatically around her waist, and he gently pressed his lips to her hair.

The room broke out in applause, and Sarah was suddenly embarrassed to meet Jareth's eyes, so turned to her friends with a smile and gave a stage curtsey. "Thank you, good people" she said laughing.

"I always forget just how incredible your voice is Sarah" Valerie sighed. "Why you don't sing professionally is beyond me."

"Incredible does not begin to describe it" Jareth purred in her ear.

Self-conscious, Sarah waved her hand dismissively, saying "Thank my parents for paying for voice lessons all those years". She felt Jareth's hand at her waist and tried to ignore it. He had released her immediately when she turned to the room and curtseyed, but had then casually and lightly laid one hand on her waist when she straightened.

"Who's next" she asked. "It's my turn to sip a drink and be entertained."

"It's your turn to make a wish and blow out the candles" Brian announced from the kitchen. He dimmed the lights and brought in a sheet cake lit with flaming candles. Sarah moved over to the table and stopped in shock at the cake.

"Brian, how did you…? Oh my goodness. Did you steal my sketchbook?" The cake had an image of a garden with mischievous pixies peeking out from around blossoms, one of the sketches she was working on.

"Yep, took several snapshots and then made a template. Now make a wish and blow out your candles, hon."

Sarah paused briefly and then blew the candles out on one try and everyone applauded. Brian handed her the knife, and she sliced the cake, filling dessert plates with generous slices.

As the evening wound down, Sarah gave everyone a hug as they left, thanking them for the wonderful surprise. She hugged Brian and Michael even more tightly, kissing each on both cheeks. "You two are the very best" she said fiercely. "I love you dearly!" They returned her hugs with equal affection, and shook hands with Jareth.

"You are to be envied for your friends, Sarah" he remarked as he walked her back to her door. "You are blessed to have so many people that care about you."

"I really am" she agreed and unlocked her door, and stepped in, standing aside so that he could follow. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"No thank you, Sarah." He summoned a crystal, and sent it hovering over to her. "Put out your hands."

She looked at him, but trustingly put her hands out and the crystal landed gently in them, dissolving into a wooden box tied with a silken bow.

She opened the box to find a chess board. Looking up at his encouraging smile, she took it out and began unpacking the carved hardwood pieces below it. The pawns were first, and she gasped with pleasure at seeing them. They were all goblins, but of the eight, five were obviously carved in the images of the ones that visited her regularly. She stroked the one with Squeeker's friendly and excited face and beamed a smile at Jareth. "These are adorable!"

The first Knight she opened was Sir Didymus mounted on Ambrosius, ready to tilt at windmills. The other was an excellent carving of her brother Toby and her eyes filled with tears at the thoughtfulness. Turning to the Bishops, she laughed at finding the Wise Man wearing his talking hat and William the Worm. The Rooks were represented by Hoggle and Ludo and she couldn't help be amused as Hoggle had a slightly grumpy look and Ludo looked endearing rather than frightening.

The King was carved in Jareth's only image, and when she raised an eyebrow smiling at him he smirked "Who else do you think it would be, Sarah." The Queen was carved in her own image; the Black set as she was at fifteen, the White with her current appearance in the gown she would wear to the High Court ball.

"Jareth, I have no words. This is absolutely amazing. No one has ever had such a personal and thoughtful gift created for me! I'll set it out on the table between these two chairs" she said pointing at the sitting area. She stood and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him warmly in thanks.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and one around her shoulders, enveloping her briefly in return. "Happy Birthday, precious" he murmured.

___________________________________________

Nearly every other day, Sarah contacted Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. She was surprised and humbled that they didn't hold her responsible for the years of silence between them. They spent hours catching up on each other's lives, on accomplishments, on dreams.

Hoggle was now the King's Head Groundskeeper, although occasionally he still helped out in the Labyrinth if there was a runner. Sir Didymus and Ludo had rebuilt the bridge over the Bog, but then the King had requested Sir Didymus to teach beginning weapons training to the youngsters at the Castle and in the Goblin City. Ludo had been approached by a quarry master to use his rock-calling abilities, and was also quite satisfied with his life, especially as he was close by his adopted brother and Hoggle.

Sarah was amazed and gratified at how easily they slipped back into their former camaraderie. They chatted easily, her friends sometimes filling in gaps in the information Jareth was giving her, or giving her a non-royal perspective which she found very helpful.

The weekend before the Ball, Sarah took a Saturday afternoon and she and Squeeker headed to a flea market that covered the entire block of West 39th between Ninth and Tenth avenues. She was eagerly looking forward to actually seeing her old friends, and wanted to bring them something from the Aboveground as a small gift. The flea market would have scores of vendors and merchants and a variety of wares, and she was hoping to find the perfect gifts.

Squeeker did his normal good job of staying invisible, although he occasionally could be seen tying someone's shoes together. He enjoyed the shopping with her, and regularly reached up to hold her hand as they searched the booths.

At one booth, she spotted an antique marble display case holding 45 marbles in a kaleidoscope of colors, swirls, cats eyes. Knowing how Hoggle enjoys his treasures and baubles, she quickly decided it was perfect for him. He could either display the marbles or keep some in his "treasure pouch".

Another shop had a miniature Knight Templar sword letter opener that was about a foot long total, with the blade being eight inches. The handle was plated in yellow gold while the blade was stainless steel. A wood and leather sheathe was available as well, and that became her gift to Sir Didymus.

For Ludo, she had spotted a craftsman who had polished unusual stones and minerals into beautiful hues. She bought a Fluorite rock polished in the same hues as Ludo's coat. Nearby, she found a leatherworker who had belts with silver buckles. She bought one for Ambrosius to wear as a collar and had his name engraved on the buckle.

At a toy stall, she laughed and bought their full supply of ten games of Twister. At a food booth, she purchased a large jar of popcorn, after Squeeker assured her the castle had a kitchen where it could be popped.

In reward for Squeeker's good behavior, they stopped at a Krispy Kreme Shoppe when she saw the "Hot Now" sign lit up. His eyes widened at the warm little pillow of sweet yet light dough, dunked in a sugary glaze that hardened into a thin coating. "Lady, " he whispered awed by the first bite, "these are better than waffles!" He closed his eyes in delight, practically moaning in ecstasy.

She grinned at him and slid the other two over to him, wondering what other customers would see if they looked at their table as he ate the still warm gooey treasures.

By Friday afternoon, she had bagged up her gifts for her friends, the treats for the goblins, and her clothing and makeup for the weekend, and was just waiting for Jareth to come whisk her away.

***************


	15. The Keeper of the Labyrinth

**Chapter 15 – Keeper of the Labyrinth**

Jareth arrived in the mid-afternoon on the day before the High Court ball, pleased to see that Sarah was packed and ready to depart. He sent her bags ahead of them, delivering them directly to her suite. He was curious about one large bag that she said were for the goblins, but was willing to wait and see what surprise she had designed.

"Are you ready, Sarah?" he asked with a smile, eager to have her see his kingdom through a mature woman's eyes rather than with the perceptions of a frightened adolescent. "Close your eyes" he instructed after her excited nod, wrapping one arm around her waist.

Sarah felt the world shift and tilt, followed by abruptly feeling a hard surface beneath her feet. Opening her eyes, she saw she was in the throne room, although there were no goblins in sight. She looked at Jareth in surprise at that, and correctly interpreting her look he laughed saying "I thought we would let you be inundated with my subjects tomorrow."

She smiled at him and then saw a large window looking out over the Labyrinth and moved towards it dreamily. She stood at the window, breathing deeply, letting the beauty soak into her. Turning her head slightly to Jareth she murmured "It refreshes my spirit and restores my soul." He felt his heart swell with pride in his Kingdom and her appreciation of it.

They both felt the invitation, the pleading insistence to approach the Labyrinth, drawing them irresistibly. "It's as if something is tugging on the very core of my being, my essence" she whispered to him. "Please…I think I need to go down there…"

He could feel the Labyrinth inviting and enticing her, beseeching her to come and couldn't help but hope that she was its Chosen.

With a moment's thought, he transported them to the front of the Labyrinth and stood back as she moved forward with her eyes fixated on a point he couldn't see. She felt as if she were a cherished and long-awaited friend as she approached. A gate appeared in the stone expanse of the wall and opened for her, permitting her to move inside. Jareth watched her run her fingers over the wooden gate and saw it close immediately behind her. He transported himself back to the castle, knowing that this was between Sarah and the Labyrinth.

She was engulfed by a sense of completeness as she entered; a sense of wonder, of affection. As she wandered down the paths, amazed at how beautiful it was. The sky overhead was the most incredible shade of blue she could ever remember seeing and the grass was a shade of green not seen Aboveground. The thought of such blue skies reminded her of a song, and with joy bubbling up inside her, she began to sing, adapting the song as she danced along the pathways.

_The bluest skies you've ever seen are in the Labyrinth _

_And the hills the greenest green, in the Labyrinth _

_Like a beautiful child, growing up, free and wild _

_Full of hopes and full of fears, full of laughter, full of tears _

_Full of dreams to last the years, in the Labyrinth. . . in the Labyrinth! _

She felt devotion flow over her in waves, appreciation for who she was, for her song, for her enjoyment of her surroundings and thought her heart would overflow with the sheer intensity and wonder of it.

_When you find your own true love, you will know it_

_By his smile, by the look in his eye _

_Scent of magic in the air, dreams you never thought to dare _

_Exultation lifts your soul up to the sky._

She felt the power around, over, under and through her. Energy seized her words, transformed them and returned them. Magic, she realized. Her words had become magic.

_The bluest skies you've ever seen are in the Labyrinth _

_And the hills the greenest green, in the Labyrinth _

_Like a beautiful child, growing up, free and wild _

_Full of hopes and full of fears, full of laughter, full of tears _

_Full of dreams to last the years, in the Labyrinth. . . in the Labyrinth! _

As she spun and danced down the paths, singing to the Labyrinth, the surroundings seemed to shimmer and take on increased brightness, a sense of newness. The grass became greener; the colors everywhere became more brilliant. She found herself looking fondly at the stepping stones, the spiral stairs, the trees, the walls. She never realized how much she loved the Labyrinth, the surroundings, the scents and sights!

She lost track of time, just followed the twisting paths deep inside the Labyrinth, eventually pausing in a beautiful garden-like area, next to a small pond. Acceptance, affection, faithfulness and earnest longing swept through her in gentle ripples, filling fissures in her soul she never knew had been empty. "You are the spirit of the Labyrinth?" she whispered. A questioning yearning tugged at her soul, an outpouring and offering; wordlessly she accepted all that was presented to her, allowing herself to send her own tender affection back.

As it happened in her dream, she felt a warm sensation around her neck and lifting her hand, she found a pendant suspended on twisted golden filaments had settled around her, the pendant hanging low, ending just above her cleavage. Lifting it to examine it, she realized the pendant was similar to Jareth's, as it was vaguely triangle-shaped but open on the bottom, although hers was white gold with a symbol of infinity outlined in diamonds on a circle of yellow gold.

Touching it filled her with warmth, with joy, with devotion, and with a sense of authority and power. As she gazed about her in wonder, she became aware that she could sense all aspects of the Labyrinth. Her perception seemed heightened and she could feel everything within the boundary of the Labyrinth, every wall, every path, every living creature. It was a giddy yet almost overwhelming sensation.

Outside the Labyrinth, Jareth felt a deluge of unprecedented power surge out from the Labyrinth, filling him with an intense energy unlike anything he had ever felt before. The outpouring radiated in circles from the Labyrinth, rippling across the land, causing the ground to tremble, the wind to croon, the water to effervesce and flames to blaze more brilliantly. "Oh Sarah, how you turn my world, you precious thing" he murmured in wonder as he felt his own power multiply exponentially. If this was just the beginning, what would the future hold?

He immediately sent a message to the High King and Queen, letting them know that the Labyrinth had Chosen its Keeper, and that he would have the honor of introducing her at the ball.

Sarah lost all sense of time as she communed with the Labyrinth, feeling what it felt, trying to understand it's needs and desires, and learning about each inhabitant that dwelled in its boundaries. The night was well advanced into morning before she finally remembered to leave and return to the castle, finding her way easily through shortcuts that did not exist before. After hours of walking into the Labyrinth, it only took minutes to exit.

To her surprise, she found Jareth waiting outside for her, watching her quiet exaltation with tenderness. While beautiful before, she was exquisitely ethereal in the moonlight with the power of the Labyrinth coursing through her and her Keeper's medallion shimmering radiantly around her neck.

He stepped over to her, taking her both her hands, raising each one to his lips. "Welcome back, Lady Keeper."

**********


	16. Consequences and Expectations

**Chapter 16 – Expectations and Consequences**

Sarah remembered little after finally leaving the Labyrinth in the early hours of the morning. She vaguely recalled being surprised to find Jareth waiting for her and at his tender consideration as he escorted her to a suite of rooms before bidding her to sleep well.

She barely had time to allow the beauty of the rooms to register, walking through a public sitting room to a bed chamber before she stripped off her clothes and slipped on the silk nightgown already unpacked and lying on the bed waiting for her. Exhausted by the sensory overload of the last ten hours, she fell deeply asleep, one hand clutching her pendant.

The sun was well overhead before the golden light tickled her awake. She smiled in gentle memory of the previous day, and an answering wave of affection from the Labyrinth filled her. After arching her back stretching every muscle, she finally sat up and looked around.

The bed chamber was remarkably beautiful in shades of blues and creams. The four poster bed was large and luxurious with bed curtains that could be drawn for privacy. She saw double doors off to the side that led to a large balcony. Stepping to the doors, she smiled at the beautiful Labyrinth in front of her. She could see what appeared to be lovely gardens to the right and hills to the left.

A light knock on the door caused her to turn and reach for the robe that rested on the foot of the bed before answering "Yes? Come in."

A young woman with auburn hair and green eyes came in carrying a tray. "Good morning Lady Sarah" she said, peeking timidly at her with awe and deference. "I brought you something to break your fast."

She placed the tray on a table near the balcony, pouring a cup of tea and stepping back, trying desperately not to stare at Sarah and mostly failing.

Sarah smiled at her in appreciation for the tea. "Thank you. What is your name?"

The young face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh I am sorry, Lady Sarah. I am Elsa. His Majesty asked me to act as your personal attendant while you are here."

"Thank you very much, Elsa." She sat down gracefully and picked up the teacup, sipping it gratefully. "You must have been the one that unpacked for me. I appreciated having everything taken care of. I was a bit tired last night." She smiled fondly, looking out at the Labyrinth, and felt an answering mental embrace.

Elsa choked, seeing the Lady Keeper's necklace shimmer, appearing to take a life of its own as it moved slowly against her neck. "Yes, my Lady. It was my sincere pleasure. Shall I draw a bath for you while you eat?"

Sarah tried not to chuckle at being waited on. "That would be pleasant, thank you."

The young woman curtseyed and moved to another doorway, and Sarah soon heard water running. Uncovering the dishes, she found enough food for several people, with eggs, meat, toast, sliced fruit and some dishes she didn't quite recognize. She ate the toast and fruit, satisfied with just that.

When Elsa came back in the room, she chuckled and indicated the tray. "Someone thought I had a large appetite."

To her surprise, Elsa said wide-eyed "Oh no, my Lady! We did not know what you preferred, so put a little bit of everything, to let you have your choice."

"I am surprised the castle isn't overrun with guests with such wonderful treatment" Sarah said with a smile at the girl. "She must be my age" she thought, "and yet she seems young and unsure of herself."

"What clothing would you like to wear this day, my Lady?"

"I was planning on the black silk pants and red sweater. If you would lay them out for me, I will finish getting dressed myself. Thank you, Elsa." She gave the woman a friendly nod and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The large tub will filled with warm water, and Sarah enjoyed soaking, relaxing as the last of the tension from the previous night left her. She wondered why Elsa seemed so awe-struck by her. She immediately had an image of the Labyrinth and her necklace.

Speaking out loud she said "Being accepted by you caused the reaction?" She felt a disinterested agreement; apparently the Labyrinth believed that Sarah was due the deference.

After reluctantly leaving the tub when the water finally cooled, Sarah returned to the bedroom wrapped in a large white towel. Her sweater and black slacks were hanging on a clothes rod attached to a wooden wardrobe. She found her undergarments and quickly dressed.

Looking in the mirror, she chuckled as she realized her necklace had shortened itself to fit in the neck of her sweater and still show the pendant. "Possessive are you, Labyrinth?" She swore she felt a smug mental smile.

When she exited the room, she was surprised to find Elsa waiting out in the hall. She quickly curtseyed at Sarah's approach. "His Majesty thought you might not remember how to find your way through the halls, as it was so late when you came to your room, my Lady. He would be pleased to see you in his study if you would care to follow me."

"Lead on then, Elsa. I have to admit I remember little after leaving the Labyrinth last evening. I think I still had magic in my eyes and starlight in my veins." She smiled at her own fanciful notions, failing to notice Elsa's speechless wonderment.

While Jareth's study was not that far away, Sarah noticed that as they approached anyone on their way, all conversation ceased and she received bows or curtseys. Some dropped their eyes totally, but most seemed to stare at her avidly, with wonder and near reverence. She was about ready to say something when Elsa stopped, knocked and then opened the door announcing "The Lady Sarah, Your Majesty."

Jareth was at a large desk, covered in papers and books, holding a quill pen as they entered. He stood with a smile and came forward to greet her, nodding at Elsa who immediately left.

He was looking exceptionally fine this morning Sarah thought, wearing gray leather pants, a white shirt and royal blue vest. More than that, he seemed to have an intensity about him that was almost brilliant. "Good morning Sarah! Did you sleep well?" He smiled at her with such satisfaction, that she was puzzled until she realized he had looked down at her pendant.

"Yes, I was dead to the world until the sunlight finally woke me, thank you."

He led her over to two chairs by a fireplace, and waited for her to sit before seating himself. Before he could speak, she said "Jareth, I think I'm missing something. Everyone I've met today has treated me with deference bordering on reverence. Why is that?"

He looked surprised at the question. "The Underground has been without a Keeper for nearly two centuries, Sarah. You being Chosen and accepting that role has changed all of our lives for the better." The sincere smile on his handsome face, the pleasure in his eyes, the joy in his posture all nearly succeeded in distracting her.

"Why does a Keeper change all your lives for the better?" she asked gently. "I'm a visitor here Jareth, you have to give me the kindergarten explanation."

He chuckled, a light-hearted sound that sent delicious shivers down her spine. She had never seen him be so animated and high-spirited.

"The Labyrinth is more than just a sentient maze, Sarah. It is one of the sources of magic for the entire Underground. It transforms the dreams and emotions of its chosen Keeper and creates magic, raising the level throughout the entire Underground. Without magic, the inhabitants of the Underground would wither and die; the very fabric of the Underground would eventually be torn asunder. All of us have been conserving our magic for close to two centuries, waiting for the Labyrinth to Choose a new Keeper. With a Keeper of the Labyrinth, new magic will begin filling the land and its people. Accordingly, your very existence is precious to every inhabitant of the Underground."

"As the primary source of the Labyrinth's magic, the Keeper of the Labyrinth is held in high regard and holds a respected position among the Fae nobility. In fact, the rank of a Keeper is just below that of a King or Queen." As an afterthought he added "I should warn you that every unmarried noble will be interested in gaining your attention. Every royal mother and father will be seeking your favor for their unmarried son. Even being human is now an advantage and in your favor."

"Why is being human now in my favor if it wasn't before becoming Keeper?"

"Because you are now of a high rank and social status, Sarah. My dear, the birth rate among Fae is extremely low. Couples are overjoyed to have a single heir over the centuries while more than one child is a rare and unexpected blessing. However, human women are more fertile than Fae women and capable of bearing more children, even if the father is Fae. You are of a high rank, you are new and unknown, you are beautiful and you could potentially offer more than one child to your chosen husband. You have become an extremely desirable marriage partner by Fae standards."

Sarah listened to Jareth's explanation with increasing shock and discomfort, finally standing, turning away from him and beginning to pace in agitation as his remarks concluded. Her thoughts raced through her mind. "I'm suddenly a commodity on their marriage market? I'm some sort of prize or possession to be obtained? Oh my god, do they see me as some type of human brood mare?"

Her pacing increased in speed as additional questions poured into her thoughts. "Is the Keeper expected to be here full-time? Do they expect me to give up my life Aboveground? Yet…I love the Labyrinth and I can't let the people here waste away and die. What have I gotten myself in to? What am I going to do?"

She felt the Labyrinth sending her soothing waves of comfort and affection, along with images of her necklace.

Jareth had risen when she stood and watched her frantic pacing with surprise and increasing unease. "Sarah, what is wrong? What concerns you?"

She stopped her pacing and faced him. "Jareth, did you know that the Labyrinth wanted me as its Keeper?"

"Almost as soon as we met again, the Labyrinth began sending me images of you. Every day, sometimes every hour it seemed. It was almost begging to see you again. I thought that likely meant that you were its Chosen."

"Why didn't you explain the consequences or expectations to me?" she demanded bitterly.

He was confused, not sure what had disturbed her. "The consequences or expectations? I am sorry Sarah, I am not certain what you mean."

Speaking slowly and trying to keep her voice steady she asked "Jareth, what if I don't _want_ to be a prize on the Fae marriage market? What if I want to marry a mortal Aboveground? What if I want to live my life Aboveground and not Underground?"

Jareth felt his heart clench in unexpected pain at her questions. She would prefer to marry a mortal and stay Aboveground? Until that moment, he hadn't realized that he had hoped she would be happy to spend time Underground as Keeper; and with the Labyrinth beside his castle, he had anticipated enjoying her company even more regularly than he did now. It had never occurred to him that she would perceive her role as Keeper with dismay or displeasure. He tried to consider how he would feel if he were suddenly obligated to stay Aboveground and realized that he would be outraged and resentful.

With dawning realization, he asked gently "Sarah, did you think you were now somehow a prisoner of the Labyrinth; that you could not go home again? Have I earned so little trust with you that you think I would deceive you in such a way?"

"I don't know what to think! No one bothered to explain anything to me until after it was a _fait accompli_. Jareth, a king can't rule a kingdom part-time; how could I fulfill obligations as Keeper part-time? And what if I don't want to be the newest _brood mare _on the Fae auction block?"

He flinched at her crude analogy wishing he had never mentioned human fertility. "Sarah, while it would be preferred that the Keeper be close to the Labyrinth, your badge of office – your pendant – will permit you to communicate with and commune with it, even when you are Aboveground."

"If your schedule permits, visiting regularly would certainly help make the transition easier, but no one is going to force you to live Underground. While many may not understand choosing otherwise, it is still your choice and I will support your decision."

"If you do choose to visit regularly, I will be happy to provide a suite of rooms for you in the castle, so that any time you choose to visit, you will have private accommodations. Or I will have a cottage built within the Labyrinth if you so choose. In fact, the Labyrinth might create one itself if you request it."

He watched her force a semblance of calm, yet through his own link to the Labyrinth, he could sense wrath and frustration surging just under the semblance of composure she assumed.

"What _other_ expectations are there for the Keeper, Jareth? I understand that I am expected to...provide an emotional anchor so to speak for the Labyrinth. I understand that through me, additional magic will be created and dispersed throughout the land. What _else_ is expected of me?"

He tried to think of all duties the previous Keepers had filled and abruptly realized that she was had a legitimate grievance; he should have prepared her. He would not have wanted the High King to send him on a diplomatic mission without background information and preparation; indeed he would have been aggravated to be put in such a position. She was justified in being exasperated with him.

Sighing at his blunder, he indicated the chairs again asked her to sit with him, gratified when she moved to a chair and gracefully sat facing him as he took his seat. "The Keeper maintains the harmony in the Labyrinth. Previous Keepers also kept track of the inhabitants, their needs, and settled any disputes that arose within its borders. They attended public events such as balls, and appeared at the High Court Council sessions as needed." At her raised eyebrow, he added "The Labyrinth has always Chosen those with compassion, with balance, and with perceptions that permit them to help facilitate disputes and conflicts. The Council has always respected the advice of the Keeper."

He took a deep breath, leaned forward and took her hand, feeling her tenseness but thankful she did not pull away from him. "Sarah, I sincerely apologize. I did not mean to withhold information or mislead you in any way. I can understand that accepting the role without understanding the 'consequences' has put you in an awkward situation. Please believe me; I never meant for that to occur."

Sarah looked at his hand holding hers and tried to objectively consider his comments. Realizing that she wasn't trapped and that Jareth hadn't intentionally deceived her soothed much of her unease. Plus she had to be honest with herself. Even if he had omitted information deliberately, she hadn't paused when the Labyrinth offered itself to her. She hadn't asked about the consequences. She had to accept accountability for her own actions; she was the one that made the choice to accept what was offered without evaluating the impact.

On the other hand, the idea that she was suddenly seen as a potential prize on their marriage market frustrated her considerably. She was no one's chattel! And hearing that she was more valuable because humans were _fertile_ only added to that displeasure. However, while Jareth hadn't forewarned her, she couldn't hold him responsible for the Fae social structure. She considered whether she have refused the Labyrinth if she had known she would be targeted as a desirable marriage partner, and had to admit that she wouldn't have. She felt a rush of warmth and appreciation from the Labyrinth.

She raised her eyes to Jareth's and saw the sincerity and honest concern. As much as she would like a target for her irritation, he hadn't meant to trick her and didn't deserve her wrath. She lifted her other hand and laid it gently on his gloved hand and squeezed lightly. "You have consistently acted in an honorable and respectful manner since first contacting me, Jareth. I apologize if I said anything that implied you had deliberately misled me; you did not. Just as it wouldn't occur to me to explain how an elevator works because it's something I've known my entire life, I can understand that it wouldn't occur to you that I wouldn't understand the intricacies of what the Keeper of the Labyrinth involved."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, deliberately releasing her tension. "If you can forgive me my fears and jumping to conclusions, then I can certainly forgive you for not clarifying the situation."

He felt his heart swell, not only with gratitude for forgiving his omissions, but also with pride at how well the Labyrinth had chosen. Her willingness to perceive all aspects of the situation and her gracious forgiveness showed her to be the epitome of a Lady Keeper.

With deliberate motions, he removed his gloves, picked up both her hands and brushed her fingers with his lips, then held both hands against his chest. "Thank you, Sarah. Please know that I will do whatever I can to help you in your new role."

She chuckled warmly. "I will hold you to that. I will almost certainly have a hundred questions before this weekend is over. You will likely regret that offer before we are done."

"I will have no regrets, Precious. I am always at your service."

***************


	17. Reunited

**Chapter 17 – Reunited**

After her discussion with Jareth, Sarah walked down to the Labyrinth. While she was not disturbed with the additional responsibilities being Keeper entailed, she was struggling with being seen as a potential marriage partner simply because she was suddenly perceived to be of adequate rank.

The Labyrinth sent her a quizzical thought. "You don't understand why it bothers me" she questioned. She felt its agreement with her comment.

"I'm not from this culture. I don't evaluate people based on their social status and I certainly don't judge people based on their ability to produce offspring. If and when I marry, it will be based on mutual affection and the desire to spend the rest of my life with that person, regardless of their rank or social standing."

"And yet, simply because you've Chosen me, I am suddenly a suitable marriage trophy for men who wouldn't have even considered me otherwise. I find it distasteful that without knowing a thing about me as a person, I was disregarded and then accepted. I do find being seen as a "fertile human" to be blatantly offensive. I am no one's brood mare!"

Sarah received a mental image of a lightening strike leaving smoldering remains and after a moment of shock, she laughed affectionately. "I don't think you need to assault anyone for me yet, but I'll keep that in mind" she said with a smile. "And thank you, sweetie."

She suddenly thought of something. "Do you have a name other than Labyrinth? That sounds too…impersonal, as if you were only a _thing_, and not a sentient being. I like you much too well to treat you that way." She had a warm feeling as if she had received a mental hug.

"Well, would you mind if I gave you a name?" Amused agreement flowed through her. "OK…what about if I call you Rin? That's part of Labyrinth, right? But more personal." Pleased consent again bubbled through her mind. "Rin it is then!"

She stretched out her senses, feeling everything related to the Labyrinth and was delighted to recognize Hoggle near the edge of her perception. She eagerly headed back to the castle and found Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo waiting for her at the entrance to the gardens and soon noticed the tip of Ambrosius' tail waving behind a nearby bush.

"Sarah friend!" rumbled Ludo as he spotted her first. He loped over to her, grabbing her in a big hug and swinging her around with her feet off the ground. "Sarah Sarah Sarah!" She laughed at his exuberance and hugged him back.

"Dearest Lady Sarah! How mine eyes are gladded to see thee in person rather than through the impersonal barrier of a looking glass" greeted Sir Didymus, bowing deeply before her. She knelt to hug him, but he took her hand, and bowed over it chivalrously. "Dear Lady, you honor us with your presence, especially now that you are our Lady Keeper. Please accept my heartfelt best wishes on your elevation and my most earnest gratitude for your assistance to the Underground."

"Keeper or not, I am still Sarah, and still count you among my very best friends whether Above or Underground" she smiled at him.

"Hullo Sarah" said Hoggle gruffly. "Yer a fine Lady now. No need t'be botherin' with the likes of us."

She smiled indulgently at him. "Does my wearing this necklace mean that you no longer like me Hoggle?"

He stared at her and frowned. "Nah, but yer practically royalty now little lady. Too good t'be seen with a rock caller or bridge guard or gardener."

"Now you three listen to me. I am the same woman I was one day ago. From my perspective, I simply added one more wonderful member to my family, but love grows when friends are added. I don't have to give up one friend for another. You three are stuck with me." She grabbed Hoggle and hugged him.

"Well, maybe you can teach some o'them stuffed shirts a thing or two" he finally allowed. She grinned at them all.

They decided to walk through the gardens chatting as they went. Ambrosius eventually heard her voice, and came running back, leaning against her as she scratched him behind his ears, then happily following behind them, Sir Didymus' saddle still on his back. She questioned them about their perspective of the Keeper and found it comparable to what Jareth had described. She was viewed almost reverently as someone who could help replenish the magic in the land.

As they entered in to a large arbor where intertwined climbing vines and flowers formed a latticework bower, they were surprised to find a human footman standing near a table covered with food. "His Majesty thought you and your friends might like to have your noonday meal out here in the gardens, my Lady" he announced. She was pleased to see that one chair was large enough to comfortably fit Ludo.

"Thank you" she said smiling at the servant in delight. "I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

Only training kept him from widening his eyes at her courtesy. "I am Dillon, Lady Sarah" he replied with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Dillon" she smiled.

Sir Didymus stepped in front of the servant to hold Sarah's chair for her and she thanked him graciously. They enjoyed a repast of cured meats, assorted vegetables, mushrooms and herbs as well as fresh-baked breads with cider to drink and pastries for dessert.

"Oh I wish I had brought their gifts down" she thought to herself. "We'll have to go back to the castle so that I can get them." No sooner had she thought it, and then she felt her necklace tingle against her skin and felt something bump against her leg. Looking down, she saw her wrapped packages. "Oh my Rin, I didn't know you could do that!" Amusement flooded her and she had to smile at the infectious sensation.

"What are ye grinnin' at Sarah" asked Hoggle guardedly. It was a brilliant and pleased smile, but he wasn't sure what caused it.

"The Labyrinth" she said with a chuckle. "It will never cease to amaze me, I think."

As the footman cleared the dishes, she reached down and handed them their packages.

"What's this now?" Hoggle said. "Dear Lady, your presence is all the gift we could wish to attain" cried Sir Didymus. "Sarah give presents?" asked Ludo.

"Yes, Ludo. These are from the Aboveground and are my way of saying how much I've missed you and value our friendship" she replied with a smile. "Go on Ludo, you open yours first."

He had to understand that ripping the paper was acceptable and that the box wasn't the present, but what was inside. Lifting the lid, he gaped in amazement at the crystallized Fluorite. "Pretty rock!" he cried happily.

"The color reminded me of your fur, Ludo" she explained.

"Pretty pretty rock!" He was thrilled with it. "New friend!" he announced blissfully.

She turned to the others, and Sir Didymus indicated that Hoggle should open next. The dwarf ripped off the paper and his eyes widened at the multi-colored marbles displayed in their case. "I thought you could carry some in your treasure pouch if you wanted, or could keep them safe in the case at home. Whatever you prefer, of course" Sarah explained.

"Oh my, Sarah, ye've done left me speechless. I've never seen such things." He began picking up each marble, his eyes widening at their swirls and colors. "Thank ye, missy" he said gruffly.

She turned to Sir Didymus, who was lightly stroking his wrapped gift. "I am most loathe to open it, dear Lady, you put such effort into the wrapping." With her encouragement, he peeled it open at the edges, avoiding tearing the paper and set that aside. Opening the box, his eyes widened. "Upon my word, fair Lady, you have quite overwrought this old cavalier." He gently took out the scabbard and drew the miniature sword, which fit his small frame quite well.

Standing, he felt the balance of the weapon and his eyes glistened. Turning to Sarah, he knelt before her, taking her hand. "Lady Sarah, mere words cannot do justice to the honor you have bestowed on me. This blade is worthy of a king. My heart overflows in gratitude." He bowed over her hand.

"You are most welcome, Sir Didymus. When I saw it, I knew you were the only one that should carry it."

He stood and re-sheathed the blade, then strapped the scabbard about his waist. "It will be my honor to wear this in your name, my Lady" he announced.

She gave Sir Didymus the package for Ambrosius, and he again carefully unwrapped the package without tearing the paper, and lifted out the new collar with the engraved name on it. "Verily, Ambrosius will be thoroughly protected and his name known to all, dear Lady." Ambrosius lifted his head to have the collar fitted and then proudly trotted around the table to display it.

Behind them, the footman noticed how personal each gift was and tried to remember every detail. Everyone wanted to know about their new Lady Keeper, especially after Elsa had mentioned her comment about "magic in her eyes and starlight in her veins". He had had to assert his seniority to have the honor of waiting on her for the noonday meal when the King had sent instructions to the kitchens.

What a story he would have to tell the rest of the servants when he returned. Their new Keeper cared for a rock caller, groundskeeper and old knight as if they were the finest nobles and brought them unique and personal gifts from Aboveground. And she treated a mere footman with courtesy. He could barely wait to share the account with the rest of the staff.

***************


	18. A Fae Ball With a Human Keeper

**Chapter 18 – A Fae Ball With a Human Keeper**

Sarah spent an enjoyable afternoon with Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo before Elsa found her in the garden to ask if she ready to begin her preparations for the ball. Laughing at the very polite but efficient reminder, she hugged her friends and promised to speak to them soon before accompanying her attendant back to the castle.

Elsa drew her a warm bath and to Sarah's delight, the maid had used a vanilla and almond bath oil in the water. She luxuriated as long as she could in the warm water, enjoying the scent and texture of the oils. Drying off, she put on a nude strapless body briefer, covering it with a robe until her hair and make-up was complete.

Elsa arranged Sarah's hair so that it is pulled away from her face with two tendrils softly framing her features and the rest up in a French twist. An enticing tumble of curls cascaded down the top of the twist, held in place with both crystal and pearl embellished hair pins. Teardrop shaped loops of gold formed her earrings with a pearl in the center of the loop giving the impression it were floating in place.

Sarah allowed Elsa to help her step into the dress. Her attendant was amazed at the lack of buttons or ties and surprised with the zipper. "Oh Lady Sarah, you are magnificent!" smiled Elsa. "No one has ever seen such a dress and your necklace appears as if it was made for that particular gown or perhaps the gown was made to complement the necklace. You represent the Labyrinth with elegance and loveliness!"

Sarah's makeup was subtle, but enhanced her beauty with a smoky eye and a blush lip tint. Her bare shoulders were broken only by the Labyrinth's necklace, which continuously shimmered as if it were alive. The skirt floated around her, the back panels drifted slightly behind her as she moved.

"Thank you, Elsa" Sarah smiled. Drawing on her long gloves and stepping in to her shoes, she paused to evaluate her reflection in the mirror. Turning, she confirmed that the back of her dress was high enough not to cause any potential embarrassment. She had to admit that she did appear elegant, almost regal. Perhaps she wouldn't embarrass herself, Jareth or the Labyrinth too badly. She felt a wave of affection and pride and sent a mental hug back to Rin.

Jareth waited for her at the foot of the stairs and turned his eyes upwards as her heard her delicate footsteps approach. His eyes narrowed in satisfaction at her appearance and a slight smirk touched his lips. The High Court was about to be stunned by their new Lady Keeper. She was going to turn their world he thought, and was looking forward to the reactions.

She paused at the top of the stairs, taking in his appearance. He was in a cream silk jacket with and trousers, with a copper-bronze colored cravat. Chrysoberyl gems accented the jacket. His vest was light beige embroidered with the same coppery tones as the cravat, matching the tones in her dress. She realized that he had matched his colors and materials to her gown and smiled at him as she descended the stairs.

He moved forward to meet her and taking her hand as they met at the foot of the stairs, he raised it briefly to his lips. "My Lady, you will dazzle the High Court this evening" he smiled. Holding her hand, he transported them to the hallway outside of the High Court ballroom, giving her a moment to collect herself. Assuming his own aloof and regal public personae, he extended his arm to her. She lightly placed her hand on it and they entered the room.

The ballroom was enormous with soaring white marble columns, gilded wall panels alternating with rich jewel-tone tapestries. The lofty fresco ceiling was lit by an unseen source. A profusion of colors were represented by the scores of ladies and gentlemen in attendance, yet she saw no one with the colors she and Jareth were wearing and was secretly pleased.

Tapping his staff on the floor three times to gather attention, the Herald announced them in a ringing voice. "His Majesty, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Master of the Labyrinth. The Lady Sarah Williams, Lady Keeper and Champion of the Labyrinth."

All discussion momentarily ceased and the crowd looked at them with evident curiosity. Jareth bowed slightly to the assembly and Sarah gave a curtsey, copying the depth of his bow. The assembly returned the greeting, and then resumed their conversations, but most slightly turned to watch the new Lady Keeper with interest. Her foreign attire was unlike anything they had seen and the material seemed to float around her as Jareth led her down the stairs and across the ballroom to the dais where the High King and Queen rested on their thrones.

The royal couple was attired in complementing shades of royal blue and white; he primarily in the blue with white accents, while she was primarily in white with trim and jewels of brilliant blue. As they approached, Sarah could see the High King was broad-shouldered with silver blond hair and piercing blue eyes. On his left, the High Queen had delicate features with high cheekbones and golden hair.

Bowing deeply, Jareth introduced her. "Your Royal Majesties, may I introduce my Lady Sarah Williams, Lady Keeper and Champion of the Labyrinth. Lady Sarah, their Royal Majesties, Oberon and Titania, High King and Queen of the Underground."

Sarah gracefully descended into a full court curtsey, inclining her head at the lowest point to the High King, saying softly "An honor, Your Majesty". Turning to his Queen, she repeated the movement, again murmuring respectfully "Your Majesty". She was relieved that her movements were fluid, with no hint of unsteadiness.

The High King nodded approvingly at her and said "You are most welcome Lady Sarah. We felt your acceptance of your office ripple throughout the land. A most auspicious beginning for us all. I do hope you will reserve your second dance for me."

With a smile of pleasure, she bowed her head saying "It would be my honor, Sire."

The High Queen commented "Have you seen much of the Underground yet, Lady Sarah?"

"I regret to say that this is only my second visit, Ma'am, but I am sincerely looking forward to expanding my acquaintance with your people and lands."

The Queen nodded graciously at her and Jareth moved them to one side, until out of their hearing he commented quietly "Well done." She relaxed slightly in relief.

As soon as they were near the side of the ballroom, a regal and uncommonly handsome man approached them and inclined his head. "Jareth, happy to see you. And of course you bring the most breathtaking and mysterious woman in the Underground as your guest".

"Caedmon, always a pleasure" Jareth said easily, returning the slight bow. "Allow me to introduce my Lady Sarah, Keeper of the Labyrinth. Lady Sarah, King Caedmon of the Seven Reaches".

Caedmon had been giving Sarah an intensive and appreciative appraisal until Jareth finished the introductions, then giving Jareth a censorious glare, he sighed and bowed over Sarah's hand murmuring "If you ever desire other company my dear, it would be bring me great delight to be at your service."

Unsure of how to respond to such a cryptic remark she contented herself with a simple curtsey saying "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance Your Majesty".

Once Caedmon had approached them, additional people began moving in their direction. Jareth leaned over and murmured in her ear "As I said, you are new and of high rank. You are a bright and beautiful flame attracting many moths this evening, Precious."

He introduced a variety of nobles from various kingdoms, both married couples and single men and women. She greeted each person with quiet courtesy, yet maintained a polite formality as well. Jareth was pleasantly surprised at how well she recognized the names of the kingdoms from the map he had provided. If introduced to royalty and the spouse was absent, she asked after them by name. If introduced to both King and Queen where Jareth had noted a young heir, she asked after the child by name. Her knowledge and courtesies was noticed, and became part of the gossip floating around the ballroom.

After a time, music began to play and Oberon led Titania to the floor for the first dance of the evening. Jareth escorted Sarah to the floor for the simple promenade. He held her left hand in front of his waist, their right hands held in front of her waist, with his right arm crossing in front of her left. The couples promenading around the floor intermixed with small twirls as they circled the ballroom.

At the end of the first dance, more people gravitated to Jareth and Sarah. From her discussion of the kingdoms with Jareth, she knew there were only two unmarried kings, Jareth and Caedmon. However, there were five unmarried male heirs, and she realized that each of them was making a concerted effort to meet her and secure the promise of a later dance. As much as she disliked being seen as a prize or trophy, she maintained her serene composure with the soothing support of the Labyrinth, accepting the requests for a dance.

Jareth brought her towards Oberon as the first strains played of the second dance, and the High King brought her out to a waltz, while Jareth escorted Titania.

"What do you think of Jareth and the Goblin kingdom, Lady Sarah?"

"His Majesty has been an excellent host and friend, Sire, and I have to admit to a certain fondness for a number of the goblins" she commented with a small smile.

He seemed to wait to see if she would say more and smirked when she didn't. "How do you spend your time Aboveground? I have not been there in quite a few years myself."

"I am an artist, Sire. I paint the artwork included in books as well as drawing and painting for my own pleasure."

"Indeed! I would be interested in seeing your artwork, good Lady. Perhaps you would bring some samples on another visit? What kind of images do you mostly depict?"

She chuckled. "Sire, my fingers are currently twitching in their desire to draw this ball and its participants."

"Then by all means, you must show me the finished effort. I look forward to it." She recognized his request as a command, and made a mental note to be sure to draw some sketches before her memory dimmed.

After the High King's favor of leading her in the second dance, the number of people wishing to meet her increased and she was surrounded by nobles, seeking to meet her and learn more about the new Keeper. They had all felt the wave of power the Labyrinth released the prior night and were eager to discover details. Although uncomfortable with the attentions many of the men paid her, she strove to maintain a tranquil expression, treating each person with the same courtesy and respect.

For the third dance, she accepted Caedmon's invitation to a waltz. Although he continued to gaze at her with a somewhat covetous look, she was relieved that he kept an appropriate distance while dancing. He was pleased that when she mentioned hearing that the best marble came from his kingdom. She quickly learned that permitting a king to extol the virtues of his kingdom required little conversation on her part.

Returning to the side of the room after the dance, she accepted a small glass of wine from one of the men and sipped it, answering questions from those around her about her life Aboveground, her thoughts on the Labyrinth, and the Underground. She was already tiring of the men who appeared to be attempting to secure her attention with deliberately provocative or teasing comments, and although she ignored it, she would have preferred they show more restraint.

As the music began for the next dance, she hid a shocked expression as a familiar Latin rhythm began to sound and realized Jareth had to have selected the music. Looking out at the floor, she saw him move to the middle of the otherwise empty floor and without looking in her direction, he held his arm outstretched to the side with a slight smirk on his otherwise impassive face. The unfamiliar music kept other couples off the floor, looking at him with curious expressions.

She shook her head at his audacity and smiling at those around her, excused herself saying "My apologies, but my king reserved this particular dance." She was unaware that her comment was repeated in whispered conversations as she moved to the floor.

Moving out to arm's length from his hand, she touched her fingers to Jareth's. He gripped her fingers and on the downbeat whirled her into his arms, their torsos touching. He smirked again as he saw some of the reactions out of the corner of his eye, and then focused solely on Sarah. He let his hand rest lightly on the middle of her lower back, and clasped her right, stepping forward as soon as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

They slid, stalked and spun their way around the ballroom, twisting their hips and whirling in impassioned revelry, keeping their eyes locked as they danced. All eyes in the room were focused on them in stunned amazement as they executed each movement with elegance and precision, the passion of the dance showing in each step. They alternated between slow sultry movements, and then fast paced twirls depending on the rhythm in the music.

As the song neared its crescendo, he bent her over deeply, supporting her weight with only one hand, and she outstretched one arm gracefully beyond her head just as the music ended. He smiled slowly and then leisurely lifted her back to her feet. Titania applauded, followed by Oberon, and then the rest of the High Court as they realized the astonishing dance met with the approval of the High King and Queen.

Jareth bowed slightly to the assembly and Sarah curtseyed. As he escorted her from the floor she whispered "You could have warned me, you know."

He smirked down at her. "What fun would that have been, Sarah? You would have worried about it in addition to your presentation. Instead, you danced like an angel, and all the men and half the women will be asking you to teach them the dance."

After he returned her to the side of the floor, she was immediately surrounded again by nobles. But this time, while they were still eager for her conversation and sought her hand for a dance, many appeared slightly more reserved, which she appreciated even though she didn't know why their demeanor had changed.

_______________

In one corner of the ballroom, the Lady Alleria hid a frown as her circle of admirers was noticeably smaller due to the new upstart Keeper. Alleria knew she was ravishing. Her features were exquisite, her blonde hair thick with natural waves, and her eyes an unusual ice blue framed by long black lashes. She moved with a lightness and grace that even other Fae envied, and trained her voice to be soft and alluring while her musical laughter was bewitching.

Eventually, the gossip made its way to her circle. She had heard Jareth introduce the new Keeper as "my Lady Sarah". The vaguely possessive term could have indicated that he looked on her as an extension of his Labyrinth and therefore under his dominion or it could have been a claim of courtship.

"Did you hear Lady Alleria, immediately before their fascinating dance that the Lady Sarah said that '_her_ king' had reserved the dance with her?"

Alleria narrowed her eyes in thought. She had cast a predatory eye on the Jareth over the years and had even managed a brief liaison, but he had never followed up with any other interest. Now this clumsy human mortal dared to _claim_ one of the most eligible Kings?

She smiled at her admirers and held a hand out to Lord Cragaun. "Would you escort me to the new Keeper" she asked sweetly. "I am curious to meet the woman. I mean the Lady."

As Sarah spoke with several people, she noticed an exceptionally lovely Fae woman move towards them, appearing to float rather than walk, held to the earth only by her hand on her escort's arm.

One of the courtiers who had been loath to leave Sarah's side immediately performed the introductions as they came up. "Lady Sarah, this is Lady Alleria of the Sylph Realm and Lord Cragaun of the Crystal Mountains. Lady Alleria and Lord Cragaun, the Lady Keeper of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams."

Sarah gave them a welcoming smile and inclined her head politely. "A pleasure to make your acquaintances" she greeted them. Cragaun bowed perfunctorily over her hand before stepping aside.

"Welcome to the Underground Lady Keeper" the new woman said in a melodious voice. "Such a pleasure to have a new Keeper, even a mortal one. I understand you visited the Labyrinth once before?"

"Yes, I had the pleasure of a journey through the Labyrinth many years ago" Sarah replied politely.

"You actually wished a child away then, Lady Keeper?"

Sarah smiled in genuine amusement at the pointed barb. "I did. You can only imagine my shock when the Goblin King actually appeared in all his formidable glory. Of course, that did give me the adventure of a lifetime and the opportunity to earn the title of Champion of the Labyrinth."

"It is a relief when one is willing to rectify one's mistakes" the other said vaguely.

"Accountability is always valuable" Sarah agreed genially.

"It was an interesting way to have met King Jareth" Alleria said, deliberately rolling the syllables of his name around her tongue.

"Indeed it was". Sarah had to work to hide a smile at the other's attempt to disconcert her. If she had simply stood there, looking alluring and ethereal, Sarah would have felt intimidated and clumsy, but verbal attempts to belittle her had little impact. Any female who had survived puberty in a public high school had learned how to handle a little cattiness.

"And now you claim him as _your_ king". Alleria looked at Sarah patronizingly. "Of course, perhaps human customs are not similar to Fae customs."

"There are similarities and there are differences with human customs" Sarah said serenely. "With as many countries and cultures as there are Aboveground, nearly all customs are eventually duplicated in one form or another."

Alleria paused to consider the human. It was insufferable that this insignificant mortal was maintaining a serene expression. Trying another tact, she said languidly "I have never been able to understand how humans could live in such a dreary world. No magic at all." She gave a delicate and elegant shudder.

"No magic, milady? I can hold normal conversations with people in other countries. I can send information across the world in seconds. I can fly across mountains, valleys and deserts, across entire continents within hours. Humans have walked across the surface of the moon and their exploration vehicles have left the solar system. While I certainly agree that the Aboveground is different than the Underground, both worlds have enchanting and astonishing accomplishments."

The music began again, and one of the men who had been patiently waiting, immediately claimed Sarah for the dance.

"It seems the lovely Alleria found her match in you, Lady Sarah" he smiled down at her.

"She is certainly one of the loveliest women I've ever seen" she agreed calmly.

Realizing the new Lady Keeper would not be drawn into gossip, he asked the question that had been on his mind. "What was the dance that you performed with King Jareth? I have never seen the like before. Will you teach it to me?" It turned out that was a common question she was asked for the remainder of the evening.

Jareth made sure he was attentive to Sarah throughout the evening, stopping by at least every other dance to see if she needed anything, to offer to escort her outside for a breath of fresh air, to answer any questions she might have. He couldn't help but be pleased at the court she had gathered.

As he moved around the ball room, greeting those in attendance, he heard numerous comments regarding her poise, wit and intelligence. Several of his peers expressed surprise and appreciation that she was so knowledgeable about their countries. One courtier couldn't help but relate the comments from Lady Alleria, obviously trying to determine whether there was a courtship claim between them, but Jareth easily sidestepped the implied question.

He knew the possessive term he had used could be interpreted two ways, and also knew the tango might solidify one meaning more than the other. If he hadn't implied a claim, she would have been inundated with suitors as one of the most eligible ranking women in the Underground before she ever became comfortable with her new role as the Lady Keeper. He was only thinking of her, he assured himself.

_______________

Dawn had almost broken before Jareth transported Sarah back to his Castle, bringing her directly to the hallway outside of her suite.

"Thank you for this evening, Sarah; I am honored to have been your escort to your first High Court ball. You were magnificent all evening. I heard almost nothing but accolades for your intelligence, wit and beauty all evening."

"Thank you, Jareth." She tipped her head at him and chuckled. "_Almost_ nothing but accolades?"

"Well, there was some jealousy by a few of the women present over your loveliness, charm and your exotic gown" he smirked. "Although In all sincerity, you were nothing less than glorious Sarah. Your elegance, grace, courtesy and conversation earned you many friends this evening."

She felt her cheeks warming with his praise. "Thank you, good sir" she said with a slight curtsey.

He lifted her hand to his lips, brushing her fingers softly. "Sweet dreams, Sarah."

"Good night, Jareth." She began to open her door, but paused and then turned back to him. Standing on tip-toe, she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek, her breath momentarily warming his skin. "Thank you for being the perfect escort." With a gentle smile, she went in to her rooms.

He stood there for several seconds before he raised his fingers and brushed them across his cheek slowly before heading to his own suite to retire.

***************


	19. Goblin Games

**Chapter 19 – Goblin Games**

Sarah slept late the following morning, not rising until it was nearly noon. Within minutes, Elsa timidly knocked and receiving permission, brought in a tray of tea and toast.

"Good morning Elsa" Sarah smiled. "How did you know I had finally dragged my lazy self out of bed?"

"'Tis the magic of the room, Lady Sarah. It sends me a mild image when my Lady rises, so that I may attend to you." She poured a cup of tea and stepped aside. "Did you enjoy the ball, my Lady?"

Sarah sipped the warm tea gratefully, smiling at the slight hint of raspberries in the flavor. "It was unlike anything I've seen before, Elsa. Their Royal Majesties were splendid beyond description, regal, dignified and yet so very gracious. The ballroom itself was imposing and stately, yet somehow almost ethereally beautiful. The High Court nobles were courteous and affable. All in all, I thoroughly enjoyed myself." She beamed a warm smile at Elsa, who was avidly soaking up every word.

"When I return home, I must attempt to draw my impressions. The High King expressed an interest in seeing my illustrations. I will be happy to show them to you as well if you are interested."

With her eyes widening at the kindness, Elsa gasped "Oh my Lady, I would dearly love to see anything you would condescend to show me. After his Royal Majesty sees it, of course." Recalling her duties, she asked "Shall I draw a bath for you, my Lady?"

"Yes, thank you, Elsa. Also, I would like to take something down to the kitchens and speak to one of the cooks. It's an Aboveground treat that some of the goblins are fond of, and I would like to request that it be made today."

"My Lady Sarah!" Elsa gasped. "I will have the cook come to your sitting room once you are dressed. It would be inappropriate to have _you_ go to kitchens to see the cook."

Hiding a smile at Elsa's shocked expression; Sarah meekly agreed to speak to the cook in the sitting room in about half an hour.

Sarah dressed for a meeting with the goblins by wearing dark wash jeans and a sapphire blue sweater, imaging how the High Court nobles would be surprised at her attire.

When Elsa announced "Agnes the cook", Sarah was just unwrapping the large jar of popcorn kernels.

"Agnes, thank you for coming to see me." She smiled at the goblin cook, who was looking at her apprehensively. "Do you have popcorn in the Underground? The goblins that visit me weren't familiar with it, so I wasn't sure."

Agnes looked at the large glass container curiously. "No Lady. What is it?"

"These are the dried kernels from corn or maize, a cereal grass from Aboveground. When heated, the kernels burst into a small white fluffy snack food. About half of a cup of kernels will fill a four quart bowl when popped, so if perhaps one-third of this jar was cooked, that would be enough for today. Then you can make the rest whenever you choose."

"To make it, just take a very large pot and coat the bottom with a few tablespoons of oil, then add one half cup of the kernels, put a lid on the pot, and heat it over medium heat, shaking it every so often so nothing burns."

Agnes stared at Sarah as if memorizing the instructions and nodded her understanding. "The kernels make a loud popping sound, which is why we call it popped corn, or popcorn. When the popping slows down to several seconds between pops, you can remove it from the heat."

"Sometimes I drizzle melted butter and put a little salt on it as well, but it's not necessary" Sarah mentioned.

"Now, I need a large space to play some games with the goblins. Where would you recommend Agnes?"

Agnes considered. "The runner's throne room, Lady. The King keeps that room for us, and has a different throne room for public court days."

Sarah smiled in surprise. "I didn't realize that. As long as playing games won't cause a problem, then that would be perfect. If you would see about popping the corn, I'll head to that throne room. Just fill a couple of large bowls with the snacks when you're ready, and please have it sent to there. Be sure to sample it yourself. I'm curious what you think of it."

Agnes blinked in surprise. The Lady Keeper not only brought a special treat just for the goblins, but cared for her opinion?

Elsa showed Sarah the way to the goblin throne room, curious about the large bag that she was carrying, surprised that she choose to carry it herself. She scurried away from the noisy room as soon as Sarah gave her approval, not comfortable with the boisterous and usually unruly goblin crew.

Breang was apparently on duty outside the room and gave her a fierce hug. "So happy to see you, Lady!" he smiled.

" I'm happy to see you too, Breang. I've brought some games for us all to play. I hope you'll be able to join us at some point. But you look very fine guarding the room." He thrust out his chest in pride at her praise.

Opening the door, he bellowed "All quiet for the Lady! Best behavior! No pushing and watch yer language or I'll thump ya!" He waved her in as all faces turned to the door.

Laughing at her introduction, she barely had time to prepare herself before Squeeker launched himself at her, hugging her legs tightly. "Missed you, Lady!!" he exclaimed. "And now you're here!"

Klunin, Squelch and Drid also came running, eager for their own hugs, although Squeeker refused to release her. The other goblins approached to see the "Lady" who was now also the Lady Keeper, but her four friends kept them under control, shouting them down when they all spoke at once.

Eventually, Sarah was able to make out that nearly all of them wanted their pictures drawn and were clamoring to be the first. She let them know that only well-behaved visitors to her home received a personal picture, and that they would have to learn the "House Rules" first and then behave on a visit to her home _when invited_ before being rewarded with a picture. Most of them showed great interest in learning the house rules.

"But today, I brought a new game for us to play. We're going to play in groups of four. Everyone can watch while the first group learns, and then I'll set up more games for the rest of us."

She took out one of the boxes from the bag and removed the cover, shaking out a plastic mat covered with colorful circles and laying it on the floor. She pointed out all the colors on the mat, making sure they knew what each color was, and then showed them the spinner and how it had the same colors.

"What we do in this game is spin the arrow, and it's going to point to a color and say whether a hand or foot goes in that color, OK? But you can't share the same circle, you have to choose one not already used. That means you may have to reach over or under your friend. The more twisted you get, the harder it is not to fall down. If you fall down, you're out for that game, but can play again. The last person who hasn't fallen down is the winner."

She beamed a smile at them. "I know it sounds confusing, but once you see and try it a few times, you'll catch on."

"OK, let's pick four of you. How about Squeeker, Drid, Klunin and Squelch?" She knew these four would listen and follow directions. "Squeeker and Drid, you stand on one end and Klunin and Squelch you stand on the other end. Now, both of you put one foot on any color circle closest to you."

Once all four little feet were firmly in colored circles on the mat she said "OK, now we're going to spin the arrow and tell you whether it's a hand or foot and what color, whether red, blue, green or yellow." She spun the wheel. "Right hand and…" she showed the wheel to the watching goblins "what color is this?" "RED!" they shouted. "So you four put your right hand on a red circle, but you can't share the same circle."

They continued on, although Sarah had to remind those watching the difference between right and left occasionally. Eventually Drid tumbled down, unable to hold his position over Klunin. Squelch fell next, leaving Squeeker and Klunin. The goblins were shouting and taking sides, laughing uproariously as the bodies twisted. Finally Klunin tried reaching behind him for a circle and fell on his back, leaving Squeeker.

Sarah raised his hand and called him the first Twister Champion and he beamed and strutted around the plastic mat.

"Who's ready to play" Sarah called. Laughing at the roar in response, she quickly counted up the number of goblins, finding 28 and was grateful to have even numbers for this first time. She opened seven boxes, leaving the other three for future use, and laid out the mats and spinners.

Soon there was a riotous cacophony of giggles, shrieks and snickers, as goblins tangled and toppled. After the first large fight broke out, Sarah imposed a time-out on anyone fighting, not letting them play again until the next game began. No one wanted to miss out on the fun, so they avoided any noisy fistfights, although a few pinches and nips continued. The last goblin crouching on each mat was cheered by Sarah and announced to the room as a champion.

Hearing laughter behind her at the goblins antics, she found several servants carrying large wooden tubs filled with fresh popped popcorn. The aroma attracted attention as the active games finished and the goblins gathered around. Sarah pulled plastic disposable bowls out of her large bag, and scooped them full of popcorn and began handing them out, telling them to step back when they got their bowl.

To her surprise, Squeeker interrupted her, and took each bowl from her, looking at the next goblin and demanding it say thank you to the Lady for the games and treats. He would only pass on the bowls once the goblin said thank you, and the rest quickly learned. She gave Squeeker a radiant appreciative smile, and he puffed up in pleasure.

Turning to the kitchen servants who were still waiting to return the tubs when empty, she asked them if they had tried the popcorn yet, and was pleased to hear that Agnes had shared with the kitchen staff. Once the popcorn had been passed out, the servants returned to the kitchen, filled with stories about how the Lady Keeper entertained the goblins and kept them in line with gentle discipline.

The games began again once the popcorn was finished and Sarah let them play another hour until they began tiring from the playful roughhousing. She finally packed up the games to return to her rooms, promising them they could all play again as long as they behaved.

_______________

Once the games were stored in the wardrobe and her bags were packed for the return Aboveground, Sarah decided she had enough time to walk through the Labyrinth once more. Strolling down the stone paths, she headed towards the clearing with the pond where she had accepted the Labyrinth. As she moved, finding passages opening to make the way easy, she began singing, finally deciding to see what would happen if she sang a song about magic. She began improvising the words to "This Magic Moment" as she neared the clearing.

_This magic moment  
So different and so new  
Was like any other  
Until I united with you.  
_

_And then it happened  
It took me by surprise  
I knew that you felt it too  
I could tell by the touch of your mind._

_Sweeter than wine  
Softer than a summer's night  
Everything I want, I have  
Being bonded feels so right._

As it had two days ago, she felt pulsating energy flow over her, around her and through her. Power again seized her song and transformed it into magic, sending it rippling out from her as if her music was a raindrop in a pond.

Arriving at the clearing, she extended her senses and felt the denizens of the Labyrinth as the ripple of magic touched them. She wanted to greet those who were relatively nearby and tried to think of a song that would draw them to her. Finally, she remembered Petra's "Meet with Me" and began singing, sending out a warm invitation, modifying the gospel song to the situation.

_I'm here to meet with you  
Come and meet with me  
I'm here to find you  
Reveal yourself to me_

As I wait, we will make you strong  
As I long, we draw you to our arms  
As I stand and sing this song  
Please come, please come, and fill this place  
Won't you come, won't you come, and fill this place.

_I'm here to meet with you_

_Come and meet with me._

As she sang, she requested the Labyrinth to open easy paths to the clearing and soon goblins, fairies, pixies, and various Labyrinth inhabitants began appearing at the glade. Some lingered near the edge, while others approached curiously. Even the rowdy Fire Gang approached, juggling some of their detachable body parts as they waited to see what was going on.

In the Castle, Jareth felt the pull of her magic as her invitation to the inhabitants of the Labyrinth went out. Two days and she had learned how to do a summoning? Curious, he cloaked himself with invisibility and teleported to where the summoning was emanating, trying to stay out of sight but observe what she was doing.

After singing for several more minutes, Sarah stopped and let the final notes slip away. She smiled at everyone gathered and pitched her voice to carry.

"So who is this new Keeper and why did the Labyrinth Choose her? And what does this mean to those that live within the Labyrinth's walls?" She immediately had their full attention.

"I am Sarah Williams, born Aboveground and addicted at an early age to fantasies, dreams and magical creations. When I was a self-centered adolescent, I actually wished my baby brother away to the goblins and so discovered that the Goblin King was real, as well as overwhelming, intimidating and a bit frightening. " She paused as some of the creatures laughed and others edged forward to see her better.

"I had the opportunity to journey through the Labyrinth on the adventure of a life time, meeting some of you along the way." She smiled at William the Worm and the Wiseman, winking at the Wiseman's Hat.

"Several months ago, I had the pleasure of meeting a delightful goblin named Squeeker and some of his friends. Through them, I became re-acquainted with a very forgiving Goblin King. Two nights ago, the Labyrinth gave me the unprecedented honor of becoming the Lady Keeper."

"I wanted to take a few minutes to introduce myself to you and see if you had any immediate needs or concerns that need to be addressed as well as give you the chance to ask me any questions."

"Will you be living Underground, Lady Sarah?" called the Junk Lady.

"Good question, thank you. Not at this time, but I will probably be scheduling specific days every week when I will be here. This is so new, that I haven't had a chance to plan out the future yet but I will be sure to let everyone know what the plan is…once I develop it." Her amused comment was met with chuckles.

"Will you be making changes within the Labyrinth, Lady?"

"Certainly not without the approval of the Master of the Labyrinth, but I do hope to be able to offer my friendship and support to everyone who resides within the Labyrinth's boundaries."

When there were no more immediate questions, Sarah moved out to the crowd, meeting each person by name and asking about their life within the Labyrinth. She wished she had thought to have a banquet table set up with fruits, breads and cheeses as well as punch, but would have to see about that at another time.

Jareth heard her wish through his link with the Labyrinth, especially as it was reinforced with a mental image. He produced a crystal and tossed it to the side of the clearing, and immediately a table laden with food and drink appeared. To his surprise, Sarah turned and sent a brilliant smile directly at where he was standing invisible near a tree as if he was in clear sight.

After she had met and spoken to everyone that responded to her song, Sarah realized that the afternoon was nearly done and that she would have to return Aboveground soon. She bid them all farewell and headed back to the castle find Jareth.

**********


	20. Evil Demon Wench and Evil Magic Fae

**Chapter 20 – Evil Demon Wench and Evil Magical Fae**

Jareth met Sarah near the entrance to the castle, falling in step with her. "I was going to suggest that perhaps in a week or so you might want to try to meet with the Labyrinth's inhabitants. You were already a step ahead of me, Precious."

"It was a spur of the moment action, so I wasn't as prepared as I should have been. Thank you so much for providing the banquet table. That was very thoughtful of you." She beamed a warm smile at him and he found himself wanting more wishes to grant just to keep that expression on her lovely face.

"You received three letters today" he mentioned, taking the sealed sheets from his pocket and handing them to her. "Fortunately, they used enchanted paper so that you could read it regardless of the language in which it was written."

"Letters? Who is sending me letters?" She didn't recognize the signet impressions in the wax seals and looked up at him curiously.

"The King and Queen of the Emerald Sea, the King and Queen of the Golden Marches, and the King and Queen of the Dragon Lands" he replied, pointing to each seal in turn. "They are likely expressing their delight in meeting you and expressing a desire to either visit you or have you visit them at your convenience. I expect you will be receiving similar letters from most of the Underground kingdoms."

With dawning realization, she closed her eyes briefly and said "But these three are from kingdoms with unmarried male heirs, aren't they?" She sighed. "I didn't expect anyone to move quite that fast. The ball was only yesterday."

"Jareth, how quickly am I supposed to respond? I need to think about this. I am not comfortable visiting other kingdoms by myself and I have no Underground residence in which to receive them. This is happening too fast."

"You are always welcome to receive them here, Sarah, whether in one of the public rooms or in your sitting room."

"But this is your castle. I'm not about to impose on you like that."

"We are friends, are we not Sarah? If you need something that I can provide, it is my pleasure to do so. Did you not provide me a safe haven in your home? How could I do less?" He smiled gently at her.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it gratefully. "Thank you, Jareth. I just wish they didn't see me as marriage material."

"Courting can be different Underground than Aboveground" he agreed. "I recall you saying that Aboveground, the two chose to spend time together, attend events together and enjoy one another's company." He looked at her curiously and she nodded.

"Tell me, how is that different than our actions, Sarah? Do we not spend time together? Have we not attended events together both Aboveground and Underground? Do we not enjoy one another's company?"

Sarah stopped in surprise at the question. She felt her heart breath caught in her throat and tried not to show the sudden longing she felt. "Well, there is also a romantic attachment among courting couples Aboveground" she managed.

"Precious, I treasure our friendship and would not want anything to interfere with it. However…" He removed his gloves and took both of her unresisting hands, brushing his lips across her fingers, before turning her hands over and pressing a warm kiss on each palm. Looking her in the eyes, he asked "Will you permit me to court you, Sarah?"

She shivered as his lips caressed her hands. "Jareth, you are an immortal Fae King and I am…"

He interrupted her. "And you are a very beautiful, intelligent, compassionate woman. I would have requested the honor even if the Labyrinth had not Chosen you, but as Lady Keeper your kingdom is as great as mine" he reminded her with a tender smile.

"I should perhaps mention that most of the High Court already believes us to be under a claim of courtship because of your comments at the ball." He smiled in memory.

"My comments?" She looked at him confused.

"I introduced you as _my_ Lady Sarah, but without you reciprocating, it was vague enough to be perceived that as the Labyrinth is within my kingdom, I saw you as under my protection. However, when the tango started, I understand that you called me _your_ king, Sarah. Whether you realized it or not, you claimed me as your own before the High Court. With both of us publicly using the possessive term , that put us under a public claim of courtship."

She had claimed him? She blinked, trying to remember her words. "My king reserved this particular dance" she had said. "_My_ king. That explained the comments the Lady Alleria made" she realized. She looked at Jareth. He was being so sweet, so gentle, holding her hands with such tenderness she was having trouble thinking. Did he want to be a suitor? Or was he being a gentleman because she had inadvertently compromised him or herself in public?

She was not certain how to respond until he continued "I did not think I could hold such bliss in my heart, Precious thing as when I heard you called me _your_ king. All I ask is that we while we continue our friendship, we also take some time to explore who are, what we each want out of life and see if our aspirations are similar, if our friendship can develop into a more serious commitment. However, if changing our relationship would risk our friendship, then I would rather preserve our friendship."

"Jareth…"

"Do you do that deliberately, Precious?"

"Do what?"

"Let your lips caress my name."

She smiled slowly, looking up at him from under her lashes. "No, that was just saying it. Jareth. If I were to caress it, I would say Jar-eth" and she elongated the syllables, giving it a breathy sensuous sound. He shivered, his eyes darkening. "Yes, I can hear the difference" he murmured and pressed his lips against her palm and wrist in response. She trembled at the suggestively erotic feel of his lips, then gasped as he lightly traced his tongue along her wrist where his lips had been.

He realized she hadn't agreed to his courtship yet. "You do not find me…distasteful…do you?"

She chuckled, a rich seductive sound that had nearly the same effect as her caress of his name. "If you believe that, than you aren't as observant as I gave you credit for, Jareth". This time, she whispered each word, sliding it across her tongue and teeth, embracing it with her lips before allowing him the gift of her thoughts.

She reclaimed a hand to reach up and slowly but gently caress his cheek and he turned in to her palm with desire and longing. "I would be honored to '_permit _you to court me'" she murmured, finally answering his question.

His eyes closed against her hand on his cheek and he made an effort to control his breathing, squeezing her left hand tightly as her right caressed his cheek and then moved up to his forehead to brush a stand of hair away from his face. She felt a tingling in her fingers as they traced over his skin, and wondered if he felt it as well. Moving her hand to his ear, she lightly traced it, and he exhaled a shuddering breath. Pleased with the response, she lightly caressed it again with her fingertips before grazing the tips delicately with her fingernails. The sound he uttered resembled a growl more than a groan, causing a corresponding trembling within her body. She circled his ear a third time before touching behind his ear and stroking downwards to the base of his neck.

Finally opening his eyes, he said huskily "Precious, I think I mentioned that Fae are rather sensitive to touch, and as much as I do not want you to discontinue your caress…" He paused and captured the hand that was artfully circling the base of his throat sending shivers down his spine, and kissed her fingers. "…if you want to return home today, you should probably cease."

Sarah pulled one of his hands to her face, stroking the back of his bare hand slowly against her cheek, and then pressed her lips lightly and deliberately against each finger in turn before sighing softly. "If you insist…"

"Minx" he chuckled. "Evil demon wench". He lowered his lips to hers, and brushed across them, scarcely touching, the barest mingling of his breath with hers. He repeated it in the other direction, only the most delicate grazing of warmth and softness against her lips. When he repeated it a third time, she groaned in frustrated desire and leaned into him, moving one hand around his neck and pulling him close.

He responded by deepening the kiss as his hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him, reveling in the feel of her body molded to his. He teased her lips gently with his tongue, seeking entrance. Her lips parted and he tasted fine-spun honey and sunlight. With a low growl of longing, he explored her, tasting, seeking. She was warm and pliant in his arms, giving and demanding, tasting him in return, finding him tasting of cinnamon, nutmeg and magic. Her fingers caressed the back of his neck suggestively. When he felt desire rising, his tingling and throbbing senses threatening to cause him to forget propriety, he reluctantly pulled away, pleased with the small moan of displeasure she made at the loss of contact.

"Fiend" she murmured up at him breathlessly, her heart racing. "Evil magical Fae" and licked her lips slowly, deliberately and teasingly.

He chuckled, delighted that her passion equaled his own and kissed her palm and wrist lingeringly before tucking her hand gently into his arm, covering it tenderly with his own hand, and escorting her back towards the castle. Returning her to her Aboveground home was going to be difficult, he thought, but having her nearby this night knowing she desired him would be more of a challenge than he thought he could endure.

**********


	21. Twenty Questions

**Chapter 21 – Twenty Questions**

When Sarah walked out of the kitchen the morning after returning from her weekend in the Underground, she was surprised to discover a large fresh bouquet of orchids in all shades on her dining room table. Some petals were solid in light lavender, violet purple, or white while another had gorgeous white and purple flowers that seemed to have their own color per petal. In the center of the bouquet was a cascade of light blue petals on a branch with leathery dark green leaves.

She smiled in delight, wondering when Jareth had delivered them and inhaling their subtle fragrance. A second small splash of color caught her eye, and looking up to her left, she noticed a single pink rose in full bloom in a small vase on the mantle. Turning towards the loft, she realized there was a vase of red and yellow tulips by the fantasy chess set. Heading upstairs, she found another single pink rose in full bloom waiting by her easel while a small clay container planted with multi-colored pansies was resting by her computer.

"How can one man be so thoughtful", she wondered. If his intent was to make her feel cherished, then he certainly succeeded.

Turning to her sketchbook, Sarah took some time to sketch the images of the Ball before they dimmed in her memory. When the High King over all kingdoms in the realm requests to see your drawings, it is a command, not a solicitation. She chose three different perspectives; the first was her overall impression of the ballroom as they were introduced at the top of the stairs. The second was a view from the floor as everyone danced while the third was during an intermission during which time everyone rested and conversed.

She concentrated on capturing the visual impression of the scenes rather than an exact representation, making sure to capture the movement of light and colors. Finally satisfied with the sketches, she set them aside to transfer to canvas at another time.

For the rest of the day, she worked to finish her current contract for a book cover. She had only a few touches left that had required the oils to dry before completing. She needed to finish it for an upcoming meeting with the author and marketing team, so suggested to her ever-faithful Squeeker that he might want to eat Underground and kept working past her normal quitting time, using the special illumination in the loft to maintain the appropriate lighting.

So intense was she on the final details that she failed to notice Jareth's appearance in her home at first. He heard music playing and stepping out into her living room, he found her muttering to herself as she added a final few specks of a glittering gold to a character's armor. He stood still, just watching her work on the canvas, admiring her focus and intensity.

She finally nodded and stood back and he could make out her comments. "There you are my charming warrior; finally finished. Not that a real warrior would be wearing gilded armor out on the battlefield, but maybe you would want to blind your opponents. And you, gorgeous lady, should fit the author's requirements for a sword dancer."

She stood back, and rolled her head around in a circle, hearing her neck crack, before bending backwards stretching her muscles. It was as she was nearly bent over that she saw him watching her with both an appreciative and amused expression.

"I can see I'm going to have to put a bell around your neck" she said pointedly. "But thank you not breaking my concentration. I needed to finish this for a meeting tomorrow."

"I could see how intensely you were focusing, Sarah. The couple looks fascinating from here. You called her a sword dancer?"

"Yes, the author developed an entire weapons mastery that involves intricate movements and footwork that is so complex, the practitioners are perceived to be dancing."

She came down the stairs, rubbing the back of her neck. When she was intensely working on the details of a picture, she would work for hours without noting the strain on her muscles until she was finished. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, he reached for her shoulder asking "May I?" before touching her.

She smiled at him and with a small nod, then stood still as he gently massaged the base of her neck and stiff shoulders with ungloved hands. "Mmm, you leave a tingle behind you" she mentioned as she felt a slight pleasurable flutter along her nerves.

He leaned forward and lightly lowered his lips to the back of neck in a gentle caress, inhaling her scent and lightly tasting her, smiling as she shivered. He moved her hair aside and used his mouth to trace a path along her neck to her shoulder, enjoying her taste and her response to his gentle touch. She twisted to look at him in surprise.

"You're affectionate tonight" she said slightly breathlessly.

"Is it unwelcome, Sarah?" He looked with concern in her eyes. Perhaps Aboveground customs were different, he thought. He did not want to offend her when they were just starting their new relationship.

"No, just unexpected. Until yesterday, you barely kissed my hand."

He smiled down at her, raising a hand to gently caress her cheek. "Until yesterday, I did not have your permission to court you. Even removing my gloves before then was a liberty I probably should not have indulged in."

Her eyes widened as she understood the restraint he had shown. "And here I thought he wasn't interested in me that way" she thought. She turned to face him before reaching up and brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. Her hand continued through his hair, then paused to lightly caress his ear, enjoying his slight shiver in response. He leaned forward slowly, to give her time to avoid him if she chose, and then gently pressed his lips to hers tenderly, sliding his hand away from her cheek, through her hair, enjoying the luxurious silken texture.

"Have you eaten, Precious? Squeeker said you worked through your normal supper hour."

"I couldn't be bothered to eat while finishing" she smiled. "I have some fruit cut up in the refrigerator. Would you like some?"

"No thank you, my love, although I might pour myself a glass of that excellent pinot noir that Brian selected."

While he did that, she changed out of painting clothes into black jeans and a sapphire blue silk blouse, and then came and filled a plate with fresh cut cantaloupe, honeydew melon and watermelon.

Once in their normal spots near the fireplace, she asked how his court session had gone.

He smiled at her interest. "Mostly minor incidents, although I did have an irate father who insisted I determine which of his daughter's two suitors was the father of her unborn child."

"Can you do that? Does your magic identify parentage?"

"It is possible after baby is born, which should be soon. Between the father of the girl, and the parents of the two youths, it made for a strident afternoon."

Sarah chuckled mischievously. "Well, if demanding parents annoy you, you will be happy to know that you will not have to meet my parents any time soon."

"Is that an Aboveground courtship ritual that is normally difficult, my love?" he asked. "I certainly have no objections to being formally introduced to your parents, or to Toby again for that matter."

"Many men find meeting the parents an onerous chore, but my father had to go overseas for several weeks and since Toby is out of school on his summer vacation, my stepmother and brother joined him. They should be back in another three weeks though."

"Then we will visit them when you feel the time is right, Sarah." He wanted to establish a good rapport with the people that were important in her life, especially as he would want to ask her father for her hand in marriage at some point.

While thinking those thoughts, he watched her finish her light supper and settle back into the chair across from him. Jareth couldn't help but admire her lovely hourglass figure; she was truly magnificent, he thought. He realized he was staring when she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Recalling himself, he said "We talked about getting to know one another better, perhaps by just answering each other's questions. Or has your painting been too intense today and you would prefer to simply relax?"

She shook her head. "I would love to learn more about you and answer any questions you have, Jareth. What do you suggest? Ten questions each?"

He chuckled at the notion of keeping track, but readily agreed to it. "You go first, Precious."

She thought about it and then said "Would you tell me about your family; your parents, siblings or any extended family?"

"Gladly, my love. My parents were part of an arranged marriage, but they learned to love each over time. I have no siblings. Fae parents with more than one child are relatively rare. As a result, an extended family is unusual, and I have no aunts, uncles or cousins."

She nodded her understanding. "Your turn then Jareth."

"I will start simple with my first question. What is your favorite and least favorite color and why?"

"Oh dear. I like different colors for different reasons. I like light blues, beiges and creams for decorating my personal space as you can tell. I like jewel tones for clothing, such as emerald green, ruby red or this sapphire blue. My least favorite colors are ones that jar the senses, like neon lime green. For my second question, how did you spend your childhood?"

He tried to think of how to answer the question without taking all evening. "As a youth, my parents tried to spend time with me daily, whether just playing or talking. As soon as I was old enough, I had tutors in languages, mathematics, history, magic, weapons and riding. My parents and their chancellor trained me in statesmanship, whether it was reviewing historical treaties to find the advantages and disadvantages, to discuss taxes, maintaining roads, bridges, planning for disasters and the like. As I reached my adolescence, I was included as a silent member of council meetings and then discussed the meeting and the reactions of the participants afterwards with my parents. That helped me learn the ways of governance."

Jareth sipped his wine and smiled at her. "What types of music do you most enjoy and why?"

"That's an easy one. I love most of the classics, Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, Vivaldi. They are either peaceful or uplifting. I like Jazz for the improvisation it includes. I like pop and soft rock if the lyrics are uplifting or at least neutral. My favorite instruments to listen to are the harp, piano and flute, although I enjoy listening to percussion as well. Ravel's Bolero is a favorite of mine."

She looked at him curiously. "Tell me about your first love" she requested.

"Ah…she was exquisite, a lovely girl with curly auburn hair and hazel eyes. She had a passionate personality; nothing was ever in shades of gray to her. She either loved or hated passionately; fortunately there was not much she hated. She could also beat me in foils, maces and staves, although she did have the advantage of being the Weapon master's daughter."

"What happened to her?" Sarah asked.

"We grew up. Did I mention we would have been the equivalent of 10 or 12 of your years?" He smirked at her and then laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. "My turn…of what are you the most proud to have accomplished in your life?"

"Oh my…that's a loaded question Jareth." She looked up at him from under her lashes. "A few years ago, I would have said I was most proud of completing the Labyrinth, even though I was ashamed for wishing Toby away. However, I think I am most proud of the friends in my life. I am very blessed to have such incredible people in my life. My friends are my strength, my anchor, a well-spring of joy and contentment." She spoke with simple sincerity and he smiled tenderly at her.

"My turn Jareth. What was the most memorable trip you can recall taking?"

He tipped his head curiously.** "**A trip? As in a journey?" At her nod, he thought carefully. "Several journeys are very memorable, but the most is when I made my first journey around my kingdom, learning every part of it, meeting my people, seeing what needed improvement or changes. Through that journey, I strengthened my ties to the land until I can just think of an area and immediately sense what is there. Riding boundaries as the sovereign is unlike anything else."

"Tell me Sarah, what are three goals you have for your life?"

"Hmm, only three… Well, fiscally my goal is to always be financially independent, so that I work because I _want_ to, not because I _have_ to. A personal growth goal is to never stop learning, to always be studying something. I still have a list that I'm working on from archaeology to playing musical instruments to interior decorating and exterior landscaping. For the third, I have a goal to try to stay physically fit, to maintain a healthy weight and eating habits."

Looking at him, she remembered he was an immortal being and wondered whether war ever affected immortals. "Have you ever been to war?"

He frowned slightly in memory. "I have been out on the battlefield. While I would like to say that the Underground has found a method of avoiding all conflict that is not true. There will always be someone who wants what they have not earned and sometimes it takes physical force to defend oneself or others."

"For my fifth question, what irritates you the most or makes you angry, Sarah?"

The question teased a chuckle from her. "Fortunately not as much as when you first knew me. I get angry over discourtesy and disrespect. I become absolutely livid when someone tries to control or manipulate me. If someone tries to bully or intimidate me (or someone I care about), I'll go on the offensive."

That explained her reaction to being considered a suitable marriage partner, he though. She might see it as being controlled or manipulated.

She noticed his wine glass was empty and stood, taking it to the kitchen, refilling it and pouring herself a glass of ice water. She smiled as he stood as she did and waited for her to be seated before reseating himself, after thanking her for the replenished wine.

"How do you want to be remembered, Jareth?"

He blinked in surprise at the question. "I do not know that I have ever actually thought of that question, Precious." He paused for a while thinking before saying "I would like to be remembered as an honorable and decent man who also happened to be a King".

He decided to brave a question that might be a tender subject. "Do you want children and if so, how many Sarah?"

She smiled, knowing he was remembering her "brood mare" comment. "I always assumed I would have children. I would prefer not to have a single child; they lose too much not having siblings, so a minimum of two. But I would want them for the right reasons; not just because a large family would be useful for making alliances between families or kingdoms. And certainly not just because humans are fertile." She gave him a sharp glance and he grimaced, wishing he had never said anything about humans being fertile and wondering why he hadn't immediately re-ordered time when he had.

"So tell me, what is the most difficult lesson you've had to learn Jareth?"

He readily responded "That being a King is not only about having great power, but is also about possibly making great sacrifices. Just because one is a King does not mean one will get what one wants. Frequently the needs of kingdom outweigh personal needs."

He sipped his wine, savoring the flavor. He should have a cask of this Underground, he thought. "If you could change something in your life, what would it be Sarah?"

She considered. "Change something? Oh my. I wouldn't change having wished Toby away, because then I would never have met you and the rest of my Underground friends." She lifted her hand to her medallion and felt devotion and unconditional support flow through her. "I wouldn't even wish away all of life's rough spots and tough times. Without hardships, we don't grow."

"My father would agree with you, my love. He stood aside and let me make my own mistakes if only to learn from them." He smiled fondly in memory.

Sarah continued, "If my mother hadn't put her acting career above her marriage vows and familial duty, I would never have realized how one person's actions can impact so many other people. If I hadn't been a self-centered teen, I would never have experienced the Labyrinth. If my heart hadn't been broken, I wouldn't realize what it feels like to love and be loved. If I hadn't lost loved ones to death, I wouldn't know to appreciate every moment and overlook the minor irritations."

"So what would I change in my life? I think I would be more careful of my words. I would keep the ill-timed truths to myself, I would be sure to utter the kind words that may have made a difference in someone's day. I would learn to bite my tongue rather than deliberately allow my words to hurt someone." Her necklace shimmered and moved on her neck and she reached a hand up, letting it soothe her.

He reached over and lifted her hand to his lips, then squeezed it gently. "Your turn Sarah".

"I've lost track of how many questions we've asked" she said with her velvet laugh.

"That was our seventh, my love."

"OK, I'll use one of yours. What are your favorite and least favorite colors and why?"

He chuckled. "I am partial to black, gray, jewel tone blues and whites for my clothes. I used to be partial to dark colors for my own rooms, but having seen how you decorated your home, I've come to appreciate a slightly lighter touch. My least favorite? The color orange is fine in nature, but I am not fond of it in clothing or accoutrements."

"Since you used one of mine, I will use one of yours. Tell me about your first love, Sarah."

"Hmm, that would be Andy Wrenth. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes, freckles and dimples. He stood up for me when a bully picked on me, then held my hand and kissed my cheek." She enacted a love-struck swoon and he felt a prick of jealousy. "Just when was this, Precious" he purred dangerously. "Well, let's see…second grade, so I think we were about eight." She grinned at him.

"So how large of a family do you want Jareth? Meaning how many of either sex?"

He responded easily. "I never expected to have more than one child, and having that one born healthy and to grow up to be honorable is all I would hope for. Were I to be blessed with more, it would be a rare delight."

"For my ninth question Sarah, what trait do you think is most important for a life mate to have?"

"A life mate? As in spouse?" He nodded, swirling his wine in the glass as he watched her. "In general or for me specifically?

"I didn't realize the answer would be different, but for you specifically then."

She thought about it. "Well, while I would prefer a loving heart, it may not be the _most_ important, because there can be good marriages based on less than love. Patience is good for both partners. A sense of humor is important, but I'm not sure it's the single most essential trait. Intelligence is important. Perhaps it would be honesty. From honesty grows honor, dignity, integrity and decency." She nodded. "I would say honesty for now."

"For my last question Jareth, what gives you the greatest joy and the greatest displeasure?"

He chose not to mention how great his joy was when he held her in his arms. "When I am able to take a child out of an abusive home and find them a happy home here Underground, then see them grow to be happy adults is one of my greatest joys. Seeing an innocent child abused and mistreated raises an implacable fury in me". He felt a scowl cross his face as he thought of the last battered child that had wished himself away, and then pushed the anger aside as he remembered how well that boy was doing with his new loving adoptive parents.

"For my last question then…let me think." He paused. "What is it about me that you like, Sarah?"

"Looking to get your ego stroked, Jareth?" He smirked at her double entendre, trying to hide his sense of curiosity at her answer. "I like that you are courteous and respectful, thoughtful and kind, determined, intelligent, and have a wicked sense of humor. Of course, the fact that you are _moderately_ attractive and a superb dancer is a pure bonus." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"And although you have used up your ten questions Precious, you should know that I like your intelligence, compassion, thoughtfulness, your ability and willingness to perceive all sides of an issue, your grace and your delightful modesty. Of course, the fact that you are beautiful beyond compare and a magnificent dancer is a bonus" he ended with a smirk as she blushed becomingly.

Standing, he reached down and drew her up beside him. "I enjoyed this discussion, precious. You asked some questions that surprised me and I will have to consider them further in case my first response might not be the best. Perhaps we can do it again some time?"

"I agree. You made me really think several times. I enjoy a challenging discussion." She smiled at him, pleased with how easily they discussed their pasts and their personal thoughts.

"It is getting late, and I should let you get some rest." She stepped closer to him and he accepted the unspoken invitation, cupping her face and leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her soft lips, inhaling her special scent of vanilla and almonds. "Sweet dreams, my precious Sarah and thank you for sharing your life with me."

***************


	22. Chapter 22 Can You Tell Us Your Name

**Chapter 22 – Can you Tell Us Your Name?**

Sarah checked her watch, pleased to see she had plenty of time to reach her meeting at Jansom Publishing with Marketing and the author. She had been contracted not only for the book cover, but for several chapter illustrations as well, in addition to a map. Her portfolio was laying carefully on the seat beside in her the cab and she hoped she would get through the meeting with enough time to squeeze in a visit to the Labyrinth before the day ended. She felt the soft wave of affection and stroked her pendant tenderly.

While daydreaming of the Labyrinth, she never saw the truck until the squeal of brakes and rubber on pavement made her head snap up moments before it slammed into the side of the cab, throwing her across the back seat where her head slammed into the window. She didn't see the blood that sprayed the window and upholstery. She didn't see the twisted metal that had to be cut away to extricate her. Or the paramedics that wrapped her in a neck brace, strapped her to a body board and gently carried her to the waiting emergency unit.

From a long way away, she vaguely heard someone calling her, but it was a struggle to respond. "Open your eyes, come on, open your eyes" she kept hearing and finally summoned the energy to do so, looking up at unfamiliar faces.

"You were in an accident. Can you tell me your name?"

Her name? It was hard to think, hard to focus. Her name? "S..Sarah" she finally managed.

"Good, what is your last name?"

Last name? The concept was hard to grasp.

"Your name is Sarah. Sarah what? What is your last name" the face insisted, watching her eyes.

"Sarah…Williams" she finally remembered.

"Do you know what city you're in? The date? How old you are?"

She frowned as the questions came. They made no sense. She looked at the face…a female face she finally identified. "I don't know" she whispered and closed her eyes.

She faded in and out of consciousness, realizing she was being undressed. They tried to remove her necklace, but couldn't find a clasp. She vaguely heard a comment about cutting it off, and she roused herself to murmur "No, the necklace stays. Do not remove it" before fading from awareness again.

In the Underground, Jareth staggered and nearly fell when the Labyrinth abruptly overwhelmed him with shock and alarm, forcing a myriad of images of Sarah in danger and near death into his mind. He reeled with the onslaught, dismay and fear filling him as his own emotions met and matched the Labyrinth's.

Summoning a crystal, he conjured an image of Sarah, paling at the sight of her covered in blood, surrounded by medical attendants, with tubes in her arms and something over her nose and mouth. He teleported himself Aboveground, barely remembering to change into appropriate clothing with a wave of his hand. He strode into the hospital and approached the woman at the desk.

"Sarah Williams was just brought in severely injured. Where do I find her?" His voice was commanding, his intensity brooking no interference with preventing him from being at Sarah's side.

"If she was brought injured, she is probably in the Emergency wing. Take the first group of elevators down one floor, turn right and go straight through the double doors. Give the person at the desk your name and the name of the patient, and they will be able to help you."

He flung himself in the indicated direction with his power wrapped around him, terrible in his urgency and grandeur until he reached the Emergency section. "Sarah Williams was just brought in. I need to see her" he demanded at the next desk.

The attendant checked a chart then looked up, feeling her senses whirl at the striking yet intimidating man. His eyes held the same anguish so many people had when they came to Emergency and she used a comforting voice when she responded. "Sarah Williams, she is in X-Ray at the moment. If you would give me your name and relationship to the patient, I will ask the doctor to speak with you when she is available."

"Jareth King" he ground out. "She is my intended." At the blank look on her face he managed "my betrothed", hoping Sarah would forgive him for the exaggeration, since she had not yet agreed to marry him.

"Oh, your fiancée" she nodded understandingly. "Please take a seat in the waiting room, Mr. King. Someone will be with you as soon as possible."

He paced outside the small room for a short while, and then between his own concern and that of the Labyrinth he could wait no longer. He stepped into an empty stairway and summoned a crystal, breaking it at his feet and turning invisible. He stepped back into the hallway and went hunting for his Sarah.

He found her in an examining room. She seemed to be barely conscious and was being questioned by someone in odd green clothes.

"Do you know your father's name?" Jareth looked at the healer. Why would she not know her father's name, he wondered.

Sarah looked confused. "My father…" There was a long pause. "Robert…my father is Robert." Sarah seemed surprised at the knowledge.

"That's good Sarah. Do you have any siblings? Any brothers or sisters?"

Puzzlement played across Sarah's bruised face and then it focused. "Yes…." It was so hard to think. "Toby. My brother is Toby."

"Good, Sarah. Do you know what city you're in?"

Sarah frowned. "You've asked me that before, haven't you?" Her eyes darted around the room as if seeking the answer. "No, I don't know" she whispered poignantly.

"That's OK, don't worry. Do you know where you live?"

With her voice fading, Sarah whispered "No".

An attendant said "We're going to have to cut that necklace off for the MRI". Sarah forced her eyes open at an insistent inner prompting. "No, it stays. You may not remove it" she whispered and knew no more.

Jareth watched them work over her. She obviously had sustained a substantial head wound, and he knew that could cause confusion. He wanted to gather her in his arms and bring her Underground to healers he knew and trusted, but restrained himself until he knew more.

One of the green clad attendants brought in a clipboard and said "Sarah William's fiancée is in the waiting room. Jareth King by name."

One of the women said "I will speak with him, although we won't know much until tomorrow."

Jareth returned to the staircase, became visible and returned to the waiting room. He saw the woman who had spoken approach and went to meet her. "I am here for Miss Williams."

"I am Dr. Warner" she said quietly, indicating he follow her, and stepped into a small room. "You are Miss William's fiancée?"

"Jareth King" he nodded. "Please, will she live?"

"She is in serious but stable condition at the moment. She suffered a subluxation of the left humerus; a partial dislocation of her shoulder. She also has a moderate sprain to her left wrist, as well as various abrasions and contusions. Her most serious injury is from the head trauma she sustained. Once we have the results of an MRI, I will know more. We haven't been able to contact her parents yet, Mr. King."

"I will contact them and let them know her situation and status" he responded quietly. "They are out of the country for several weeks. I would like to see and stay with Sarah, Dr. Warner." He stated it decisively.

"When we move her into Intermediate Care, you will be able to visit. We are sending her for the MRI shortly; that is an imaging machine that uses magnetic forces to obtain non-invasive yet detailed images of the body. Mr. King, she's wearing a necklace that will interfere with the MRI equipment, but has requested that we not cut it off."

"I believe that removing it or even attempting to remove it could cause Sarah great distress, Dr. Warner. She has a significant emotional attachment to it and additional distress in her weakened condition would not be helpful." He sent an inquiring thought to the Labyrinth, and at its concurrence stated "However, I think I can guarantee that the necklace will not interfere with your equipment; it likely will not even register."

Hours went by with no direct word from those treating Sarah, but he watched invisibly and listened to their concerns regarding the severity of her head injury. Finally, as night became morning and the results of the MRI were available, Dr. Warner came out and he hurriedly became visible. She introduced him to Dr. Glass, a neurologist who was assuming responsibility for the case, and Dr. Fraser, a neuropsychologist.

"Mr. King" explained Dr. Glass, "let me try to describe what's happened. Your fiancée is suffering from a severe brain trauma to the hippocampus, which effects memory. Essentially, Sarah is suffering from retrograde amnesia. It is often temporally graded, meaning that remote memories are more easily accessible than more recent events. In fact, events nearest in time to the accident that caused the memory loss may never be recovered."

"While there is a very good chance that she will recover many or even most of her memories, there is no guaranteed cure for retrograde amnesia. However, exposing the victim to significant locations, visual images, and scents from their past will likely help speed the rate of recall if it is going to happen."

"You are telling me that Sarah may not remember me, is that correct Dr. Glass? And that if she is unable to remember me, it is possible her memories may never be recovered?" Jareth struggled to remain in control and let his royal personae slip over his features. He was horrified at the possibility that their entire relationship may never have happened from her perspective, but now was not the time to indulge in his own emotions.

"I am trying to prepare you, Mr. King. The worst case scenario is that she may never recover her memories. The best case scenario is that she will eventually recover most of them. Until she is more recovered, we won't know for certain."

Dr. Fraser spoke up. "Some memory loss may only affect portions of memory. For example, she may recognize what dancing is, but not remember how to dance the steps herself. Many talents can be relearned, and the relearning rate is often faster than for someone learning the skill for the first time."

"I need to caution you, Mr. King and hope you will pass it on to her other friends and family members" Dr. Fraser continued. "The victims of retrograde amnesia are usually distraught and embarrassed that they no longer remember key people and significant events. They are overwhelmed by the rush of well-wishers who seek to reacquaint themselves and help the person. Everyone needs to remember that they are effectively meeting Sarah for the 'first time' and not to show displays of affection that are inappropriate for first time meetings. No one should place undue expectations on her."

"I understand Dr. Fraser. I will not press her to remember me, and will accept and support her no matter what her memory of me is" Jareth stated quietly.

"Thank you, Mr. King. I would also like to prepare you that it is possible that you may also see a personality change depending on the extent of the trauma. She will be emotional, with potential outbursts of unexpected and even uncontrollable temper or tears over the next few weeks. It's going to be difficult for her and everyone that cares about her."

"May I see her now?"

The doctors stepped aside and let him enter the room, looking after him with empathy. They knew from years of experience how difficult the situation was on those who loved the victim. They hoped he was strong enough to handle his own emotions and also support her.

Sarah floated in and out of consciousness. Everything was confused, disjointed. Time had limited meaning as the pain medication kept her asleep. When awake, everything seemed dreamlike; forms were difficult to identify as people and she had to puzzle over sounds before they finally formed words. The darkness of sleep was a welcome relief.

She gradually awoke, dimly aware of affection and a feeling of support flowing over her in a comforting wave. Blinking slowly in an effort to focus, she gazed blearily around the room. She was in a bed with rails and there were tubes covered with tape on her arms. Eventually, her tired mind identified the room as being in a hospital.

Looking at her arms, she realized one hand was held in another hand. She apathetically raised her eyes and met someone else's eyes; they were not quite normal although she couldn't think why. She hazily realized this person was talking.

Jareth had been quietly talking to her for the better part of two days, always supportive, always encouraging. He had been afraid to sleep for fear she would slip away from him. When she sighed and moved a little, his heart leapt with hope.

"Good morning, Sarah" he said. "Can you hear me? It is Jareth." He tenderly stroked her hand.

His words made no sense. Why was he touching her? She tugged weakly on her hand, and he released it immediately.

"Are you awake, Sarah?" he asked gently. "Do you know where you are?"

She wrinkled her forehead slightly. "I..I'm in a hospital?" she whispered weakly, her voice hoarse.

He smiled tenderly. "Yes, you were in an accident. I am very relieved to see you awake."

She frowned again. "Why?"

"I was worried about you, Sarah. The accident was severe, but you are recovering now. You are safe. Everything will be fine."

"Wh…where is my family?"

Gently, he said "Your parents and Toby are overseas. Your father had to be out of the country on business for several weeks, and since Toby was on a school break, they all went together. They call every day to check on you. They will all be happy to hear that you are awake."

She wanted her father. Or step-mother. Or Toby. She wanted to be held and told everything would be all right. A tear slipped out of the corner of one eye and rolled forlornly down the side of her face. She felt the warmth and support flow over and through her again, and weakly closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

When Jareth was certain she was sleeping again, the despair he had walled away flooded through him. Even though the physicians had tried to prepare him, nothing could prepare him for the blank look she had given him, a questioning look with no recognition, no knowledge, no affection. His Sarah did not know him.

***************


	23. Underground Assistance

**Chapter 23 – Underground Assistance**

Jareth held Sarah's hand, watching her face for any movement. He was so tired, but he did not dare sleep or leave her unattended. He irrationally felt that she would slip away if he did not anchor her to this life. When Squeeker appeared in the shadows of the hospital room, Jareth was too exhausted to chastise him, instead he just looked at the little goblin tiredly.

"Sorry Yer Majesty, but a summons came for you." Squeeker handed over a document and slipped back in to the shadows by the foot of the bed; his small hand reaching out to touch the Lady's foot as if to reassure himself she was still alive.

Jareth unfolded and read the document wearily. Looking at Sarah, he debated ignoring the summons, but finally decided that she was sleeping quietly and perhaps a few minutes away would be safe. He instructed Squeeker to remain hidden in the shadows and come to him immediately if she appeared to be in danger. Raising her hand once to his lips, he laid her arm comfortably by her side, and then transported himself back to the Underground.

The tiny goblin kept watch over Sarah from the shadows. His eyes glistened sadly seeing her like this. The Lady had been so full of life and laughter just a few short days ago. The other goblins were still talking about the fun game she had taught them, and they all wanted the chance to visit her above ground. He had been reciting the House Rules multiple times a day to his insistent brethren. He kept his hand on her foot, glad for warmth he felt from under the blanket.

"Please come back, Lady" he whispered in a heart rendering plea. When the door opened, he made sure he was hidden by the shadows and watched the man that came into the room.

Adam Kirkland stood in the doorway and grimaced at the bruised and battered form of the woman in the bed and at all the equipment around her. This was not the lovely Sarah he wanted to marry, but hopefully she would heal soon.

Moving to her bedside, he began softly calling her name. Deeply asleep, Sarah heard the persistent call and reluctantly allowed herself to wake. Finally focusing on the man beside her, she frowned slightly. He didn't appear to be a doctor; she didn't think it was the presence that was always nearby; who was this?

"Sarah, it's good to see you awake. I've been so worried about you darling" he said with a smile, lifting her hand and squeezing it.

She tried to make sense of his words. Darling? "I'm sorry, but I don't remember much at the moment. Who are you?"

"It's all right, darling" he said soothingly. "It's me, it's Adam. We're a couple darling, we've been _together_ for several months. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, that I will support you through your recovery and look forward to when we can finally be married." He squeezed her hand as he spoke. A rustle came from the shadow and a nearly imperceptible growl.

Sarah's brow furrowed as she tried to consider the man before her. He was tall, broad-shouldered and good looking, in a male model sort of way. Were they engaged? Were they in love? The confusion and her jumbled emotions caused tears to spill out and trickle down her face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland, but you will need to leave" a new voice said quietly but authoritatively. While he was handsome to the point of distracting her staff, he also chose to ignore the doctor's instructions and was trying to force expectations on the patient. She was surprised Mr. King wasn't in the room. The man had haunted the hospital since the patient had been brought in, refusing to eat or sleep.

Adam's eyes hardened, but he smiled pleasantly at the nurse. "Of course, I don't want my darling to be overtired." He leaned over to kiss her before leaving, but Sarah turned her head so that he could only kiss her cheek.

"I'll be back soon, darling. Everything will be all right. I'll take care of you." He left quietly, promising to return soon.

Sarah looked at the nurse confused. "Is he the one that has been here with me?" She was so bewildered, her memories were so disjointed.

"Mr. King has been here since you first came in, Miss Williams. I think we finally convinced him to either get some sleep or something to eat. Now you just close your eyes and get some rest. Nothing matters except resting. Everything else will work out. We're dropping some of your medications, so you may feel clearer when you wake up again, but sleep now."

With the soothing voice prompting her, she closed her eyes and slept again.

_______________

In the Underground, Jareth appeared in the sitting room of the High King and Queen. Bowing deeply to the royal couple, he said "I am here in response to your summons, Your Majesties."

Oberon looked at him and shared a quick glance of concern with Titania. "Sit down my boy. You appear as if you haven't slept in days."

"I have been at the Aboveground hospital, their healing center for the last several days" Jareth said wearily, rubbing his tired eyes.

"How is the Lady Keeper?" asked Oberon.

"She will live, but suffered a severe injury that may permanently affect her memory. She has barely been conscious, but when she was she did not appear to recognize me."

Titania leaned forward and took his hand at the torment in his voice. "I am so sorry, Jareth" she said quietly.

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Mother. I am trying to focus on the fact that she will live, but if she fails to remember me, or our relationship…she _did_ accept a courtship claim…"

Oberon winced at the suffering in his son's voice. "Jareth, I summoned you because I would like you to take Lady Kiril Aboveground with you. She is one of the finest Healers throughout all the realms. Perhaps she will be able to heal what the humans can not."

"Thank you, Father. I would appreciate Lady Kiril's assistance. Her reputation is well known. She will likely need to see Sarah when their healers are not around." His voice trembled with anxiety and exhaustion.

"I would like nothing more than to bring her here, but without adequate knowledge of her condition, I was afraid moving her could cause additional injury. And without her permission…" He shook his head in frustration.

"Both your Mother and I were impressed with the young Lady" Oberon said quietly. "Every comment we heard described her intelligence, her preparation of learning about the Underground kingdoms, her courtesy and good-nature. The Labyrinth chose well."

"All the preparation was of her own choosing, Father. I only taught her court protocol and the dances. She is the one who requested a map of the Underground and information about the kingdoms, their rulers, and their neighbors. She asked me about their trade, their alliances…" His hands gestured as he spoke, his voice showing his quiet pride in her actions.

"It is no wonder both you and the Labyrinth choose her, my son" said Titania gently. "She will make a remarkable Keeper".

"And Queen, unless she never remembers me" muttered Jareth with heart-wrenching anguish. The High King and Queen glanced at each other again.

"Here comes Lady Kiril now, Jareth. Take her to the Lady Keeper and let us know the outcome."

A tall slender woman with shoulder length honey-colored hair walked into the room. Her serene expression and violet eyes radiated clam assurance. She offered a deep curtsey to the High King and Queen, and a lesser curtsey to Jareth. "I understand the Lady Keeper suffered an accident Aboveground. It would be my honor to attempt to assist with her recovery, whether here or there."

"Thank you, Lady Kiril" Oberon replied. "The Goblin King will provide you transportation to and from the mortal realm."

She was quietly evaluating Jareth as the High King spoke, noting the exhaustion on his face. She would have two patients if he did not rest soon, she realized.

Jareth stood and bowed, then kissed his Mother on the cheek. "If you are ready, Lady Kiril?" he asked politely. Once she inclined her head in silent agreement, he summoned a crystal to see if Sarah's room was empty, but saw Michael and Brian in her room.

"We will have to transport to another location" he muttered.

"Wait Your Majesty" Lady Kiril said. "Leave me the crystal and go lie down. As soon as she is alone, I will come wake you up, but in the meantime, you can rest if only for a few minutes."

He looked like he was about to argue, when Oberon said "An excellent idea, Lady Kiril. You may use the room to the left, Jareth. We will summon you when the Lady Keeper's room is empty." His voice showed no room for negotiation and Jareth reluctantly agreed, only after extracting the promise that he would be summoned as soon as Sarah was available.

When he was in the other room, Oberon waved a hand. The door shut and a privacy spell put the room in silence. Turning to Lady Kiril he said "I do not believe the Lady Sarah will be available for at least two hours."

She looked at him and then over at the closed door. "As you say, Sire" she replied inclining her head respectfully.

_______________

Sarah awoke to a slight tap at her door and she opened her eyes to see two good looking men in their mid-twenties hesitating at the entrance to her room.

"Hello Sarah, don't worry if you don't remember us; we're not too memorable" said the shorter man with sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a dimple that flashed as he smiled at her. "I'm Michael and this is Brian. Would you like visitors for a few minutes or should we come back another time?"

She hesitated for a moment and then waved them in. "As long as you know I don't remember much at the moment, that's fine. I hate to ask this, but how do we know each other?" She was chagrinned at needing to ask the question.

The blonde said with a smile "You and I attended Cooper Union college together. You were in the Art program and I was in the Architectural program. We had some mutual friends and hung out a little. Eventually, four of us rented a town house in the East Village together while we finished our degrees. You and I also took a theater course outside of Cooper Union for grins and giggles."

"So I got a degree in Art? That doesn't seem very marketable" she said considering. "I seem to recall being interested in acting when I was younger."

"Yes, you were! You told me that you began drawing as a creative outlet after you outgrew play-acting as a teen. You were good enough that you won one of the Cooper Union scholarships, and once there, won several awards. You had built quite a nice portfolio by the time you graduated, and began working as an illustrator after graduation."

"What about you, Brian?" she asked. "How did we meet?"

"Michael and I met at a club where he plays piano a couple nights a week as his artistic outlet. He and I became partners about five years ago, so I've known you that long. We bought a condo and about one year ago, the corner condo down the hall from us became available, so you bought and renovated it, moving in three or four months ago."

"What do you do?" she asked.

"I'm a chef. I've had the opportunity to teach you to cook and to buy your wine for you. I also drag you out clothes shopping when I can. We've laughed that you're missing the shopping chromosome."

She chuckled weakly and decided she liked these two men. She could imagine being friends with them.

They entertained with funny stories and situations they had encountered together. After about twenty minutes they said "We should let you rest, but we'll be happy to return whenever you want. And when you come home, we're right down the hall."

"Could I ask you something before you go?" At agreement, she hesitated wondering how to phrase it. "If we've known each other a while, you're aware of men I've dated?"

They glanced at each other curiously, but nodded.

"What can you tell me about a tall, dark-haired man named Adam something?"

Michael responded "Well love, you dated Adam for a while, but you broke up with him several months ago. You said he cared more about you as an attractive accessory than as a person."

"Do you know whether he and I were…lovers? He seemed to imply it, but didn't actually say so."

"No love, you always said that you never cared enough about anyone to share yourself in that way." He grinned suddenly. "Although we were wondering if Jareth might be the one."

She raised an eyebrow at them and felt herself blushing. "So tell me about…Jareth."

"Man candy through and through. A tall gorgeous blond with a to-die-for British accent, impeccable manners and obviously devoted to you. He escorted you to the Jansom House cocktail party and came to your surprise birthday party. He had a fantasy chess set custom made for you."

Brian noticed how tired she was looking and hustled the two of them out the door, promising to come back and keep her company. "You rest now, hon. We'll be here for you."

As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered why Adam would act as if they were still seeing each other. Or hadn't she bothered telling these other two that they were? It was so confusing.

She woke up again when a nurse came for vital signs, but before she could sleep again, a middle-aged man knocked on the open door. "Hello Sarah, I'm Marty. I understand that your memory was jumbled by the accident, so I'll say upfront that I've been your agent for the last three years. Are you up for a visitor or should I come back another time?"

She was grateful that he explained how she knew him and noticed he held a large portfolio in his hands and was curious. "Hello Marty. Come in. How did you become my agent?"

"I attended a Cooper Union art exhibition to see if any up and coming artists might be worth considering. You won an award at that show. I was impressed with your work and knew it would appeal to many fantasy and sci-fi authors. We talked several times and hit it off, and have been working together since."

"I brought some samples of your work if you would like to see them." At her nod, he laid the portfolio on her lap and untied it, pulling out some pictures. "These are book covers and here are a couple maps that you've done. You have some authors that prefer to work only with you and are rapidly gaining in popularity. Eventually, you won't be able to accept all the requests for your work." He smiled at her with fondness and pride.

She looked through the drawings, finding them vaguely familiar. Looking at Marty, he felt a little familiar as well, as if he was a favorite uncle. She was comfortable with him, she realized. Maybe he could help her decide about what the others said.

"Do you know my friends Michael and Brian?" she asked.

"Yes, they hosted your surprise birthday party just a couple of weeks ago. They're among your best friends."

"What about Adam someone?"

"Adam Kirkland?" He seemed a bit restrained answering. "He's an Executive VP at Jansom House Publishing." He seemed to be debating but then added "You dated him for a while."

"What about Jareth someone?"

"Jareth King?" He smiled easily and replied "I've only met him twice; once at the most recent cocktail party and once at your birthday party. Carolyn, my wife, thought he treated you like a queen, always attentive without being overbearing. You two dance well together, especially the tango. And when Carolyn asked you to sing Unchained Melodies at your party, you sang it to Jareth."

This was so confusing, she thought. Why can't I remember! "Thank you Marty. I appreciate it. I'm just trying to sort out who is who." She felt tears welling up and immediately felt the soothing wave roll over her again, keeping the fear at bay.

"You look like you need a nap, Sarah. I'll check on you again soon. In the meantime, I'll leave my card on the nightstand here, it has both my business and cell phone number. Just call and I'm here for you."

She smiled warmly at him, grateful to have such caring people in her life. As soon as he left, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

***************


	24. A Healing Touch

**Chapter 24 – A Healing Touch**

Jareth awoke to Lady Kiril's quiet voice letting him know that the Lady Keeper's room was empty. He roused himself quickly, feeling better for the brief rest. Bidding farewell to his parents and placing his hand on the healer's shoulder, he transported them back Aboveground directly to Sarah's hospital room.

"Your Majesty, if you would put a temporary avoidance spell on this chamber, I will examine the Lady Keeper" Lady Kiril said quietly, while deepening the young woman's sleep so that she wouldn't awaken. Squeeker watched from the shadows hoping this healer could help his beloved Lady.

While Jareth complied, the healer used her Othersight to evaluate the Lady Keeper's aura. She frowned at seeing the amount of dirty yellow-gray she saw, indicating the severity of the injury.

She began evaluating the body, looking for the injuries which she saw as dark spots within the woman. She identified a minor injury to the left wrist and as well as the shoulder dislocation and realized they were healing, but sent additional curative energy to them to speed the process.

The head injury was disturbing though. There was deep and invasive damage; she could understand why the woman had been described as confused with serious memories issues. No doubt she was highly emotional because of this pervasive of an injury.

Without looking away from the Lady Keeper, she quietly said "Your Majesty, I may require some assistance during the healing. My magic is dampened Aboveground."

"Whatever you need I will provide Lady Kiril, as will the Labyrinth."

"Then please place your hand on my shoulder so that I may draw some energy from you if needed" the healer said.

Jareth did as asked, feeling the energy and power flowing from the healer into the sleeping form. He felt the Labyrinth support what the healer was doing, replenishing energy, supporting and ensuring Sarah was safe.

After many long minutes, Lady Kiril finally breathed a sigh and stepped back. "I have done all I can Aboveground. I recommend that she come Underground for full healing to occur, but she should be much improved now. The damage is being repaired, her memories should start returning and her emotional distress should be lessened."

Jareth bowed to her in fervent appreciation. "You have my everlasting gratitude Lady Kiril. I will endeavor to persuade my Lady her to return Underground as soon as possible."

"And Your Majesty, you need to remember that you will not help your Lady if you drop from exhaustion. You must attempt to rest and remember to eat."

"When my Lady is out of this place, I will rest Lady Kiril. Until then, I will watch over her to ensure her safety." He was adamant on that, and she merely nodded recognizing that his obstinacy was borne of devotion.

"Squeeker, continue to watch the Lady Sarah while I return the Lady Kiril" Jareth commanded. "When you are ready, Lady" he said holding out his hand. She stepped up and clasped his hand, and he quickly transported them back to the Underground, staying only long enough to inform the High King and Queen of the results of Lady Kiril's efforts.

As soon as he returned to Sarah's room, Squeeker spoke up. "Yer Majesty, four men came to see the Lady after you first left." He stopped to watch the King's reaction.

Jareth frowned slightly. "Four? I saw two of her friends visiting through my crystal. Tell me about them, Squeeker."

"Two were the Lady's friends. They made the Lady smile. After them came another older human, and she liked him. But afore them came another." Squeeker scowled. "If you hadn't told me to stay in the shadows, I would've _bit_ him, even if he would've tasted bad."

"Tell me about that one then, Squeeker" Jareth commanded, his frown increasing.

"He came in all lover-like, yer Majesty. To _your_ Lady! Said they were "together" and that he was lookin' forward to them gettin' married! And he made her cry." The normal friendly and naive Squeeker growled showing his pointed teeth and felt vindicated when his King did the same.

"Did this man give a name, Squeeker" Jareth demanded harshly.

"Adam Kerlin or Kirlink or somethin' like that yer Majesty." Jareth straightened upon hearing this, looking like the menacing Goblin King that Squeeker knew could protect his Lady.

"Thank you Squeeker, I will handle it. You may return Underground." Squeeker began to protest, not wanting to leave the Lady (and secretly hoping to see what his King was going to do to the one that dared lie to _their_ Lady), but obediently faded away when the cold stare turned in his direction.

He picked up Sarah's hand and murmured quietly "I am here, Sarah. Rest comfortably; I will protect you while you sleep."

That evening, Jareth heard the familiar yet despised male voice out in the hallway. He gently kissed the hand he was holding and laid it down next to Sarah's sleeping form, then stood and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Adam Kirkland frowned as he saw Sarah's escort from the cocktail party exit her room, and then narrowed his eyes at the ominous glare being directed at him. He drew himself up to demand an explanation, comfortable that his height and muscular build would intimidate the interloper as it did most men.

Jareth pierced Kirkland with an icy glare and watched the man puff himself up with self-importance. Before the human could utter a sound he hissed "What kind of a man are you? Or are you no man at all? No _honorable_ man would attempt to deceive an injured woman, especially in defiance of her healer's specific instructions." His contempt rippled like waves out from him and he had to restrain himself from physically harming the vile human.

Kirkland seethed at the affront and tried to push past the other man to enter Sarah's room only to find himself blocked. He attempted to push Jareth out of his way, but was stunned to be pinned to the wall with unearthly speed by an unyielding hand on his shoulder.

Jareth held Kirkland in place with one hand, and speaking in a low tone so as not to disturb Sarah. "Your contemptible behavior will not be tolerated near a woman as decent and honorable as Sarah" he snapped in an imperious and uncompromising voice. Kirkland seized the hand grasping him, trying to force it away, but his strong efforts were futile against the power restraining him and he began to feel a trace of foreboding at the implacable fury in the other man's eyes.

"Mr. King" cautioned a female voice quietly. Jareth glanced over to see one of Sarah's nurses. "While Mr. Kirkland's behavior has been inappropriate, we don't need additional patents at this time. Our work load is sufficient, I assure you." Her eyes were understanding, but firm in their resolve.

Looking at the tall dark-haired man struggling ineffectually, she said "Mr. Kirkland, you deliberately disregarded the physician's instructions in regard to Miss Williams, possibly impacting her recovery. It would be advisable for you to leave before I am forced to request security to escort you from the premises."

With Jareth's glacial gaze reinforcing the nurse's comments, Kirkland nodded once and the restraining arm was dropped. He straightened his tie and then whispered furiously "This isn't over" before turning abruptly and leaving.

"My apologies for the disruption" Jareth said with a slight bow to the nurse. "However, I will not permit him to harm Sarah again." He spoke softly, but with grim intensity.

She nodded an acknowledgement, watching Kirkland's retreat until he was off the floor. She hid her amusement that the tall and powerfully built dark-haired arrogant man had been so easily dominated by the more slender blonde beside her. "I appreciate your sentiment, Mr. King. I hope that you also appreciate that we have to ensure every patient on the floor is kept quiet and not exposed to unnecessary altercations." She inclined her head to him and quietly returned to the desk down the hallway.

Jareth was holding his vigil by Sarah's beside when the summons came. Someone was wishing away a child. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it, tried to resist it, but the insistent unrelenting pull compelled him. He walked to the nurse's station and let them know he had received an unavoidable call and would need to leave temporarily, but would return as soon as possible. "If Sarah does awaken and remembers me, please let her know I will return as soon as possible and that only an urgent necessity would take me from her side."

The nurse on duty looked empathetically at the tired man. He had stayed with the patient since the beginning. His quiet devotion and support had touched all of them. "Of course, Mr. King. I will make a note on her chart in case I am not here when she awakes." His exhausted smile of gratitude wrenched her heart. She hoped and prayed the couple would be able to work through the woman's injuries.

"Thirteen hours" he thought. "How can I be away thirteen hours? Maybe the wisher will accept the crystal." Unfortunately, the wisher, a young boy of eight regretted the words as soon as his little sister disappeared and was willing to do anything to get her back. Jareth raged inwardly, but granted him thirteen hours to run the Labyrinth.

***************


	25. Friends

**Chapter 25 - Friends**

When Sarah awoke in the morning, she immediately felt immeasurably better. The persistent haze of confusion that had been covering her seemed to have partially lifted. Details of her life were coming back in to focus. She remembered her childhood; the pain of her mother's departure, her parent's divorce, her father remarrying, Toby, high school, college and starting her career as an illustrator and artist. The memories swirled around her mind, nearly overpowering her with the turmoil, but slowly the chaos settled down and the recollections were lodged familiarly into the background once again.

The relief at being anchored again was nearly overwhelming. She was grounded again, she knew who she was; she had her history and her life back. She remembered Michael and Brian and felt a surge of love and affection for the two. She tried to compare what they had said when they visited with her memories. She remembered buying condo, but didn't remember the renovations or moving in. Those recollections were obscure and just slightly out of reach.

She used the remote and raised the head of the bed until she was sitting, pleased that she wasn't dizzy. She slowly lowered the side bars on the bed and swung her legs over, then gradually stood, keeping her hand on the bed until she was sure of her steadiness. She grinned; slightly giddy that she was so pleased at being able to stand up.

Taking the wheeled IV stand with her, she shuffled to the small bathroom. Her reflection caused a bit of a shock. Healing bruises colored her face with yellow, green and some purple. Her hair was a mess and a bandage covered a portion of her head. "Oh no, I bet they had to shave a section" she thought, and then chuckled at her vanity. She used the facilities and washed her hands, noticing residual soreness along her left wrist and shoulder. "All in all, you're doing pretty darn good Sarah" she decided. "You could have been killed."

The nurse came in as she was shuffling back to the bed, shocked at seeing her not only out of bed, but moving without support. She helped her back to bed and then called Dr. Glass to report her unexpected improvement.

Both the neurologist and neuropsychologist were pleased with her progress, almost shocked beyond amazement if she didn't know better. They sent her for another MRI and were delighted to say the injury to the hippocampus had begun repairing itself.

One of the nurses came in and looked at her hesitantly before saying "Mr. King was called away, Miss Williams. He wanted to let you know that only an urgent necessity prevented him from being here, but that he would return as soon as possible."

"Mr. King…he's the tall blonde man?" Sarah was embarrassed and felt her cheeks flushing.

"Yes, Jareth King. He knows you may not remember him and understands" the nurse said comfortingly.

While she didn't say so, Sarah was relieved the blonde man wasn't there. Even Michael and Brian knew more about her relationship to him than she did. She only had a indistinct recollection of him being in the shadows for the last few days and not even being able to recall his face was unnerving.

Although she had been unconscious or sleeping when her parents had called on previous days, she was able to speak to them when they called this day. They shared long-distance tears over her injury and the incredible terror and loneliness she had felt, but rejoiced together over her incredible recovery. "Even if the last year doesn't return, I can survive that" she said with a degree of calmness. "It was not knowing who I was…at the core of my being…that was the worst. Now that I have that back, I can survive anything" she assured them.

Their panic over not being there to see and support her was lightened by her promising recuperation, and they promised to call every day and visit immediately upon their return to the United States.

After a thorough examination, including balance and dexterity assessments, Dr. Glass announced that he was willing to release her from the hospital as she was no longer in danger. Dr. Fraser spent another hour with her discussing some potential consequences of the accident. While she may remember how to cook, her brain may have problems finding its way to specific memories, such as particular recipes, he explained. She may find herself struggling to remember how to perform mundane tasks, such as running the washing machine or balancing her checkbook. However, with her remarkable recovery so far, he felt fairly confident she would be able to work through those difficulties to achieve a happy and productive life again.

"Difficulties?" She looked at the neuropsychologist with a raised eyebrow. "Is that comparable to a physician saying 'you might experience some discomfort' after open heart surgery?" Her half-smile contradicted the severity of her words and he patted her hand comfortingly.

Once he left, she looked up at a tap on her door to see Michael and Brian. "Michael! Brian! I am so glad to see you two!" She held out her arms, although she had difficulty moving the left.

"Sarah? Are you OK, love" Michael said hesitantly. Brian looked at her carefully and a large grin began emerging.

"You're back, aren't you hon?" He immediately moved to her bed and gave her a gentle hug, taking care to avoid her left side. Michael enveloped both of them in his arms, his tears threatening to spill over at seeing Sarah's normal affection for them shining in her eyes.

"Almost all the way you wonderful lovely perfect men! I'm struggling with the last year, but almost everything else is back. Dr. Fraser was just saying that I may need to relearn a few things and wants to see me regularly for a while, but you have no idea how…anchored…I feel again. It was almost a soul-killing fright not remembering anything."

They hugged her gently, trying to impart their understanding, love and support through their touch. "When can you come home, love" Michael asked. "Will it be soon?"

"Since I'm in no danger now and my physical injuries are healing rapidly, they are going to release me this afternoon. I just have to wait for all the instructions on changing bandages and I need to schedule my follow-up appointments."

"Do you want us to take you home or will Jareth being doing that" Michael asked.

"I haven't seen…Jareth…today" she responded uncomfortably. "The nurse said he was called away."

"Then we will take you home, love" Michael assured her.

By the time she had gone through all the hospital red tape including scheduling follow-up appointments, discussion on changing her bandages, and medications, it was late in the afternoon. However, an orderly came with a wheelchair and brought her to the hospital lobby, where Michael and Brian had a cab waiting.

Walking into her condominium left her feeling strange. It was unknown to her and yet felt so much _like_ her that she was amazed. She admired the creams, beiges and browns with blue accents in the living room. The fireplace surround and mantle were elegant, the bookshelves on either side filled with books and accent pieces. She loved the kitchen, which Michael explained had been designed in partnership with Brian. When she reached her bedroom, she sighed in pleasure; the colors, furniture and artwork were all she could have hoped for.

"I see you put out the statue we got you" Michael said with a wicked grin pointing to a small statue of a nude man and woman entwined in a passionate kiss. He laughed when she rolled her eyes at him and put her bag on the floor.

"Why don't you rest, hon" Brian suggested. "I know you just got home, but perhaps you should go through the condo when you're fresh and not worn out."

"I wouldn't have thought just taking a cab ride would wear me out, but I do feel like I could sleep" she admitted.

"Do you want us to stay or would you prefer to be left alone, hon?" Brian asked. "If you want us to stay, we'll just hang out in the living room out of your way. If you prefer to have your privacy, you know we're right next door and will be here in moments."

"Bless your hearts, you two are the best friends ever" Sarah said with a tired smile. "I think I'll be fine on my own, but I'll reserve the right to come knocking on your door if that's all right."

Michael was turning down her bed as she said that and Brian leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "You sleep love" Michael replied. "We're only steps away." He gave her a gentle hug, trying to avoid hurting her shoulder.

They left her alone to rest, pausing only to turn on perimeter recessed lights on dim so that the condo wouldn't be in total darkness if she awoke during the night.

_______________

Jareth gnashed his teeth in frustration, scowling furiously as the second summons arrived. He had gone nearly half a year without a single child wished away and now just when one was an hour from finishing the thirteen hours from the first child, a second summons came.

He appeared in a small run-down apartment to a tired-looking single mother who was in tears at the goblins taking her child. "I didn't mean it!" she cried. "I'm just so tired and the baby was crying so long and the neighbors were complaining…please, please give me my baby back!"

"What is said is said" he replied coldly. "I will offer you your dreams in exchange for the child" he held out a crystal, but she batted his hand away. "No!" she sobbed. "My baby, my Bobby, I want my Bobby!"

He sighed, resigned and brought her to the Labyrinth. "You have thirteen hours to reach the castle beyond the Goblin City. If you do not reach it in time, your child becomes one of us." Without another word, the mother sprinted for the Labyrinth wall.

"Please hold on Sarah, I will come as soon as I can" he whispered.

________________

When Sarah awoke from her nap, it took her a few moments to realize where she was. While the room felt comfortable, she still didn't remember creating it. Even the picture of the couple tangoing wasn't totally familiar. She remembered sketching and starting it, but didn't remember finishing it. Looking at it with a critical eye, she decided she had been successful in creating the mood she wanted; one of intimacy with a touch of sensuality.

She shook her head and then as the movement caused a slight throbbing, she lifted her hand to it and winced at the soreness. A wave of soothing comfort washed over her and she wondered how she was able to feel such support just when she needed it.

Walking out into the kitchen, she checked the different cupboards to see what they contained, relieved to see she recognized most of the dishes. The pantry seemed well stocked with non-perishable products and she smiled as she saw a wide selection of teas. She selected a raspberry blend and filled the tea kettle, putting it on to boil.

Moving out to the living room, she stopped at the dining room table, amazed at the large bouquet of multi-colored orchids. She knew she had been in the hospital several days, and didn't think orchids lasted so long. She wondered if she always bought fresh flowers for the table, and decided it was a nice touch if she did.

She looked at the selection of books and accent pieces on the shelves to either side of the fireplace. Most of the books seemed familiar. She assumed she had purchased the remainder during the last year. She smiled at the single rose bloom on the mantel piece and wondered why she bought a single rose.

Opening the French doors to the balcony, she stepped outside. Although it was nearly 10PM, the summer sun was just setting behind the horizon and the lights of the city seemed like fireflies beneath her. It was a lovely view and she could see why she had bought the condo. "I need furniture out here" she though. "Perhaps two lounge chairs with a small table between them, or maybe a bistro set."

Returning to the living room, she heard the tea kettle whistle and returned to pour herself a mug of tea. As she reentered the living room, she noticed the red and yellow tulips near the small seating area. "I really have developed a love for flowers in a room" she thought. "Or perhaps there's an open air market nearby that makes it convenient to pick them up." Smiling at the flowers, she walked closer and became aware of a chess set in front of the tulips. Picking up a piece, she realized it was hand-carved hardwood. Was it shaped like a goblin?

She stared at the chess pieces, focusing on a knight on a mount, but the mount was a dog, like her old friend Merlin. Sir Didymus! It was Sir Didymus! She hadn't thought of that dream in detail for quite a while. She had nearly convinced herself it was real back when she was a teenager. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked at each chess piece. She smiled in delight as she realized one looked like a young Toby. Then her eyes widened as she found a grumpy looking dwarf and a furry looking yeti. Hoggle and Ludo. She picked up the queen and recognized her own features with some amount of surprise.

Her eyes lifted off the chess set as she tried to remember something. Someone had just mentioned something about a fantasy chess set, but she couldn't quite remember. Was it Michael and Brian? Had she shared her Labyrinth dream with them? Looking at the wall, she realized a painting of the Labyrinth was there. She remembered painting it, thinking she had been painting her memory of an incredibly detailed dream.

"Jareth gave you a fantasy chess set" she suddenly remembered. The man who stayed with her in the hospital. "Tall, blonde, to-die for British accent" Michael had said. He sounded like the Goblin King from her dream all those years ago. Had she somehow found a living image of the dream Goblin King?

"ARGH! This is so frustrating!!" she shouted in exasperation. Immediately, she felt a wave of soothing comfort, as if a dear friend was there giving her reassurance. She stood still, letting the sensation wash over her and felt a sense of wellbeing. She took several deep breaths, releasing them slowly and then took a calming sip of her tea. "OK, I can deal with this" she decided.

Moving to the stairs, she headed up to the loft, turning on lights as she reached it. The easel was empty, but she saw a covered canvas that indicated a work in progress. She lifted it to the easel and carefully lifted the canvas. A gasp burst from her and she lifted a trembling hand to her lips.

Looking out at her was a pale blonde man with arched brows and high cheekbones. He was dressed in a midnight blue jacket with a high collar, and wore a white shirt partially unbuttoned displaying a medallion on his chest. Lounging regally (if one could sprawl majestically) on a window ledge with a portion of the Labyrinth behind him, he was holding three crystal orbs in his gloved hand. A half smile and half smirk played on his lips, while his eyes twinkled roguishly out from the canvas.

The Goblin King, she realized. She had painted the Goblin King from her teenaged dreams. Had she used the blonde from the hospital as her model? That would make sense, she thought. And if they had discussed her dream, it could explain the fantasy chess set.

She studied the picture. He didn't look frightening; he looked like a mischievous scamp. "Interesting that I would choose to portray him that way" she thought. Sarah recovered the canvas, leaving it on the easel.

She found some sketch pads and began flipping through the pictures. A garden sported pixies peeping out from behind flowers, flying in the air, playing in the sunlight. Turning the pages, she found a variety of fantasy scenes and pictures. Three at the end of the sketchbook appeared to be of a large ball. She wondered whether that was for a commission because of the detail she had included in them and the different perspectives.

Picking up another sketchbook, she found it filled with faces of people she knew. Toby on a soccer field and playing softball were prominently featured. Her father and stepmother holding hands on the porch brought a tug of memory. Michael and Brian, Valerie, Melissa, Marty and Carolyn, she found all of them and smiled at the memories, feeling anchored again. She stopped as she came across several pictures of…Jareth, she told herself, trying to put a name to this odd man. One small sketch appeared to be him holding something, looking at it intently. Was it a large book or one of her canvases? Another was a quick sketch of his profile. So he was in the sketchbook of real people, not in the fantasy sketchbook, she realized. That reinforced that she had used a real person as a model for her fantasy art.

Looking through the sketchbook, she realized there were no pictures of Adam Kirkland. She vaguely remembered meeting him at several publishing house events, but didn't remember dating him. He had said they were "together" and yet that was contradicted by Michael, Brian and Marty. She had a picture of Jareth, but none of Adam. She frowned thinking that someone was trying to take advantage of her injury. Oddly, a sense of agreement flooded her senses along with a dismissal of Adam. She chuckled at her inner voice, as she was coming to think of her emotional supportive other half.

She was pleased with the design of the loft, as well as the sink and cupboards it contained. It was exactly what was needed for an artist; someplace to clean brushes at the end of the day, a place to hold all the paints and solvents, as well as tarps to cover the floor.

Moving over to the computer area, she looked at the bookshelves. It was filled with fantasy reference books as well as art books. Her eyes were drawn to a stack of index cards lying on one shelf. Picking them up she found her own handwriting on them. One side had names like Far Reaches, Crystal Mountains, Sylph Kingdom, Dragon Lands and others. Interestingly, on the back were people's names and what appeared to be key points about the "kingdom" named on the other side of the card.

She looked at it the cards, puzzled by them. They were exactly what she used to make when studying for a test in college. But why would she be "studying" fantasy kingdoms? How odd.

She yawned suddenly and realized how tired she was. After sleeping so much over the last week, she was surprised at wanting still more rest. "I suppose I still need to heal" she thought. She went downstairs and decided to take a quick shower, and desperately wished she could wash her hair, but the hospital release instructions said not to get the wound site wet just yet. The warm water soothed and relaxed her, the vanilla body wash making her feel like herself again. After drying off, she found a drawer of silk nightgowns and slipped one on, then climbed tiredly into bed, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

***************


	26. Emigration and Groceries

**Chapter 26 – Emigration and Groceries**

Elizabeth struggled through the Labyrinth, focused solely on recovering her beloved son, mortified that she had allowed her exhaustion and frayed nerves to cause her to utter the words that resulted in the abduction of her son. She hadn't truly believed in goblins or magic until the frightening Fae Goblin King appeared, but now she was desperately trying to make up for her mistake.

She was ashamed that she had been foolish enough to believe the young man that had promised to cherish her "forever", but had responded coldly when he discovered their love had resulted in a pregnancy. Once she refused to terminate the pregnancy, he had walked out of her life, leaving her alone and frightened. If only she hadn't lost her parents to a drunk driver when she was seventeen, it might all have been different. But she was so alone, she had turned to the first young man that offered her the love and comfort she had so desperately craved, only to find it was all an illusion.

Elizabeth named her son Robert after her own father, hoping she would be able to teach him to be as good of a man as her father had been. Her parents had taught her to be responsible and she tried her best. She couldn't afford day care, so found a position as a contract employee for a firm that performed medical transcriptions and bill processing that allowed her to work from her small studio apartment.

She scoured second-hand stores for well made clothes and toys for her son, ignoring her own small wardrobe. She showered him with love, played with him, read him stories, and walked him in the fresh air when the weather permitted. She had no family remaining and had lost most of her acquaintances when she had her child as she had no time for other relationships.

She reached the castle just as the clock struck the 13th hour and was transported to a throne room filled with goblins while the King held her son. She was relieved to see Bobby laughing as the man tickled him, and was grateful at seeing the kindness on the King's face as he played with her son.

"The thirteen hours are up, Elizabeth" he said turning to her, his face becoming indifferent as he watched her approach.

"And I made it to the Castle" she said quietly. "That was all you said I had to do." She held her arms out for her son.

His lips twitched momentarily when he realized she remembered his words correctly, but quickly slid the mask over his features again. "And what happens the next time you are tired and your neighbors complain?" he asked. "Will you wish your son away once again?"

"No, Your Majesty. I was careless with my words, but hope I have learned my lesson."

He appraised her carefully. She was exhausted and worn out, but not a poor mother. He handed the boy back to her, tickling him once more to make him laugh. Her situation was unfortunate, but not impossible.

"So be it then Elizabeth. You and Bobby will be returned…"

To his surprise, she interrupted him. "Your Majesty…I noticed a variety of non-goblins in the Labyrinth. Are there perhaps other humans in your kingdom?" At his surprised glance she continued hurriedly. "Would there be a place for a woman willing to work hard to make a life for herself and her son in your kingdom? Or wouldn't there be a future for Bobby here?"

"Are you seeking a way out of your current life?" he questioned. Was she truly aware of what she was asking?

"I am thinking that a world filled with magic with a King that adores children might be a good place to raise my son, Your Majesty. I am not afraid of hard work, whether physical or mental. I can cook and clean. I can care for the sick and injured. I worked in an office before Bobby was born, which required record keeping, filing, and bill collections. I have no family and no close friends that would miss me or Bobby."

She stepped closer. "I watched what happened in the Labyrinth. I was never in any danger. It was both a test and teaching tool, wasn't it? And if the person is truly remorseful and learns their lesson, you return them. That tells me a lot about your kingdom and your rule."

"I'm not looking for a quick fix or a free ride" she continued. "I'm looking for the best place to raise my son. Detroit is a harsh city, high unemployment and a high crime rate and I can't afford to move elsewhere. I don't expect a proverbial bed of roses, but if something happens to me, I think I can trust that you'll find a loving home for Bobby. In Detroit, he would become just another number or statistic in an overburdened bureaucratic system. I'm looking to make the best decision for my son's future and his happiness, Your Majesty."

He stared thoughtfully at her, weighing her words and sincerity. He summoned a crystal and tossed it in the air, where it disappeared. "You have had a long and tiring day. I will offer you and your son shelter for the night and a companion who can answer your questions about this kingdom. Tomorrow, you may take a tour of the city before returning home. I will give you a week to consider what you want to do. At the end of the week, if you still wish to return and become a subject of my realm, I will consider it."

A middle-aged woman came into the throne room and curtseyed. "You called, Your Majesty?"

"Yes Clarice, please prepare a room in the staff quarters for Elizabeth and her son Bobby, and make sure they each have a good meal, bath and clothing. Answer any questions Elizabeth may have. In the morning, please escort them through the city. They are considering…emigrating" he ended with a wry smile.

Clarice curtseyed again, eyeing the young mother curiously who was now beaming at the King. "Thank you very much, Your Majesty!" Elizabeth wondered if the King realized how much his simple instructions had revealed to her about his kindness and generosity.

Once the two women had left the throne room, Jareth returned to the hospital consumed with worry about Sarah. He appeared in a stairwell, changing his attire with a wave of his hand and headed towards her room. As he neared the nurse's station, he heard his name and paused.

"Mr. King, welcome back! Miss Williams is not in her room. You will be pleased to know that she was released yesterday."

"Released? Has she returned home then? Did her memory return?" He hoped and prayed that it had.

"Her recovery has been amazing. She did regain most of her early memories, although the sudden influx did take both a physical and emotional toll on her. However, she seems to have an inner strength that is astonishing. She was coping remarkably well."

The nurse was rewarded by a joyful smile from the handsome face. "Thank you for your excellent care of her" he said with a small bow. "I will check on her at home then." He returned to the stairwell and transported to Sarah's condominium, choosing to appear invisible at first.

It was several hours before dawn, and he found her asleep, the bruises rapidly disappearing from her face, her features more relaxed than he had seen in the hospital. He silently moved to her side, and reached out a hand to gently move a strand of hair off her face. He watched her sleeping, occasionally caressing her cheek with a featherlike touch until the shadows lengthened and the room lightened in a prelude to the dawn.

With an inaudible sigh, he returned to the castle where he wrote a note, casting a crystal on it to deliver it to Sarah's home. Then in exhaustion, he stumbled to his bed and let the overwhelming fatigue claim him.

_______________

Sarah awoke in the morning, again feeling slightly out of place in the bed room. She hoped that feeling would fade soon. After showering, she dressed in black jeans and a white silk blouse. She looked at the necklace she wore curiously, not remembering when she bought it, but not wanting to remove it. She shrugged and headed to the kitchen.

She didn't know the date and whether items in the refrigerator were outdated or not, and then realized she wasn't sure where the nearest grocery store was. She sighed in frustration, trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her again. One tear escaped and rolled silently down her cheek before the soothing calm of her "inner voice" steadied her.

She made herself some tea and tried to decide what to do next. Dr. Fraser had recommended looking through photo albums and any videos she might have, as well as trying to work on her drawing. She was trying to find the energy to look for photo albums when the doorbell rang.

She noticed a folded note just inside the condo, as if it had been pushed under the door, and picked it up, before opening the door. Michael and Brian stood in the hallway, each carrying two cloth grocery bags.

"Hello Sarah, don't mind us" Brian said. "After being hospitalized for a week and knowing how you put off shopping, we decided to bring you some basic items. Just take a seat and we'll put it away. I also brought you a few casseroles to put in the freezer so that you can just microwave them if you don't feel like cooking. Have you had breakfast yet today, hon?"

Stunned at her friends care, she dumbly shook her head no and couldn't help it when more tears slipped down her cheek. "You two are the best" she said with a smile. "I wasn't sure I had the energy to go shopping." She realized she was holding the note she had picked up, and tucked it into her back pocket as she watched her friends.

They were both quietly and efficiently restocking her pantry and refrigerator, checking dates and discarding what was past due. With familiar movements, Brian took out a pan and began fixing her a cheese omelet and toast, depositing it before her in a matter of minutes, while Michael cleaned up behind him.

"What did I do to deserve you two" she asked with a tremulous smile. Michael gave her a hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

"What are friends for love? You would do the same for us."

"Did you have any plans today Sarah? Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Brian.

"The shrink suggested going through photo albums and any videos I might have to try to refresh my memory. It's mostly the last year that I haven't remembered yet. He also said I might want to try sketching."

"Well, you probably have all your condo renovation pictures stored on your computer, love" suggested Michael. "Perhaps you should go through any files and folders to see what you've got. We can go through our albums. I seem to recall that Melissa's fiancé had a video camera at your birthday party. I'll see if he's got something he can send you."

Brian took her empty plate, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher, then noticing it was half full, he filled the soap and turned it on. She watched him with a warm affectionate smile.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you two?" she asked. "Because I really do."

"We'll remind you of that the next time Michael's mother needs someone to take her shoe shopping" Brian said with an evil smirk. "Oh god yes" exclaimed Michael "Better you than me!" It was a joke among them that his mother had been known to try on 20 different pairs of shoes only to walk out of the store with nothing purchased.

Sarah smiled at them. "Greater love hath no friend" she acknowledged solemnly. With a laugh and a hug, they left her with her restocked kitchen, telling her to come knock if she wanted company.

She sat down to finish her tea, feeling the note in her back pocket. Pulling it out, she opened it and read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I am so very sorry I had to leave the hospital before you were awake._

_I am delighted to know that you have recovered enough to be released._

_Please do not be distressed if you do not remember me or our friendship._

_It is fully understandable with the nature of the injury you sustained._

_If it is acceptable, perhaps I may stop by in a few days and re-introduce_

_myself?_

_Your friend,_

_Jareth_

She realized that he must have stopped sometime during the night, but hadn't wanted to wake her. She was both curious and nervous about meeting him. Her friends seemed to like him and thought they were a couple; her own sketches had him included with her sketches of friends and family, but he was a huge unknown. What if she couldn't remember him? What if he was attached to her and she couldn't feel anything for him?

She felt her chest tighten and her eyes fill before the soothing reassurance flowed over her and helped steady her. She left her mug on the counter and headed towards the bedroom. Even though she had only been up for a few hours, she decided a brief nap before tackling the computer or photo albums might be helpful.

***************


	27. Goblin in the Kitchen

**Chapter 27 – Goblin in the Kitchen**

Sarah slept dreamlessly for an hour before a slight noise awoke her. She looked around confused, not sure what she had heard. Rubbing her eyes, she decided she should check her computer for pictures of the renovation to see if she could remember it.

Walking out to the kitchen, she thought she heard a slight scuffling sound, but didn't see anything. "Great, don't tell me I have mice", she thought. She stopped to make a cup of tea, and remembered she had left her mug on the counter. She turned to pick it up, but was surprised to discover that it was gone. She checked the sink, but it was empty. She opened the dishwasher and found it empty except for her mug resting on the top rack. But she was absolutely certain she had left it on the counter. And hadn't Brian started the dishwasher before he left? Not even Michael and Brian had a key to her condo, so it made no sense.

She heard a slight shuffle again and took a deep breath. In as firm a voice as she could she said loudly "Come out this instance and show yourself!" From around the corner of the snack bar, a small green head appeared with a hesitant yet beseeching look on its face.

"Hi Lady" it squeaked. "Um, am I in trouble? I didn't mean to bother you. I was just straightening up so you wouldn't have to." The little face looked at her imploringly.

She took a deep breath and felt her heart begin to race. This was a goblin. There was a goblin in her kitchen. A goblin. A goblin from the Underground. The Underground held the Labyrinth. Her vision tilted momentarily as her breathing quickened. Oh my God, she thought, it was all real. She had wished Toby away; she had spent hours working her way through the Labyrinth, she had met Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo; she had beaten the Goblin King. And then there was years of silence. No answers to her pleas in the mirror, no word, nothing at all except for memories.

Real…her heart beat faster. Jareth…was this the _real_ Goblin King? Why was he back in her life after nearly a decade? Could he be trusted? She felt lost, confused and slightly panic-stricken as she stared at the little goblin, not really seeing him any longer. She became aware of soothing feelings again and a warmth around her neck.

She stepped backwards, moving away from the little goblin, moving towards the safety of her bedroom. Once there, she stopped and looked at herself in the cheval mirror and saw the necklace around her neck shimmer and move on its own. Where had it come from? She still had no memory of buying it. Why wouldn't they have removed it at the hospital? Why did it feel so much like a part of her? These thoughts, as if there is another person in her mind. Maybe she should tell the neuropsychologist about it. Maybe it's a symptom of the brain injury. The Underground, goblins, the Goblin King, another person in her mind…it was too much; it was _all too much_!

Squeeker knew something was wrong, but he didn't understand what. His beloved Lady was terrified of something. He immediately returned to the castle, found the King and interrupted him bawling "The Lady! You have to help the Lady!"

Sarah felt a sudden surge of overwhelming terror; her heart began pounding so loudly in her chest she thought it would surely break through. She felt as if she couldn't breathe; she was dizzy and sick to her stomach, her legs couldn't support her. She fell to the floor, trembling and gasping, wondering if she was going insane or dying.

Through her confusion of frenzied panic, she barely noticed the warmth that enveloped her as strong arms picked her up and held her. A tender voice was speaking slowly and rhythmically. Waves of reassurance, support, affection and comfort were rolling over her. In minute stages the sounds became words and eventually she understood the individual words. "Breathe with me Sarah. In and out. Breath in. Now out. Nice and slow. Everything will be fine. Breathe in and out."

The waves of reassurance began to slowly calm and fill her. She started to try to breathe with the consoling voice, tried to follow the pattern of breathing in and out. Ever so gradually, her breathing slowed and the panic receded. She realized she was being held in someone's lap, strong arms around her, keeping her safe, rocking her ever so gently. Little by little, the trembling subsided. She became conscious of the fact that she was held safely against a warm chest and breathed in a familiar scent.

At length, she looked up and felt a surge of shock when she realized it was the Goblin King holding her. Her eyes widened, but before the terror returned, the internal calming influence helped her stay in control.

"Goblin King" she managed faintly, trembling slightly.

"Yes, Sarah." He offered her a compassionate smile, still holding her safe.

"Goblin King" she repeated mindlessly. "Master of the Labyrinth."

"Among other things, yes."

She focused on her breathing, willing herself not to hyperventilate again, not to let the panic return. "What other things?" She rubbed her temples, fighting the migraine the panic attack had brought on.

"Your friend for one." He lightly touched her head and she felt magic brush against her, her headache receding immediately.

"Friend? When did we become friends?"

"That is a long story, Sarah. Perhaps you would like to wait until you are feeling better?"

"A long story? I seem to have nothing but time." She carefully pulled away from him and he dropped his arms. She slowly stood and he rose as well, stepping away so as not to crowd her. Feeling an urgent need to do something with her hands she walked shakily out to the kitchen, and pulled out some tea. "I'm going to make some chamomile tea, would you like something?" she asked.

Jareth had to smile at the familiar offer. "Tea would be pleasant, thank you Sarah."

She put the water on to boil and moved to the living room, sitting in the first large chair by the fireplace, waving him to the other. He sat across with him, pleased that they were in a familiar setting. They had sat across from each other so many times in these same seats.

"Did you leave me a note?" she asked suddenly wondering if there could possibly be two Jareths.

"Yes, I was called away from the hospital by two successive summons, and by the time I was able to return, you had been released. I had not intended to intrude on your privacy so soon, but you seemed to be in need of a friend."

She nodded, acknowledging his support. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember the last year or so. When did we become re-acquainted" she asked with a cautious glance, willing herself not to fear him.

"It started about four fortnights ago" he began. "I saw five of my goblins huddled together talking. From what I could gather, they had been visiting you for a week or two at that point, starting with Squeeker. It seems that they broke some wine goblets and I sent you some replacements along with a note of apology. You sent me a thank you note in response."

The tea kettle began whistling, so she rose to make their tea, thinking about his comments. She noticed that he rose when she did and sat once she was out of the room. She poured them each a mug of tea and returned. He rose again as she entered the room, waiting for her to be seated before sitting himself. A king rising for her? That seemed like an extraordinary courtesy.

He waited until she was seated comfortably and had sipped her tea before continuing. "Several days later, I heard you mention my name. It is just part of our magic that Fae know when their name is spoken. Squeeker was with you and I summoned him, asking him to inquire whether that was an invitation and that if you wanted me to visit, you would know the words. Several minutes later, you said "I wish the Goblin King would come visit, if he wants, right now."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had been thinking to do that.

"You offered me tea and refreshments." He smiled at the memory. "To be honest, I was amazed at your courtesy to me. We talked politely and then you laughed and said it was surreal, as I recall. You even said that your time in the Underground had been an adventure and that I had been 'obligingly villainous' when you wanted to be a heroine. We eventually decided that perhaps we could meet as old acquaintances without any unpleasant history."

He paused to sip his tea and let her take in what he had said. He didn't want to rush her or cause her fragile emotions to break loose again.

"After that, we had a series of pleasant visits over several weeks. Eventually, we reached a bargain whereby I would escort you to a cocktail party if you would escort me to an Underground ball. You taught me several Aboveground dances and we attended your party. I taught you several Underground dances for the ball and we discussed court protocol, but you also asked for information about the kingdoms, the rulers, their immediate neighbors and much more." He smiled at her. "Your preparation was impressive."

Sarah realized that he was being as non-threatening as he could, treating her with courtesy and respect, while speaking with great gentleness. Even though she recognized and appreciated that, she was very uncomfortable with not remembering any of the situations he described. She didn't think he was lying to her, but she didn't understand why they would have become friends. What did a Fae King have in common with a human mortal?

"Has the ball occurred?" she asked curiously, thinking of some of the sketches she had seen in the loft.

"Yes, it was shortly before your accident. You spent the weekend and visited the Labyrinth as well as your friends from your first trip. I should mention that you can speak with them; we re-established a portal through the mirror in your bed chamber."

She looked surprised and then said sadly "They never answered after I returned from the Underground. I called for weeks. I began to think I had dreamt the whole experience; indeed I convinced myself I had."

"I am sincerely sorry, Sarah. I had no power over you, so was unable to maintain the portal and your friends could not create their own. But once we became friends and you gave me your permission, I was able to re-establish it. You only need to call their names and give them time to reach a mirror."

"How far did this friendship go?" She felt a blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm asking because several people have mentioned that we appeared to be a 'couple' rather than just friends."

"Perhaps that was because you taught me how to tango" he said with a smile after a moment's hesitation. "We are quite good at it."

She raised an eyebrow again. She did love to tango. It was one of her favorite dances. She wondered whether it was ballroom or whether they had also practiced Buenos Aires movements.

"Sarah, there is something else I need to tell you. The High King was concerned about your injury and directed me to bring his own healer to you in the hospital. She was able to help heal much of your injury, which helped you access most of your memories. However, the healer requested that we not wake you, so her actions were performed without your knowledge or consent. For that I offer you my sincere apology."

She watched his face carefully as he spoke, discerning no dishonesty. He had brought an Underground healer to her and it had helped. While she would have preferred to make the decision herself, she doubted she was in any position to accept or reject the assistance while she had been so confused. She certainly didn't mind, but something didn't make sense.

"Why did the High King care about my injury?"

She watched as he closed his eyes momentarily as if gathering strength, and then schooled his face to hide his own emotions. She didn't feel good about this. Unconsciously, her hand moved up to her pendant, and she felt comforted.

"When you visited for the weekend, you also visited the Labyrinth. It asked you to become its Keeper, the one who maintains harmony and helps the Labyrinth create magic used throughout the land. Because the Keeper is a source of magic, the person in the role is revered in the Underground. You accepted the role of Keeper the day before the Ball and were introduced to the High King and Queen as the Lady Keeper and Champion of the Labyrinth."

"The necklace you are gripping is your badge of office and permits you contact with the Labyrinth so that you don't need to be Underground. If you are sensing emotions and images that seem to come from a different part of your mind, it is likely the Labyrinth communicating with you."

Sarah realized that she was clutching the medallion tightly, and immediately felt warm affection, support, and comfort flood through her.

"We spent some time discussing the role of the Keeper at the time, and I will be happy to do so again, but please know that you are not required to be Underground as Keeper. However, you might find a few days there beneficial, as the magic might help you heal faster."

She looked at him with widened eyes. The Lady Keeper of the Labyrinth? What exactly was she supposed to do as this "Keeper"? She shook her head, not wanting to deal with it just yet. Again waves of affection, admiration and support filled her.

"Sarah, I recognize this has been an overwhelming amount of information to absorb in a very short period of time and it was not my intention when I arrived. Squeeker was frightened by your panic and came to me to ask for help."

"Squeeker…he actually looked kind of cute. I think he was cleaning up after me. I hope I didn't frighten him."

"Squeeker adores you and wants nothing more than to stay by you and help in whatever way he can. You taught him how to clean dishes and put them away. You bought movies for the goblins to watch on Friday evenings as well." He smiled at her, still amused at how she entertained and controlled the goblins so easily.

As much as he wanted to stay, protect and coddle her, he knew he had no right in her eyes, so with a silent sigh he stood and said "Unless you have other questions or would prefer not to be alone, I should let you rest and recover Sarah. You've been through a traumatic time and I'm sure you're exhausted."

The tone of his voice caught her attention and she observed him attentively. While his face was carefully showing nothing more than friendly concern, she thought she saw another emotion in his eyes, which was quickly masked.

"All right, thank you Your Majesty. And thank you for coming. I do sincerely appreciate that you came to help me when I needed it. I will consider everything you've told me. It is so much to try to grasp and will take some time to absorb."

"We agreed that you would call me Jareth the first time we shared tea" he said mildly, "but I understand if you are not comfortable with that. Your injury was severe Sarah and I can only attempt to understand how overpowering this must be for you. If you want to ask questions or if you need someone to talk to, please call me. I will always hear you and respond."

He stood, bowed to her and disappeared.

_______________

Jareth drank a glass of wine and tried not to feel too discouraged. When Squeeker abruptly appeared Underground desperately calling for Jareth to help Sarah, his heart had clenched in alarm. He did not wait to ask why she needed help, instead he immediately responded to the fear in Squeeker's voice and transported directly to her home.

She was not in the living room and he was starting to look up towards the loft when his sensitive hearing caught the sound of her gasping for air intermixed with inarticulate whimpers of panic coming from her bed chamber. He was in the room in seconds, horrified at finding her on the floor on her knees, her head bent touching the floor, her fists clenched, hyperventilating with rasping sobs racking her small frame.

He knelt beside her and gently picked her up from the floor and held her in his lap, murmuring gently in her ear, rocking her slightly as one would comfort an infant. He knew she couldn't hear him, but began speaking quietly and soothingly, "Breathe with me Sarah. Breathe in. Breathe out. You're safe. Breathe in, breathe out." Over and over he said it, knowing the Labyrinth would be reinforcing his reassurances with its own.

Slowly, her panic lessened, her breathing calmed, the shudders diminished to trembling, and she gradually quieted in his arms. He continued to murmur soothingly, finding an inordinate contentment in just holding her in his arms again. When she finally turned up to look at him, he wasn't prepared for the stiffening of her body as she looked at him in shock and identified him.

"Goblin King". She said it with such surprise and disbelief that it hurt. She didn't identify him as a person, but as a role, a title. He had to hide his pain to reply calmly. When she said it again, he responded gently that he was also her friend, hoping she would be disposed to accept the companionship they had previously enjoyed. At least she had been willing to sit with him and permitted him to explain how they became re-acquainted. Eventually, he left her to consider his words and to not overwhelm her with his presence or the desire for a renewal of their former rapport. It was more difficult than he could have ever anticipated trying not to place expectations on her, not to remind her that they had moved beyond friendship.

He wished that she would be willing to return to the Underground where her healing might be accelerated. If her memory loss of the last year was permanent, then he would try to gradually build a new friendship and hope that it could develop into a deeper relationship once again.

His longing for her in his life was an acute ache, while the idea of being without her left him with a heart-wrenching anguish. He closed his eyes, picturing her in his mind, tortured at the idea of her not wanting to be with him. He had enjoyed many romantic engagements over the centuries, but his feelings for her were unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Fae did not experience such strong emotions usually. They enjoyed their pleasures and were quite affectionate, but they did not form such soulful attachments without…his eyes widened as the realization washed over him. Soulful…soul bound… He drew a deep breath. Had he formed a soul bond with Sarah?

Once a Fae formed a soul bond, they were bonded for life. They formed no other romantic relationships; they found no other amorous satisfaction except through their soul mate, their life mate. And yet the fulfillment found was unlike any other; the devoted contentment, the enduring and impassioned repletion was beyond what most Fae could even begin to contemplate.

He tried to visualize the loveliest and most desirable women of the High Court and found himself indifferent to their image in his mind. He considered past trysts and tried to envision the most erotic women he had enjoyed in his bed and found no interest in repeating the experience. Then he thought of Sarah when she said she would be _honored_ to have him court her, the feel of her in his arms, the sensation of her soft caresses against his skin and he felt a shudder run down his spine and an overwhelming longing at the core of his being.

The immediate intense and fervent response to her image was all the affirmation he needed. It was not merely lust, although he certainly desired her. It was a tender, earnest, consuming sense of wholeness, of oneness. Apart, they were incomplete, but joined they could outshine the brightest stars in the heavens.

An involuntary groan left his lips at the thought of Sarah never remembering him, never permitting him to court her, never permitting him to initiate a life bond. With a life bond, they could choose to share emotions, share thoughts, even share energy and magic. Even if separated by miles or in different realms, one partner could send a tender caress of thought down the bond to the other and have it instantly received. They would always know where the other was, whether they were safe or in need. No other connection was as powerful as a life bond.

"Oh my precious Sarah" he thought "please come back to me. But if you cannot remember me, then please my love, permit me into your life once again."

***************


	28. Looking for Clues

**Chapter 28 – Looking for Clues**

Sarah slept deeply, mentally and emotionally exhausted. When she awoke, she found her hand grasping the medallion around her neck tightly. Immediately she felt another wave of affection and support flood through her.

"Labyrinth?" she questioned. She felt affirmation, followed by fondness. Then came a faint tugging and the sense of a question.

"Are you asking me if I am going to come see you?" Affectionate approval washed over her.

"Why? How would I get there? What would happen?" She sighed. "I know, you can't answer directly. Why do you want me to come besides the fact that I'm Keeper and you want me close?" She had the image of her face with a cut on it, which healed and disappeared as she watched.

"You think I will heal Underground? Do you think I will regain all my memories?" She felt cheerful optimism. "You're not sure, but hope my memories will return?" Affirmation and a mental hug followed.

Smiling, she tried sending a mental hug herself and felt it received contentedly.

"How would I get there? I'm not certain I want to rely on the Goblin King. I'm not at all comfortable with people saying we're great friends when I have no memory of it."

She felt a distinct impression of the Labyrinth laughing at her, but then received the impression of her necklace and a mirror.

"You think I'm worry for nothing about the Goblin King?" Amused agreement rolled over her. "Well, he's your Master, of course you feel that way." If a maze could give a mental snort, the Labyrinth did so.

"But you think using the mirror and the necklace that I can go to you myself?" She felt it assent.

"Do you think the healer that came to me Aboveground needs to treat me Underground?" A mental shrug followed. "OK, so we don't know, but at the least, you think my healing will be accelerated." Agreement followed as well as that gentle tug again.

"Let me think about it, please sweetie. This is a lot to understand in just a few hours time." Calming affection, support and tenderness washed over her and she sighed. "I could get used to that" she thought.

She went to the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice and then looked through the refrigerator and freezer for something to make for breakfast. She was pleased to see a frozen bag of Pillsbury Grand Cinnamon Rolls and quickly pulled that out, turning on the oven to pre-heat.

She heard a slight shuffling and looked but didn't see a goblin. "Squeeker, is that you" she asked softly.

His little head peeked out at her from around the corner. "Hi Lady" he greeted her softly with a tentative smile. "Can I do anything to help?"

She smiled at the little face. "No thank you, sweetie, but would you like a cinnamon roll? I'm going to make some."

He immediately cheered up and came into the kitchen, beaming at her. "I like anything you make, Lady. Want me to get plates?"

"Thank you, that would be thoughtful" she replied with a smile, wondering how he would reach. While she got out a glass dish and greased it, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He pulled out a step stool, and carefully climbed to the top, opened the cupboard and pulled out two plates. He placed them on the counter and climbed down, picking up the plates as he went. He moved them out to the table, then came back and folded up the stool and put it away.

"Thank you, you're very helpful" she smiled at him. He puffed up his chest in pleasure. "I'll put the napkins out, OK Lady?" At her nod, he hurried to do so.

She put four of the frozen rolls in the glass dish and then put in them in the oven for 20 minutes. Taking out two forks, she added them to the place settings.

Sitting at the table she patted the chair next to her and Squeeker climbed up into it. "About 20 minutes until breakfast. You know about my accident, right?" He nodded, his face sad. "And you know that because my head was hurt I don't remember everything?" He nodded again, looking miserable.

She patted his little knee comfortingly. "So tell me about yourself. You obviously know your way around the condo. Are you here all of the time?"

"I sleep at the castle Lady, but you let me stay here during the day. I watch teevee or color while you paint upstairs. You make another meal at midday and it's always good! And then you paint some more and then we make dinner." He beamed at her.

"What do we do after I'm done painting?" she asked, smiling at his adorable and eager face.

"You clean up the brushes and change your clothes and then we make dinner. Unless you go out. You've made lots and lots of good things. You always have cheese and sweets…oh and we bake cookies sometimes! I loves the cookies. Almost as much as waffles." His face suddenly erupted in a dreamy expression and she couldn't help but chuckle.

The timer went off and she removed the cinnamon rolls from the oven, then squeezed the frosting over the top of each, then transferred them to another plate. She poured another glass of juice for Squeeker and brought the plate and glass out. His eyes widened at the sight and smell of the still warm rolls and he squirmed in his chair in delight.

She put one on each of their plates and they ate in companionable silence broken only by the occasionally moan of delight from Squeeker. He couldn't imagine anything better than these warm, gooey and sweet rolls…unless it was to have a waffle along with it.

They each ate two of the cinnamon rolls and then cleaned the dishes together. She could see why she allowed Squeeker to stay in her condo during the day. He was an adorable little helper. When the kitchen was clean she said "I'm going to go up to the loft for a while, Squeeker. Will you be OK on your own?"

He smiled in pleasure that the Lady was allowing him to stay again and nodded emphatically. "I will be nice and quiet in the other room" he said, delighted when she beamed a friendly smile at him.

Deciding to forgo looking for pictures, Sarah went to the loft and taking a fresh sketchpad she tried to draw her impressions of Michael and Brian in her kitchen the previous day. She sighed with unfeigned relief as her kitchen rapidly appeared on her sketchpad with Brian at the stove and Michael putting food in the refrigerator. Until she picked up her materials, she wasn't aware that she was afraid she had lost her ability to draw.

The hospital room appeared next, a hazy impressionist piece rather than realistic. It fit the confused state her mind had been in. She drew several scenes with the doctors, with and without the IV's, but then noticed she always had another shadowy figure in the background.

She began to draw in free-association, letting her pencil sketch whatever it seemed to want, thinking of the people that had visited her, the medical staff, and her own fears. She laughed when she realized she had drawn Adam Kirkland subconsciously adding a pitchfork, horns and a tail.

She also had several renderings of clasped hands; one large hand holding one smaller hand, sometimes the fingers were interlaced, other times the small hand was relaxed while the thumb of the larger hand seemed to be stroking it. Amused recognition came from the Labyrinth.

"All right sweetie, what are you laughing at" she asked. The image of Jareth persistently sitting with her, holding her hand filled her mind. "You're trying to tell me that the Goblin King was in the hospital holding my hand while I was unconscious? He had a kingdom to run. What would he be doing Aboveground holding my hand?" she dismissed the thought only to have the feeling of a solemn promise projected.

Uncomfortable, she turned to her computer and began looking through her picture folders. One folder was named "Condo Renovations" with subfolders broken down by month. She started at the beginning, shocked at how tacky and rundown the condo was when she bought it. She watched as the entire area was gutted and a new home began to slowly emerge. She smiled at some final "before" and "after" pictures, that showed just how far the home had come and sighed in contentment. It really was an excellent location and home for her, she thought.

She finally thought to look at her email, although she had to try a dozen passwords before she found the right one. She found a dozen notes from Toby and her father and step-mother, and wrote them each a note about her recovery and how far she had come in such a short time. Looking through the rest, she found a note from Marty with an attachment.

"I saw some pictures from the most recent cocktail party and thought you might appreciate these. Enjoy!" it said. Opening the first, she looked at the scene before her. It was a picture of a bar area and the surrounding tables. Looking more closely, she realized that she and Jareth were clearly visible sitting at a table, enjoying a drink and laughing at something. It was obvious they were at ease and enjoying themselves. He looked exceptionally handsome in a well cut human suit with a boutonnière and handkerchief in the same red as her dress. Damn, why couldn't she remember it!

She turned to the next picture and gasped. She and Jareth were relatively alone on the dance floor and he was holding her close to the floor, apparently holding her with only one arm as she wasn't supported by his leg. Their eyes were locked on each other. It was a romantic and intimate picture. People were gathered around the dance floor watching them, but they seemed oblivious, only seeing each other.

"You taught me how to tango" he had said. "We are quite good at it."

"Labyrinth, you're always in my mind, right?" Agreement came. "You know my thoughts and feelings?" Again, agreement. Slowly she asked "Did Jareth and I have more than a friendship?"

_______________

"Hello Sarah, did you call me or do I intrude" came a gentle voice behind her.

She spun around. "Jareth! You _do_ hear your name being mentioned, don't you?" She laughed nervously.

"Marty sent me two pictures from the cocktail party." She flipped back to the first one and put it on full screen mode so that he could see it easily.

"Ah yes" he smiled. "You ordered me a concoction called a 'fuzzy navel'. I said it sounded like something the goblins would drink." She grinned at him, and then felt surprise at being comfortable enough to do so. "I later said I should bring some of it back Underground with me, though. The peach flavor was quite good."

She advanced to the next picture in full screen mode and slid her chair back so that he could see it and so that she could look at his face.

Jareth looked at the image of Sarah clasped in his arms in the tango, remembering the feel of her, the scent of her. He tried to keep too much from his face, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with the expectation of a relationship she could not remember. He clenched the hand furthest away from her in a fist, attempting to restrain his emotions.

He finally managed "I think I mentioned that we were rather good at the tango. You promised all of them to me, as I recall." He desperately wanted that image, wanted to carry it with him, wanted to keep it safe, but he wasn't sure how to ask for it without raising too many questions or forcing her to acknowledge a more intimate relationship when she wasn't ready to concede simple friendship.

Sarah watched his face, noting a slight tick as he seemed to tighten his jaw. The intensity of his look was surprising as he stared at their image. Trying to defuse the moment she said lightly "Once I heal a little more, I'll have to see how many dances I can remember. It would be a shame not to remember how to tango."

He finally tore his eyes away from the screen and smiled at her. "It would be my honor to join you in that exercise, should you desire a partner, my lady."

"It's a pity there were no pictures of the Underground ball." She paused. "Well, perhaps and perhaps not." She turned back in her sketchbook until she found the pictures set in a ball room. "Was this from that night?"

"That is indeed the scene from the top step after being introduced and looking down into the room." He looked at her and smiled. "I had no idea you had found the time to do this, Sarah."

He turned and found another with couples dancing about the floor. "I think that was a waltz." At the next he murmured "And this was in between dances. You captured the room and feel of the ball very well, but the people are in a different style than I recall you using in other pictures."

"It's called an Impressionist style. I probably used it because I didn't know the people well enough to put their faces and attire into the picture properly. I apparently remembered the King and Queen on the throne though. Their faces seem clear. Is it a good likeness?"

"Yes, my dear. You captured the High King and Queen very well, including their attire. They have been without a court artist for quite some time. I know they would appreciate seeing one of their balls come to life in this way."

"Perhaps I will be able to finish it one day. It depends on how much I can remember, how much makes sense to me." She paused and looked at him curiously. He looked up feeling her eyes on him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

She blushed, a bit embarrassed but asked "Is there a way you can…imprint…some of your memories of the ball on a crystal or something, so that I could try to finish the sketches and see the appropriate colors to use?" When he hesitated, she added "The doctor did tell me to review photo albums to help revive my memories…"

He chuckled at her cajoling tone. With a sudden inspiration he said "I will provide you with a crystal of two of my memories of the ball, but in exchange you must give me copies of the two images from the other party." He smirked a challenge to her.

She immediately turned on the printer, and looking through her desk drawer found some photo quality paper and began to print them out. As he realized what she was doing, he summoned a crystal and looking at it, forced the image from their introduction into it, freezing it in place. He sat it on her desk and summoned another, thinking of the ball. Another image appeared in the crystal. Jareth blinked a mask down over his face and immediately sent the crystal Underground, ignoring the look of curiosity on Sarah's face. Focusing on an image of the dance floor filled with couples, he forced the image into the crystal, then nodded and set it down beside the first.

"The second was out of focus?" Sarah asked with a smile before she realized he wouldn't catch the photographic reference.

"No, it just didn't match one of your sketches is all" he replied, trying not to flush at the half truth. It was his memory of her in his arms during their tango.

He offered her the two crystals in his outstretched hand, half smirking at doing so. She raised her own eyebrow, knowing full well he was smirking at the similarity to another time. She offered the two printed pictures of the cocktail party with her own smirk and they completed the exchange. He gave her a slight bow and she inclined her head graciously in return, watching as he carefully slipped the pictures into his jacket pocket.

"Is there anything else with which I can offer assistance, P..Sarah? Or would you like to work on your sketches?"

While she looked at him curiously, she replied "I think I might try to work on my sketches, but thank you Jareth. I appreciate your help once again."

He bowed and disappeared.

***************


	29. I Have Missed My Friend

**Chapter 29 – I Have Missed My Friend**

In the Underground, gossip about the new Keeper moved from kingdom to kingdom with dizzying speed. During her first appearance at court, she was reported to have been beautiful with raven hair, a porcelain complexion and sparkling emerald green eyes. The exotic gown she had worn had many court ladies attempting to describe it dressmakers in an effort to emulate the look. Her knowledge about each kingdom had been discussed, admired and questioned while her unfailing courtesy and respect to all present had been commended for a human mortal as well as one so young.

Rumors about a courtship claim between her and Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom also circulated. He had introduced her as "his" Lady, but she had not reciprocated until later in the evening it was whispered. However, she had called him "her" king and they had engaged in a very intimate dance immediately thereafter.

It was noted that King Caedmon had been noticeably taken with the Lady Keeper, but had not attempted to challenge or encroach upon the claim once he heard King Jareth make it. Snickered conversations also had it that some monarchs with unmarried male heirs were less magnanimous of the claim. Marrying their son to the reigning Keeper would create additional alliances and power shifts. Rumors of which parents were not beyond attempts to undermine a courtship claim were part of the court gossip.

A few members of the High Court who were not fans of the exquisite Lady Alleria had noticed her impudence to the new Lady Keeper and had been amused by that worthy's lack of reaction. In fact, the Lady Sarah had made Lady Alleria appear somewhat foolish without ever being anything but friendly and serene.

Even the servant's gossip was making the rounds of different castles. The new Lady Keeper was purported to be sweet and courteous to everyone she had encountered. Furthermore, rumor had it that she had even gotten the goblins to behave and follow her directions, but that was so absurd that the rumors were called into question.

Sarah was oblivious to the gossip circulating Underground or the keen interest the population had in their new Lady Keeper. Her own health and lost memories consumed her time. Although the swelling and soreness had decreased, she was continually exhausted and needed to rest every few hours. The realization about the Labyrinth and everything she experienced there being true only added to her fatigue.

On the positive side, she found Squeeker to be a concerned and helpful companion. She took the time to talk to him and explain her injury and her lost memories. His desire to be helpful was charming and she could see why she had readily accepted him before.

Shortly after Sarah made waffles for breakfast to the ecstatic delight of Squeeker, Marty called to check on her progress. She was glad to take the opportunity to discuss current contracts and schedules and was relieved to discover that she could take a several week break if desired before completing her next contract. Preliminary sketches had already been approved and the time line was adequate for completion of that agreement, so she didn't have the additional stress of an impending deadline to detract from her recovery.

Most of her friends waited one day after she was home before calling to see how she was doing and to offer her help. After the fifth call of the day, Sarah was ready to turn her phone off. It was extremely hard to maintain a positive attitude when she had to explain the situation over and over to her friends. Fortunately, she had known most of them for several years so wasn't dealing with "strangers", but her emotions were still close to the surface and she found herself getting depressed after each successive call, even with the Labyrinth's comfort and support.

"Perhaps I do need to get away for a couple of days" she thought. Agreement and a gentle tug came from the Labyrinth. "I know, you want me to come Underground because I might heal faster" Sarah said with a sigh. Approval and affection flooded her. "Well, I'm beginning to think it might be a good idea. I just need to think about it for a bit."

She tried to weigh the advantages and disadvantages of going Underground. Obviously, if she healed faster that was a huge bonus. Anything that could potentially recover her lost memories was an advantage. And as much as she appreciated her friends, so many calls in a single day were draining. She would be relieved to avoid the calls for a couple of days.

The disadvantage was that she just didn't know what to do about the Goblin King. He had been inordinately gentle, courteous and respectful while they talked. He was obviously giving her the time and distance she needed to get used to him again. But her friends seemed to think they were a "couple". She found it odd that he had prevaricated about their relationship, neither confirming nor denying it. Why?

She could only think of two reasons; either they had become more and he regretted it but was too much of a gentleman to say anything, or they hadn't become more and he wanted it. If it was the former, then she didn't want to reinforce any problems. If the latter, she didn't want to encourage any feelings she couldn't return.

She had the distinct mental image of rolling eyes and laughed. "OK sweetie, what are your thoughts? I asked you once whether there had been a relationship, but we were interrupted." The mental image of a flower bud just barely starting to open appeared in her mind. She considered that. "So our friendship was just starting to blossom into more?" Agreement followed.

She thought about the difference between Adam Kirkland and Jareth; one tried pushing her towards a relationship that didn't exist and one showed consideration and restraint about a relationship that did exist. Plus, she had trusted him enough to go Underground with him to attend a Ball, which her own sketches supported. That spoke volumes as well.

She sighed in acquiescence. She would accept that she and Jareth had developed a friendship and attempt to treat him as such. Since he was willing to wait and see about anything else, she would do so as well.

"Jareth" she said hesitantly to the open air, trusting his comment that he would hear his name being said. "Would you mind stopping by when you are available, please?"

In his study, Jareth stopped speaking mid-sentence to the mayor of the Goblin City when he heard Sarah's request. With a smile, he stood and bowed to the goblin. "The Lady Keeper is requesting my presence, Quarff. Do you mind if we continue this discussion another time?"

The portly goblin immediately began gathering his documents and hopped off his chair. "By all means, attend to the Lady, Your Majesty. Please give her our best." He bowed and left the room.

Within moments of her request, Sarah heard a small pop nearby and turned to see Jareth a few feet away looking regal in black slacks, a midnight blue vest and a white shirt opened just enough to show his medallion. He bowed slightly and smiled softly at her. "Good morning, Sarah. I am always at your disposal. How are you today?"

She smiled shyly. "I didn't expect you to stop what you were doing, but thank you for coming so promptly. May I offer you a cup of tea or anything?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I am fine for now Sarah". He was delighted to see that the bruises and swelling on her face was now gone. She was so beautiful it nearly took his breath away. "You are looking much better today" he said gently.

"Thank you. I'm feeling better. Just being able to wash my hair made a difference in my outlook; I think my vanity was appeased" she replied with a wry grin.

His heart leapt as she grinned with the easiness of one friend to another rather than the shock and fear she had exhibited yesterday. "Sarah Williams vain?" he responded in the same manner. "Tell me it is not so!" He grinned to indicate he was only joking adding "I tend to believe it is a normal reaction to just feeling more like oneself."

She smile and waved him to a chair and sat down herself, noticing again that he waited for her to be seated first. "Jareth…I wanted to speak with you because I was considering what you said about everything yesterday. I'm sorry I don't remember the friendship we established, but based on the actions you've already shown me, you are the type of person I would like as a friend. I hope you will bear with me and be willing to rebuild our friendship."

He felt tension he didn't know he had been carrying dissolve with her simple words. "Little would give me greater pleasure, Sarah." He tried not to overreact but couldn't help saying softly "I have missed my friend."

Sarah was touched by those simple words. Perhaps a Fae King didn't have that many people with whom he could be friends, she thought. She hadn't considered it from his perspective and puzzled over it momentarily.

Jareth noticed her perplexed expression and asked gently "Is there a problem, Sarah?"

"Well, this may sound a bit silly, but I honestly don't know what I have to offer a King. You're you…Fae, magical, a _King_ for goodness sake. I'm just…Sarah."

After a moment's surprise he let loose with a deep unfeigned laugh of pure entertainment. "Oh Sarah, you are _you_…an intelligent, thoughtful and compassionate woman. You offered me a refuge in your home; a haven to refresh and restore my soul. You have no political agenda that you are pursuing, but offered me your friendship simply because we enjoy one another's company. You are always willing to discuss any topic, and as you have a different background, you also offer a fresh perspective on situations that help me consider different points of view."

He looked at her with affectionate amusement. "And that was before you were the Lady Keeper. If rank is a sincere concern, the Keeper of the Labyrinth is ranked just below a monarch in the High Court hierarchy. You outrank most of the nobility of the Underground, Sarah."

Sarah sat back, trying to hide the effect Jareth's laughter and words had on her. When his deep masculine laugh emerged, it had sent a shiver down her spine. When his face lit up in amusement she had nearly gasped at how handsome and charming he appeared. She had been so focused on him as the Goblin King that she hadn't perceived him as a gorgeous and virile man. And now that she took a mental step back and really looked at him, she had to admit to herself that he was exceptionally attractive.

As his words sank in, she had to readjust her thinking again. "I rank just below a _monarch_? Oh my word. I think we're going to have to have that discussion regarding expectations and duties fairly soon Jareth" she said looking at him with wide-eyed astonishment.

"Whenever you desire, Sarah, but until you are healed, no one has any expectations of you. And if you do feel pressured by anyone about anything, just let me know and I will help…educate…the person in question. And please, if you ever feel any pressure from _me_, do not hesitate to let me know." He smiled at her as he continued "I value our friendship too highly to permit any word or action on my part to undermine it."

She felt her cheeks warm at his sincerity and decided to change the subject. "You suggested that I might heal faster Underground. The Labyrinth seems to believe that as well." She was interrupted by the telephone ringing again and she sighed in mild exasperation. This was the sixth call today. "Excuse me please" she said rising to answer the phone.

Jareth reseated himself as she walked out of the room, taking pleasure in just watching her and knowing he was now welcome as a friend again. Her acceptance of him made him almost lightheaded with pleasure and relief.

"Hello?" She paused to listen. "Good morning Mr. Kirkland." Jareth's eyes narrowed in displeasure at hearing the human man's name and forced himself to unclench the fists that had involuntarily formed.

"I am fine, thank you." He realized that her voice was frosty and smirked slightly. "Tell me Mr. Kirkland, did it ever occur to you that I might keep a journal? And that I know exactly what happened to us in the past even without remembering?" Jareth raised an eyebrow and felt a surge of hope. Did she keep a journal? If so, wouldn't it have information on their courtship?

"Mr. Kirkland, please do me the courtesy of supporting my recovery and refrain from contacting me again outside of business requirements until I regain my memories."

"Yes, thank you. Goodbye".

Sarah came back rolling her eyes. Reseating herself she looked at Jareth and asked curiously "Did you meet Adam Kirkland, Jareth?"

"Yes, we met at the cocktail party and then again at the hospital" he said cautiously.

"And what were your thoughts?"

"I thought you could do much better than him" he replied as neutrally as he could. "Sarah, _do_ you keep a journal?" He had a hard time keeping the hope from his voice.

"Unfortunately not" she admitted ruefully. "I just wanted to shock him as I believe he's been less than honest with me. He immediately began trying to backtrack and justify his actions when I said it."

She smiled tentatively at him. "I wish I had, though. I don't like the idea that I've forgotten our friendship." He returned her smile and she thought he should smile more often. He was truly gorgeous when he smiled. Giving herself a mental shake, she continued "As I was saying before the telephone rang, one reason I wanted to speak with you was that I've been thinking about what you said about returning Underground to see if it would facilitate my healing."

"You have a suite of rooms at your disposal in the castle Sarah, and are welcome any time. I would be honored to transport you whenever you choose. As soon as you are further in your recovery, I would be pleased to help you learn how to transport yourself so that you may come and go as you desire."

She blinked in surprise at the later part of his offer, including the implication that she could visit his kingdom whenever she wanted. "You're very kind, Jareth and I appreciate it. I have an early morning appointment with Dr. Fraser, but would be available any time after that is finished and then have two days before I have another appointment. Would it be all right for me to stay for several days?"

Jareth had to hide another chuckle. All right? He would move the stars if she asked him to do so and she wanted to know if it was all right to be near him! With an effort he replied calmly "That sounds like a good plan, Sarah. Would you object if Lady Kiril, the healer who came Aboveground to treat you, stopped by while you were there to satisfy herself on your progress?"

Sarah cringed at meeting yet another person she didn't know, and immediately felt a wave of comfort from the Labyrinth. She let it wash over her and recognized that she did owe a debt of gratitude to the healer. "If she would like to see me, just let me know when, and I will make myself available" she said, pleased that she sounded composed and not as petulant as she actually felt.

"Then I will stop by mid-morning tomorrow and take you Underground. You can be as quiet or as busy as you choose to be. If you want to simply sit and watch the clouds go by, paint, read, talk to your friends or play games with the goblins, you may do as you wish with no demands or expectations." He stood to leave, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

Sarah rose as well and then surprised them both by stepping forward and laying a hand softly on his arm and saying quietly "Thank you Jareth. I do sincerely appreciate your friendship."

He gently lifted her hand and brushed his lips delicately across the back and bowed. "It is my pleasure to be at your service" he replied lightly and disappeared.

***************


	30. Returning Underground

**Chapter 30 - Returning Underground**

News of and rumors about the new Keeper's accident and injuries had flown around the Underground even faster than the original gossip. To gain a Keeper after nearly two centuries only to nearly lose her was a shocking thought. The wave of power that flowed across the Underground when she accepted her position had been an exciting event and they had all looked forward to a brighter future.

Many of the High Court found the nature of her injury horrifying and wanted to press her to move Underground permanently for her own safety. Keeping her secure ensured that all of their lives were better. However, a tentative suggestion to the High King had been rebuffed. The Lady Keeper's choices were her own to make, he had stated firmly.

As it became known that she had suffered a memory loss, questions about the validity of courtship claim if one party had no memory of the other was a common theme of the gossip. The reigning monarchs with unmarried male heirs were eager for their sons to re-establish their acquaintance with her and hopefully gain her favorable attention. Servant gossip indicated that she was planning a short visit and many Underground nobles made covert plans to attempt to call on her.

After returning from her visit to Dr. Fraser, who was amazed with the speed of her recovery and envisioning articles about it, Sarah pulled out her suitcase and tried to pack. She first picked out several books from the living room shelves in case she wanted to read. The toiletries were easy to gather from the bathroom and she placed them within the side pockets. Selecting undergarments and sleepwear was relatively simple and they were quickly folded in to her bag. However, when she turned to her closet, she wasn't sure what to choose. She looked over the slacks, jeans, blouses, sweaters and dresses and felt overwhelmed. There were too many colors, too many materials, too many choices. She sat on her bed and stared into the open closet and felt tears well up in her eyes even with the Labyrinth's soothing waves of comfort and affection.

When Jareth appeared, he heard a muffled sob coming from her bed chamber and immediately went to check; afraid she might have had another panic attack. Instead, he found her sitting dejectedly on her bed looking despondent. He stopped at the doorway, not wanting to enter without her permission.

"Sarah?" he asked hesitantly. "What is the matter precious?"

She looked at him with eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I don't know what to wear. I don't know what to bring. And there's no reason for me to get upset over it…it's stupid to be feeling this way and that makes it worse!" She drew a shaky breath telling herself she was not going to cry. She wiped her eyes tiredly. "What's appropriate for me to wear, Jareth?"

He remembered both Lady Kiril and Dr. Fraser saying that Sarah could be emotional during her recovery and he ached at seeing her affected by something so inconsequential. "Would you like me to select some items, Sarah? Or perhaps you would prefer to wear Underground clothing for this visit?"

She sighed, feeling ashamed at not being able to make such simple decisions, but chose to accept the offer. "You decide" she replied softly.

At first, Jareth considered having her dress in Underground clothing which he would have preferred, but quickly decided she should wear items she had previously chosen for herself. He looked into her closet and smiled seeing that she had it organized by type of clothing and then by colors, light to dark. He selected items he had seen her wear previously, picking up a pair of black silk slacks, a white silk blouse, and a light knit emerald green tank and cardigan. Looking at the dresses, he noticed a long silk summer day dress in a carmine red and white print. It was lined chiffon with a round neckline, cutaway shoulders, and inset waist. He selected that as well, assuming she might want something for dinners, and added that to the assortment. He laid those on the bed and looked at her shoe shelf, wondering how many pairs of shoes one woman needed. He picked up a pair of black flat shoes for the pants and white heels for the dress. Anything else could be satisfied Underground, he decided.

She quickly folded and packed what he selected. Indicating the suitcase and her art bag, she smiled unsteadily at him and murmured "I think that's everything. I'm sorry to be so…difficult, Jareth."

"Did not Dr. Fraser say your emotions would be volatile, Sarah? You are only proving that his caution had a basis in his experience with other patients. This is a normal part of your injury and recovery." He smiled gently at her. "If you would put your arm around my waist and close your eyes, I will transport us to the castle."

She hesitantly slipped her arms around him, leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He paused for a moment to enjoy the sensation, then summoned a crystal and tossed it on the suitcases which promptly disappeared.

Sarah held on to Jareth's comforting form and felt the world tilt and an intense few seconds while there was no sense of up or down before she felt solid ground beneath her feet. She held tightly to him until she felt steady and then opened her eyes to find them in a hallway in front of a carved wooden door.

"This is door to your suite" Jareth informed her. "It has a sitting room, bed chamber and a private bath as well as a large balcony. You stayed here when you came for the High Court ball. The door is set to open only to you, your maid and the cleaning staff assigned to these rooms. You will have to grant anyone else permission to enter without you specifically opening the door."

She blinked in surprise at what considerable respect for her privacy that indicated

"I will let you get settled, Sarah. Would you like me to have Hoggle come visit?"

"Oh yes, please! If he's not too busy, that is. I'll probably make him repeat whatever we discussed when I was here earlier, but I would like to see him." She beamed a smile at him and added "Thank you, Jareth". He repressed a shiver as her voice seemed to caress his name with her gratitude.

Jareth bowed and left her as she entered the suite. The door opened to a sitting room that had wide French doors to a balcony. Off to the right was a door to the bedroom, which also had an entrance to the balcony. Another door in the bedroom opened directly to the hallway, but had no handle on the outside; it was simply a convenience for her. A relatively modern bathroom was also available while a large walk-in closet that contained a variety of Underground women's apparel. She noticed a stack of boxes and looked at them, giggling and wondering why there were boxes of Twister in her closet. She quickly unpacked, adding her few clothing items to the closet and placed her toiletries in the bathroom.

A hesitant knock on the door to the sitting room caught her attention and she quickly moved to open it. Her eyes looked down and met bright blue eyes nearly hidden under bushy white eyebrows, set in a lined face with a bulbous nose. He twisted a flower in his hand and smiled at her hesitantly. "Howdy Sarah."

"Hoggle!" She gave him a hug and invited him inside, accepting the flower he shyly offered her before leading him over to the comfortable chairs. "I am so glad to see you! I assume you heard about the accident and my memory loss?" she asked.

"Aye, I'm sorry little Lady" he said with a slight frown. "But yer lookin' much better than I woulda thought. How are ye feelin'?"

"I don't hurt much anymore, just a few lingering aches. I seem to be always tired and need to sleep a lot. I'm struggling to remember the last year though and I seem to be a bit emotional." She smiled wryly. "Poor Jareth found me near tears simply because I couldn't decide what clothes to bring." Immediately a wave of comfort and support washed over her and she sent a mental hug back to the Labyrinth.

Hoggle's shaggy eyebrows raised in surprise at that. Sarah crying over clothes? Poor little gal. He reached out and awkwardly patted her hand comfortingly.

"I don't remember being here a few weeks ago either. Jareth says we can speak through a mirror again as well." She suddenly remembered that he could hear every time she mentioned his name and blushed slightly at how often she was mentioning him. She would have to refer to him by title, she realized.

"Aye, he set that up before ye came for yer fancy ball." He grinned wickedly. "He nearly collapsed after doin' it, too."

Sarah gasped. "Why would he have collapsed?"

"He shoulda done it from this side, from the Underground. It took most of his energy set it up from Aboveground. I think he really wanted to make up for not thinkin' about it right away."

"You weren't so happy with the King when I originally ran the Labyrinth, Hoggle. What about now?"

"Eh, he's not so bad. He made me head groundskeeper a while ago. Even gets my name right every so often. Not that he's perfect, mind ye, but he's not so bad." Sarah grinned, recognizing that was pretty high praise from Hoggle.

"What did you think about me becoming the Keeper" she asked curiously. She felt a surge of warmth and affection from the Labyrinth as she asked.

His face broke out in a wide grin. "Now that was the best news I heard in a long while, missy." She hid a smile as the Labyrinth gave mental approval to the dwarf's response. "What do _you_ think about it though, Sarah?"

"The King said he and I talked about the implications, but I don't remember it. He did say that I didn't have to live Underground. What do you know about the role?"

"Eh, I'll leave that to the King; what does a groundskeeper know? I kin tell ya that you're a mighty welcome and popular gal though…well, Lady, I should say. You'll get a lot o'bowin' and scrapin' I think. The hoity-toity will likely be flockin' to gain yer favor too, seein' how yer a fine high-rankin' Lady Keeper." He grinned at the mental image.

At her request, he took her on a brief tour of the gardens, showing her what he had been doing as the Groundskeeper. It was a fine day, and they chatted amiably about the grounds, as well as Sir Didymus and Ludo. He proudly showed her some of the marbles he carried with him that she had given him on her last visit, remarking on the colors and swirls in each glass ball. After a while he said hesitantly "Yer lookin' a mite peaky Sarah. I think ye might want to rest for a bit?"

Sarah sighed and admitted that she did need a nap in the mornings and afternoons every day, and he took her back to the castle and her suite. After a warm hug and promise to chat again, she went in and laid down for a nap, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

_______________

Sarah woke when a young woman with auburn hair tapped at the bed chamber door, then said timidly "Lady Sarah?"

Sarah stretched and smiled at the young woman. "Yes, I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

"I am Elsa, your attendant while you are here my Lady. The healer, Lady Kiril is here to see you if you are willing."

"Of course, please let her come in and thank you Elsa." Sarah got up, rubbing her eyes tiredly and wondering what time it was.

A tall slender woman with shoulder length honey-colored hair and violet eyes walked into the room. "Good afternoon, Lady Sarah. It is a pleasure to see you looking so much better than a week ago." Her serene and friendly expression radiated clam assurance.

"Thank you for coming to see me Aboveground, Lady Kiril. I know you are responsible for the majority of my recovery. The Aboveground medical team was nothing short of amazed." She smiled at the healer in sincere gratitude, surprised she wasn't as uncomfortable with her as she had anticipated.

"It was both my pleasure and honor" the healer replied. "If you do not object, I would like to examine you again, Lady Sarah. If you would sit on the bed, it will not take long at all."

Sarah obediently sat on the edge of the bed and the women approached to within an arm's distance. Her beautiful violet eyes became unfocused and became to glow. She touched Sarah's shoulder lightly, and gentle warmth flowed into it. Her hand moved up to Sarah's forehead and the calm warmth tingled within her skull.

Sarah had closed her eyes when the tingling began in her head, leaving her slightly disoriented. When she realized it had stopped, she slowly opened her eyes to see Lady Kiril had taken a step back and was smiling at her with pleased satisfaction.

"You are healing quite well, Lady Keeper. Your physical injuries should be healed within a week. You will need to rest regularly and do not miss any meals. Your body needs the fuel to continue healing. Do not worry if you find your emotions capricious for the next week or two; that will be a normal reaction to your injury."

"And my memory of the last year?" Sarah tried not to sound too hopeful.

"I would recommend reminding yourself with familiar sights, sounds, smells and tastes. As the injury continues to heal, you will likely continue to regain your memories."

Sarah beamed a smile at the healer and thanked her genially for her trouble and help. The other woman returned the smile and reminded her firmly "Do not miss meals, Lady Sarah. You should be eating your luncheon about now."

"Would you care to join me then?" Sarah asked. "Just to be certain I eat properly, of course." She decided she liked this woman and wouldn't mind sharing a meal with her.

"If you are feeling well enough, we could join the King in the dining room" the healer proposed. Together the two ladies walked down to the dining room. As they passed some windows, Sarah noticed it was raining lightly and decided she would have to spend the afternoon inside.

Jareth was pleased to see them both join him and stood as they approached. Place settings had been laid on his right and left just in case, and he pulled out one seat for Sarah and then moved around the table to perform the same courtesy for the healer.

Sarah could tell he wanted to ask the healer about her recovery, but was too polite to intrude, so smiled and said "Lady Kiril tells me that I am recovering nicely, and that my physical injuries should be healed within a week or so."

"That is good news indeed, Sarah." He paused as the footmen brought in trays of food. He usually didn't have courses at the midday meal, but trays of meats, vegetables, fruits and cheeses.

Sarah selected fruit and a helping of an interesting vegetable dish that appeared to have string beans, potatoes, cucumbers and onions. When she didn't put any protein on her plate, Lady Kiril nudged the cheese tray closer to her and raised an eyebrow. Sarah chuckled and obediently took a few squares of what appeared to be smoked cheddar as well as a camembert.

At the end of the meal, Lady Kiril excused herself and holding an amulet which began to glow brightly, faded away from sight.

"I haven't seen that type of transportation before" Sarah commented.

"The amulet returns her to the same location, her infirmary at the High King's castle, from any point in the Underground. We could always have a similar amulet made for you to return to the Labyrinth or your suite of rooms here if you would like it."

The Labyrinth indicated approval, projecting an image of her necklace in her mind causing Sarah to chuckle slightly. At Jareth's raised eyebrow she commented "The Labyrinth approves the idea and suggests my necklace as the appropriate amulet."

"Then I will make the appropriate arrangements" Jareth said lightly. This would give Sarah an added layer of safety if she was ever lost or in trouble, and he approved of the idea.

"What would you like to do this afternoon, Sarah" he asked.

"I hadn't thought about it yet. It's raining slightly, so I don't think I will go out again. Do you have court sessions or is this a paperwork type of afternoon for you?"

"I was going to work in my study, but would be happy to show you around the castle if you would prefer. You might enjoy the library or the music room." He noticed she seemed hesitant and added diffidently "If you would not be too bored, you are welcome to join me in my study." He felt unreasonably pleased when she smiled at him and readily agreed; only asking to stop by her rooms to get a book and her sketch pad.

His study had a large desk that dominated the room on the left, although it shared the wall with a fireplace flanked by two chairs. Windows lined the wall across from the entry, giving the room warm light even with the light mist falling outside. A settee was in front of windows, although they also had a window seat built in. The wall directly across from his desk was lined with half with bookshelves and half with rectangular cubbyholes that she realized held scrolls. Several maps were hung on wall they entered from and she looked at them curiously as he settled behind his desk. One map showed what appeared to be the entire Underground. The names of the different areas seemed to be familiar. The flash cards she found in the loft, she realized.

She remembered Jareth saying "I taught you several Underground dances for the ball and we discussed court protocol, but you also asked for information about the kingdoms, the rulers, their immediate neighbors and much more. Your preparation was impressive." Well good going, Sarah she thought to herself.

Jareth watched her unobtrusively as she wandered the room, stopping to look at the map and smiling slightly. She finally settled in the window seat and opened her book to read, and he turned his attention on the papers in front of him. While he had been Aboveground at the hospital, his correspondence and other work accumulated waiting his return. Different villages in his demesne had requests waiting that needed his action; letters from various nobles throughout the realms needed answering and he set himself the task of completing as much as possible. Every so often he heard Sarah shift and would surreptitiously glance at her to see if she needed anything or was bored. Having her in the room was a nice change from his normal solitary afternoons; she was a quiet soothing presence.

Sarah read her book in the window seat, feeling relaxed in the warm sunlight that came out after the light rain. Eventually, her eyes became heavy and her grip on her book loosened and it slipped into her lap as she fell asleep. Jareth heard her book slide into her lap and looked up to see her asleep with her head leaning back and the sunlight on her face. He thought of moving her to the settee, but she didn't look uncomfortable and the window seat was cushioned. He spent several minutes just enjoying watching her before he sighed and returned to his work.

Sarah awoke to a muttered curse and slowly became aware of her surroundings. The comment had come from Jareth as he read over a parchment in his hand.

"Is there a problem, Jareth?" she asked drowsily.

He looked up quickly with a contrite expression. "I am sorry Sarah; I did not mean to awaken you."

She stretched in slow feline like movements, unaware of how her form was outlined by the light behind her. "This is your office, you shouldn't apologize to me. I'm the one intruding." She stretched her arms over her head with the hands clasped and arched her back, pleased at having no protest from her healing shoulder. She couldn't do that yesterday.

She stood and sauntered over to his desk, surprised at how intently he seemed to be watching her. "Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need someone to vent to?" she asked with a lazy smile.

Jareth wondered if she was always so unguarded and affectionate when she awoke and if she always stretched in that seductive manner. It was something he could get addicted to, he realized. Focusing on her comment he responded "Caedmon of Far Reaches and I have had friendly relations for many years. Our kingdoms border one another and we relatively close in age, so grew up together. We think alike on many topics and he is an honorable man whom I trust better than most of any of my peers. However, our subjects don't always share our regard."

Her interested and intent look encouraged him to continue. He sighed quietly. "We both have communities of artisans in our kingdoms, primarily gem and jewelry merchants. They have been sabotaging shipments, fighting over resources and raw materials, and causing unhealthy rivalries between the kingdoms. It is starting to intensify and it has to be stopped before it turns violent and escalates."

"What does Caedmon says about it?" she asked.

"We have not spoken about it" he admitted. "We have not the same direct approach as humans employ Aboveground. When one lives for centuries, one tends to dance around issues slowly, addressing them in oblique methods before resorting to more candid approaches."

Sarah surprised him by chuckling warmly. "We live a century or less, so we learn to tackle problems more straightforwardly or we will leave a legacy of problems to our children. So you need to address this in a roundabout manner." She tipped her head, considering.

He was about to say it was not her problem when he felt the Labyrinth tug at him. That reminded him Sarah was the Lady Keeper, selected for her perceptions and ability to bring harmony among other reasons. He stayed his comment and watched her curiously.

"Are there guilds Underground, Jareth?" she asked. At his questioning look, she explained "A guild is an association of merchants or artisans organized to maintain standards and protect the interests of its members. They might join together set up common apprenticeship principles and assessments or to purchase and allocate raw materials."

"No, we do not have guilds Underground, although I do recall them from the Aboveground now that you mention them. Why do you ask?"

"If you do not have them and your kingdoms are already working well together, the subjects of the two kingdoms could begin a guild, bringing in others as they see fit. They would need to work together and it would be mutually beneficial. Starting in your kingdoms would add influence to your subjects as they would form the charter membership. Of course, I don't know whether that fits in with the culture of the Underground, but it's just a thought."

He leaned back and considered it. Having consistent standards would be beneficial. However, they would have to be careful not to permit such autonomy that the guilds forgot they were subservient to the King. On the other hand, the King would only need to work with the guild leaders instead of the dozens of individual members, unless a dispute had to be escalated. The idea had promise.

"I would not be averse to discussing the idea with Caedmon. Perhaps at the next ball or Council meeting I will broach the topic." He frowned slightly, thinking of methods to introduce the matter.

"Did I meet Caedmon at the Ball I attended?" she asked.

"Yes, he was actually the first of my peers to come forward and greet you."

"And his kingdom borders yours and you are long-time friends?" He nodded in agreement, curious about the calculating expression on her face. "And the Lady Keeper is a respected individual Underground?"

"Practically revered" he agreed.

She straightened and assumed a formal expression. "Your Majesty, I have a request" she said with a demure smile.

"Indeed my Lady Keeper? In what manner may I offer my assistance?" he replied in kind, enjoying the banter.

"I feel it would assist my recovery if I were to be gradually reintroduced to Underground society. However, I am not certain I am ready for any large gatherings. Perhaps you would be willing to invite one or two of your immediate neighbors who I have already met for an intimate dinner while I am here?"

He smiled appreciatively and replied "A fine idea, my Lady. Perhaps King Caedmon and his sister, Princess Caelynn would be available tomorrow night. She was unable to attend the Ball where you were introduced and would appreciate meeting you."

"Ah, a double advantage then. King Caedmon would be in your debt for the introduction to his sister and the private dinner with the Lady Keeper." She grinned mischievously tilting her head to see if she was correct.

"I believe His Majesty and Her Highness would both be delighted to accept an invitation, my dear Lady." He paused and dropped the banter saying "Are you sure you are feeling up to it, Sarah? You are here to rest and recover, not be drawn into court or kingdom affairs. I do not wish to take advantage of you."

She smiled at his evident concern, wondering why she had been so concerned about him a few days ago. He was exceptionally considerate, she realized. "I think Lady Kiril's visit helped considerably. I am feeling remarkably better and although she warned me that my emotions might be unstable, they seem to be in control for now. " At his hesitation she added cajolingly "Lady Kiril did say it would help my recovery to be reintroduced to people, places, sights and smells."

He chuckled at her coaxing tone and capitulated. "Far be it from me to interfere with your recovery and the advice of your healer, my Lady. I will send the invitation to Caedmon."

***************

_Just to let my readers know, my work life is going to be intense for the next three weeks, leaving limited time to work on the story in the evenings. I've been trying to submit chapters every other day, but it might need to be every third or fourth day for the next several weeks._


	31. A Political Dinner

**Chapter 31 –A Political Dinner**

Over dinner, Sarah and Jareth discussed the advantages and disadvantages of establishing guilds as well as various methods of introducing the topic to Caedmon. The meal was a lively discussion with each participating in identifying the benefits and drawbacks as well as potential manners the disadvantages could be overcome. Jareth was amazed to see the hesitant woman unable to select her own wardrobe earlier in the day was now thoughtfully and eloquently arguing her line of reasoning.

Sarah came to that same observation and broke off in the middle of a lively debate about the possibility of guild roles in local government looking surprised and thoughtful. When Jareth raised an eyebrow, she laughed and shook her head. "Less than 12 hours ago, I was in tears because I couldn't select which clothes to wear and yet here we are arguing about a possible culture shift and I'm not the least upset by it. I believe that I owe Lady Kiril a great debt and wonder how I am ever to repay it."

"I am simply pleased that you are recovering so well and so quickly, Sarah. Your injuries were significant and yet here you are without a bruise showing, well enough to join me for dinner, and involved in detailed discussions that require a cogent line of reasoning." He reached over and laid his hand on top of hers. "I am delighted to see my friend doing so well, Sarah."

She smiled warmly at him, pleased with his unfailing support and hoping she would be able to recall their earlier friendship.

_______________

Sarah joined Jareth in the dining room for breakfast the next morning, feeling greatly refreshed after going to bed early and sleeping the night through. Perhaps her healing _was_ accelerated here she thought and felt the Labyrinth's agreement.

"Do you have any desires this morning, Sarah or is it a day to lay on a hill and watch the clouds go by" Jareth asked with a smile.

"Actually, with the weather looking so nice, I thought I might sketch out in the garden. I wanted to work on the ballroom sketches."

"I envy you the garden on a day like today. I will have a footman carry your canvas, easel and materials if you would like."

"That is very thoughtful, but I've decided to work on colored pencil sketches of the scenes first before attempting watercolor or oil paintings. That will help me fix the images in my mind." She beamed a smile at him adding "The crystals you gave me are helping tremendously."

After they finished their morning meal, Sarah returned to her room to gather her art bag containing all of her materials. Going out to the garden, she wandered for a while by herself, enjoying the different areas until she found a lovely site with a large octagon-shaped gazebo that contained a table and chairs. Large arched openings along all eight sides allowed air to flow through freely. Trees, flowering shrubs and a nearby pond made it an idyllic setting.

Once situated in the pavilion, she selected the image from the top of the stairs as her first picture. She decided to use the High King and Queen on their thrones on the raised dais as the far focal point with all the figures along both the sides of the ball room leading towards them.

To get started on the picture, she quickly sketched out the simple outlines of the figures and architectural details onto the paper, using light and flesh-colored pencils, then blocked in the base colors that would show through the final work. She used a number of open, random strokes to permit the use of other colors over the top for vibrant color mixing.

Lightly and carefully, she began laying down the general tones of the picture, staying with the Impressionist style. With layering, she always started with the light tones first, letting the tip of the pencil glide over the surface of the paper. It was too soon to apply pressure for dark rich tones.

When the majority of the images were drawn in lighter and more subtle tones, she began laying down the darker, richer and more saturated colors. She worked on individual figures, laying in the darker tones in clothing, hair and shadows. To get these colors sufficiently rich and saturated, she began to gradually bear down harder, making stronger and darker pencil strokes.

With multiple layers mixed under pressure, she was able to create a burnishing effect that gave a vibrant and polished effect for the figures of the High King and Queen.

She was so engrossed in her work that she paid no attention to the passage of time and was startled to be interrupted by a light cough. Looking up, she found Jareth in the doorway.

"I thought I could persuade you to break for a midday meal, Sarah" he smiled at her. She arched her shoulders and said "It's time for lunch already? I had no idea so much time had passed." He sent a crystal off to the kitchen staff to serve a midday meal for two in the garden pavilion.

"May I see how your picture is coming, Sarah? Or is it too soon to ask. I do not want to intrude if you are not ready to have it seen."

She chuckled and passed the colored pencil drawing over to him. "I usually don't mind people seeing a work in progress, unless it is specifically for them. Then I like to present the completed picture rather than show them the stages."

"This is impressive Sarah" he said with sincere pleasure at her work. "I thought your black pencil sketch was striking, but this color version is beautiful. I did not realize you could do something so lovely without painting." He was impressed at how her sketch clearly showed faces turned to see who was entering the ballroom, although the impressionist style of the people had limited facial details, but gave the impression of color, light and movement. Whether intentional or not, the increased detail on the royal couple almost made it appear as if everyone else faded into insignificance and he gave a somewhat pleased smirk.

As two footmen brought out trays of cured meats, assorted vegetables and fruits, fresh-baked breads with cider to drink, he mentioned that Caedmon had responded that he and his sister would be delighted to join them for dinner that evening.

"Jareth, may I ask a personal question?" she asked suddenly.

"You may ask, but I reserve the right to answer until I have heard the question" he replied with a slight smirk.

Sarah laughed and said "Why don't you have a secretary or assistant to help write letters and the like? Surely your time is too valuable to answer every letter yourself and you could just dictate to someone else what to write."

"To be honest, there are days when the goblins make me very grateful to have a desk full of papers" he replied with a wry smile. "My study becomes a peaceful haven. I did have someone who used to assist me, but he retired from active service a few years ago and I have not found a replacement."

"Ah, I understand." She smiled at him and then thought of something. "Sir Didymus! I'll wager he would make an excellent assistant. His language would certainly suit any court document and he is both discrete and loyal to you."

Jareth blinked in surprise. He had asked the little fox terrier to teach beginning weapons training to youngsters as a way to make the little knight feel needed, but had never considered him as someone to assist with correspondence and records. "I will consider it, Sarah" he replied sincerely.

By the end of lunch, Jareth noticed her eyes starting to droop and shortly after she covered her mouth to hide a sleepy yawn. "Excuse me" she murmured. "When my energy fades, it seems to occur all at once. It must be time for my afternoon nap. I feel as if I am an infant again" she chuckled, shaking her head.

Jareth helped her gather her supplies and transported them back to the castle just outside of her room. "Rest Sarah. I look forward to seeing you this evening when we dine with Caedmon and his sister." He bowed slightly and left her. She felt like the walk to the bed was much farther than it was in the morning and was quickly asleep.

_______________

To Sarah's surprise, she slept until Elsa knocked and came in late in the afternoon. Apparently, she was much more tired than she had realized, she thought.

Although she wasn't looking forward to meeting new people, Sarah wanted to make a good impression and help Jareth introduce the topic of the conflict between their merchants.

"Elsa, while I bathe, would you select one of the dinner dresses in the wardrobe for me, please?"

Elsa laid out a sea green silk with a low neck, trimmed with beads of green and golden brown shades. The skirt was embroidered with inverted V-shaped panels with beads forming small curled patterns. The lovely young attendant caught the left side of Sarah's hair up in a comb, and then allowed the other side to cascade down in light waves to her right shoulder.

"You are beautiful, Lady Sarah" Elsa said with admiration. Sarah looked in the mirror and was pleased to see all of the bruises were gone. As she watched, her necklace readjusted itself to better fit the neckline and she smiled fondly at the sight. Behind her, she could see Elsa's eyes widen as the necklace changed and felt the Labyrinth's mental amusement.

Elsa led her to the dining room and opened the door for her. Jareth was speaking to a well dressed man and woman as she entered. They all turned as she hesitated at the doorway. She noticed the woman was looking with friendly curiosity while the man was looking with admiration.

Jareth, who had expected her to be in Aboveground attire, was delighted at her appearance. He had ordered half a dozen day and dinner gowns for her after she left, so that she could have options when she dressed during her visits. He smiled and walked towards her, holding out his arm as he reached her. "Good evening Sarah. You are looking lovely tonight. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. It's mostly just the exhaustion that is keeping me from a full recovery." She hesitantly put her hand on his arm, noting that his vest was a darker shade of green and wondered if Elsa had known that when she selected this dress.

Jareth led her back to the other couple. The man was regally handsome, tall, dark-haired with high cheekbones and violet eyes. The woman was more petite with blonde hair, but the same cheekbones although her eyes were more indigo than violet. Turning to the man said "Caedmon, allow me to reintroduce my Lady Sarah Williams, Lady Keeper and Champion of the Labyrinth. Lady Sarah, this is King Caedmon of the Seven Reaches and his sister, Princess Caelynn."

Sarah curtseyed slightly to both. "King Caedmon, I know we met at the High Court Ball, but I regret to say I have yet to recover my memory of that evening. I hope you will forgive me for failing to remember our conversations."

The striking Fae King immediately replied soothingly "My dear Lady Sarah, there is no apology necessary! I am delighted to see that you are well enough to join us for dinner this evening" and gave her a small bow.

Turning to the lovely woman, Sarah murmured "Princess Caelynn, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Indeed, it is my pleasure Lady Sarah. I was unable to attend the High Court Ball and was devastated that I missed being introduced to our new Lady Keeper. I hope we will be able to become better acquainted in time." She spoke with a musical lilt to her voice and simple sincerity.

"I am still interested in learning the dance that you and Jareth performed at the Ball, Lady Sarah" Caedmon mentioned. At her blank look, Jareth interjected "We danced a tango at the High Court ball, Sarah. Most of the men and at least half of the women have been asking for lessons on it."

Sarah hid her surprise and chuckled warmly at the explanation, then was momentarily startled by a brief image of Jareth standing in the middle of a ballroom floor with his hand outstretched. It faded swiftly, leaving her slightly disoriented. She recovered quickly and said lightly "My sincere apologies, Your Majesty, but I have not tried to dance since my injury. I do not know yet what dances I do and do not remember. If I recall the tango properly, it would be a pleasure to show you the steps."

Jareth felt a momentarily flash of protectiveness, not wanting Sarah held in another man's arms, then felt a rush of pleasure as Sarah turned towards him with a smile, laid her hand lightly on his arm and added "His Majesty has already offered to help me attempt both the Aboveground and Underground dances I've learned when I'm more recovered." He smiled and inclined his head saying softly "It will be a great pleasure, my Lady."

They enjoyed an excellent four-course meal of soup, carmalized pears and walnuts, roast pork with potatoes, a cheese and fruit tray and finally a crème brûlée. Different wines were served with each course, although Sarah primarily drank from the water goblet enchanted to stay iced. The conversation was both friendly and interesting and Sarah found herself enjoying the company of the King and his sister. He learned she was actually his half sister as his father had remarried two centuries after Caedmon's mother died in childbirth.

Over dessert, as the men discussed sword play, Sarah admired Caelynn's necklace, an intricate design of silver and gold. "It is so lovely on you, it appears made specifically for you, Your Highness."

Caelynn smiled saying "I believe the jeweler may have designed it with me in mind, knowing my tastes and feeling fairly certain of me purchasing it as one of his patrons."

"Do all the artisans work with consistent methods and quality?" Sarah asked politely.

"Regrettably not" Princess Caelynn admitted. "We are fortunate when we find an artisan who consistently produces worthy items. It is why I am a patron of this jeweler; I am rarely displeased with his results."

"Is there not a jeweler's guild that defines and enforces standards?" Sarah asked innocently, acting surprised.

"I have not heard of such" Caelynn responded. Caedmon and Jareth had been discussing the value of different sword fighting techniques, but had paused when Caedmon became interested in the ladies conversation.

"I am somewhat surprised" Sarah stated. "Guilds have been in existence Aboveground for a thousand years, surely before the split between our realms. There were both craft and merchant guilds that promoted standards, apprentice requirements, and who worked together for purchasing raw materials at better prices. I wonder why it never became popular Underground."

The younger woman elegantly shrugged her shoulders, not particularly interested until her brother entered the conversation. "How do guilds work Aboveground, Lady Sarah?"

"Artists join together and act as a collective, Your Majesty. Within towns and cities, different craftsmen join together to form guilds that are able to gain control of the production, standards and marketing of their craft. As individual craftsmen, they have little power, but working together they can ensure fair competition between members, maintain standards of quality including that of training. Apprenticeships are clearly defined as to the length of time one serves and the quality of the items they produce. Many guilds have the requirement of producing an example of the trade, or _masterpiece_, to demonstrate mastery of the craft."

Caedmon looked interested, leaning forward to encourage her to continue.

"For some items, only a Master in the craft is permitted to sell it and guarantee the quality. For a craftsman to become a master not only signifies mastery of the craft, but also serves as an attainment of a certain social standing. A Master is respected for his or her accomplishments."

"In many communities, the number of craftsmen is inadequate to form their own guild, but these crafters then form alliances with their cousins in other regions. This ensures the consistency of the craft among neighboring territories, increasing the benefit to both the craftsmen and their customers."

"What if the craftsmen do not agree?" Caedmon asked.

"When a guild is formed, a guild charter is written and the guild members elect the Guild Master and Council. The charter stipulates how grievances are handled among other things." Sarah sipped her wine and smiled at Caedmon letting him think it through.

"Some guilds covered entire continents Aboveground" she added. "Each country had a guild master, but then the Grand Master was over all local guild masters. That also helped ensure consistency, communication and equality among the guild members. Of course, most guild members realized that the purchasing power of many outweighed the purchasing power of individuals, and the lower prices and access to more materials had many advantages for the individual craftsmen."

She smiled again and delivered her final comment "It must have been advantageous for the local rulers as well, I imagine. They would work through the guild masters rather than fifty individual craftsmen. Only disputes not settled within a guild were escalated to a higher authority."

Sarah thought of her own badge of office and was pleased she hadn't had to find a craftsman to create it. A wave of affection laced with amusement washed over her, leading her to believe the Labyrinth wouldn't permit such an act. Her medallion shimmered and moved on its own against her throat, and she absently raised her hand to lightly stroke it.

Caelynn looked on in amazement. "Speaking of jewelry, I was unaware that your necklace had the ability to move on its own, Lady Keeper."

Sarah laughed lightly, a rich velvety sound. "The necklace tends to adjust itself to whatever I am wearing. Just now it felt more like a pet kitten that was rubbing its head and purring." Warm amusement flowed over her and she had to smile affectionately in response, her hand on the medallion.

They moved to a sitting room and the conversation moved across more innocuous topics. After another hour, Sarah reluctantly excused herself when she felt exhaustion creeping up on her. She curtseyed to all present and was surprised when Jareth walked her to the door. He opened it for her and then gently took her hand and lightly brushed a kiss over the fingers.

"You were superb tonight, Sarah. Thank you" he murmured looking in her eyes gratefully.

"I am grateful to be of service my king" she said with a smile, too tired to notice the slight widening of his eyes at her words.

He reluctantly released her hand, bowing slightly. "Sweet dreams, my Lady."

***************


	32. Comfortable Camaraderie

**Chapter 32 – Comfortable Camaraderie**

Sarah opened the wardrobe looking for her black silk slacks and white silk blouse. After selecting them and dressing, she noticed a silver gray embroidered vest hanging in the wardrobe and tried that on, pleased to find that it fit. Looking in the mirror, she decided the vest looked nice with her own clothes and decided to wear it.

When she met Jareth for breakfast, she laughed as she noticed he was in black pants, a white silk poet's shirt and a gray vest embroidered with silver. The primary difference was that he wore knee high black leather boots with his attire while she wore her black flats. He smirked in response, amused and yet secretly pleased at their similar attire.

They ate a light breakfast, chatting comfortably about Caedmon and Caelynn. She had liked both the King and his sister quite well and wouldn't mind getting to know them better.

"Did Caedmon say anything else about guilds after I left or about the difficulty with the artisans? And I am sorry that I did not stay as long as they did. I felt rude leaving but I was suddenly half asleep in my chair" she said with some embarrassment.

"They understood Sarah, do not disturb yourself. Caedmon did ask me what I thought about guilds, and I pointed out both the advantages and disadvantages. I will let him think about it and take the next step." He smiled at her, pleased with her suggestion and potential solution to the artisan problem.

"Hopefully he will take the next step before the problem escalates" she said with some concern, then sighed letting it go.

Sarah nibbled on some toast and considered Princess Caelynn's attire and the differences in Aboveground and Underground styles. As her mind wandered, she started thinking about the Ball she was unable to remember and tilted her head curiously at Jareth.

"What is it, Sarah?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What did I wear to the High Court Ball?" she asked. "Styles are different between here and Aboveground and I wondered which realm my dress came from."

"You wore one of your own long gowns. You actually tried all of your long gowns on for me; a fashion show I believe you called it. The one we agreed upon left your shoulders bare and was in creams and copper tones; chiffon was the primary material, I think."

Sarah had only a vague memory of the dress, something about graduated colors and perhaps panels that floated behind her as she walked. "I will have to check my closet when I get back home and try to remember more" she decided. "Copper is an unusual color though, I hope we didn't clash."

Jareth chuckled and divulged "My jacket and trousers were primarily in cream, although my cravat and the embroidery on my vest matched the tones of your dress, and the gems on my coat were in comparable tones as well."

"We matched?" she said laughing warmly.

"We complemented one another" he said smoothly. "It is a common practice Underground for a couple to coordinate their colors. Do you recall in your own drawing that you showed the High King in blue with white accents while the High Queen was in white with blue accents? They complemented one another. If a married couple's attire is not coordinated, it is easy to see they are arguing or not speaking."

She chuckled warmly. "Nothing like letting the rest of society know about your relationship by what you wear or don't wear as the case may be."

He smirked broadly at her and she laughed remembering they were wearing nearly identical outfits. "So what does it mean if only the footwear is different?" she asked with another laugh.

"It means I should have a cobbler come take your measurements for boots" he smiled at her. "Or…" he summoned a crystal and tossed it towards her feet, and she felt a slight pressure on her calves. Looking down she saw she now had knee high leather boots similar to Jareth's and laughed.

Sarah stood and took several steps testing out the boots. "Oh, these are very comfortable" she exclaimed. "No wonder you wear them so often. They aren't heavy or too warm as I would have expected, even with the summer heat." She grinned at him. "I feel like I should be strutting in these."

"By all means, Precious, strut away" he laughed not realizing the endearment had slipped out.

She strutted across the room and then came back, picking up an apple and holding it out in her hand to him. In her best clipped British accent she said "Do you know what this is?"

He leaned back, entertained by her high spirits. "Well, I do not see a crystal" he said with a smile.

She laughed and took a bite of the apple. "It's a woman, just a woman. But if you turn her this way and that, you can see your dreams" she said with a laugh, setting down the apple and twirling in a circle.

Jareth took a deep breath knowing Sarah had no idea that she truly was his dream. As lightly as he could manage he said "You look as if you could dance in those boots" and stood holding out his hand with a slight bow. She stopped twirling and accepted the hand, and curtseyed although she was in pants. He waited until she put her other hand on his shoulder and twirled her into a brief waltz, enjoying her laughing expression.

"You definitely remember the waltz, Sarah. Perhaps while you are here we could visit the ballroom and try some other dances." He reluctantly dropped his hand from her waist and released her hand, casually stepping back.

"Why the ballroom specifically?" she asked. "Since there's no music, anyplace would be fine."

"The ballroom is enchanted similar to the High Court ballroom. One only needs to think of the music and it will play for all to hear. Although, we pushed your furniture out and danced quite well in your living room with music from your machines."

"Either sounds good to me" she said agreeably. "What are your plans today, Jareth? Are you holding court or still trying to catch up on your paperwork?"

"I have a court session in the afternoon, but if you would like company, I can free my morning Sarah."

"No, I saw the mound of paperwork on your desk. The sooner you complete it the better. I will probably work on my ball sketches this morning. For some reason, I feel as if I owe them to someone. Do you know if I promised sketches to anyone?"

"You did not mention it to me, but I can inquire if you would like me to do so."

"No, don't worry about it. I'll try to finish up the colored pencil versions and then scan a copy for myself when I return home. If I remember who should receive them, I'll give them the pencil version until I actually paint them. I'm still trying to decide whether to use watercolor instead of oil. I think watercolor will give it an airier more ethereal feeling."

He smiled down at her. "I trust your artistic judgment, Sarah. You are welcome to work in my study if you want. I have to admit enjoying your company yesterday. Although it appears to be a nice day, so perhaps the fresh air in the garden would be better for you."

She beamed a smile at him and he relished its warmth as she replied "Thank you, Jareth, I think the light in the study would be fine for the morning, although I might go to the garden in the afternoon."

They collected her art bag and sketchbook and headed to the study. She moved back to the window seat, putting her feet on the seat and using her lap and knees as her drawing table. The seat was wide enough to hold her materials in easy reach. She smiled over at Jareth, pleased that they had such an easy companionship. She could easily see that she could come to enjoy his company as much as Michael's and Brian's.

Sarah had finished the first sketch yesterday, so moved on to the second sketch of everyone dancing, starting again with light blocks of color and then adding in the figures, slowly layering colors on top of one another to obtain the full rich effect. As she worked with an amber color, it reminded her of the image that had flashed in her mind the previous night when they discussed the tango. Jareth was standing alone in the middle of the ballroom floor with his arm outstretched while people looked at him curiously.

She turned to an empty page and began sketching, trying to capture the elusive image. Once she had Jareth and the vague figures around the floor looking at him she concentrated again on his outstretched hand. Tentatively, she began adding another hand touching his, an arm leading into a woman's figure. Moving to an area further down the page, she began drawing the two figures in various poses of the tango. She felt a headache building as she tried to grasp the images and the memories tickling at her mind.

Turning away from the sunlight to avoid making the headache worse, she looked across at Jareth and found him focused on the documents in front of him. Again, she turned the page and began sketching. His figure behind the desk began appearing. She moved to the face and drew the elegant frown on his lips as he concentrated, the relaxed yet still stately pose his lean figure held at the desk, a strand of hair slightly in his eyes. She began adding the carved details of the desk, then moved on to fill the page with the rug in front of the desk, the walls behind him, the sunlight dappled across reflective surfaces.

Jareth looked up to see she was facing him absorbed in her sketching and felt both pleased and embarrassed that she might be drawing him. He took a moment to simply watch her, enjoying her presence in his study, appreciating the look of the sunlight in her hair, treasuring the curve of her cheek, and the pursing of her full lips as she concentrated. She glanced up at him and met his eye. He lazily raised an eyebrow questioningly and chuckled when her lips curved in self-satisfaction at having captured him unaware in her sketch.

"While I do enjoy being a self-absorbed and arrogant megalomaniac, surely you could find a more _majestic_ setting for me Sarah" he said in mock complaint.

"I'll be happy to draw you in full Goblin King regalia on your throne if you would like, but this is an image that I will enjoy remembering; a hard-working monarch serving his people and kingdom" she replied with a smile. He could not help but feel pleased at her comment. She added some final shading and then closed the sketchbook , trying to swallow a yawn.

"Sheesh, I wonder how long before I constantly need to sleep" she muttered. "I feel like such an infant needing a morning and afternoon nap."

"It only helps your recovery, Sarah. And you do seem to be doing much better, so it must be advantageous" he replied with a smile.

"I know, I just want to complain about it" she chuckled and gathered her materials. "I am off to take my nap like a good little girl. Enjoy whittling down the piles" she ended with a wink before exiting.

Jareth felt a momentary urge to tuck her into bed and press a kiss to her lips and sighed softly. "I should be grateful that we are friends again" he thought. It was such a welcome change to have her here in the castle, discussing the artisan issues with the Seven Reaches and developing a joint strategy to address it. Even if they never moved beyond friendship, he hoped she would always be willing to spend time with him here or Aboveground.

He snorted elegantly. Who was he attempting to convince? He wanted more. He wanted her as his wife, his Queen, his life mate. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her beside him, his partner and equal. He let his breath out in a long sigh. He would accept what she offered now and once they had a solid friendship again and she was fully recovered, he would romance her to the best of his ability.

With that pleasant thought, he turned back to the letter from the King of the Sylphs regarding an upcoming High Court Council meeting.

_______________

Elsa woke her with a respectful "Good afternoon Lady Sarah. I thought you might like to join the King for the midday meal."

Sarah stretched and smiled at her. "Yes, thank you Elsa. My injury puts me to sleep quite often, but I would prefer to be on as much of a schedule as possible."

"I also have three letters for you, my Lady." Elsa handed her three folded and sealed parchment documents.

"Interesting. She opened them, but could only read one of the letters, as the other two were in a lovely language that she could not understand. The one she could read stated:

_To the Lady Keeper and Champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams_

_Greetings, _

_I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. I was shocked to hear of your injury and pray that your recovery is all that it should be._

_I would like to visit you this afternoon and renew our acquaintance from the High Court Ball and offer any assistance possible during your recovery._

_Lady Alleria of the Sylph Realm_

She frowned slightly at the thought of meeting someone she didn't remember, but then recalled how much she enjoyed Lady Kiril's company as well as Princess Caelynn's. She chuckled realizing she had no way of accepting or declining the visit, as she didn't know how to send a response. "Elsa, would you take out the red and white dress I brought? I think I will wear that this afternoon."

She allowed Elsa to dress her hair in a chignon with a few tendrils framing her face and then walked to the dining room to meet Jareth. Jareth looked up as she entered the room and saw with pleasure that she was wearing the chiffon dress he had selected from Aboveground closet. It was a sleeveless dress with cutaway shoulders and she looked lovely. To her surprise, he led her outside to a table on the terrace.

"I thought you might enjoy our midday meal outside, Sarah. The terrace is shaded, but overlooks the gardens."

She smiled warmly at him. "This is a lovely idea, thank you Jareth." He held her chair for her and then sat down himself.

"I received three letters this morning" she said to him as she took some fresh baked bread and spread jam on it. "One was from a Lady Alleria who wants to call on me this afternoon. I didn't have a way to accept or decline, so decided I would just be ready to receive her. I was unable to read the other two letters, but I brought them for you to look at after we finish our meal."

"The Lady Alleria?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "As I recall, she was a bit impertinent to you at the Ball primarily because some of her regular admirers drifted to you that evening. You should not feel obligated to receive her if you do not choose to do so, Sarah." He smirked and added with a touch of sly mischievousness "Especially as you outrank her."

"Impertinent was she? Hmm, her letter was quite polite, although she failed to say why she wanted to see me; she simply made it appear as if we had hit it off at the Ball. Interesting." She slowly ate a piece of fruit considering and Jareth watched in amusement as the calculations raced across her face.

"I see three options. Firstly, she could be trying to insinuate herself into my good graces, since you've told me that the Lady Keeper does have a high standing and I don't remember her impertinence. Secondly, she could be attempting to pump me for information as my memory and perhaps my judgment may not be ideal. Lastly, she could be attempting to undermine me in some way and believes now would be the most opportune because my memory or judgment isn't the best."

Jareth chuckled warmly and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I never realized you were so calculating and political, my dear. It warms my scheming heart to see you evaluating the nuances that way." She laughed at him and then smiled affectionately, thinking how much she enjoyed his company and sense of humor.

"If you want to receive her knowing she has ulterior motives in seeing you, by all means do so. However, do not feel obligated to receive her" he said seriously. He did not want her losing the emotional equilibrium she had enjoyed since arriving.

Sarah smiled at him and said lightly "I'm curious now, but will not hesitate to send her on her way if she upsets me."

When it appeared he had finished his meal, she asked if he would be willing to read her other two letters.

He read quickly. "Both are from unmarried princes who express their hope that you are recovering from your injuries and offering their support and assistance should you need it. They both also express that they look forward to renewing their acquaintance from the High Court Ball." His voice was carefully neutral when he spoke although he could easily perceive the deceitful effort to circumvent the courtship claim he enjoyed with Sarah, whether she currently remembered it or not.

To his satisfaction, she didn't appear interested in the princes at all. "Why could I not read their letters?" she asked.

"The Lady Alleria used an enchantment that permits the recipient to read what was written regardless of the language. The other two did not think of it and failed to consider that you have never had a chance to learn their written language."

"Do I need to respond? And if so, how do I send the response and how would I enchant the response so that they could read what I wrote?"

"A simple 'thank you for your concern and I look forward to renewing our acquaintance at the next Ball we both attend' should suffice. I do not want to intrude, but if you would like, I will write in their language on your behalf if you choose."

She looked at him and he tried not to show an ulterior motive. "Why do I feel you do not approve of these gentlemen and wouldn't hesitate to tell them so" she asked with amusement. Before he could respond she added "Please feel free to respond however you choose, Jareth and thank you." He raised an eyebrow at her giving him such freedom to respond in her name, but realized the trust she was also giving him.

"If I am writing in your name, I will treat them with courtesy and respect, Sarah. I know how you disapprove of incivility." He smiled a promise to her and then stood and bowed slightly. "And now I must be off to attend court for petitions. Do not hesitate to run off Lady Alleria if she annoys you."

"Thank you Jareth. I will see you at the evening meal. Perhaps you could show me your ballroom after dinner."

He looked pleased and said "That will help me get through the afternoon, Sarah", bowed and left her.

_______________

Sarah sat in the garden reading a book when a footman came to find her. "I beg your pardon Lady Sarah, but the Lady Alleria is here asking if you will receive her."

"Yes, thank you…" a memory tickled at her and she added "I'm sorry, you've told me your name, haven't you?"

His normally impassive face broke into a brief smile which he quickly hid. "Yes my Lady, I am Dillon. I would not expect you to remember me though."

"Thank you, Dillon" she said with a smile. She remembered that there was a public room used for receiving visitors near the castle entrance. "Please show the Lady Alleria to the public sitting room and then ask the kitchen to prepare a tea tray if you would." She walked to the room and sat down on one of the small settees.

When the Lady Alleria was announced, she was startled at the women's ethereal beauty and grace. She seemed to float rather than walk across the room. As difficult as it was, Sarah knew keeping her behaviors appropriate to her rank was important, especially if someone was trying to undermine her, so kept her seat rather than rising, contenting herself to smile politely at the woman.

"Good afternoon Lady Alleria. How kind of you to visit me. Won't you be seated?"

"A very good day to you, Lady Keeper. I am delighted to see you looking so well. We had heard reports that you had suffered horrendous injuries." Sarah noted the Lady sat down gracefully without giving her the courtesy of a slight curtsey and hid a smile. "So that's how the visit will go" she thought to herself.

"Both the Aboveground and Underground healers are proficient at their craft" Sarah replied mildly. "The credit for my rapid recovery is all due to them."

"But to have lost your memories! How very appalling!" The lovely face looked at her with wide-eyed horror, although her mind was noting the details of the human woman's dress, making a note that it left her shoulders appealingly bare while modestly covering her busom. She wondered if the Goblin King had a preference for bare shoulders and made a mental note to dress accordingly the next time she expected to see him.

"Fortunately, with Lady Kiril's assistance, most of them have been recovered and I expect the remainder to return shortly." Lady Alleria had to forcibly stop from thinking about Jareth's response to bare shoulders and remember to what the Lady Keeper was responding.

Dillon entered with a tray, which he sat in front of Sarah. "Thank you, Dillon" she said with a small smile. "May I offer you a cup of tea, Lady Alleria?"

The lovely woman was looking at Dillon's retreating back in surprise. "I did not realize Jareth employed other than goblin servants" she said in some surprise.

"I believe I've seen goblin, human, elf, dwarf and fae engaged in various activities around the castle. I do not believe His Majesty discriminates against any race or species." She allowed the mild rebuke to stand for a moment before adding "Would you care for sugar or cream?"

"No, thank you" Alleria murmured. "His Majesty?" she questioned. "Not _your_ king?"

"When speaking of a monarch, I find courtesy and respect to always be appropriate" Sarah replied calmly wondering what the woman was implying.

"Of course" the other said pleasantly and sipped her tea. "But you did call him _your_ king at the Ball as I recall."

Sarah inclined her head without responding, preferring to be noncommittal until she learned what the other was attempting to accomplish. To her surprise, her necklace which had been hidden under her dress suddenly began moving on its own, coming up to form a band around her throat, shimmering and glowing lightly. She felt the Labyrinth's amusement as the visitor's beautiful eyes caught and fastened on the necklace and thought "Creating a diversion are you sweetie? Or reminding her with whom she is dealing?"

She had an image of the Lady Alleria's face in a hideous shade of green and had to bite her lip to avoid laughing. "Jealous, is she?" Agreement flowed over her. With a faint disgust she thought "I don't think I need to deal with this just now. Light up the medallion brightly, would you sweetie?"

Lady Alleria blinked as the medallion around Sarah's throat flared brightly. "My apologies, Lady Alleria, but duty calls. I am sure you understand." She stood and smiled pleasantly to the other woman, forcing her to rise as well.

"Yes of course, Lady Keeper. I understand." And she had to leave the castle only learning that the Lady Keeper was healing well, would not comment on a courtship claim and could deflect questions and comments easily. She was not used to being dismissed and yet had the definite feeling that the Lady Keeper had done just that.

***************


	33. A Goblin Mural

**Chapter 33 – A Goblin Mural**

Looking at the sun and shadows out of a window, Sarah realized there was at least four hours before the evening meal, but for once, she didn't feel the need for an afternoon nap. She decided to explore the castle a little; perhaps she would watch Jareth in his court session, she thought.

As she wandered through the castle corridors, she heard a small scuffle behind her, and turning found Squeeker following her with a pleased smile on his face.

"Hello Squeeker! It's good to see a familiar face. How are you?"

"Hi Lady! I's really good! It's really really good to see you back in the castle!" The little goblin seemed to be beyond pleased at finding her and was happy just watching her explore.

"You could have come say hello, you know" she smiled at the little goblin, holding out her hand. With a wide grin, he skipped up and took her outstretched hand happily.

"No Lady, the Boss told us not to bother you, that you needed rest this visit. A lot of the others grumbled about that" he admitted the last with a mischievous duck of his head.

"Now why would the goblins care whether they see me or not, sweetie" she asked surprised.

Squeeker looked at her in amazement as if she had just grown a second head. "You're the LADY! You let us visit..as long as we obey the house rules. You make us dinner. You let us watches the teevee and the moovies. You brought us games to play!!"

"Games?" She thought back to the boxes in the wardrobe.

"The twisty game with the colored dots. So much fun, Lady! "He swung her hand happily and skipped beside her. "You said you had another surprise, but I didn't see it."

"Hmm, then let's go see what I have Squeeker" she beamed down at him and was rewarded with a wide-eyed look of adoration.

He quickly pulled her in the right direction and she brought him into her room. Looking in a large bag in the wardrobe, she found multiple 50-piece buckets of washable sidewalk chalk and chuckled at the find, her mind instantly returning to her younger years. Drawing on the driveway and the sidewalk had been a favorite occupation, and even Toby had enjoyed it before he hit 10 and decided computer games were more entertaining.

Looking down she asked "Do you think the goblins would like drawing on the throne room floor, Squeeker? It will have to be washed away at some point, but it could be fun."

Squeeker looked up and guiltily hid the piece of chalk he had just bitten. It was for drawing? Like making the types of pictures she did? "Sure Lady! That would be fun!"

Sarah looked down at her chiffon dress muttering that she needed to buy some extra blue jeans and smock tops to leave here. "I just know I'm about to become a multi-colored mess, but oh well. Squeeker, try not to eat any more chalk while I change, OK sweetie?" She took her black slacks and white blouse; she went into the bathroom to change, but stopped at the door and looked at the little goblin raising an eyebrow at the lack of response.

Purple and yellow chalk covered his lips and he made a quick effort to swallow before choking out "OK Lady" somewhat sheepishly.

She chuckled and shook her head, closing the door to the bathroom while she changed. After hanging up the dress, she picked up the bag with the chalk buckets and smiled down at Squeeker, now with pink on his face as well. "Lead on, Squeeker."

After several minutes, they came upon a corridor ending in double doors with a goblin guard holding a pike and wearing a beaten up metal helmet on his head. He smiled broadly at her and waved the pike yelling "Hi Lady!" as soon as he saw her.

"Lady, this be Dweeb" Squeeker introduced the other goblin. "Dweeb, the Lady is going to show us how to color on the floors!"

Dweeb's face instantly fell at the idea that he was going to miss out on more of the Lady's fun. Trying not to sound amused at his pouty face, Sarah added kindly "We'll save you some chalk, Dweeb" and quickly laid aside several pieces of the colored chalk outside the throne room.

Dweeb immediately cheered up and grinned at her broadly before opening the door and bellowing "Quiet for the Lady!"

"The Lady!" "It's the Lady!" "Hi Lady!" "Are we going to play the twisty game again Lady?" "How are you feeling Lady?" Chaos ensued as the two dozen goblins in the room recognized and cheered her arrival.

She held her hands up for silence and gradually they quieted down. "Hi guys. I brought something I thought you might like." She opened one of the buckets and held out the thick colored cylinder. "This is chalk. It's not for eating, but for drawing. You can draw pictures on the floor or walls, and it will wash off. Does anyone want to draw?"

Everyone was eager for something new to do, especially if it was a new game of the Lady's. She quickly drew a flower and then a bird on the floor to give them the idea, then began handing out several pieces of chalk to each goblin. They took their pieces, most of them tasting it quickly, and then began making bold marks across the floor, delighted with the colors and mess. Some scuffling broke out, so Sarah drew large boxes on the floor and gave everyone their own large box to fill, keeping them away from one another.

Squeeker tugged at her blouse saying "Lady?" She smiled fondly down at him and squatted to be face to face. "Yes Squeeker?"

"Will you draw too? Please Lady?" He gave her a pleading look and she found she didn't have the heart to turn him down.

Based on the raucous laughter of the goblins drawing near her feet, she chose to avoid the floor instead approaching the long wall across from the throne and decided to give the interior room an exterior view. Taking one of the unopened buckets of chalk, she began drawing outlines of trees and flowering bushes on the wall, along with paths and walkways. Slowly a garden began emerging. Looking at one of the trees she smiled and drew Squeeker's face up in the foliage, peeking out from the leaves, wearing a bird's nest as a hat, complete with baby birds. Slowly, she realized that the scuffling and the boisterous laughter had quieted and turned towards the room. To her surprise, two dozen goblin faces were staring at her and the wall intently while Squeeker was grinning ear to ear at having been included in the Lady's drawing.

She chuckled at the goblins and continued drawing, adding different faces that peeked out from behind bushes, hung down from tree branches or chased the occasional chicken. Giggles and whispers were the only sounds behind her, and whenever she turned to find another face to draw, she found them staring in rapt attention, occasionally sucking or chewing on the chalk in their hands.

Moving down the wall, Sarah drew several benches and a fountain centerpiece. One goblin appeared perched at the top while three others were seen bathing and splashing one another inside the fountain. Another goblin had a little sailboat he was playing with in the waves made from the other three. Butterflies danced in the wind and a little bird appeared perched on a branch, obviously serenading the area.

Continuing down the wall, she drew in a large walkway and another half dozen goblins emerged drawing chalk pictures of chickens on the path. Looking back towards the finished part of the wall, she noticed the goblins she depicted stayed by their picture, drinking in their images with enormous grins of pleasure.

Two goblins behind her started a fight which the others quickly stopped when Sarah stopped drawing to say something. "Knock it off! Let the Lady make her pictures!" came strident orders from the others waiting for their images to appear. The fighting pair hung their heads and scuffed their feet saying contritely "Sorry Lady…"

She smiled with pleasure at those keeping order and began drawing a game of Twister on the next open pathway of the garden, using the four goblins keeping order as the subjects. As she used up one color of chalk, goblins scurried to give her replacements from other buckets, not wanting her to stop her drawing. Trees and flowering shrubs continued to appear along with garden pixies and faeries. A couple of goblins were drawn in with nets attempting to capture the faeries, only to wind up with their nets over one another as the faeries flew out of their reach.

By the time she had reached the far end of the wall, only four goblins were remaining who hadn't been featured yet. She drew a small playground, with a sandbox, teeter totter and a swing hanging from a tree branch. One goblin was soon shown building a sand chicken in the sandbox; two others were engaged on the teeter totter. The last goblin drawn was Dweeb, now with his pike resting against the tree; he was leaning back in the swing with his little legs reaching for the sky.

She paused and then reached for different colors and drew an owl flying overhead; an owl with slightly mismatched eyes.

She took several steps back to look at the wall and was surprised to hear applause begin behind her, starting with only one person and becoming louder and louder as more joined in. What she didn't know was that Dweeb had opened the door and was watching her draw with rapt attention, ignoring everything else. His spellbound interest in the room had caused some of the castle servants to stop and look over his head at what was happening and the word quickly spread that the Lady was drawing an incredible mural in the goblin throne room. More servants and began gathering and even visitors that had come for the public court sessions had heard of it and had begun quietly crowding into the back of the room, watching with hushed wonder as a garden appeared on the stone walls and the rowdiest of the goblins stood captivated as she slipped them into her drawing.

In the public throne room, Jareth noticed the petitioners whispering to one another and some began leaving the court session. Eventually, he finished the petitions of those remaining and decided to see what the attraction was that was more important than having their petitions heard, fearing something bad was about to happen.

To his amazement, everyone was in the goblin throne room, a place most avoided at all costs. Instead of a raucous band of goblins arguing and fighting in their normal chaos, he found goblins, servants and visitors transfixed watching Sarah draw on the throne room wall. He moved to his throne and watched both her, the goblins and the audience she had drawn, both amused and delighted with how enthralled the spectators were.

When she finished the last figure and stepped back to look at her work, he couldn't help but begin clapping, which was quickly picked up by everyone else in the room. Sarah turned slowly around, and her eyes widened as she realized the audience that was lined up along the far wall. Now that she had stopped, the goblins scurried to the King, demanding he notice where she had drawn them, and starting to fight with one another about who had the best picture.

As the goblins began jumping and yelling for attention, the spellbound audience decided it was time to leave and filed out, staring at the chalk garden as they left. Never had they seen a mural created so quickly, that was so full of life and color. It was amazing.

Sarah just chuckled at the goblins, surprised that they had stayed so quiet for so long. She tried to brush some of the dust off her hands as she moved over to the throne. "I'm sorry Jareth, I should have asked your permission, but all of the chalk is washable and will come off with water. "

"Even were it permanent, I would be hard pressed to be annoyed Sarah. If I did not know better, I would say you had cast a spell over the goblins to make them stay that quiet while you drew. I think they would be heartbroken if the mural was to come down any time soon."

"No King! Don't take the picture away!" burst from two dozen throats.

"See?" he smiled at her. "It can stay. Let me see if I can spot you all." He walked to the left most part of the mural and began naming each goblin as he spotted them in the mural and they danced in delight when recognized.

Sarah couldn't help but smile as Jareth acknowledged each of the goblins in the room, making each one happy at the attention. She looked down at herself and realized she was covered in a variety of colors and wondered how bad her face and hair was. Jareth came back to her after naming all two dozen goblins, continually delighted with the scenes she had captured and the detail she had included in only half a day's time. He could tell how often she had pushed her hair away from her face from the multitude of colors now threaded throughout her tresses.

She chuckled ruefully as his eyes ran over her hair. "I had forgotten just how messy chalk can be. I think I had better go shower before dinner. I must be a sight."

"Only a delightful sight, Sarah." He smiled with careless affection at the goblins still enjoying their mural. "Thank you for making a little wonderland for my subjects, precious." He offered her his arm, but she demurred saying "I'm covered in dust and don't want it to get on you. I will go get ready for dinner."

With a smile he conjured a crystal and tossed it to her. She caught it and found herself transported directly to the hallway outside her room and gratefully slipped inside, finding Elsa already drawing a bath for her.

***************


	34. Shall We Dance

**Chapter 34 – Shall We Dance**

While Sarah bathed, washing the chalk dust off herself and out of her hair, she had Elsa select a dinner gown, asking her to be sure the skirt would allow dancing. She didn't want to pressure Jareth into it, but if he decided to see what dances she remembered, she wanted to be prepared.

"I stopped by the Goblin's throne room this afternoon, Lady Sarah. The entire castle is abuzz with word about your wonderful mural, my Lady. I saw it when you were about three quarters finished. It was unlike anything I have ever seen; absolutely wonderful!"

The young woman's eyes were shining with admiration and Sarah felt a blush rising on her cheeks. "Thank you Elsa. You haven't seen any of my artwork before?"

"No my Lady. Although you said you were making some drawings of the High Court Ball and offered to let me see those when finished."

"Was I making them for you, Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, my Lady! You said the High King was interested in what you captured from the evening, and that you were making some drawings for him! You were just going to let me see them as well."

"The High King? Oh my, then I had better finish them" Sarah said with a small chuckle. "Hmm, I return Aboveground tomorrow for a doctor's appointment. Perhaps I can finish them after that. And I will be happy to show them to you as well."

Elsa put the finishing touches on her hair and Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a shimmering golden two piece silk dress. The overcoat was primarily champagne colored with a subtle jacquard pattern woven into it, while the under dress had a golden background with iridescent shades of green throughout. The sweetheart neckline was outlined in a ribbon of the same iridescent green. Her hair had been pulled back into a braid at the back of her head, threaded with ribbons matching her gown. Sarah smiled and thanked Elsa and headed to the dining room, wearing champagne colored ballet slippers from the wardrobe.

Jareth had arrived at the dining room first again, and looked quietly elegant in black trousers, a black silk shirt, a green vest trimmed with gold embroidery and a golden jacket trimmed in green. Sarah hid a smile noticing the color of his attire and made a mental note to ask Elsa how she knew what the King was wearing so that they complemented one another.

He smiled warmly as she entered, delighted to see her dressed yet again in one of the gowns he had commissioned for her. He had been looking forward to dancing with her this evening. He walked up to her and lifted her hand, brushing a soft kiss over her fingers. "You are as lovely as always, Sarah. Did you select a dress so that we could dance this evening? Assuming that you are not too tired of course. I know you did not rest this afternoon, so will certainly understand if you are too fatigued after dinner."

He tucked her hand in his arm and led her back to the table, pulled out her chair and seated her before seating himself. Jareth could not help but mention the mural she had created in such a short time on the goblin throne room wall while they ate the first course; a soup a la reine made of a chicken stock with a heavy white cream flavored with almonds. "I knew you were an excellent artist Sarah, but how did you create such a lively and intricate frieze in less than half a day?" he questioned.

She chuckled "The mural does not have any depth of details. The trees had only two to three shades for the bark and only two shades on the leaves. If I were painting, there would be many more layers of color to create the textures and shadows. I simply did quick sketches and filled the outlines in with color without spending an enormous amount of time on each item. It was just something to keep the goblins entertained for a short while; it's not meant to be something that lasts."

He didn't mention that he had placed a preservation spell on the wall, not wanting it to be smeared and washed away any time soon.

Over the cucumber salad, Sarah turned the conversation to his court session and let him discuss the various petitions and petitioners he had seen that day and the judgments he had made. The cucumber salad was replaced by beef tenderloins with a Bordelaise sauce plus green beans with pearl onions and he described his afternoon while they ate the main course. He had stopped being surprised at how pleasant it was to discuss mundane details with Sarah, but still couldn't suppress the warm feeling he had at having an equal with whom to discuss such matters.

As the dishes from the dessert of cinnamon baked apples were finally cleared away, Jareth looked at Sarah intently to ascertain how tired she was. As much as he wanted to take her to the ball room, he wanted to be sure she was not too tired.

Sarah smiled at his focused inspection. "I hope I don't have something on my face, Your Majesty" she said teasingly.

"My apologies Sarah, but I know you did not rest this afternoon and did not want to press you to attempt the ball room if you were fatigued."

"By all means, let us attempt it Your Majesty" she said with mock formality. "You know I will say something if my energy fades" she added seeing the concern on his face.

He smiled, stood and pulled out her chair and then offered her his arm. A several minute walk brought them to elaborately carved doors which opened at a wave of his hand.

Sarah looked around the room in surprise, having expected a ballroom similar to the one they had danced in during her dream all those years ago. While it was somewhat similar, this room was much more elegant and spacious. Crystal globes flared on the ceiling as they entered, lighting the room. White marble floors were inlaid with intricate Labyrinth patterns in subtle colors and equally muted tapestries provided tasteful color to the walls.

He focused briefly, and a waltz began playing. "I thought we would start with a dance you remembered this morning" he said softly, bowing and holding out his hand. She stepped gracefully into his arms and he led her around the floor, delighting in how easily she followed his movements. Once the waltz had played through to completion, and they were both comfortable with dancing with one another, he called up the music for first dance she had taught him.

Sarah tipped her head as the music began and Jareth led her in long continuous flowing movements across the floor. "A foxtrot" she identified with a smile.

"Indeed my Lady" he said moving her in the slow, slow, quick quick steps that were similar to, but not exactly like a waltz. "We danced a waltz in your home and learned they were similar enough that we did not need to practice them, and then you taught me this dance. However, we never did determine why it was given that particular name."

She chuckled and admitted it was a good question. At the end of the dance, he asked "Shall we continue on to a salsa Sarah, or are you tired?"

"By all means, let us try the Salsa Your Majesty" she replied with a curtsey enjoying how well they danced together. "I'm pleased at remembering these steps, but perhaps it is because I learned them several years ago."

Jareth faced her and placed his right hand on her waist, slightly towards the back then extended his left arm bent at the elbow and accepted her right hand. They moved together in the step, step, pause, step, step, pause motions of the dance. Seeing that she did remember the dance, he added in the small flourishes and the more complicated maneuvers they had practiced, pleased with her smooth and graceful movements.

At the end of that dance, he paused and produced a crystal that became a tray with two chilled goblets. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and sipped from her goblet, then chuckled at him. "Peach schnapps and orange juice! You made us Fuzzy Navels!" He smirked, pleased with her reaction.

Once he was sure she was refreshed, he said "We are up to the tango, Sarah. You said it was one of your favorite dances when you taught me. You played instructions from your computer and I remember part of the introduction." He paused and then recited in a low voice "It starts with a simple walk and yet the excitement grows as the passionate song unfolds. This is the Tango experience. It takes your breath away, so breathe, relax, enjoy."

The first chords of the Latin beat began the song and Jareth stepped closer and placed his right hand on the middle of her back while his left hand reached out and clasped her right. Once her other hand was on his shoulder, he stepped forward slowly on the first two beats, slinking forwards towards her as she retreated. On the third beat he stepped forward quickly with the left, then immediately moved his right foot to the right side, shifting his weight and felt her torso against his, felt her hips touch his before they moved again. To his immense delight, she followed every move he made as if they had danced together for years. He began adding more of the flourishes, their legs intertwining. He kept his eyes on hers, although he recalled that the instructors seemed to think he should be looking over her shoulder, feasible if it was a crowded dance floor he supposed. But it was much more satisfying to gaze into her eyes, watching her enjoyment, seeing the curve of her lips and the slight recognition of a common attraction as their bodies touched.

For the first two dances, Sarah had been thinking more about the dances than her partner. As they began a salsa, she recognized what a talented dancer he was, how poised and elegantly he moved. She found him an altogether charming dance partner.

As he recited the introduction to the tango, she found his voice mesmerizing, almost a low purr. She followed his movements easily, led by the slight pressure of his hands. His eyes seemed to darken as they danced, and she found herself unable or unwilling to look away from them. They seemed so tender; she felt she could get lost in his eyes.

When the last strains of music faded away, he held her close, their torsos and hips slightly touching. She had felt her lips curve with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"We are quite good at it" she said mimicking his words. "I think that might have been an understatement, Your Majesty."

His own lips curved into a slight smirk and he reluctantly stepped back, but brought her hand to his lips, brushing them a split second longer than was necessary. "What would you call us, Precious?"

"Hmm, exceptional perhaps? Or perchance inspired" she smiled up at him.

"I can live with inspired, my Lady" he said smirking and bowing over the hand he still held. "And now I see that you are finally feeling the effects of your long day. Allow me to take you to your room Sarah."

Even as she wondered how he knew she was starting to feel fatigued, he transported them to the hallway outside her door. "Sweet dreams, Sarah" he murmured, kissing her hand and barely restraining himself from doing more. "Thank you for the dances." He released her hand and began to step back.

To his immense surprise and delight, she lifted the hand he had just released to his face and gently stroked his cheek. "Thank _you_, Jareth. I look forward to dancing with you again soon."

Unable to curb himself, he turned towards the hand caressing him and kissed the palm lightly, then with an effort, he forced himself to transport away before he behaved in a manner she was not yet prepared to accept.

Sarah felt the tingle in her fingers where she had touched his cheek and where his lips had briefly touched her palm, thinking that perhaps she should have kissed him good night. If her fingers tingled from touching him, what would his lips on hers feel like? She gently rubbed the palm of her hand and sighed softly, before entering her suite and heading to bed.

***************


	35. Just Friends

**Chapter 35 – Just Friends**

Elsa woke Sarah early in the morning as she had to return Aboveground for her mid-morning appointment with Dr. Fraser. Her black silk slacks had been cleaned, so she wore those and the emerald green tank and cardigan that Jareth had selected from her closet. She dismissed Elsa and then packed her own suitcase, carrying it down to the dining room where she joined Jareth for breakfast.

He was waiting for her and although it was difficult to say goodbye, he could not help but be pleased with how much she had recovered in her few days Underground. She smiled warmly at seeing him in his standard black leather pants, black boots, white poet's shirt and midnight blue vest trimmed with silver. "I have sincerely enjoyed the last few days" she said as she smiled affectionately at him. "You have been a wonderful host."

"It has been my privilege, Sarah. I have to admit that having an intelligent companion has been quite satisfying." He summoned a crystal and held it out to her, pleased that she took it without hesitation, only looking at him questioningly.

"That crystal will permit you to move between the Aboveground and the Underground. Just keep the image of where you want to be in your mind, and it will transport you. If you cannot clearly visualize the location, it will either select your home Aboveground or your suite of rooms here in the castle."

Sarah stared with delight at the crystal and then raised her enchanted eyes to him. Her gratitude made the effort of creating the crystal worth the exhaustion it had cost him. A single transport spell was simple, but a recurring one with more than one location took a great deal of energy to fashion.

They lingered over breakfast, neither wishing to be the first to say it was time for her to leave, but finally she realized she would miss her appointment if she delayed any longer. She reluctantly stood and he rose as well. Stepping forward, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again, Jareth. I will see you soon, I'm sure."

"I will hold you to that Sarah" he murmured.

She held on to her suitcase with one hand and the crystal with another and focused on her condo Aboveground. She closed her eyes as the room tilted and within moments felt the ground beneath her feet and opened her eyes, finding herself in her living room. What a marvelous gift he had given her! And what trust he showed, permitting her access to his kingdom at any time.

She called down to the doorman and asked him to hail a cab, then headed down. She barely made it to her appointment with Dr. Fraser on time, but for once didn't mind nearly being late. It was hard to return to the noise and crowded conditions of Manhattan after the quiet beauty of the Underground.

Dr. Fraser was astonished at her recovery, as encouraged with the fragments of memory she seemed to be remembering from periods immediately before her accident. He was cautiously optimistic, but scheduled another MRI to log her progress.

Returning home, she picked up her regular mail and sorted through it. Most of her bills were set up for automatic payment, so at least she didn't have to go through writing out and mailing checks today. She had a number of Get Well cards from friends and associates, and was touched by the affectionate notes written in the cards.

Once she had opened her regular mail, she went to the loft and powered up the computer to look through her email. She responded to a variety of notes hoping she was feeling better, including ones from her father, stepmother and Toby. They would be returning soon and she looked forward to seeing them as they planned to stay a night in New York with her before returning home.

She noticed a note from her friend Melissa had an attachment and hoped it wasn't a virus. However, she was pleased to read:

"_Sarah, I hope you are on the road to recovery. If you need anything at all, just let Daniel or I know; whether it's shopping, cleaning, or if you need a sympathetic ear or someone to vent to. We're here for you._

_I'm attaching a video Daniel made on the night of your surprise birthday party. I hope you enjoy it and that it helps nudge a few memories back in place. But even if it doesn't, it lets you see how much you are loved._

_Love, Melissa_

With delight, she opened the attachment and hit play. She smiled as Michael's and Brian's condo came into view, showing her and Michael discussing songs that he would play while she sang. She noticed that she was wearing a green wrap dress with a V-neckline, and while she didn't remember buying it, it looked a little familiar. The camera panned the room, focusing on each guest present. She saw her friends from her Union Cooper days, Marty and Carolyn, and several of the authors with whom she worked. She was delighted when the camera focused on Jareth, eyes widening at his human charcoal gray slacks, black turtleneck sweater and black leather blazer. He was incredibly attractive, she thought.

She watched as her video self sang three show tunes and was pleased that her voice held true throughout the songs. At Carolyn's request, Michael began playing "Unchained Melody", one of her very favorite love songs. She laughed watching the video as he stopped playing after she had only sung the first line. In a teasing voice he asked "How how many think she's singing it with a sultry enough voice?" and her friends laughingly booed her. However, her eyes then widened when Michael said "Sarah love, sing it to Jareth there if you need inspiration for that come-hither voice" and Jareth immediately responded with "Yes Sarah, let us hear that 'come-hither' voice." Good lord, the man was practically purring at her as he challenged her.

Apparently she had felt it was a dare as well, because her video self smirked and then began singing in a deliberately husky and enticing voice. Sarah felt her cheeks warm as she watched herself deliberately and publicly go out of her way to seduce Jareth. However, what also captured her attention was that he was eating it up. It was obvious he knew she was teasing him and he enjoyed it.

She watched herself wander across the room and then deliberately saunter back to Jareth, her hips swaying, her eyes half lidded. Her eyes widened as her video self reached him; moved one hand on his chest seductively, and then slowly walked her fingers up to the base of his throat.

A headache began pounding deep in her skull, but she could feel the knit of the sweater under her fingers, could feel her fingers walking up his chest and touching his throat. She stopped the video with a shaky hand. She could see him watching her with…an admiring and approving smile, enjoying her seduction. Flashes of images and feelings seared through her mind and she clutched at her head as the images flooded her mind.

She felt the Labyrinth's concern and a mental question whether she needed assistance. "Wait…no…say nothing…tell no one…let me process this…" she gasped.

With her eyes closed and her hands clutching her head, she let the memories come. They came too fast at first, with no sequence, no sense. She felt her necklace warm on her neck and knew the Labyrinth was doing something, but was too overwhelmed to pay attention. Slowly, the images slowed and then settled into her mind and the necklace's warmth began to cool.

She remembered feeling someone was in her condo, but that it wasn't malicious. She had set a trap; almost not believing it would capture anything, but had caught a cute little goblin who became her constant companion.

More goblins came, and she remembered them eating, playing and digging through boxes, breaking glasses. She received replacements and a note from the Goblin King. She remembered her surprise at that. Images of him visiting the first time, then subsequent visits and the realization that she liked him, enjoyed his company, found him interesting, amusing, intelligent and attractive.

She remembered teaching Jareth dances in the living room and attending the cocktail party with him, then learning Underground dances and about the kingdoms there. Her head was splitting but she took deep breaths, trying to accept and process the onslaught of memories.

She went Underground and…Keeper! The Labyrinth asked her to be the Keeper! She felt a flood of fondness, support and happiness that pushed the headache away and she reveled in the intimacy of the moment. "RIN!" Affectionate amusement washed over her. For several long minutes, she pushed other memories aside and focused on the closeness and affection of the Labyrinth.

Eventually, she felt Rin nudge her back to other memories and remembered that she had met Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, and their pleasure in the gifts she had brought.

She remembered dressing for the ball, coming down the stairs to Jareth's admiring and satisfied approval. The picture she had drawn at the top of the stairs of the ballroom overlaid the real memories and the two merged. She remembered meeting Oberon and Titania and then Jareth surprising her with a tango.

Jareth… Jareth asking to …Jareth asking to _court_ her. The feel of his lips on hers, being in his arms, feeling his shuddering response to her touch and her equally trembling response to his touch. She had never felt as strongly or as passionately about another man, she realized.

She remembered that he was at the hospital every day and night, but never pushed himself on her; he only waited for her to respond. He held himself to friendship with her, never pushing or intruding, but always there. The two perspectives of him, both before and after the accident coalesced into one incredible man, someone she…loved. She loved him. She loved Jareth, the Goblin King.

She drew several deep and shaky breaths, trying not to let the headache overwhelm her. Again, her necklace warmed and the headache receded slightly. "Thank you, Rin" she murmured.

She thought about Jareth…she had asked him if they were a couple and he…he didn't say yes or no. OK, so he didn't want to push himself on her, but she had asked the question and he didn't give her an honest answer. She had even told him how honesty was the most important trait in a life mate.

Sarah smiled wickedly. "Not a word or thought to him Rin! Promise me!" Amusement washed over her as Rin waited for her thoughts to complete. "Just friends, hmm Jareth?" Her mind raced and she asked "Do you think I could _summon_ him to me while Underground, Rin?" She felt the mental affirmation along with the impression that the summoning would have to be though a method meaningful to both of them.

She looked at the video she had stopped, with her hand touching the base of his throat. "Like a song?" Again affirmation met her thought. "So I could summon him with a song…and seduce him with another while playing innocent." Sarah grinned sensually. "Then mention something about only being friends and that I had asked him whether they were more and he prevaricated. I can subtly remind him about the honesty issue and then leave. It would take him several seconds to realize the honesty discussion was before my accident. I would have time to turn on some tango music and when he follows we can dance." She loved it.

Sarah thought about her favorite love songs: Unchained Melodies, Hello by Lionel Richie, When I Fall in Love by Nat King Cole, Could It Be Magic by Barry Manilow… her mind stopped at the last one and she smiled slowly. That song exuded steamy sexuality. She would call him with Unchained Melodies and then capture him with a verse or two from Could It Be Magic.

The headache she had been ignoring became too much and she finally went downstairs and took some pain relievers before laying down to rest, but fell asleep with a mischievous smile on her face.

_______________

When Sarah awoke again, she took a long bath using her favorite vanilla and almond bath oil that left her skin silky smooth. She took two silver hair combs and pulled the hair away from her face, then used her curling iron to create a tumble of curls down over her shoulders. She applied light make-up, outlining her eyes with deep green eyeliner and creating a smoky look with shades of bronzed brown. She had thought about wearing the short blue dress that had made him so uncomfortable, but finally decided on the red silk halter dress that she had worn to the cocktail party. She remembered his reaction to the bare back and shivered with anticipation as she remembered he had removed his gloves to enhance the sensation to himself.

She picked up a blanket and then went to the kitchen, pulling a picnic basket out of the pantry. She filled a carafe with peach schnapps and orange juice and added a wine goblet. Then she added a number of candles. Moving to the living room, she put the lights on their dimmest setting and smiled to herself. Finally, using the crystal he had given her she focused on the glade where she had accepted Rin and felt herself transported there. It was evening and the moon was just beginning to appear in the starry cloudless sky.

Looking around, she was satisfied that she was alone there, but murmured "No one but Jareth can enter, OK Rin?" Amused agreement met her comment. She spread out the blanket and put out the carafe and goblet hiding Jareth's crystal behind the decanter, and lit the candles around the blanket. She positioned herself on the blanket, leaning back with her head tipped to the sky and her legs positioned to their best advantage. She took a deep breath and began to sing, pouring her heart into the words.

_Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've __**hungered**__ for your touch a long, lonely time,  
Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me._

In the castle, Jareth felt an intense erotic wrench at his soul. He was unable to resist the compulsion, and was nearly dizzy with turmoil as it coerced him to follow. He transformed to his owl form and flew towards the source of the compulsion. His enhanced eyesight found Sarah alone in a glade in the Labyrinth, the darkness broken by small pools of candle light. He flew down to the glade and transformed back against the walls in the shadows, drinking in the sight of her.

She was partially reclining on the blanket, her long legs exposed, leaning back on her arms with her eyes closed and her face was turned up to the moonlight reflecting the flickering of the candle light. Her velvet voice began to lift a song to the sky.

_My love __**take**__ me, high upon a hillside  
High up where the stallion meets the sun  
I could love you  
build my world around you,  
Never leave you until our lives are done_

Baby I love you

_Come, come,  
come into my arms  
Let me know the wonder of all of you  
and baby I want you,  
now, now, oh now, _

_oh now and hold on fast  
Could this be the magic at last  
Could it be magic…_

Finally, her voice released the last silken notes and her eyes slowly opened. Magic was reflected in the dark pools of her eyes and seemed to play under her nearly translucent skin. He took a step forward, and her eyes slowly focused on him.

"Good evening, Jareth" she said with a slight smile, allowing her lips to caress his name with her husky voice. If she was an element he thought, she would be smoke, permeating, pervasive yet difficult to hold and capture. "What brings you here this enchanted evening?"

"You apparently did, Precious" he managed after a sharply drawn breath. His senses were reeling from the sight of her tantalizing form on the blanket, her long bare legs tempting him, the hint of cleavage teasing him, the seductive song filling him with an aching hunger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did my singing bother you all the way up at the castle? I didn't think anyone could hear me from there." She turned slightly, leaving her bare back exposed to him while she reached for her goblet.

He felt the remnants of magic tingle along his veins as he stood riveted watching her form hungrily. The minx was deliberately tormenting him he realized as his eyes devoured the bare silky flesh of her back. And it was working. He felt a hunger for her threatening to overwhelm him, a yearning so deep it would take years of drinking from her lips for his thirst to slake. He physically ached to hold her, caress her and love her until their sweat-drenched bodies were exhausted and satiated.

With an effort, he murmured "That was a most unusual song, Precious. Quite erotic, in fact. What made you choose that one to sing?"

"Was it erotic?" She paused from sipping her drink and licked her lips as if considering. His eyes were riveted to the sight of her tongue lightly touching her lips. They parted as she softly began to sing a verse.

_My love __**take**__ me high upon a hillside  
High up where the Stallion meets the sun  
I could love you, build my world around you  
Never leave you until our lives are done._

Her phrasing was slow and seductive and he closed his eyes briefly as her dulcet tones flowed over him.

"I suppose that could be suggestive, but erotic?" she asked ingenuously.

"Perhaps it was the next verse, Precious" he said lazily, leaning against a tree to keep himself from ravishing her where she lay, but allowing himself a small smirk of acknowledgement that her seductive teasing was effective.

She seemed to be considering his comments about the next verse and with a graceful movement, rose to her feet, slightly tipping her head back to sing.

_**Baby I love you **_

_**Come, **_(her hands beckoned)

_**Come, **_(the fingers pointing to herself)

_**Come into my arms **_(her arms crossed over her body as if in an embrace)_**  
Let me know the wonder of all of you **__(_her hands seemed to trace an invisible torso in front of her)_**  
And baby, I want you now, **__(_tracing over an unseen chest, down invisible sides)

_**now, oh, now, **_(her hands moved to her own hips)

_**oh now and hold on fast **_(and her body arched slightly)_**  
Could this be the magic at last? **_(her voice purred the last lines)

This time, there was no question that she was putting all of her considerable talent into tormenting him, whipping the fires inside him to dangerously rampant levels. By the gods, he wanted her and he wanted her now. He took a half-step in her direction before he caught himself.

"You know Jareth…" her lips caressed his name sending a deep shudder along his spine. "I asked you whether we were a couple, whether we were more than friends. You prevaricated. You said my friends must have thought so because I taught you to tango and because we were good at it." Her eyes were dark, alluring, her voice intoxicated him and kept him enthralled.

"Do you remember what I said was the most important thing to me in a relationship when you asked me the question?"

He tried to think through the intense haze of desire and longing. "Honesty" he muttered, then paused. Honesty and he hadn't been honest with her. He took a step in her direction and watched in dismay as she disappeared.

His eyes widened in shock as she vanished. Had he ruined his chances with her entirely? She had said that honesty was the most important attribute, as from it came honor, integrity, trust. Realization abruptly burst upon him. She had said that the day _before_ the accident…

Sarah appeared in her dimly lit living room and moved over to the DVD player, turning on a provocative Latin beat counting down "three, two, one…" The lights dimmed and he transported into the room with a loud crackle of electricity, his eyes frantically searching for her in the near darkness. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, smiling sensually in satisfaction and he spun around to face her at the nearly imperceptible sound she made.

Three steps brought him to her. "Sarah, my Precious Sarah" he crooned, reaching for her.

"Just friends, Jareth?" she questioned raising one eyebrow, but with a sensual smile that drove him to near madness.

His gloves disappeared and he took her hands, kissing each finger hungrily, and then placed them around his neck. He slid his own hands to her face, cupping it and lowered his lips to her, kissing her tenderly, longingly, pouring all his fear, his love, his devotion into it.

One hand slid behind her neck keeping her in the kiss while the other slid slowly and sensuously down to her bare shoulder and then leisurely down her side to her waist, before moving gradually and tantalizingly up her bare back. He lightly stroked and caressed her silky skin, feeling his magic spark at the intensity of the feather light touch. She arched toward him as the tingle where their flesh touched caused an involuntary reaction and he growled deeply in his throat, a sound a human throat couldn't reproduce.

He deepened the kiss, letting his fevered passion engulf him, pressing her against him, wanting to feel every part of her. She caressed his neck, encouraging him and as his passion flared her own desire, she raked her nails down his back to the top of his breeches, then back up his spine. He shuddered and growled again, pulling her tighter against him and thrusting toward his hips toward her.

His lips moved down to her neck, finding the tender spot along her collarbone, and he kissed then nipped at it before blowing along it gently, causing her to shiver and moan softly. The sound was almost more than he could bear. Sarah, his beloved Sarah was _moaning_ in his arms. He drew a shuddering breath trying to find some measure of control.

Her hands dropped to the small of his back and began caressing it in a circular motion, pulling him against her with each movement, his groin touching hers with every motion. He groaned and fought for control, but then her hands slipped beneath his silken shirt and her bare hands were repeating the motions in a sensual repetitive pattern and she arched against him.

Her lips found the base of his throat and her tongue flicked against the sensitive skin, causing him to shudder at her touch. The sounds he was making, the _growling_ was more erotic than she could have ever imagined. Everywhere their skin touched, she felt a tingling sensation that didn't fade. Her senses were overwhelmed with his aphrodisiac touch. She could feel his excitement pressing against her, further rousing her. She wanted him, all of him and slid her hands under his waistband to his hips.

In a small portion of his mind, a warning rang in Jareth's mind. He wanted her desperately and felt her desire and passion equaling his own. He wanted to join with her, bind her to him, bond with her… He groaned deeply and whispered "Sarah, we have to stop" just as her nails bit into the flesh of her hips. Nearly overwhelmed, he stepped back, gripping her hands at his hips and pulling them to his chest.

"Sarah, I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life, but we have to stop" his voice hoarse with his pained longing for her.

Her eyes were smoldering with desire for him, her body arched towards him and it was almost more than he could endure. He closed his eyes to stop the erotic vision.

"Why" she whispered. "You want me and I…I want you my dearest delight." She attempted to move against him and he tightened his grip, trying to hold her off.

"Precious, please listen to me." His voice was raw with his desire. "I am Fae. My desire is feeding yours. Fae passion can overwhelm humans, clouding their judgment. And this…it would be an irrevocable bonding." He drew a shuddering breath, trying to find his link to the Labyrinth and force his message through it as well.

With her body not pressed deliciously against him, he slowly regained some small measure of sanity, although his yearning for her was a profound ache that still threatened to overwhelm him. "A bond is something you have to agree to when you are not filled with Fae passion, my precious Sarah. I would never want to manipulate or control you. It must be freely given with full understanding."

He saw some understanding in her smoldering eyes and knew she had finally heard him. He kissed her hands again, afraid to touch any other part of her. She focused on his face and breathed deeply, allowing the tension to release from her body, although her pulse was still beating rapidly.

After several deep breaths, she allowed her lips to form a sultry smile and looked up at him from under her lashes. "Just friends, Jareth?" she asked slyly.

He laughed then, a deep laugh that bordered on a groan. She was a cruel minx, but she was _his_ cruel exciting sensual voluptuous minx, and he loved her more than mere words could ever express.

***************


	36. Just the Start

**Chapter 36 – Just the Start**

Sarah sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair and thinking about Jareth. He was at a Council meeting today that she hadn't felt a need to attend, but she missed him. Quite a bit.

She smiled slowly and began to think about caressing his ears, stroking them lightly and then grazing them with her fingernails.

She felt his immediate amusement and acknowledge through their life bond. A life bond between Fae was one thing, but between a Fae and human had been unknown before them, much less a human who was also the Keeper of the Labyrinth. While Fae could share emotions, Jareth could actually feel her mental touch as a physical sensation.

She smiled again more wickedly and imagined running her tongue around the sensitive outer ear and then lightly licking the ear canal itself before nipping the lobe.

Arousal was now intermixed with Jareth's amusement that traveled through the bond and she was surprised he made no effort to block her. He must be bored, she realized and decided to see what she could do to alleviate his boredom as she imagined flicking her tongue against the hollow at the base of his throat while her fingers continued stroking his ears.

His immediate ardent response took her back to the day after her memory returned. They had nearly made passionate love when he stopped them for fear of forming an irrevocable bond without her full consent. The memory of his love and respect that day induced her to send her intense love for him down the bond and she felt him accept and revel in the sensation.

They had talked for hours that night, about his fear at her accident, his concern that she wouldn't remember him and wouldn't accept him; about his realization that he had formed a soul bond to her and how desperately he wanted to create a life bond between them. He had carefully explained how a life bond between Fae permitted them to share emotions with one another and potentially even shared energy and magic. She had found the idea of having someone always aware of you and in your thoughts both intimidating and stirring.

"Precious" he had said "you complete me, you are all I have ever wanted. You hold my heart, for I gave it to your safekeeping. It is yours to do with as you wish, although…" His adoring eyes seemed to tenderly beseech her…" I would request that you treat it rather gently. I will joyfully paint you mornings of gold and spin you Valentine evenings for the rest of our lives if you will be my love, my wife, and my Queen."

Before she could respond, he held a finger to her lips. "Think carefully, Precious. I am not the easiest man; my subjects will tell you that I can be arrogant and demanding, short-tempered and selfish. But you can help me become a better man and a better king. Take at least a week to make your decision, my love." He refused to let her answer him then.

_______________

One of her concerns had been the difference in their life spans. He explained that just living in the Underground would significantly extend her life, but brought a Priestess and Healer to examine her and discuss the possibilities about what could be done to ensure that her life was comparable to his own. They were both surprised at the response.

"Your Majesty, My Lady" the priestess had said with a slight obeisance, "the Lady Keeper is already under a life geas, which appears to be tied to you, Sire."

"I don't understand" said Sarah. "A geas? As in Shakespeare's Macbeth? But who would cast a spell or compulsion on me?"

The healer who was examining the couples auras with his Othersight spoke up saying "My Lady, the geas appears to have originated with you and has bound your life to His Majesty's".

Amusement and comprehension flowed down her link from the Labyrinth. "Rin? What do you know?" asked Sarah. The memory of her singing to Jareth flooded her mind.

Sarah's eyes widened in understanding. Looking at Jareth she softly sang "I will love you, build my world around you, _never leave you until our lives are done_."

He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "Precious, in a realm where words have power, if you meant that as you sang them, you bound your life to mine."

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "You may have formed a Fae soul bond, but I also formed a bond."

The priestess cleared her throat. "More than that, My Lady. The geas is between the two of you. I dare say that if one of you suffered what would normally be a fatal wound, the injured party would not die if the other was alive."

The healer blinked, dropping the Othersight and focusing on the couple. "I must concur. I have never seen this type of bonding, but it is intertwined throughout each of you. Your lives are now linked through a powerful geas."

"How would it react with a life bond?" Jareth asked.

"I could not say" replied the Healer. "However, I believe this geas would not hinder and might actually enhance a life bond."

Once the priestess and healer departed, Sarah smiled softly at Jareth and moved closer to press a loving kiss on his lips. "I don't think a week to think things over is going to be necessary, dear heart. We are already bound; everything else is a formality at this point." She looked up at him through her lashes and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled down into her eyes, and immediately dipped his head and claimed her lips.

"_My_ Sarah" he murmured.

"Only yours" she agreed.

_______________

He brought her to meet with the High King and Queen, finally mentioning that they were his parents. She forgave him the slight deception and even brought her sketches of the ball for Oberon to see. The High King was thrilled with them; he had been without a Royal Artist for decades and thought her drawings were impressive. When Jareth told them about the goblin mural, Oberon began thinking about murals he would like in the High Court.

"I fear you are too well loved, Precious" Jareth murmured to her later as they walked in the garden. "My partner, wife and Queen; the Lady Keeper of the Labyrinth; and if my father has his way, the Royal Artist as well. I am not certain I want to share you so well" he admitted.

"Ah, but I have to share you with all of your kingdom, beloved" she said softly as she caressed his cheek.

"Say it again" he commanded as he kissed her palm and wrist.

"Hmmm?" It was hard to concentrate with his lips caressing her.

"You called me beloved. Say it again" he urged with his lips against her wrist.

"My Beloved" she whispered huskily. "My dearest delight, my heart, my beloved Jareth."

"If we were not in my parent's garden with witnesses all around…" he signed resignedly and tucked her hand in his arm. "We must wed soon, Precious."

"_Very_ soon" she muttered, but smiled when he laughed in delight with the vehemence of her agreement.

_______________

When her parents returned from Europe, they stayed with her for several days. They were relieved and grateful to see her how well she had recovered from the accident and spent hours catching up on news that hadn't been covered over the telephone or email.

When Jareth finally arrived and was introduced, he had impressed her father with his firm handshake and open features. Robert decided that if Jareth had earned Sarah's trust, respect and affection, then he was willing to trust his little girl's judgment.

Her stepmother had eyed him with an approving eye as well for he was attractive and well dressed in tasteful black slacks, a black silk shirt and a leather jacket. The fact that he kissed her hand with old world continental charm hadn't hurt either.

Toby was friendly to his sister's fiancé (anyone Sarah liked that much was OK with him), but kept staring at Jareth intently, watching his every movement closely. There was just something about him… He shook his head and shrugged.

While Robert and Karen were out on the balcony enjoying their after dinner coffee as Sarah and Jareth cleaned up, Toby came into the kitchen. "There's more than you're saying, isn't there?" he asked his sister. "I couldn't remember why Jareth looked so familiar, but I haven't seen him on TV or in a movie. I've dreamt of him my whole life. He's the one from the book, isn't he Sarah? He's the Goblin King."

Sarah and Jareth had both been amazed and she had knelt down in front of her brother. "Yes Toby, Jareth is the Goblin King." Toby had looked hard at Jareth and in a confrontational voice demanded to know what he wanted of his sister.

Jareth smiled down at him, admiring the protective spirit. "To have her be my love, my wife, my life's partner and my Queen" he said to the boy.

"But not in this world?" asks Toby. Sarah looked at Jareth in surprise.

"If Sarah accepts my hand in marriage, I hope she will spend most of her time with me" Jareth replied.

"Can I come visit?" Toby asked quietly. "Yes, you would always be welcome. In fact, your parents would also be welcome" Jareth answered wrapping his arm around Sarah's shoulders. "I know your sister would be pleased to have her family with her."

A royal Underground wedding took six months to plan and by the time it arrived, Sarah had attempted to explain Jareth's real nature to Robert and Karen. They didn't believe it until they were transported to the castle a month before the wedding for a weekend visit. They began visiting more often and eventually accepted their offer to live Underground with them. They were delighted to be close when Sarah gave them their first grandchild.

A side effect of Sarah being Keeper of the Labyrinth began manifesting in the Underground when she conceived her first child. Fae women had difficulty conceiving, but whenever Sarah became pregnant, the number of Fae women who also conceived near the same time increased dramatically. The Court began surreptitiously watching Sarah for clues and rumors abounded that when the Lady Keeper began to have a slight luminosity, Fae couples desiring children should begin trying to conceive in earnest.

That may have been why when Jareth began looking a bit strained and glassy-eyed during the Council session as Sarah mentally seduced him, several would-be fathers suggested ending the Council meeting early and hurried home to their own wives.

Jareth returned home to find Sarah soaking in a large bubble-filled tub, the room lit with candles and two wine glasses already filled. She smiled seductively at him and purred "Hello Beloved. Would you care to join me?" He smiled slowly and began removing his clothes, enjoying her sultry and appreciative gaze as he undressed.

He slipped in to the tub behind her, pulling her close and caressing her wet and silky skin. "Have I mentioned today how much I love and cherish you, Precious?"

"I believe you mentioned something about it when I gave you a back rub this morning, my love."

"I am surprised I was coherent enough to be understandable. I think your back rub rendered me somewhat speechless" he said before dipping down to kiss behind her ear. "Of course, you only started with the back" he murmured nipping her ear lobe before moving his lips leisurely down her neck to her shoulder.

She turned her head and reached his ear, running her tongue around the rim before nipping the lobe. "I didn't want any other part of you feeling neglected" she smiled at him. "You're home earlier than I expected. I thought I would have another hour to torture you in the meeting."

"For some reason, about the time I had to stop myself from groaning out loud, every Council member who wants a child decided it was a good time to break." He growled slightly and tipped his head to give her better access to the ear she was nibbling and growled louder as she nipped the tips before licking them and blowing her warm breath across them.

"Mmm" Sarah murmured as his hands found a particularly erogenous zone and she shivered. "Aidan could use a little brother or sister, don't you think? The others are really too old to play with him."

"It is a King's duty to satisfy his Queen" he commented huskily. "If my Queen prefers an even half dozen children, then it is my joy and responsibility to satisfy those wishes, however long it takes."

"Such conscientiousness from such a hard-working King. Keeping his Queen satisfied day after day after day…" Jareth caught his breath at the promise in those words, but replied sensuously "and all through the nights, Precious, and all through the nights" causing her to catch her own breath at the promise his hands and lips were giving.

"Forever isn't going to be long enough, Jareth" she whispered. "Forever was only the start" he assured her.

***************

_Thank you for having read the story to its conclusion. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews. I have some ideas for other stories, so you may see something popping up soon._


End file.
